A Fine Line
by Moonraven
Summary: Ran and Ken are assigned a target that Ran may have feelings for. As they hunt for the target, they wonder about the validity of the assignment as well as how they really feel about each other. (RanxKen, YoujixOmi)
1. Too Many Redheads Spoil the Kill

**_Author's Notes and Warnings:_** Hi! My first attempt at WK fanfiction… Please be kind enough to let me know how I'm doing. This story may get a bit confusing since it's FY/WK crossover done in a different way. At least I think it's different since I haven't seen a crossover written quite like this.   
  


The story will be posted in 2 sections of the site. FY POV or parts of the story dealing with FY characters will be posted in the FY section and the WK POV or parts of the story dealing with WK characters will be posted in the Weiss Kreuz section. They may be read independently and you do not need to read from both sections to understand the story. But if you do read from both places, you may have more insights and…well…more stories to read, ne?   
  


Heh, heh, heh, confused yet? Well…there's more… When characters from both anime interact, and they will, that chapter will be posted in both section but POV will changed slightly so I don't break any rules. If you are interested in reading both sections, the story will have same title so it would be easy for you to find. If you leave your email address, I will email you when I update.   
  


I really don't know why I'm doing this to myself but this story is the ultimate challenge…so far. Who knows what wackiness I may dish up next…   
  
Thank you for putting up with this so far, though. *grins* My usual FY readers know my writings and will probably go for this but I'm not sure about WK readers… *crosses fingers* I hope everybody will like the story.   
  


**Summary: **

_Fushigi Yuugi_ – Tasuki witnessed the murder of a high-ranking government official and Chichiri is assigned to protect him and they must go where no one will find them…a deserted island, no da…

_Weiss Kreuz_ – Ran and Ken are assigned to kill Tasuki. As they hunt for him, they wonder about the validity of the assignment as well as how they really feel about each other.   
  


Contains bad language, sex between men, drugs use (which is bad, very bad!), bishounen(s) abuse and an incredibly sappy ending! The kind that will rot your teeth!   
  


_Concerning pairing:_ Weiss pairing will eventually be Ran/Ken, Youji/ Omi but along the way I'll throw in some Youji/Ran and Ran/Tasuki. *grins evilly* 

Fushigi Yuugi pairing will eventually be Chichiri/Tasuki. Heh, heh, heh, but Tas-chan will have lots of romps with various bishounens including Ran, ne? I've also given Tasuki and Chichiri new names: Tryffin and Ceilen. 

_Concerning lemons:_ Well, it's a deserted island…4 hot bishounens…hentai little writer…what do YOU think?   
  


_Concerning sap: _Boy, will there be sap as well as waff, fluff, snuggles…er…and other…things requiring the use of tissues. *whistles innocently*   
  


_Concerning Hobbits:_ Um…gomen, ne? Wrong fandom… *walks away shaking head*   
  


**_A Fine Line_**** – _Chapter one: Too many redheads spoils the kill_******

By Moonraven   
  


"There is NO way, I'm wearing THAT!" Ken pointed to the nearly non-existent…something he couldn't identify that Youji was holding out in front of him. "No. NO. And NO!" He crossed his arms stubbornly and glared at Ran who leaned nonchalantly against the back wall of the mission briefing room. "Why can't Aya wear it? Why me?" He turned his heated glare on Youji who looked WAY too amused for his own good.   
  


"Are you kidding? Aya wouldn't pass for the uke type even if they were ALL blind!" Youji wiggled the outfit teasingly at Ken.   
  


"NANI!?!" Ken shouted, prompting Omi to cover his ears. "And ***I* look like the UKE type?" Ken flew at Youji only to be stopped when a strong arm wrapped around his waist, holding him firmly back against a hard lean chest. Ken struggled instinctively against the restraints and found Ran's sandalwood scent filled his nostrils.   
  
**

"Let me GO, Aya." Ken struggled against his leader as he watched Youji blew him a raspberry. Omi shook his head and rolled his eyes at his co-assassins. They were such babies.   
  


"Anou, Ken-kun. If you really won't do it, that would leave me." He said quietly from his seat on the stairs.   
  


"What? No way! Let Yotan go with Aya and you and I could do parameter watch." Ken managed to break free and frowned at the curious fluttery feelings in the pit of his stomach. He glanced at Ran quickly and found the deep violet eyes regarding him coldly. Ken gulped audibly.   
  


"See? See?" Youji pointed to Ken triumphantly. "Look at him blush! He's perfect I tell you!" He crowed.   
  


Ran narrowed his eye at the tall blond but remained silent. It was Omi who came between Ken and Youji this time. The smaller blond rested his hands on Ken's chest as he pushed the fuming brunette back a few paces.   
  


"Youji-kun is a loudmouth hentai who's too well known in certain circles, Ken-kun." He said as he gave Youji a withering look. "He would be as effective in this role as Aya-kun would be. Which isn't at all." He sighed and shrugged. "We really don't have much time; after tonight, the target will be out of the country. So I guess I would have to do it, huh?" He turned towards Youji leaving Ken to stare open mouth at him.   
  


Youji frowned and put the offending outfit behind his back. "No way, Omi." He said firmly before looking darkly at Ken. "You really are going to let the kid do this, Ken?" His voice held a hard edge to it.   
  


"N...NO! Of course not." Ken sighed and reached out to grabbed Omi's arm. "I'll do it." He said resignedly.   
  


"But you don't want to." Omi said unhappily.   
  


"I don't want to do a lot of things, Omi, but I'm doing them." He ruffled Omi's hair playfully. "You know me, I like to give Youji a hard time. I'm gonna do it, okay?"   
  


"But…"   
  


"No buts!" Youji cut in firmly. "You're too young for this Chibi!" He frowned at Ken and handed the outfit to the brunette before Ken could change his mind.   
  


Ken snatched the 'outfit' from Youji and glared at him. Why did HE always get roles that sucked?   
  


Omi turned an irritated frown at Youji. "Define 'young'." He said slowly.   
  


Youji waved his hands airily and shrugged. He knew what was eating Omi; they'd had this conversation before. The younger blond didn't like to be reminded that he was the youngest and the older blond didn't like him in dangerous missions involving sex feigns. "Being in the early part of life, growth. Inexperienced; not mature; raw; fresh…" Youji trailed off as he narrowed his eyes at the youngest member of their group. "Take your pick, Omitchi. You're NOT going."   
  
"That's really funny, Youji." Omi said as he faced the man, addressing him as an equal. "As I recall it, being young is exactly what draws Shitahara. He only targeted young men. I would be perfect for this role."   
  
Ken cleared his throat and stepped between the two. "Hey! Since when did I become old?" He asked with mock indignation. "Youji, lay off Omi! We don't have that much time people, let's not bicker, okay?" He turned and gave Omi a smile. "Ne, Omi. He just doesn't want anyone else ogling your cute little ass, so cut him some slack, okay?" With the last comment, Ken laughed and sprinted out the briefing room.   
  


"NANI!?! I do NOT ogle little kids, you asshole!" Youji yelled and scrambled after the brunette.   
  


"Stop calling me a kid!" Omi yelled after the taller blond and started to follow the other two when he realized exactly what Ken had said. He slapped a hand to his mouth, as he blushed deep red. "Matte, Ken-kun! That's not funny!" He then ran out toward the general direction of the commotion upstairs.   
  


Ran snorted in disgust and shook his head. This was going to be one of THOSE missions where he was the only sane person operating.   
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  


"Stop that!" Cold, hard tone admonished.   
  


"I'm cold!" Ken whined and wrapped his toned arms around his semi-bare torso. They were standing in line to get into the 'Rabid' nightclub where the target was to be. Ken shivered and glared at Ran who was sporting a long black leather coat. "Why the hell do you get the coat when you have a shirt on?" Ken growled.   
  


Ran turned cool violet eyes towards the shivering Ken and looked the brunette up and down slowly. Ken blushed at the scrutiny and tried to hide behind his arms as much as possible. Aside from the skintight red leather pants, Ken only had on a black leather collar and black wrist cuffs, which hid wires identical to what Youji normally used. Attached to the collar was a 3-inch wide leather strap that ran down Ken's chest and wrapped snugly around his waist. It had taken the other three assassins all of two hours to convince Ken to wear it. Once again, it was Omi's fate as bait that finally had Ken grudgingly strap on the harness.   
  


"I don't have a shirt on." Ran said in a matter of fact tone, as he looked impassively at Ken.   
  


Ken rolled his eye. True it was a red leather vest but that was more than what HE was wearing! They had dressed to match. Black and red leather, only Ran had much more leather than Ken did. Glancing around at the people in line with them, Ken noted that he was hardy the only one in that particular state of undress. There were quite a few that practically wore nothing at all. One thing stood out more than the rest; every pair consisted of one person with a restraint of some kind. Ken rubbed his hands over his arms vigorously to keep them warm and made a face at Ran. This was one fucked up place.   
  


"It isn't becoming." He said sternly as he gave the younger man a quick once-over before turning his attention back to the entrance of the club.   
  


"You're damn right it isn't!" Ken hissed. "I TOLD you this outfit was stupid!"   
  


"I meant your shivering."   
  
"Oh." Ken thought for a minute. "Hey! Fuck you, Ay…"   
  


The rest of Ken's sentence was cut short when Ran gripped the brunette around the waist and pulled the smaller man against him. "You're supposed to be my lover. Stop hissing at me." Ran whispered into his ear and Ken shivered violently though not entirely from the cold.   
  


"Th…then give me your coat." Ken said stubbornly eventhough he could feel the fight leaving him as soon as Ran's arm made contact.   
  


"No." Ran said quietly as he made it appeared like he was nuzzling Ken. "You're going to show off that incredible body to entice Shitahara, remember?"   
  


_'Incredible body?'_ Did Ran just say that he had an incredible body? Ken pushed away and looked up uncertainly into the violet eyes and swallowed. Ran was always very good when he assumed a role but never in Ken's wildest dreams did he ever put Ran in the amorous lover role.   
  


Cold dark eyes stared back down into his chocolate ones and Ken sighed. Nothing. Ran's eyes never revealed anything.   
  


Ken pushed away and grunted. "Yeah, I remember." He muttered darkly. "How could I fucking forget?" He suppressed another shiver and wished that Ran would pull him back into his arms again.   
  


What the…? He did NOT just think that! He shook his head in disgust. This whole damn mission was messing up his head major time.   
  


When they were only a couple of people away from the front door, Ran pulled Ken against him again. Ken opened his mouth to protest but thought better of it when Ran bore icy holes in his head with a single glance.   
  


Act slutty, he reminded himself. That was the game plan to get in. This was one fucked up club, Ken thought again as he groaned inwardly while trying to come up with something smutty.   
  


Luckily Ken didn't have to think too hard because the next thing he knew, Ran's tongue was in his ear and the redhead had his hands clamped firmly on the brunette's ass, grinding the smaller man hard against his thigh. Ken vaguely recalled hearing someone snicker before the bouncer shouted for him and Ran to get inside.   
  


Ran pulled away and weaved silently towards the door towing the flustered Ken along by his harness. Ken blinked and stared mutely at Ran's back as he numbly followed his leader.   
  


When they were inside, Ken grimaced distastefully. The place stank. Literally. He held a hand to his nose and looked around for the source of the stench and noticed that the mask Ran normally wore wrinkled a bit as the man frowned.   
  


"What the hell is that smell?" Ken had to yell to be heard. The techno music blasting in the club was similar to the other clubs Ken's been to but this place reeked of something else entirely. Ken looked irritably around the crowded dance floor and gaped.   
  


Holy shit! They are SO not doing that in front of everybody!   
  


A strong hand firmly lifted his jaw shut and Ken found himself turned forcefully to face the still frowning Ran.   
  


"It's a new kind of recreational drug called Xeno. It's inhaled rather than consumed." Ran's tone was serious even for the redhead. "The effect is rather…well you can see for yourself. We're going to have to hurry."   
  
"Hurry's good…" Ken nodded in agreement and swallowed. This was SO not cool! He did NOT want to do whatever it was they were doing… Whoa! Was that a new position?   
  


"YIKES!" Ken jumped when he felt a hand rubbed his crotch and he crashed right into Ran who was scanning the room. He clung to Ran's arm as he looked back to see a grinning, beady-eyed man leering at him. The man was wearing a black leather outfit that covered him from neck to toe. His protruding stomach was emphasized even more when encased in the tight leather but the man seemed to be very comfortable with his looks. Ken was not. He grimaced in distaste and thanked whatever deity it was that had seen it fit to cover up the man. He really didn't want to see anymore of the man than necessary.   
  


"You have a nice pet." The man shouted above the noise and moved closer to Ken.   
  


"Pet? I'll give you pet." Ken growled and balled his hand into a fist but before he could do any well-deserved damage, Ran yanked him back to his side again.   
  


His fearless leader stared coldly at the man as he ignored the fuming brunette.   
  


"You should share. I could make it worth your while." The beady-eyed man suggested while his eyes roamed Ken's harnessed torso.   
  


"Nani?" Ken growled and struggled against Ran. "No one touches me but Aya!" He shouted at the man.   
  


Beside him, Ken felt Ran tightened his grip almost painfully. He turned around to give Ran a piece of his mind when the meaning of his words finally hit home.   
  


Oh shit!   
  


He looked up at the tall redhead who was looking at him strangely and cleared his throat. "I meant…you know…er…"

The beady-eyed sicko ignored him and continued to talk to Ran. "I know someone who would pay a lot to have such two lovely men…entertain him." The man looked at the fuming Ken again and licked his lips. EEEW! Ken nearly gagged.   
  


"How much?" Ran asked stonily.   
  


NANI!?! Ken looked sharply at his leader but Ran's attention was riveted to the small sicko in front of them.   
  


"More that you could imagine." Those iddy-biddy eyes lit up at the prospect that Ran might agree and the insipid man moved closer. Ken continued to scowl at the man but judging by the way the man was giggling, he doubted that the man took it seriously.   
  


Ran studied the man for a moment before he nodded.   
  


"Are you NUTS?" Ken gripped the front of Ran's vest and stood on tiptoe to glare at the man. "Aya…"   
  


Ran looked past the brunette to the man with the silly grin and said, "Give me a moment with him." Then he turned his gaze to the younger man and wrapped strong arms around him, pulling him close.   
  


The sicko snickered and nodded as he moved a few paces away, giving the 'lovers' some privacy.   
  


"Wh…what are you doing?" Ken asked weakly as Ran pressed his lips to his ear. To his chagrin, his body began responding to the touches of the taller man and Ken pushed against the unyielding chest to get away.   
  


"Stop struggling!" Ran said sternly.   
  


Ken struggled harder. There was NO way he was going to give Ran the satisfaction of knowing that he liked the redhead's touches.   
  


"Ken!" Ran growled, tightening his hold. "This could lead us to Shitahara, so play along!"   
  


Ken stopped struggling and looked from Ran to the pervert with beady eyes. He thought for a moment then swallowed hard.  "O…Okay." He said meekly. He did NOT like it here at all. He didn't like people having sex in the middle of the dance floor and he liked them changing partners with every change in the tempo even less. He didn't like being treated like a sex object and he HATED what this whole thing was doing to him.   
  


It was making him acutely aware of how incredibly sexy Ran was.   
  


But if by playing along, he could get Youji's wire around Shitahara's neck, he would do it. There would be one less evil in the world and he could go home and forget all about the things Ran was making him feel.   
  


Ran took Ken's chin (heh, heh, Kenshin, get it?) and turned Ken's face towards him. Ken tried not to let his nervousness show but he knew that Ran could read him like a book.   
  


"I won't let anyone touch you, Ken." He told the brunette softly. "We'll follow him, kill the target and then go home. Alright?"   
  


"Wh…what if he's not the target?" Ken asked uncertainly.   
  


"Then we leave and look for Shitahara." Ran assured him.   
  


Ken took a deep breath and nodded. "Okay."   
  
Ran nodded and kissed him on the lips.   
  


Ken stopped breathing.   
  


When Ran looked into his eyes again, Ken saw a strange twinkling behind the violet orbs.   
  


"Since we're supposed to be lovers, try not to look like you're going to faint everytime I touch you." Ran's commented dryly.   
  


"H…Hai." Ken stuttered. _He just kissed me, he just kissed me, oh my god, oh my god, he just kissed me…_   
  


"Breath, Ken." Ran said as he looked down into Ken's eyes with mild amusement. "You're a very poor actor, do you know that?"   
  


"What are YOU doing here?" The sallow, beady-eyed man said irritably, his voice high with his annoyance. Ken and Ran turned as one towards the voice to find the man glowering   
  


Next to the colorless sicko stood, in contrast, a very vibrant young man who gazed at the still entwined assassins with obvious interest. His short fiery hair spiked wildly about his handsome face and he grinned mischievously as his gaze seemed to lock hungrily on Ran. Ken didn't like the way the man was walking seductively towards them and he gasped when he noticed that the newcomer wasn't wearing any clothes except for a small pouch of somekind that wrapped alluringly around his groin.   
  


His torso was bare and his tanned upper body was covered with tiny sparkling dust. From the waist down the man was painted dark blue and from a distance, Ken had thought that it was blue spandex of some kind. Now he saw clearly that it was just paint. The man was practically naked. His toned, muscular frame moved closer and Ken had to gulp at the predatory gleam in the man's eyes.   
  


The gleam that focused solely on Ran.   
  


Ken felt Ran's arms loosened around him and he turned to look at his leader with a sinking heart. No, not Ran…   
  


Ran didn't seem to notice him one way or another. His stared fixedly on the advancing figure and Ken found himself free of his 'lover's' arms as the newcomer came to a stop in front of them.   
  


"I'm Tryffin." The man purred as he held out his hand towards Ran. He leaned ever so slightly forward as he blinked up at the violet eyes, lips parting enticingly.   
  


"Get away from him, Tryffin!" The sicko, as Ken came to call him, growled at the fiery haired young man as he walked up to stand next to him. "I'M taking them to Shitahara and you stay away from them!"   
  


Tryffin laughed but didn't take his eyes off Ran. He licked his lips, letting the small pink tip stray lazily before drawing his bottom lip slowly between his teeth. Ken blinked and stared hard at the other man. Was that a fang he just saw?   
  


Tryffin quirked his eye brow and tilted his head to the side as he asked Ran, "You DO have a name?"   
  


Ken turned his attention to Ran and saw the man narrowed his eyes. "Aya." Ran said softly. Ran ignored the hand Tryffin held out in front of him but the tall redhead allowed his gaze to roam the other man's body appraisingly before he looked coolly into Tryffin's amber eyes once again.   
  


Tryffin smiled at the challenge and placed his extended hand on Ran's chest. He trailed the hand down slowly as his tongue darted out to lick his lips again.   
  


Ken had had enough. Before Tryffin's hand could go any lower, Ken squeezed between Ran and Tryffin and smiled acidly at the smaller redhead. "Hello! I'm Ken, nice to meet you, but we're in a hurry, so could you get out of the way?" The sooner they met Shitahara, the sooner he could go home.   
  


Tryffin took a step back and shifted his focus to Ken. He blinked at the sudden intrusion before he burst out laughing.   
  


"And here I came to rescue YOU because you looked so scared earlier." Tryffin said as he tilted his head to the side, studying Ken. After a few seconds, he turned to the pallid man in the too-tight leather and smirked. "Shitahara sent me to fetch them before you scared them away. Poor, poor, Tako-sama. Did you really think he would trust YOU with something this…" He turned back to Ran and gave him a smoldering look. "…this…hot?"   
  
"I had them!" Tako-sama sputtered angrily. "You just wanted him for yourself!"   
  


Tryffin shrugged and gave Tako a bored look. "True. But like Ken said, we have to go. Shita-baby is waiting!" He started towards the winding metal staircase, beckoning for the two assassins to follow him.   
  


Ran started after Tryffin but Ken hesitated. Ran turned and frowned at his teammate. "What are you doing? I thought you wanted out of here."   
  


"I do." Ken said resolutely as he stepped up to his leader. "But I like this one even less than the Tako guy."   
  


Ran raised one brow at the brunette. Ken snorted in exasperation at the man.   
  


"I think the Xeno is affecting your brain." Ken glowered at Ran. "You let him get all over you, Aya!"   
  


Ran blinked at him uncomprehendingly, then Ken saw something flash briefly in the redhead's eyes.   
  


"Are you jealous, Kenken?" Ran asked; a small smile played at the corner of his mouth.   
  


Ken blushed beet red but before he could reply, Tryffin called from a few feet away. "C'mon, boys, time for action later or should I join you now?"   
  


Ran turned his attention towards the other man and Ken felt him catch his breath. Following the tall redhead's gaze, Ken found Tryffin on the second step of the staircase, lounging enticingly on the handrail. From where he stood, Ken saw clearly that Tryffin was aroused; the tiny cloth between his legs barely covering the hardened flesh and the man was running his hand sensually along the thick length.   
  


"I don't fucking believe these people!" Ken muttered under his breath as he huffed with irritation and marched towards the staircase. He didn't have to turn to know that Ran followed him; he could feel Ran's presence pulsing steadily behind him.   
  


To the brunette's ultimate annoyance, Tryffin never took his eyes off Ran. His flushed face was slightly upturned and his moist red lips parted temptingly as he panted and caressed himself. When Ken stepped past Tryffin on the stairs, the smaller redhead reached out a hand and grasped Ran's wrist firmly. Ken stared in disbelief when Tryffin brought Ran's hand to his crotch and rubbed himself shamelessly as he softly moaned.   
  


Ken's jaw hit the floor when Ran growled deep in his throat, squeezed Tryffin's cock and pulled the smaller man against him. This was NOT happening! Ken's heart pounded as he watched Ran plunder Tryffin's mouth. No, not Ran. For some reason Ken's chest tightened uncomfortably as he watched them groped each other and he had to fight down the urge to rip Tryffin to pieces with his bugnuk. Where the hell was his bugnuk? This was not the time, Ken! He scolded himself and reached down to grab the lapel of Ran's coat.   
  


"For Pete's sake, Aya!" He yanked hard and brought Ran's dazed face to within inches of his own. "What the hell are you doing?" He yelled his outraged. He wanted to get the fuck out of there and Ran was sucking on another guy's tonsil? What the hell happened to the icicle with the yardstick up his ass?   
  


"Ken…" Ran blinked blankly at him a few times before those smoldering eyes turned icy cold once again and Ken found himself on the other end of the death glare. Hey! HE was doing the glaring here!   
  


"I'm sorry, boys." Tryffin pushed between them and continued up the stairs leaving both men to stare after his lithe form. He turned and smiled down sultrily at them and shrugged. "I just can't help myself." He motioned for them to follow and took the rest of the steps two at a time. Ken glared venomously at Ran one last time before following the slutty redhead. The OTHER slutty redhead.   
  


When they reached the top, Tryffin took them through a crowded room and out the back into a dark corridor. In the corridor there were two large men standing guard in front of a door. Tryffin smiled charmingly at them and they smiled back. One winked at the redhead while the Tryffin laughed throatily. Ken rolled his eyes. Slut.   
  


"Where's Kouji?" The one that winked asked.   
  


"He's having his fun, that's why I'm joining Shita-baby with these two." Tryffin winked back and tapped on the door.   
  


Ken heard a muffled reply before Tryffin threw the door open wide and sauntered in. Still ignoring the suddenly hormonal Ran, Ken marched bravely in after Tryffin, his trepidation currently replaced by impatience and something else he wasn't entirely sure he could identify. Once inside the large room, however, Ken paused and swallowed. To one end of the room was a large red satin covered bed that could easily be twice the size of any regular king size bed. On the said bed lounged a man semi-clad in a black satin robe. The rest of the room was bare except for a few armchairs scattered here and there.   
  


The target, Shitahara Yuichi got up and smiled as he adjusted his robe and came towards them. He was tall and lean with jet-black hair that was beginning to grey slightly at the temple. He was very attractive in a predatory way and that emanated from him as he approached the brunette. There was a wild look about him that gave the brunette a feeling that the man wasn't entirely stable.  Ken took an involuntary step back and squawked ungainly when he bumped into a hard surface. Hands clasped his elbows to steady him and Ken found himself flush against the very body he was ignoring. He snatched his arms away from Ran and turned to give the tall Weiss leader another venomous glare. Ran returned his look with narrowed eyes but the redhead remained silent. Ken snorted and turned back to face Shitahara. If Ran wanted to touch someone he could go and grope Tryffin!   
  


Ken didn't know where the anger came from but it was good. It kept the fear and nervousness away. His mind raced to find an opening that would allow him to finish off the target but he needed Tryffin to be out of the way. No need killing the innocent even if the particular innocent was a pain in the ass.   
  


He stole a glance at Tryffin and thought about ways to get the man out of the room. He seethed when he saw that Tryffin's attention was fixed on Ran. He didn't want to look at Ran because he was sure the redhead was staring right back at Tryffin. A curious feeling of emptiness stirred in the pit of his stomach and he inadvertently looked toward his leader.   
  


Ran was looking right at him.   
  


Ken gulped and blushed in spite of himself. What the hell was wrong with him? Why was he feeling this way towards Ran all of a sudden? Even as he puzzled over the thought, he knew it wasn't 'all of a sudden'. He had always though that Ran was attractive but it had never gone beyond that. He didn't let it go beyond that.   
  


But in the past, he had never seen Ran make out with a semi-naked man. He had never been kissed or touched intimately by Ran. He had never seen anything remotely warm in those violet eyes, let alone desire.   
  


And in the past, he had never desired Ran.   
  


It must be the Xeno, reasoned Ken. Yep, the damn drug was affecting his mind just like the minds of those hentai sickos downstairs. Once he was back home, all this would go away. He nodded resolutely to himself and looked away from Ran.   
  


Unfortunately, Shitahara thought that he had nodded in consent and the man came up to him with a triumphant smile. Ken gulped again but stood his ground. He was an assassin for god sake; he could handle one murderous pervert. Ken shivered involuntarily as he thought of how many young men Shitahara had lured into his lair to be sodomized and mutilated. This was the end of the line. Shitahara would die tonight!   
  


Ran's eyes narrowed slightly and he strode casually towards his 'lover'. He stopped behind Ken and pulled the smaller man against him. Despite the fact that he was still mad a Ran, Ken was relieved to feel his teammate's reassuring presence. Ran made him feel safe.   
  


"He's beautiful." Shitahara whispered as he ogled Ken. "So beautiful." His hand came up as if to caressed Ken's face but he stopped it just millimeters away when he caught Ran's piercing gaze. He frowned slightly and looked at Tryffin who, up until then, was standing quietly to the side.   
  


"He's a newbie, Shita." Tryffin shrugged. "Give him a little time." He came up to stand next to Shitahara and rest his head on the tall man's shoulders. His hand lazily caressed the target's chest as he looked amusedly at Ken. "Why don't we let them pleasure each other while I take care of you?" Tryffin suggested. "We'll loosen him up this way, ne, Shita?"   
  


Ken stared at the redhead with something akin to suspicion. Why did he get the feeling that Tryffin was trying to help him? _'I came to rescue you because you looked so scared…'   
  
Shitahara smiled and sighed as Tryffin's hand slipped inside his robe and fondled him. "But I want HIM." He moaned.   
  
_

"I know. Later, okay. You don't want him running and screaming out of here, do you?" Tryffin continued to fondle the man. "Let me talk to them. Go wait for me on the bed." He pushed Shitahara towards the bed and watched as the man grudgingly did what he was told.   
  


Tryffin sighed and approached the two men. He looked from Ran to Ken, then back to Ran again. "Are you sure you two are lovers?" He asked softly, too soft for Shitahara to hear from the bed.   
  


Ran narrowed his eyes as he peered at he smaller redhead. "Yes." He said.   
  


Tryffin shrugged again. "If you say so. There's just WAY too much animosity between you two, that's all."   
  


"It's Ken's first time doing something like…this. He didn't want to come here. He's upset with me." Ran told Tryffin.   
  


Tryffin nodded and gave Ken and understanding smile. "I'll try to keep him away but…" Tryffin frowned as he shifted his gaze to the figure on the bed. "He's quite taken with your lover." He told Ran reluctantly.   
  


Ken felt something churned in his stomach at the look on Tryffin's face. The redhead clearly didn't think he was going to leave unscathed. He felt dizzy and he wasn't sure if the thought wasn't the cause. Ken leaned back heavily on Ran and the tall redhead tightened his hold on him.   
  


"What's wrong?" Ran whispered in his ear. Ken turned and blinked hazily up at the intense violet eyes. Ran was so close, his lips were just an inch or so away. For some reason Ken felt very warm and his breathing was short and shallow.   
  


"I don't know." Ken took a deep breath and grimaced. That smell again. "I feel strange."   
  


"I know what it is." Tryffin supplied as he looked at Ken with concern. "My first time with Xeno, I passed out for hours." He motioned for Ran to bring Ken to an armchair by one side of the wall. "This area has fresh air vents. Don't go to the other side, they mixed Xeno in with the ventilation on that side. It only comes out every half hour or so just to keep the mood but if you stay far enough, you'll be less affected."   
  


Ken felt himself lowered onto the chair and he sighed in relief. The room was no longer spinning and he looked confusedly at Tryffin.   
  


"I'm surprised you didn't just throw me at Shitahara. At this point, I don't think I could defend myself."   
  


Tryffin studied Ken for a moment before he gave the brunette a smile. "That's why I didn't do it."   
  


He turned his attention to Ran and his expression suddenly changed. Ken could see clearly that Tryffin wanted Ran badly.   
  


"Look," Tryffin started and stole a look at Ken. "If YOU don't do something with Ken, HE's going to want to. So while I keep him happy, you do whatever it is you guys do and let's hope he passes out soon, okay?"   
  


As Tryffin turned away, Ran caught his arm. The smaller redhead looked back, surprised.   
  


"Why are you doing this for us?" Ran asked.   
  


Tryffin thought about it for a moment and shrugged. "Just because I love sex and the way we do it here, doesn't mean that everyone else does." He cocked his head towards Ken. "HE certainly doesn't want to be here and I can see that he doesn't want anyone to touch him but you." He looked puzzled, as if he didn't understand why that would be but shrugged again and went toward the waiting Shitahara.   
  


"Ran, we have to get him out of here." Ken said softly when Ran's attention was back to him again. Ran looked surprised at the statement and stared at Ken. Not realizing that the redhead was surprised that Ken had used his real name, Ken continued. "I don't think he's mixed up in this, we have to get him out before we kill the target."   
  
"Can you move?" Ran asked. Ken nodded and Ran pulled him up and into his arms. "We're supposed to be doing SOMETHING, remember?" He whispered into Ken's ear.   
  


Ken swallowed and hid his blushing face in Ran's shoulder. He nodded again and nearly died when an involuntary moaned escaped his lips when Ran pressed their groins together. To his utter amazement, Ran was aroused, really aroused.   
  


"I'm sorry, Ken." Ran whispered. "But I'm afraid the Xeno is affecting me more than I'd care to admit."   
  
Ken found that his vocal cords didn't work. The delicious sensations that Ran was creating not only robbed him of his speech but his breath as well. He panted and whimpered when Ran's hand found its way between them and was now rubbing persistently at his hardened cock.   
  


"Ran…" He moaned and thrust into the hand. What was he doing? He couldn't be doing this with Ran!   
  


But Ran was already running his talented lips and tongue down his chest. The once cold and emotionless leader of Weiss was dragging his rough tongue repeatedly across Ken's nipples and the very same hand that hacked evil mercilessly was gently pulling out Ken's throbbing cock.   
  


"Ran…" Ken moaned again. Was that the only thing he could say? What the hell was happening to him? Why wasn't he pushing Ran away? Was the drug affecting him too?   
  


Ken whimpered in protest when Ran pulled away and straightened up to face him. The violet eyes smoldered with desire so intense that it took Ken's breath away.   
  


Ran stared silently into Ken's eyes then smirked. "Feel free to beat the crap out of me when we get back." He said apologetically.   
  


Ran looked toward the coupling on the bed then back to Ken. "Can you take out Tryffin? I'll take care of Shitahara." Ran was suddenly back in Abyssinian mode and it took Ken a few moments to adjust.   
  


"You…you mean…kill him?" Ken asked, shocked. He thought they were going to spare Tryffin. He didn't want to kill needlessly and the smaller redhead was really not as bad as he thought. Okay, if he were really honest with himself he would say that Tryffin was actually pretty nice.   
  


"No. Just knock him out or take him out of the room, though I think hitting him on the head would be faster."   
  


"Yeah, okay." He looked at the two men on the bed and could feel his face heating up. Tryffin was on all fours with Shitahara behind him, thrusting violently. The look of pure pleasure on Tryffin's face went straight to Ken's neglected flesh and he repressed a shudder as he tucked himself away. "You sure you don't want to take care of Tryffin?" He asked Ran. He was mildly surprised that his voice held just a tiny hint of resentment. Why was that?   
  


Ran quirked a scarlet eyebrow at the question while his eyes studied Ken curiously. "I didn't think you'd want to be near the target."   
  


"Meaning that if I could do my JOB, you'd prefer Tryffin." Ken retorted in a carefully controlled voice. '_Great!_' he thought '_Now Ran thinks I'm some wimp who couldn't even handle one lecherous bad man_.'   
  
Ran frowned at him. "That's not what I meant."   
  
"Sure, whatever. You know what? I could do this as well as anyone, so I'll take care of Shitahara and you can go do your thing with Tryffin!"   
  


With that said, Ken stalked towards the couple of the bed. He'd show Ran. He wasn't Omi. He was twenty years old for god sake.   
  


Tryffin blinked up at him in confusion when he walked up to them. The redhead glanced at Ran who came up behind the brunette and questioned him silently. Ran shrugged and turned his attention to Shitahara who was pulling out of Tryffin and reaching for Ken.   
  


Ken nearly balked at the sheer lunacy he saw behind the dark eyes of the man. But he didn't. He would do his job even if it killed him.   
  


Shitahara reached out and grabbed Ken by his harness and yanked him roughly onto the bed. Ken was unprepared for the unexpected violence and he lost his balance, crashing unceremoniously on the bed in front of Shitahara. The target pounced, knocking the wind out of him and Ken grunted painfully. From the corner of his eye, Ken saw Ran raised his fist high above Tryffin's head but the smaller redhead gave a strangled cry at Shitahara's antics and launched himself at the brutal man. Ran's blow missed and Ken stared in disbelief at the incredible speed of Tryffin's attack (*).   
  


"God damn it, Shitahara!" Tryffin yelled at the man who was now sprawling back against the headboard. "I said no violence! I fucking hate it when you treat people like that." He growled at Shitahara while he helped Ken up.   
  


"You son of a bitch!" Shitahara grated furiously. "I do whatever I want!" He shouted and pulled a nasty long whip from under the pillow. He cracked it ominously over Tryffin's head and cackled madly.   
  


Ran threw himself at Tryffin, knocking both of them off the bed leaving Ken to face the mad man.   
  


"Shit." Ken muttered as he pulled out the wire.   
  


Just then, a loud explosion rocked the building and the two men at the door barged in with their guns drawn.   
  


Ken heard Tryffin shout a warning then all hell broke loose.   
  
  
  


TBC…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  


Note: (*) Tasuki in Fushigi Yuugi is a celestial warrior gifted with speed.   
  


What did you think of my fist WK attempt so far? Am I doing all right? Well, I'm off to write the companion chapter that will be posted in the FY section now. If you would like to read that, please let me know so I could e-mail you when it is posted. Remember, eventhough it is a crossover and I'm writing in both fandom, it is not necessary to read them both. But it could be fun…   
  
  


Thank for reading and even more thanks for reviewing!


	2. Here There be Gays

**Author's notes and warnings:**  WOW!  I mean, really **WOW**!  I am in 7th heaven; cloud 9, or whatever other numerical (or otherwise) nirvana there is out there.  THANK YOU SO MUCH for your generous reception of the first chapter.  *bows to all the reviewers*

**_Alfirin Sereq:_** Thank you!  Did you want me to email you for the FY section as well?  It is up…

**_FireKat:_** *giggles* I love horny Aya and Ken too! Arigatou!

**_Ryo-chan:_** Holy cow, no da! I love your review!  Can they get any longer?  LOL, thank you so much for your support.  And I DO know how SAXAY Sesshoumaru is…why are most bad guys so yummy?  Hm…Naraku isn't bad either, ne?

**_Xellas:_** LOL, you're right, my mistake.  There can NEVER be enough redheads, ne, especially when it comes to Tasuki, Ran, Kenshin, Karuma….*sigh*   Thanks sweetie!

**_Keimei:_** LOL, I'm sorry if it's going to be confusing!  I hope you won't give up on me, ne?  I'm having headaches keeping the fandom straight too! I can't take credit for the cool name 'Tryffin', though.  I was reading Teresa Edgerton's 'Green Lion Trilogy' and fell in love with one of the lead characters and his name happens to be Tryffin…the other yummy character is Ceilyn…  I didn't want Chichiri's name with a 'Y' so I'm changing it to Ceilen.   Am I less impressive now?  Gomen…

**_Hcbenitez:_** So…have you seen WK yet?  Totally gorgeous bishounens, I tell you.  Thanks for your comments, I'm glad you liked it even if you're not familiar with WK…  :o)

**_Whisper Reilman:_** Thank you!!!  Hasting, no da….

**_Fei:_** WOW, what can I possibly say to YOU!  Thank you so much! I'm afraid you're right…it's PAYBACK time! LOL.  I hope you like this chapter as well.

**_Carrothien:_**  Thank you very much!  It's going on your favs list?  Hontou ni? *blushes*  

**_Shavica:_** Here's another chapter, no da!  The rest is coming…er…soon…yeah…soon!  Thank you!

**_Siberian:_** *giggles*  You're right!  Ran's er…attraction to Ken is definitely NOT entirely due to Xeno.  But alas, our Kenken won't believe that, ne?

**_Midori:_** Thank you, no da!  I do love to have the boys enjoy themselves before settling down…so expect some fun pairing before we get to our favorites na no da!

**_Carter Tachikawa:_** Thank you.  I try not to make it a complicated crossover; people don't really enjoy it if they keep wondering what the characters look like or how they behave… I'm glad you think it was good.  *grins*

**_Jen:_** Thank you, Jen.  Here's more for your enjoyment!

**_Mikazuki_**: THANK YOU!  I know how hard it is to read a story when you don't know the anime or manga, I'm really honored that you think that highly of my writing… Thank you so much!

**_Sakata:_** Thanks for hopping to WK section and review!  Tryffin will be explained more in the FY section…but you already knew that. *smacks forehead* Gomen, ne? I'm not familiar with Laurel Hamilton's novels…I read fantasy mostly; Stassheff, Eddings, Edgerton, Tolkien, Rawn, Greene…

**_Faerie_X:_** Ah…Ceilen (Chiri) will arrive in the next chapter of FY version.  Thank you for your review!  I'm so glad you like it!

**_Lola:_** Thank you! Heh, heh, heh, you'll see how the drug's effecting Ran in this chapter…*whistles innocently*

**_IcaBob:_** CONTINUING, CONTINUING, CONTINUING!  LOL.  Hugs and blessings!!!

**_Ayako:_** *giggles* You've seen nothing yet!  Thank you!

I LOVE you guys!!!!

**_Hugs and blessings to all my FY reviewers as well, no da!_**__

This chapter contains bad language, mention of drugs use, **sex between two men**, bishounen tortures, mass insanity, silliness, er…you name it, I probably have it somewhere…*sigh*

Thank you Xellas M. for the beta work in this chapter.  Poor Hitari-chan was sick and I wanted her to rest, no da!

**A Fine Line** – Chapter Two:_ Here There Be Gays_

By Moonraven

"Ow, ow, get away!  Get away!"  Ken pushed at the hand that continued to press something cold and stinging on his aching forehead. "Shit!"  He grumbled and gingerly opened his eyes.  Concerned blue eyes stared back at him fuzzily and Ken blinked a few times to clear his vision.  They were back at the Koneko and Ken was on the sofa with Omi hovering worriedly above.  "What happened?"  Ken asked and pushed himself into a sitting position.  OW, damn it! 

"You passed out, Ken-kun, and you also have lacerations on your forehead. It's a little after midnight.  You were out for more than 2 hours."  Omi's calm but concerned voice informed him.  Ah, that would explain the pain and disorientation. Ken slowly put a hand to his head but Omi quickly held it back.  

"I just cleaned it, Ken-kun, you'll get it all dirty again.  Let me bandage it, okay." 

Ken nodded numbly and tucked his bloody hands away while trying to recall what happened.  He remembered the first explosion and eyed Omi in confusion.  "Why did you guys set off the explosion before Aya signaled you?" 

Omi shook his head and shrugged.  "We didn't.  Youji-kun and I only did the sidewall to get you out.  We have no idea who set the first one off."

Ken tried harder to remember the details but all he could come up with was Ran throwing himself at Tryffin to save the man while Ken was left to deal with the target.  The target!

"He's alive."  Omi read his expression and informed him grimly.  "Aya-kun's beating himself up pretty badly for that, I'm afraid.  You know how he is about not completing an assignment.  We tried to tell him that he did the right thing by getting you out of there but he's still pretty pissed.  He's up there quarreling with Youji-kun again."  Omi sighed and shook his head in resignation.  "They fight so much these days."

Ken only gave Omi half his attention; his mind was still on the events leading to his current condition.  He remembered getting behind the target and wrapping the wire around Shitahara's neck but after several shots rang out, he must have blacked out because he couldn't remember a thing.  Had Ran come back for him or for the target? Or…?

"What happened to the redhead and the bodyguards?"  He asked Omi.

"Ah…um…well Aya-kun took the redhead away and took care of the bodyguards."  Omi said carefully as he applied the last tape to the bandage.  "There, all better."

"Thanks."  Ken mumbled absently before turning terrified eyes on Omi.  "Aya…eliminated the boy?"

Omi shook his head.  "You better ask him THAT yourself.  Manx's going to have his head for leaving a witness, but I know he must have a good reason, right?  Aya-kun is not the impulsive type."  Even as he said those words, Omi didn't look like he was totally convinced.

Ken narrowed his eyes as he remembered what had transpired between Ran and Tryffin.  Oh, Ran had a good reason alright.

"Where is he?"  Ken asked as he slowly pushed himself off the sofa.  He stood up gingerly and when he didn't fall flat on his face, Ken turned to the smaller boy.

"Aya-kun?  He's in Youji's room, I think."  Omi said while putting bandages and tapes back in the first-aid kit.  "When he came back about half an hour ago, he just stood there staring at you and then he mumbled something I couldn't really hear and went to beat up on poor Youji-kun."  Omi turned back to Ken, his expression still concerned.  "You sure you're okay?  Maybe you should wait until tomorrow to talk to him.  **_I_** wouldn't want to go anywhere near them when they fight."   

"Believe me, neither do I but someone's gotta save Yotan, ne?  Not that he deserves it sometimes…  Besides, I'm fine."  Ken smiled warmly at his young teammate.  Omi could be such a mother hen.  "It's the damn drug they used, since I'm not breathing it in anymore, I'll be alright."

"Aya-kun must be immune or something."  He looked sheepishly at Ken.  "But then again…I'm pretty sure mere recreational drugs couldn't even come close to affecting our Aya-kun, huh, Ken-kun."  Omi nearly giggled at the thought of a horny Aya but stopped himself in time.  He certainly didn't want to go there.  

To his surprise, Ken snorted and muttered under his breath.  Omi couldn't be sure but he thought it was, "You'd be surprised."

"Nani?"  Omi leaned closer but Ken shook his head and turned towards the stairs.

"Nothin' Omi."

Omi nodded, picked up the kit and headed towards the kitchen.  "I'm going to get a sandwich before going to bed, want one?"

"No, thanks, Omi.  I really have to talk to Aya.  After that, I'll just crash."

"Okay, Ken-kun.  Goodnight!"

"Night, Omi."  Ken called after the teen before carefully walking up to the second floor where Omi and Youji's apartments were.  His and Ran's were on the third floor and Ken groaned at the thought of walking up the additional flight of stairs.  Maybe he should just sleep on the couch…or the stairs.  Stairs are nice… What the hell was he thinking?  Ken shook his head again to clear the fog as he mounted the steps.  If he didn't get this squared away, he doubted he could really sleep anyway.

He stopped in front of Youji's apartment and listened at the door.  Nothing.  Maybe Omi was wrong and Ran went back to his room.  He listened for sounds of violence but found none.  Silence.  Ken frowned.  They couldn't have gone to sleep already.  After missions, most of them were too wired to sleep right away not to mention the time they spent cleaning up their gear.  He raised his hand to knock on the door but before his knuckles could connect with it, he heard Youji's indignant squawk followed by, "God Aya!  Not again!"

Ken frowned.  What did Youji do to get Ran so pissed?  He sighed and shook his head as he heard more scuffles from behind the door.   He leaned his forehead gently on the door in resignation and wondered for the hundredth time what he ever did to deserve such immature teammates.

To Ken surprise, the door noiselessly opened when his head made contact.  He shrugged and pushed the door opened wide, half wondering if Youji had purposely left it open so someone could come rescue him.  It was SO like the blond playboy to do some…thing…like…

All thoughts stopped as Ken froze and blinked repeatedly at the scene in front of him.  He stuck his head forward and stared with wide eyes before blinking rapidly again to clear the strange vision.  Nope, that didn't work because Ran still had his hand down the front of Youji's pants and was trying in earnest to suck out the taller man's tonsils.  Ken brought his hands up and rubbed his eyes.  The damn cut on his head must have been really bad, or maybe he was still under the influence of Xeno, because this just COULDN'T be happening.

It was happening.  

Youji moaned and began pulling off Ran's shirt.  The blond froze in his tracks when he saw Ken staring at them from the doorway with his mouth wide open.  Youji yelped and pushed Ran away.  Confused, Ran grabbed for him but Youji scrambled away, batting wildly at Ran's hand.  Ran frowned at Youji but the tall blond only gulped audibly and tilted his head towards Ken.  Ran's eyes followed the man's gesture and cool violet eyes fell on stunned brown ones.

Ken stared at both men in shock.  What the heck was going on here?  Both his teammates was bare-chested (Youji didn't even have a shirt on) and their pants looked liked they were hurriedly thrown on…they were kissing…and Ran had his hand down… OH MY GOD!

Ken clapped a hand to his mouth to muffle his cry of surprise.  He pointed to Ran, then to Youji, then to Ran again.  OH MY GOD! 

"Kenken!"  Youji cleared his throat and gave the brunette a sick little smile as he straightened his pants.  "You're up."

Apparently HE wasn't the only thing that was up.  Ken swallowed and found enough control to put down his hand.  He mainly kept his eyes on Youji; Ran's icy cool stares were just too much for him to face.

"I…I…"  Ken tried to say something even HE didn't have any clear idea what.  Maybe tomorrow would be a better time to talk to Ran after all.  Ken shook his head and pointed out the doorway.  "I…was just…leaving."  Yeah, that was good.  A complete sentence.  He nodded to them though he had no idea why and bolted out the door, closing it behind him with a resounding thud.  

Headaches forgotten, Ken marched up the stairs to his own apartment numbly as the images of Ran and Youji replayed themselves in his mind.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Youji stared at the closed door and then back to Ran.  The redhead was also staring after the brunette with a small frown. 

"What do we do now?"  He asked know that privacy was on the top of Ran's list.  Youji walked up to stand next to the redhead who was still trying to see through the door.  

Ran turned his violet eyes towards the tall blond and Youji gulped again.  "I meant about Ken!"  When the violet in Ran's eyes darkened with desire, Youji frantically shook his head.  "No, no, no, Aya, we can't do THAT!"  He backed up a few paces and found himself against the couch.  "Not after THAT!"  He pointed to the door.  "I could never get it up after THAT."  He said with emphasis.

Ran reached for the waistband of Youji's pants and pulled the taller man towards him, his intense eyes never leaving the nervous emerald pools of Youji's.  The redhead smugly reached into Youji's pants and gripped the hardening shaft firmly.

"No?"  

Youji moaned at the sensation and cursed his own rebellious body.  He looked down the front of his pants and glared at his treacherous organ.  "Can't you do what I want for a change?"  He asked his now throbbing shaft as he instinctively thrust into Ran's hand.

"You don't want this?"  Ran purred in Youji's ear.

"Fuck you."  Youji growled half heartedly as he grabbed the back of Ran's neck and pulled him in for a kiss.

"Not today."  Ran said softly against Youji's lips as swiftly divested Youji of his pants and turned him around to face the couch.  "I'm fucking YOU."   He gently pushed the taller man forward and Youji readily knelt on the cushions, spread his legs apart and leaned on the backrest.  His body hummed in anticipation even though they had just finished a session not too long ago.

"Shouldn't we go after Kenken?"  He asked his voice muffled by the back of the couch.  Ran reached between his spread legs and pumped him a few times as his other hand toyed with Youji's responsive entrance.

"Leave him."  Ran said softly as he trailed hot tongue across Youji smooth, firm ass.  "He needs to sort it out himself first."

Youji moaned as Ran's tongue neared his opening and he pushed back eagerly in anticipation.  "Y…You don't mind?"  He said breathlessly.  It was hard to concentrate on anything when Ran was so determined to drive him out of his mind, but Youji knew that Ken knowing about them was a big thing.  

"Too late, now", was all Ran said before plunging his tongue into Youji's hot passage.  

At that point, Youji couldn't care less what happened to Ken.  The whole of Schwartz could march in there and he wouldn't spare them a glance.  Ran was so damn good at everything he did and before Youji knew it, the redhead was once again driving his hard shaft into him steadily.  Youji gasped when Ran hit a particularly sensitive spot and he thrust back with a groan.  When Ran reached around the blond and pumped his straining cock, Youji let out a low growl as his orgasm ripped through him once again.

Ran continued in short rapid thrusts and within a few moments, grunted and collapsed on the back of the taller man.  They stayed like that a short while before Ran summoned enough strength to get up and dressed.  Youji rolled over and watched his partner get ready to leave.  After all these months of sex, he still couldn't bring himself to call Ran his 'lover'.  There just wasn't any love in it.  They had sex and that was that.  It was what they both needed and this was exactly how it suited them.  Emotional ties got in the way of missions and they were both practical enough to know that. 

No, what they had was pure stress relieving sex.  Nothing more.  Nothing like Asuka… Youji pulled his thoughts away before he could wallow in self-pity and looked at Ran.

"What are you going to do about Ken?"  Youji asked again as he took a long drag from his cigarette.  He eyed Ran from the corner of his eyes and saw the man pause while pulling on his coat.  Ran remained silent as he continued to dress, his expression unreadable.  When he was done, he walked towards the front door.  Before walking through it, he turned toward the blond smoking on the couch.  He watched Youji thoughtfully for a short moment before stepping out and closing the door behind him.

"Che!"  Youji snorted and snubbed out his cigarette.  "One of these days, Aya, you're gonna fall so hard, the ice around you heart won't be able to help you."  He sighed and rubbed his tired eyes.  He should know because his careless, playboy façade hadn't prevented him from falling for someone.  

Banging on his door and Omi's urgent voice from the other side stopped him before he could pull out another cigarette and he sighed again as he got up to answer the door.

"Hold on, bishounen, you're going to break down my door."  He drawled, as he looked down at the flushed face of his 18 year old teammate.

"Gomen, Youji-kun but Manx is really mad and wants us in the mission room now."  He panted as he spoke and kept his eyes on Youji's shoes.  Youji frowned and looked down questioningly at his shoes when he realized that he wasn't wearing a shirt and his pants were not buttoned.  Good thing nothing was hanging out or he was sure Omi would have fainted dead away.  He glanced up at Omi whose flushed face was still downcast and had to smile.  The kid was too damn innocent for his own good.

Youji ruffled the younger blonde's hair affectionately.  "Go get the others, Chibi, I'm coming."  He told Omi softly.  

"Hai!"  Omi piped and bolted up the steps to the third floor.  Youji grimaced to think that the poor kid would probably not receive any warm welcome in Ran's room.  

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

In the meeting room, everyone was pretty quiet.  Youji glanced at Ken who was sprawled in his usual spot, the large armchair next to the sofa.  The brunette frowned at the screen, which currently showed the news as it was being broadcast throughout Japan.  

Youji turned his attention back to the screen and grimaced at the scene.  The dark building they had been in hours ago was now a crime scene.  Someone had blown out one side of the building ----gee, who could THAT have been? ---- and rubble was everywhere.

"…the devastation at the Rabid club has brought fear to every club owner's heart all over Tokyo this very night."  The petite blond reporter said as she pointed to the ruined building behind her.  "The triple murders were grue-----"

"What did she say?"  Youji bolted from his seat and grabbed the remote.  He turned up the volume and they all listened intently to the newscaster report the murders of Shitahara and his two bodyguards.

Youji turned to see Ran watching the screen unwaveringly.  Nothing in his posture or expression betrayed his thoughts and Youji had to refrain from rolling his eyes at their stoical leader.

"They were alive."  Ran said finally when they switched off the screen.  

"Then WHO killed them?"  Manx's steely voice came through the speaker as she interrogated them from her home.

Three Weiss members looked at their leader in silence.  Ran was the last conscious member of the team to leave the scene.  He had said that they were still alive…someone killed all three men AFTER Ran had left.  The twenty million dollar question was, WHO?

"What about the redhead that was interviewed by the reporter?"  Manx's tone had turned icy.  "You know, the one that witnessed your attempt to off the target and is still walking around, talking to the police?"  Ouch.  Youji grimaced and felt decidedly sorry for Ran.

"He didn't see anything."  Youji was surprised to hear Ken blurt out from his corner where he had been so quiet.

Ken glanced at Ran then blushed as he mumbled something under his breath and sank further into his seat.  Youji raised his brow and snuck a look at Ran and saw the redhead watching Ken.  He looked back at Ken again and a small smile lifted the corner of his lips.  Ken was still flushed and was now fidgeting with the hem of his T-shirt, frowning all the while.  Youji's smile got bigger.  

"He didn't even mention anything about any of us."  Omi said into the deafening silence.  "It was as if he was trying to…protect us?"  He looked from Ran to Ken with a cute puzzled expression.  Omi's questioning eyes finally rested on the tall redhead leaning against the far wall.  "IS he protecting us?  What did you say to him when you took him back, Aya-kun?"

Ran's hard gaze fell on Omi and they stared at each other in silence.  Ran clearly didn't like to be questioned and Omi was not backing down.  The little Chibi'd got spunk and he was exercising his right to be a full part of the team.  Youji smiled at the steel he saw in Omi's seemingly innocent baby blues and wondered why he'd ever thought of Omi as innocent.

"Nothing."  Ran finally said.  His quiet voice rang out in the all too quiet room.  "He was still unconscious when I left him."  He turned his eyes towards Ken as if daring the man to question what he said.  Satisfied with what he saw, he turned back to Omi and quirked an eyebrow in a silent question.

Omi nodded his acceptance then continued, "It doesn't look like he will say anything about us, Manx-sama."

"If he changes his tune later, they will question his motives.  His credibility would be shot."  Youji added as he kept his gaze on Ran and was surprised to see a flicker of gratitude in the redhead's eyes.

"And if he was in on it with the people that had eliminated the target?"  Manx asked.

Everyone turned to Ran but their leader was silent.  Youji was surprised again by Ken who said, "I don't think he was."  Ken's voice was quiet but sure.  He did not look at Ran but kept his eyes on the speaker where Manx's voice was coming from.  "He was really upset when Shitahara was being violent and…" Ken faltered and swallowed.  "He…well, he wasn't in on it.  I'm sure of it."

Youji looked at Ran whose jaw muscles were clenching and unclenching as he listened to Ken.  What the hell went on in there while he and Omi waited outside?  A lot from the looks of these two and Youji was willing to bet big bucks that it had nothing to do with the mission.

"That's not good enough Ken and you know it."  Manx said clearly.  They all saw Ken flinch and knew what the brunette was thinking; Kase.  Manx was quiet for a short while then she said, "You have 48 hours to prove to me that he's innocent.  If you can't or if he runs, he's gone.  Is that clear?"

The boys looked at each other silently before nodding.  Unenthusiastic 'Hai's' echoed around the room and Manx signed out.

Ran turned to Omi and said, "His name is Tryffin.  I'm not sure of the spelling but it's not a common name.  It shouldn't be hard to find.  Hit the computer and see what you can dig up."

"Hai."  Omi said and bounced from his seat.

"Hey, wait a minute, Aya, it's late.  Let the kid sleep and we can do this tomorrow."  

"I'm fine, Youji-kun."  Omi turned and gave Youji a bright smile.

"He's fine, Kudoh.  Stop treating him like a child." Ran said before turning on his heels and stalked up the stairs leaving the rest of the team to stare after him.

"Yeah, stop treating me like a child."  Omi stuck out his tongue at Youji before running up the stairs after Ran.

"Oh, THAT's mature."  Youji yelled after Omi then became acutely aware that he was the only one left with Ken.  He turned and found the brunette walking toward him with his eyes staring fixedly at the stairs.

Youji cleared his throat and let out a breath he was holding.  "Er…Ken…you have a minute?"  

Ken froze but didn't look at him.  "Well I am kind of tired and my head still hurts."  The brunette said rather quickly.

"I just want to know if you're okay with…you know…what you saw."  Youji winced at the way his voice nearly squeaked.

Ken thought about that for a moment then said honestly, "I don't know, Youji.  It's so weird, man, to walk in on you like that."  Ken shook his head.  "I just don't know."

Youji nodded his understanding.  "Yeah, I'm not sure if I'd be okay either if I wasn't bi."

Ken shook his head again.  "It's not THAT, Youji.  I'm not homophobic or anything, it's just that…that…you and…AYA?  I mean…AYA?"  Ken turned to face Youji and the blond could see the confusion written on his teammate's face.  "How…long…?"

Youji raised his eyebrows at the question and Ken's face turned crimson.  "Youji no hentai!"  Ken smacked him upside the head.  "I meant how long have you two…you know…" He didn't finish and Youji laughed.

"Hey, who's the hentai?  I didn't say anything, it was all in your little mind, Kenken."  Youji rubbed the spot where Ken had enthusiastically thumped him.  "We've been, 'you know'…a couple of months now."  Youji couldn't help teasing.  Ken certainly wasn't a virgin, he'd been with a few women, but he sure acted like one.

"You never told us."  Ken said softly.

"And we were supposed to?" 

Ken blushed and looked away.  "It could affect the team."  Now he sounded like Ran.

"It hasn't, has it?"  Youji countered.  "Look, Ken.  It's not too different from me having sex with my dates.  It's just sex with Aya, that's all.  I don't tell YOU everytime I screw my dates, do I?  And I certainly can't tell Omi." 

"Eeew. That's a good thing too."  Ken made a face and shuddered.  "Omi wouldn't be able to sleep for weeks."

"So…you're not grossed out or anything?"

"I'm not grossed out, it's just…weird…that's all."  Ken looked up at the concerned green eyes.  "Just give me a little time, okay?"

Youji's smile was back.  "Funny, Aya said the same thing."

Ken frowned.  "HE needed time?  For what?"

"No!"  Youji gave an exasperated sigh.  "He said that YOU would need time to sort it out.  He seems to know you pretty well, Kenken."  Youji added and watched Ken carefully.

The brunette blushed and looked at his bare feet.  "Aya knows everything about everybody.  I'm sure he knows lots about YOU especially." 

"Well we did discuss my preferred sexual positions in detail…"

"YOUJI!"  Ken's crimson face scowled at him and Youji laughed. 

"I'm sorry!  I couldn't help teasing.  Look, I don't know what happened between you and Aya in that place…"  Youji held up his hands as Ken prepared to protest.  "…but it sure looks like something did.  Talk to him, okay?  Don't use this against him.  He'd be the first person to shoot me if I became a liability and you know it.  Aya and I…we're not like that.  It's not like we're in love or anything."  

Ken studied Youji intently and after a long period, nodded.  "I better get some rest." 

"You do that, Kenken."  Youji patted the shorter man companionably on the back then watched the younger man mount the stairs.  Hmm… WAS there something between Ran and Ken?  And what did it have to do with Tryffin…? 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Youji yawned as he drove back to the Koneko after his last delivery.  He whimpered piteously as he saw that it was only three in the afternoon and that he had two more hours until quitting time.  Life sucked…

As he passed a large tan building to his left, Youji almost did a double take when he recognized Omi standing against the wall with three young men surrounding him.  He had no idea he was this close to Omi's school.  Youji frowned and debated weather to stop and see what was up with the kid.  The decision was made for him when one of the boys leaned into Omi and lifted the blonde's chin.  

Youji nearly crashed into the trashcan as he hurriedly parked and cussed loudly at the mess he'd made.  He could hardly be expected to watch where he was going when he was looking behind him…

With his car safety parked and his apron stowed away ---imagine the impression he'd make wearing an apron!--- Youji sprinted across the street and headed toward the four youngsters.  As he neared the group, he could hear the boy who had his face in Omi's laugh.

"C'mon, Omi-chan.  Dump your boyfriend and come to the party with me." 

Nani?!?  Boyfriend?  Youji stopped short and slid behind a bush along the sidewalk.  Did the kid just say Omi had a BOYFRIEND?

"I…I can't."  Youji heard Omi say.  Youji smacked himself on the forehead as he listened intently.  Now he knew how Ken felt.  OH MY GOD!  Little Omittchi had a boyfriend?  As in boy x boy?  Holy fuck, life was just full of surprises wasn't it?

"That's because you don't have one."  You're damn right he doesn't!  Youji thought triumphantly. "Prove it and bring him.  If you can't, you might as well come with me."

"No, that's not it, it's just that he's…he's not here …" Damn!  Youji bit his lips and thought about what he should do as he continued to eavesdrop.  

"Liar."  One of the boys said softly and Youji could hear Omi gasp.  What the hell were they doing to him?  Sure they were at least a foot taller than Omi but surely Omi could kick their combined asses easily.  Youji took a deep breath as he made his decision and stepped out from behind the bush.

"Hey, Omittchi!  Missed me?"  He asked and saw Omi's eyes shot wide opened.

"Youji-kun…" 

"Yo, dude.  That's the guy from that sketch, man."  One of the young men said to the one that was still leaning towards Omi.  The guy straightened up to his full height, which was still at least a foot shorter than Youji, and frowned.

"Fuck, you were telling the truth, weren't you?"  He asked Omi.  "You do have a boyfriend."

Omi's eyebrows shot towards the sky and he sputtered incoherently.  Before Omi could reply, Youji sauntered between the small blond and his 'friends' and slipped his arms around Omi's shoulders.

"Ah…that he does."  Youji pulled the gawking Omi against him and smiled.  "Love to stay and chat, boys but we have…things to do.  Ja!"  He started away from the group and pulled the silent Omi after him.

"Hey, _Youji-kun_!"  One the guys called after them, his voice mimicking Omi's.  "See you later!"

"You bet!"  Youji said and waved without turning to look at the boys.  

When they were out of earshot, Omi glared up at him and hissed, "What are you doing, Youji-kun?"

Youji opened the passenger side door and shoved Omi in.  "Helping you."  He said calmly to the indignant Omi.  "You know, you should show so much more gratitude towards your boyfriend than that!"

Omi's mouth hung open as he gaped at Youji.  "Do you even KNOW what you just did?"

"Got you out of a jam, Omittchi, that I did."  He pulled his car into the traffic and turned to smirked at Omi.  "That guy was really after your ass, wasn't he?"  What he really wanted to know was who the hell was Omi's boyfriend?  But he couldn't bring himself to ask Omi, not yet, and he wondered at the funny feeling at the pit of his stomach.  Was it from the shock of finding out that their little Omi was gay and that he had a boyfriend?  Man, oh man, when it rained it poured.

Omi colored and looked away.  "Gods, how am I going to get out of this one?"  He muttered as he stared out the window.

"I'd already gotten you out of it, bishounen.  What are you grumbling about?"

"Youji-kun."  Omi turned to look at him and took a deep breath.  "I've handled Kato for the past 3 weeks, I would have done just fine.  There's a party tonight that I have to attend, my drawings are on exhibit, and I was going alone.  My supposed boyfriend was out of town so he couldn't come and celebrate this momentous occasion with me."  He looked pointedly at Youji. "But NO!  My bogus boyfriend has suddenly turned real and on top of that, you just told Kato that you are coming to the party!"

"Oh."  Youji managed as he slipped Omi an apologetic glance. "I thought…"

"I know, I know.  You thought you were helping."  Omi sighed and rubbed his forehead.  "I'd just have to think of something, that's all.  I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get upset at you."

"Don't apologize for me putting my nose where it doesn't belong, Chibi."  Youji reached over and ruffled Omi's wind-blown hair.  "Look, I've gotten you into this.  I'll get you out, okay?"  He smiled into confused blue eyes.

"How…?"

"We're going to the party, of course." 

"N—nani?"  Omi asked breathlessly.

"Don't worry, Omi, I won't embarrass you in front of your friends or anything."  He winked playfully at the stunned expression on Omi's face.  Then he saw that expression change as Omi blushed and look down at his hands.

"Anou…you're not…I mean…well…about the…er…boyfriend thing…" Youji listened to Omi struggle for a full minute before he took pity on the youngster.

"I'm not going to judge you, kiddo."  He told Omi kindly.  "I am probably the last person on the face of this earth that should judge anyone, I mean, look at my lifestyle, right?"

"Arigatou."  Omi said meekly, still looking at his hands.

Youji took a deep breath and told Omi he was bi-sexual.  It was no big deal for him and if it could make Omi feel less embarrassed, then he would gladly tell the world.

"Really? You're not just saying that?"  Omi turned in his seat to face Youji, his blues eyes flooded with relief.

Youji laughed at the wonderfully open expressions on his teammate's face.  "Really."

Omi smiled and before he could say anything else, Youji asked, "What sketch?"

"Excuse me?"  Omi blinked blankly at the older blond.

"Your friend said I was the guy in the sketch.  What sketch?"

Youji wasn't sure exactly which emotion flashed across the teen's face but 'Oh shit' came pretty close to describing it.

TBC…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

How did you like this chapter?  Um…a bit lemony but I DID warn you… 

Now I'm off again to write the FY version…see you there!

Let me know what you think, please?


	3. Four Blind Mice

**_Author's notes and warnings:_** Thanks again for being here! I've just realized after writing the second chapter of the FY version that the timeline's about 6 hours different between the two sides of the story. So I'm going to adjust it here and by the end of this chapter, they would be the same. To keep me, as well as anyone who may be as anal as I am on track, I'm including day tags. If you have NO idea what 'day tags' are, that's okay, I just made that up. *sweatdrops* What it means is that I'll let you know what day it is! We'll start with the day Ran & Ken met Tryffin at the Rabid club. That would be day 1. I'm not going to give it real dates because, well…frankly I have NO idea what the weather is like in the geographical areas the boys will be in…nor do I have any ideas about traditions and holidays in those parts… So, day 1, day 2, and so on, and so on…   
  
Now that I got THAT out of the way – it was buggin' me like you wouldn't believe! – I would like to thank my reviewers!   
**_Hana No Ceres:_** LOL, Omi's coming out of his shell, no da!  You've just seen Weiss Kreuz?  Aren't they gorgeous? *sigh*  Thanks for the review!

**_Bakachan:_** ROFL.  Did you find the evil flamer and beat them with poor Wufei?  *glomps*  Arigatou, no da!

**_II:_** Thank you!  Er…is that two lower case 'L's or two cap 'I's?  
**_Midori-chan!:_** I'm not a fan of Youji x Ran either…but I just had to do the lemon.  Even if I'm an avid Ran x Ken fan, I still think R x Y make a hot mental image, ne?  Thank You!

**_Sakata:_** Believe me, I do understand the distraction!  But I'm really glad you haven't forgotten my little fic, no da!  Thanks!

**_Ryo-chan:_** LOL, don't suffocate the bishounens, no da!  I need them!  Tokyo Babylon?  Kawaii!  Subaru is very special, no da… Thanks, sweety!

**_Xellas:_** LOL.  I think it's Omi who's going to do the torturing.  Hugs to you and a million thanks!

**_Fei:_** Yep, I've seen plenty pf Youji x Ran but somehow I can see Ran top more vividly…  LOL, and hypnosis didn't work, no da!!!!**  
**_Krysana:_** Thanks for all the Koyasu pictures! He adds to the inspiration, ne?  And I swear he gets cuter with every picture you send me!**

**_Whisper Reilman_**: *gasp* You know, I had planned for Youji to find out that Ran has feeling for Ken when the redhead calls out Ken's name during sex… I swear!  Wow… *gazes into the monitor* do you read minds too? *giggles*  Thanks for the review!

**_Ayako:_** LOL…Ran was…um…indiscriminate, ne?  Thank you for reviewing!

**_Lola:_** Thank you!  I'm glad you enjoyed it!  Hugs!

**_Jenken:_**  Kenken needs a hug?  Don't worry; soon I'll have Ran do it, ne?  Thank you!

**_Alfirin Sereg:_** Thank you, thank you, thank you!

**_Carrothien:_** *smiles*  Did you like the R x Y surprise? I just had to do it! And I won't have Ken suffering too long, no da!

**_Hcbenitez:_** Fun, huh?  I'm glad you liked it!  *grins happily* Thanks!

**_Keimei:_** ((Hugs)) Thanks, Keimei!  Did you want to track down the Green Lion Trilogy?  It's a set of 3 books by Teresa Edgerton.  A very cool read.  Ceilyn is just scrumptious there…*drool*

**_Shavica:_** LOL, sometimes I get lazy too…  And what's between Ran and Ken?  A lot of denial, no da!!!  Thank you!

**_Mikazuki:_** What sketch? Hm…wouldn't YOU like to know! *cackles evilly* And that's okay, you really don't have to criticize…just enjoy the story, no da!  Thanks for the comments!

**_Firekat:_**  Nani? Your favorite pairing is not Ran x Ken? *pouts*  Um…that's okay, I have Y x O here too!  Thanks for the review!

**_Cool_ice:_** Updating, updating! *grins* But sine I have two versions to do, it may be a few weeks before I update the WK part again… Hope you stick around. Thanks!

**_Tearlesereph:_** I usually do Chichiri with brown hair in the reincarnation fics…but bits of blue reference pop up form time to time to.  Aiya!  Brian?  Heh,heh, no, not really.  Ran is much more vulnerable, I think.  I do like Brian though and he does love his Justin, he just can't say it, ne?  As for Ran's POV, I don't plan that until much later (if at all)  I like to keep his thoughts hidden for now…  Thank you!

Special thanks to Hitari-chan who's still under the weather but managed to beta for me nonetheless.  To Xellas M. who lets me know when my ideas get too strange and reigns me back in!  And Krysana for supplying a Fangirl with plenty of visuals to help her write!

Love you guys!  
  


Usual disclaimer where I own nothing goes here as well as the warnings for bad language, cigarette smoking (bad, bad, bad), alcohol consumption (please don't drink and drive), male/male groping activities (um…that's a good thing, right?), and some particularly strange ideas…

  
  


**A Fine Line:** Chapter Three – _Four Blind Mice_

By Moonraven   
  


_(Day Two, Early Evening)_   
  


Ken made sure all the doors were locked and the sign was turned to 'closed' before he switched out the lights and walked up the stairs. The rest of the boys were already up in the living quarters and Ken grumbled to himself as he climbed after them. Omi had wanted to make sure he printed out the information on Tryffin before he went to the party at his school. He nearly ran off the minute he threw off his apron leaving Ken to stare after the genki youth. Youji had watched the teen go with a small smile and Ken wondered what the man knew that he didn't.   
  


Maybe Omi had a date. Ken paused as he neared the top of the stairs and frowned. Wouldn't Omi tell him if he'd found a girl? Nah! Ken dismissed it with a wave of his hand. He hadn't seen Omi look twice at a girl; he was too wrapped up in his work and his computer.   
  


Ken paused again at the top step. Omi couldn't be interested in…guys? He WAS eighteen and Ken hadn't seen…nah! Just because he hadn't SEEN anyone didn't mean there WASN'T anyone. Right? And who said there had to be SOMEONE? Yeah! HE [Ken] was alone and that didn't mean a thing!   
  


Ken stopped arguing with himself when he reached the 'community' kitchen and heard voices speaking in hushed tones. Ran and Youji. He debated whether he should just go in and grab a drink or skip that and go up to his place. No, he won't let what he saw last night stop him from doing what he normally do…get a drink. So he marched into the kitchen as casually as he knew how.   
  


Ran and Youji were talking by the refrigerator – _great, just god damn great! -- with the redhead leaning casually against the counter, practically glued to the refrigerator at the hip, while the blond was animatedly telling him something. Whatever it was, Ran didn't look convinced. When they noticed him, Youji stopped talking immediately and he actually took a step back. The blond smiled at Ken and waved.   
  
_

"Hiya, Ken." Youji called cheerily.   
  


"Hi yourself, Youji." Ken said cautiously. Ran didn't say anything so Ken didn't bother with him except the man was awfully close to the refrigerator handle. "Um…excuse me, Aya." Ken paused in front of the refrigerator and waited for Ran to move.   
  


The redhead moved all of two inches away and Ken could FEEL the man's gaze on him. He swallowed and reached to open the door, his arm tingled as it came within a couple inches of Ran and Ken had to suppress the urge to look up at the violet eyes he knew were boring into him.   
  


_Think of something else, think of something else_… He repeated in his head and finally found his voice after he took several gulps of his juice. Ever since last night at Rabid, Ken had become acutely aware of every single inch of Ran. Every look the man gave him sent thrills up and down his spine and Ken wasn't sure how to handle it. So he did the only thing he knew how, ignore it.   
  


"Seen Omi?" He asked no one in particular.   
  


"He's getting ready in his room, I guess." Youji said good-naturedly.   
  


"Shouldn't YOU be getting ready too?" Ran asked the blond and Ken saw Youji's eyes widen in panic. He tried to shake his head at Ran but stopped when he saw Ken watching him with a frown.   
  


"What's going on?" Ken asked. "You got a date too? I thought we were going to talk to Tryffin." He looked from Ran to Youji and then Ran again. Why wasn't Ran upset that Youji was going out?   
  


Ran raised his brows at Youji and they stared at each other silently for a short moment. Then the redhead turned to Ken and said, "You and I are going to talk to Tryffin."   
  


"Just the two of us?" Ken nearly choked and he silently thanked the gods he didn't have juice in his mouth or Ran would be wearing it now.   
  


"Can't handle it?" Ran asked and watched Ken bristled.   
  


"Just try and keep up with me, old man." Ken grated as he stuck his face inches from Ran. To Ken's surprise, the corner of Ran's lips lifted in a sardonic smile. Ken took a sharp breath then moved a step back.   
  


"A challenge." Ran commented softly.   
  


Youji snickered happily next to them. "Whoa, Kenken, you are SO in trouble now!" He smiled broadly at the brunette then winked as he tossed the paper towel he was holding in the trash. "Ran loves challenges like you wouldn't believe." Youji then glanced at his watch and sighed. "Well, guys. As much as I'd love to stay and chat, I can't. I have a very scrumptious…er…angel…to escort about town. Ja!" He gave them a merry wave and sauntered towards his room.   
  


Ken tilted his head to one side as he watched Youji go. He couldn't understand Youji at all. Next to him, Ken felt Ran stir and the brunette held his breath. What was Ran thinking? Was he upset? He didn't seem upset at all. Why?   
  


_'It's not like we're in love or anything.'_ Youji had told him. Did Youji really mean nothing to Ran?   
  


Ken swallowed and moved towards the sink to wash his empty glass. Great, Ran was next to the sink as well. He was comfortably wedged in between the fridge and the damn sink. Ken sighed. He clearly couldn't win.   
  


As he reached the sink, he was well aware that Ran hadn't moved away. Ken was brushing up against the man as he reached over to turn on the faucet and the man just stood there. Didn't Ran have anywhere better to go? Anything else better to do than standing there staring at him?   
  


Apparently not.   
  


"Why don't you go with Yotan. I can talk to Tryffin alone." Ken offered as he soaped the glass.   
  


"Kudou's going on a date." Ran said unnecessarily. Ken knew what Youji was up to.   
  


Ken paused in his rinsing and turned curious eyes towards the redhead. He took a deep breath for courage as those sparkling violet eyes watched him and he plunged on. "Why? Aren't you…well…upset?"   
  


Ran didn't say anything for a while but he continued to look strangely at Ken. Then he shook his head.   
  


Ken sighed in exasperation; his rinsing glass forgotten and the water ran on in the sink. "But why?" He asked. Couples don't behave this way. They don't make love to each other then go on a date with someone else the next day.   
  


"Why is he going on a date or why am I not upset?" Ran asked softly, his eyes never leaving Ken's face.   
  


Ken swallowed as Ran's eyes bore into him and he became intensely aware that Ran was very close. So close in fact he could feel the heat emanating from the man as well as the soft light scent of Ran's aftershave. It was a very pleasant scent.   
  


"Er…w-well both, I guess." Ken stammered then he saw Ran leaning slowly toward him. "W-what are you doing?" Ken's voice went up a pitch as Ran continued to lean into him.   
  


Ken stopped breathing.   
  


Ran's chest pressed up against his shoulder and Ken snapped his eyes shut. The sound of running water stopped and Ken slowly opened his eyes. Ran had shut off the water. Ken blinked nervously at Ran with the redhead's face just inches from his own. _Baka!_ He scolded himself as he watch Ran's eyes twinkled with something he had never seen before.   
  


"You're wasting water, Ken." Ran said softly, his voice held a hint of amusement.   
  


Ken felt his face heat up and he murmured his apologies and put the glass away. _Baka, baka, baka._ Then he hurriedly dried his hands knowing full well that Ran had settled back against the counter and resumed watching him.   
  


"You still haven't answered me." Ken said without looking at Ran, his hand fidgeting with the hand towel he'd used.   
  


"Why do you want to know?" Ran countered.   
  


Huh? Yeah, why DID he want to know? It really wasn't any of his business and it's not like they've been confiding in each other. Ran and he barely talked unless it's about work. What the hell was he doing asking the redhead all kinds of questions? And what the hell was Ran still doing here NOT answering his questions? Why didn't he just walk away or tell Ken to mind his own business?   
  


"I…" Ken didn't know what to say. He didn't know WHY he wanted to know. He groaned inwardly as he realized he didn't know anything. He WAS a tiny speck in the universe…   
  
"Aya-kun!" Omi's cheerful voice saved Ken from having to answer and he turned in the direction of the younger member's voice.   
  


Ken blinked at Omi as the young man approach them. His eyebrows shot up nearly off his face and his jaws hit the floor. What the hell was Omi wearing? Ken was vaguely aware of hearing a small choking sound in the general direction of Ran but he couldn't be sure since his sole focus was bouncing merrily toward them.   
  


Omi's skintight black stretchy pants clung to the lithe legs like nobody's business. The large transparent shirt that Omi wore was pale blue and had long sleeves with frilly collar and cuffs. Underneath all that transparency, Omi wore nothing and his toned chest and flat stomach were clearly displayed…complete with a large drawing of a Chinese dragon…right on the boy's very naked torso.   
  


Unaware of the stupor that fell on his teammates, Omi skidded to a halt in front of Ran and handed him a piece of paper along with a CD. "Tryffin's information is on the disc and his address is on the paper. Some security but nothing you couldn't handle. The detail's on the disc." He smiled up at Ran, undaunted by the hard stare he was getting. "Are you sure you don't mind me going to the party?" He asked then glanced at Ken. "Nani, Ken-kun? Are you alright?"   
  


"Omi…" Ken managed to whisper. "You've…got a…tattoo?"   
  


Omi laughed and shook his head. "No, Ken-kun. It's a drawing. My friend's project is to use human canvases and I'm one of his pieces. Isn't he awesome?" Omi turned around so that his teammates could see that the dragon's body actually wound around his body. "It's a new kind of paint his group developed. It won't wash off with regular soap and water; you need a special concoction of his to remove it. I guess you could say I'm one of his guinea pigs, ne?"   
  
"Yeah…it's great." Ken murmured. He couldn't get over how not so sweet and innocent Omi looked in that outfit. He glanced sideways at Ran and found the man openly appraising the teen. Ken frowned and threw the towel in his hand at Ran. It hit the redhead full in the face. Ran grabbed the towel and turned a frosty glare in Ken's direction.   
  


"Uh…you two aren't going to start fighting, are you?" Omi asked nervously. "You know, the Koneko still hadn't fully recovered from your last one, I don't think..."   
  


"Of course not." Ken said and waved his hand dismissively. "I just wanted to make sure Ran takes a breath before his lungs burst, that's all." He gave Ran a withering look.   
  


Omi tilted his head to one side, clearly not getting the meaning behind Ken's words. The teen turned to Ran for clarification but the redhead was busy glaring at Ken.   
  


"O…kay." Omi said uncertainly. "I'd better go then." He gave the two men a small wave and went out the door.   
  


Ken turned on his leader. "I don't believe you! You were checking out Omi!"   
  


"I was looking at him, yes. So were you." Ran said quietly.   
  


"You were leering at him! I, on the other hand was shocked to see him like…like THAT!"   
  


"I was not leering." Ran narrowed his eyes at Ken. "The boy looks good in that outfit. I recognized that but it doesn't mean I want anything out of it."   
  


Ken humphed at his leader then snatched the address from him. "I'm beginning to wonder why I've ever thought of you as an icicle! Let's get this over with!"   
  
  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  


Youji still hadn't gotten his breath back. It had been 1 hour and 12 minutes since he had seen Omi waiting by his car, and he still couldn't get over the way Omi looked. The tall blond glanced surreptitiously at the teen chatting merrily a few feet away from him and wondered if he had known the boy at all.   
  


The exhibit itself was held in a large ballroom in one of the high-class hotel in Downtown Tokyo. Youji was impressed seeing that they were only college students. Where did they get the money to foot the bill? Then he saw some of the students and understood. They were loaded. Omi had hacked into a truly prestigious school and was flying high with some of Japan's wealthiest and powerful people. He had really underestimated the kid.   
  


He glanced at Omi again and reworded his last thought. Omi did NOT look like a kid tonight.   
  


Omi chose that moment to look his way. When he saw Youji looking at him, he gave the tall blond a bright smile. Youji smiled back, his heart racing. He drained his champagne and blamed the whole damn thing on alcohol.   
  


"He's something else, isn't he?" A voice at his elbow brought Youji back to reality. Kato. Omi's friend from earlier that afternoon. The man sounded friendly enough but Youji could see the hostility in his eyes. He was still upset to find that Omi really did have a boyfriend.   
  


Youji smiled amiably at the man. "Yes, he is."   
  
"Did he show you his drawings?" Kato asked, his eyes fixed on Omi.   
  


"Some." Youji said. "He's getting sidetracked." He said fondly as he watched Omi try to disengage himself from his present conversation.   
  


"How did you like the other men?" Kato said, his voice held a hint of triumph that Youji didn't understand.   
  


"Excuse me?"   
  
At this point Omi had seen Youji talking to Kato and the teen was beginning to look worried. Youji smiled and made a face to show Omi that it was nothing he couldn't handle. Omi didn't look convinced.   
  


"He drew other men too, you know. Not just you."   
  


"I'm sure he does." Youji smiled. Earlier that day, he had asked Omi about his sketches and found that Omi had drawn Ken, Aya AND Youji. Omi drew what was closest to his heart. He drew his family. Youji was damn proud of the boy…er…young man. Youji swallowed hard as his eyes dropped to Omi's firm round rump and blamed the alcohol yet again.   
  


Youji was saved from having to endure any more of the man when someone came up to Kato and started talking to him. The tall blond took the opportunity to move up to Omi and rescue the boy.   
  


"Gosh, Youji-kun, thanks for getting me out of that one. They actually wanted me to marry their daughter!" Omi laughed, his musical voice ringing beautifully in the overcrowded room.   
  


Youji shook his head and wonder where his train of thought was coming from. He looked at Omi's semi-bare torso and saw the dragon danced as Omi's movements flexed his muscles. Youji looked away quickly and swore off the champagne for the rest of the night.   
  


At the gentle tucking at his sleeve, Youji turned back to Omi who was sipping a glass of the said champagne. "Yeah, Omi?"   
  


"Maa, Youji-kun. You weren't listening to me." Omi pouted and swallowed the last of his drink. "I said we don't have to stay much longer, a few more minutes and we could go. I bet we'll be home before Aya-kun and Ken-kun." Omi placed his empty glass on a tray of a passing waiter and snagged another one from the same tray.   
  


"Hey, kiddo, are you sure you should be drinking?" Youji eyed the smiling teen warily.   
  


"Youji-kun! I'm almost nineteen. I'm not a kid." Omi drained his glass as if to prove a point.   
  


Youji took the empty glass away and put it next to the planter behind him. "I know you're not, Omi. It's just…well, you're much younger than me so I'm afraid I'll always see you that way." He ruffled Omi's soft hair fondly.   
  


"What's 4 years?" Omi asked quietly, not meeting Youji's gaze.   
  


"A lot, Chibi. A lot." Youji looked at the flushed cheeks of his teammate and wondered if he wasn't trying to convince himself more than Omi. "Just take it easy, Okay?"   
  
"It's my night, Youji-kun." Omi pleaded. "Besides, you're driving."   
  


It was hard enough normally to refuse Omi anything when he went into his kawaii mode but tonight Youji found that he didn't even want to. He simply nodded and watched as Omi's eyes sparkled his thanks.   
  


"C'mon, you love birds, the music is starting. Let's dance!" One of Omi's friends rushed past them, towing her boyfriend behind her.   
  


"Maybe while they're preoccupied with the dance, we could sneak out?" Omi suggested.   
  


"Sure you don't want to stay and dance?" Youji asked. "It IS your night. You should enjoy it."   
  


The flush on Omi's cheeks seemed to be getting darker and the boy's eyes were heavy lidded. Omi shook his head. "No, Youji. I bothered you enough for one night." He sounded sad. Youji pulled the startled teen against him and winked at the poor boy.   
  


"Youji Kudou never allows his dates to go home without a wonderful time and that includes a few dances at least."   
  


"Youji…kun." Omi blinked up at Youji. "I don't want to impose…"   
  


Youji stared into misty blue eyes and his heart skipped a beat. He shook his head as if to clear it of some unpleasant image but the only image that burned itself into his brain was that of him kissing the moist delectable lips of Omi.   
  


Bad, Kudou, bad! He scolded himself. What the hell was wrong with him? This was Omi for god sakes. Just because he was parading around near naked doesn't mean he wanted Youji to jump his bones! Yikes! Where are these thoughts coming from?   
  


"You're not imposing, Omi. Coming here was my idea, remember?" Youji told the teen gently as he pulled Omi onto the dance floor. The music was slow and Youji came to regret his decision when Omi sighed and rested his head on Youji's chest. The smaller blonde's weight pressed comfortably against Youji and the taller man found he had wound his arms protectively around Omi's waist, holding him even closer. The whole situation was shouting alarms in Youji's head but he couldn't for the life of him push Omi away. To his utter astonishment and horror, Youji found himself enjoying the wiry bundle in his arms, so much so that his body was beginning to respond to the pressure of Omi's body. This was bad. Very bad.   
  


Youji shifted Omi slightly to the side so that Omi wouldn't feel what he was certain would traumatize the boy for the rest of his life. Omi, however, clearly didn't like the new position. He snuggled back in place and Youji had to hunched over just a bit to avoid contact.   
  


Youji groaned inwardly as he cursed his own big mouth. This was going to be a long night.   
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  


"Oh shit." Ken muttered and bit his lips. He peered into the pond from his perch on the tree, his face scrunched up in thought, none of them pleasant. Most involved much verbal abuse from one ticked off leader of Weiss.   
  


Headlights caught his attention and Ken nearly fell off the tree when he realized that Kouji was at the gate.   
  


"Oh shit." Ken muttered again then pulled out a small black metallic box. He pressed a series of number and pointed the box toward the car. Instantly the engine was cut off and Ken scrambled to get to the house before Kouji did. Two guards patrolled the north side of the house but they were currently sleeping peacefully under a bush, courtesy of Omi's borrowed darts.   
  


Ken swung from a wire, another borrowed item, and landed softly on the balcony of the second floor. He peered inside and frowned, as he saw no one. Where was Ran? This was Tryffin's room…unless Ran was walking about the house? But that would breach protocol. Ran didn't tell him he was going to do that…   
  
Oh yeah, he'd dropped the headset into the pond. Oops…   
  


Muffled sounds came from a door to his left and Ken remembered from the blueprints of the house that it's the bathroom. Ken glanced at the closed bedroom door, and then back to the bathroom door again. Was Ran in there? One way to find out. If it was Tryffin, then HE could talk to the man. If it was someone else, well, then it was just too damn bad.   
  


"Aya?" He called very softly. Silence.   
  


"Aya, are you in there?" He whispered and pressed his ear to the door. He heard movements but no one answered him. He was about to grab the doorknob when the door was pulled open and he fell onto the hard unyielding chest of Ran Fujimiya.   
  


"Er…sorry." Ken pushed himself off Ran and felt his face heat up. _Great, just fucking great! He turned to Tryffin and then to Ran and his face redden even further. Tryffin was clad in nothing but a bath towel and there was a fucking condom on the counter. They were SO not doing THAT…here…now…?   
  
_

"You're not…I mean, you aren't…" Clearly they were. "Oh, crap!" He turned to Ran and smacked the taller man's arm repeatedly. "What the hell is the matter with you? Do you have to fuck everyone?"   
  


Ran narrowed his eyes and said, "Not everyone."   
  


Ken drew in a sharp breath as he felt something cold sliced through his heart. Of course, he forgot that Ran certainly wasn't fucking HIM. That bastard!   
  


"My fault." Tryffin said quickly in a hushed tone. "This was NOT Aya's idea. This is the only place I can have some privacy from my bodyguards. Aya didn't want to come in here, honest. I practically had to seduce him to get him to…"   
  
"I seriously doubt that." Ken rolled his eyes and gave Ran another withering look. Within the past 24 hours, he's been perfecting that particular look…which was much used on Ran. "Never mind. Kouji's coming. We have to go." They didn't have time for this; he could beat up on Ran later. The redhead DID say that he could…   
  


"Wait, wait…how the hell do you know Kouji? And how the hell did you get in here?" Tryffin asked in a near whisper.   
  


"I told you. Your security sucks." Ran told Tryffin absently, his eyes were still fixed on Ken. "You shouldn't risk coming up here. Why didn't you use the communicator?" Ran gave him a hard look and Ken winced.   
  


"Er…well…you remember the koi pond? You know, the one you told me not to fall into?" Ken shuffled his feet and looked anywhere but at Ran. He dreaded the look of disdain and contempt that he knew would be there. He could never be perfect enough for Ran and tried as hard as he might, he could not help but be his klutzy self.   
  


"Ken…" He heard Ran sigh but still refused to look at the man.   
  


"Who ARE you? Do you break into high security places just for kicks?" Tryffin asked as he looked from Ken to Ran as if trying to determine who would tell him the truth.   
  


"High security? Don't make me laugh." Ken was about to do just that as he remembered the ridiculously easy guards he had invited to slumber land. Then he caught sight of Ran's cold, impersonal eyes and cleared his throat. "Um…we could tell you but then we'd have to kill you." Ken told Tryffin in what he hoped was his best serious voice.   
  


"Ken…" Ran gave him an irritated look before turning to Tryffin. "We didn't kill the three men at the club, that's all you need to know." Great, Ran, thought Ken. Now the poor guy's going to think that we kill all kinds of people, just not the ones at the club!   
  


Ran turned to leave and Ken did the same when Tryffin reached out and grabbed Ran's arm. "Wait! Kouji is trying to find the culprit. Why don't you work with him…with us?" Tryffin asked.   
  


Ran, being the jerk that he was, replied none too kindly. "We don't need him." True, Ken thought, but he could have put it better.   
  


"Yeah, well Mr. High and mighty, we don't need you either!" Tryffin hissed, his amber eyes flashed with anger.   
  


"Really." Ran looked almost amused. Almost. Ken had seen amused and this was not quite it. "You're very lucky Ken and I are not here to kill you. Tell your boyfriend to quit his day job. He's not very good at it." Yep, can we say jerk?   
  


Tryffin sputtered in outraged and swung at Ran's arrogant face. His fist never made contact. Ken had intercepted his assault and now held his wrist in a vice grip. NO ONE hit Ran but him; Ken had dibs on that.   
  


"Um…if you two lovebirds are done, we have to get going." Ken released Tryffin and looked at his watch impatiently.   
  


Tryffin gave him a look of disbelief. "How can you say that? What the hell kind of a boyfriend ARE you?" Tryffin asked.   
  


Nani!?! "What the hell kind of a boyfriend is HE?" Ken pointed to Ran who stood looking at them with raised eyebrows. "He's been around the blocks more times than the local harlot!" OR Youji, he added silently.   
  


"Well if you would GIVE him some, he won't be looking around." Tryffin shot back.   
  


"What? Eew! That is so gross!" Ken shivered and glared at Tryffin. Did the man have any idea just how wrong he was? Ken won't be party to any relationship that was as loose as Ran's seem to be. He needed Ran to…no, what was he thinking? "We're not like that." He hissed under his breath. Tryffin raised his brow at him. Obviously the man was not convinced. Just because he had the hots for Ran didn't mean that Ken did too…   
  


Ken threw up his hands in disgust and whirled out of the room muttering about them not having time for this kind of crap. He was not going to debate Ran with a stranger, especially when he didn't understand how he felt about the tall redhead. Ran was confusing and he was making Ken feel strange things. Things that Ken shouldn't be feeling toward a teammate. Things that Ken didn't understand. Things that were better left alone and maybe it would go away…   
  


They reached the balcony and Ken picked up the wire he had draped across the railing. He glanced around them briefly before turning to Tryffin and gave him a curt nod. He swung back onto the tree and waited for Ran to join him. He saw Ran say a few words to Tryffin but he couldn't catch them, then the tall redhead caught the wire that Ken threw back and came after him.   
  


Ken kept his eyes avert and brushed past Ran. He could see the headlights coming down the winding path; Kouji's car had started again.   
  


They made their way back home silently, each man deep in his own thoughts.   
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  


"Omi, just give me the damn keys." Youji reached around the boy's back to get to the shop keys but Omi twisted around, effectively evading him.   
  


"I can do this, Youji-kun. Stop saying I'm drunk." Omi grumbled and fumbled with the keys. "It's just so dark with you blocking the lights." He shoved Youji back a bit and bent over the keyhole for better visual.   
  


Youji groaned at the sight of Omi's ass inches from his crotch and his hands involuntary moved toward the enticing object.   
  


"Hey, you two."   
  


Youji jumped a mile into the air – it certainly felt that high – and whirled on the new comer.   
  


It was Ken and Ran.   
  


"Geeze, you guys. Scared me half to death!" He patted his chest in emphasis as he let out a huge sigh. "How did it go?"   
  
"He's innocent." Ran said; his eyes went to Omi and he looked to Youji with one raised brow.   
  


"What's going on?" Ken asked as he too looked from Omi to Youji.   
  


"AHA!" Omi cried triumphantly as he got the door open then spun around to face Youji. He lost his balance and fell right into the tall blonde's arms, giggling softly. "Oops. Gomen, Youji-kun." Then he saw his other two teammates and he smiled happily at them.   
  


"I told Youji-kun we'll be back before you two." He said and looked up at Youji with a smirk.   
  


No, no, no, Chibi… Youji groaned again and stole a glance at Ken. The man just stared at Omi with his mouth open wide. Not good.   
  


"What are you four doing out here?"   
  


They all turned as one as Manx appeared from inside the doorway, hands on her hips. "Do you plan to have your discussions out here for the whole world to hear or are you planning to get in?" The feisty redhead asked as she tapped her foot impatiently. "I've waited here for an hour for you."   
  


"We were coming in." Ran said detachedly and moved past them all. Manx went back in, leading the way into the meeting room and the rest of the team followed silently. Youji could have kissed Manx for her timely interruption but that would hardly help in this particular situation. He sighed and knew that Ken was going to be shitting stones thinking about this.   
  


"We have a problem." Manx started as soon as they were seated. She clicked on the video and a picture appeared on the screen. It was a headshot of a young man in his teens. He had bleached blond hair with bright blue highlights and a mischievous smile that lit his whole face. His luminous brown eyes seemed gentle and strange in the face that held such a cocky expression but it made the young man warm and generous, not arrogant like many teens with similar expressions.   
  


"Have you seen this person?" Manx asked.   
  


All four heads shook in unison.   
  


"This was taken about 10 years ago. You're looking at Peregrine and up until about 8 years ago, he was our top agent." She clicked the remote again and another picture appeared along side the first one.   
  


This picture was of a solemn young man with light brown hair and a dark eye patch. Youji stared from one picture to the other and realized with a shock that it was the same man. What happened to the smile and the gentle glint in his eyes? The glint in the second man's eye held nothing…it was flat and emotionless. A lot like Ran when he went into _"look at me, I'm impersonating an iceberg" mode.   
  
_

"The second picture is of Peregrine as he appears now." She turned toward the confused boys and turned off the screen. "The problem, gentlemen, is that Kouji had contacted Peregrine."   
  
Ken looked at Manx then at his teammates in confusion. "Why is that a problem?"   
  


Manx looked uncomfortable, as if she wasn't sure she wanted to say what comes next.   
  


"Peregrine left us…on not so friendly terms and he became a rogue agent." She paused, then gave a sigh and sat heavily in the armchair next to her. "What I'm about to tell you is top secret. Very few people knows about Peregrine and the real circumstances surrounding his…desertion and if you mention it outside of this room, I'll deny everything." She looked pointedly at each of them.   
  


"Look, you came here because you need us to deal with this. We can't if you're going to withhold information, so spit it out, Manx." Youji said from his spot on the sofa. "And cut out the threats, will ya? They don't work."   
  


Manx gave Youji one of her icy glares but continued reluctantly. "Along with the information about Peregrine, I have to disclose a few things that you're not aware off." She glanced at Omi. "That includes you." She sighed again, then began,   
  


"About 12 years ago, Esset went after a boy they believed possess incredible powers. Powers that went beyond telekinesis or anything else they had their designs on. The boy's name was Ceilen Mackenzie. He lived with his parents on a remote island in the Caribbean where his father researched the healing properties of local plants. We didn't know at the time why Esset was so interested in the boy, all we knew was that we couldn't let them have him. So we went to the island in hopes of getting to Ceilen before they did."   
  


"We were almost too late. When we got there, they had already killed his parents and his home was destroyed. For a boy of fifteen, Ceilen held his own and he fought off the attackers valiantly, but he was only one boy against so many. We arrived, rescued him and took him back to headquarters with us. He swore vengeance and we helped him do just that. In return, he stayed with us and we trained him, protected him and…used him." Here she shifted uneasily.   
  


"We never saw any indication that Ceilen had any special powers but he always managed to complete every single mission, without fail. He took the code name Peregrine and he hunted just as efficiently as the falcon itself. He always worked alone and triy as we might, we couldn't get a partner to stick with him. In the end, we left him alone and he completed his work for us. During that time, Persia was not alone in the command of Kritiker. Syria was equally as powerful and they both share the responsibilities of leader. At about the time that the picture was taken, Peregrine returned from a mission and started accusing Syria of corruption and other unscrupulous acts. He claimed to have come across some information at the plant he was sent to destroy but could not retrieve the information. Syria wanted Peregrine out of our organization but Persia refused. He said that if what Peregrine said was not true, Syria shouldn't worry. So Syria kept quiet but from then on, Peregrine never took any assignment from Syria. He also researched everything before he accepted any assignment and if he didn't like what he saw, he would refuse. He said that Kritiker was getting corrupted information and many of the documents we got were doctored. That didn't sit well with Syria and they had a big fight."   
  


"One day when Persia was away overseas, Syria took matters into his own hands and ordered the elimination of Peregrine. They failed but Peregrine lost an eye during the fight. Peregrine went into hiding and only returned when Persia came back. The thing that spoke volumes of his character was that he didn't kill any of the four-man team that was sent to kill him. He said that it wasn't their fault and that he only returned to say goodbye to Persia. Syria sent more people after him and Peregrine retaliated." She gave a wry smile to the four attentive young men and shrugged. "You don't see Syria anymore, do you?" She stopped and stared at the remote in her hands, lost in thought.   
  


"Anou…" Omi said hesitantly. "Kritiker was okay with a rogue agent who eliminated someone like Syria?" This didn't make much sense…unless…   
  


"Many of us had reasons to believe that Peregrine was in the right." Manx said from the armchair, her head bent and her expression hidden from the group. "You see why we kept this secret hidden so well? If people in the organization knew that we MIGHT have incorrect information, which were self-serving to one official or another, what trust would they have of us? How can we run Kritiker when all assignments may be second guessed?"   
  


Ken choked and clutched at the arm of his chair. This brought home some very personal issues that Manx had so unkindly thrown at him. His brown eyes blazed with undisguised anger as he stared at the bowed head.   
  


As if she could feel his gaze, Manx slowly lifted her head and looked at Ken. "I'm sorry, Ken, but the information on Kase was correct. You had proof of that." She turned to the rest of the group. "This happened a long time ago and after Peregrine left, we cleaned up our information system. I personally dug into all the information I gave you on every case because I wanted to make sure they were not corrupted. I truly believe we were not mistaken."   
  
"It still doesn't tell us why Kouji contacting Peregrine is a problem." Ran said quietly from the far wall. Trust the redhead to remember the original question after all that was said.   
  


If Manx looked uncomfortable before, she was really freaked now. "Syria had followers in the organization and while we may have gotten rid of some of them, there are still some left. After Peregrine left us, he disappeared and even the best of us couldn't find him. With him out of the picture, and with Persia still alive, no one made a move. But now that Persia is gone and Peregrine was contacted by someone who may become a Kritiker target, the Syria faction is going to make their move."   
  


"And that is a problem because…" Ken prompted.   
  


"Because we believe that Peregrine was right! Many of us including Persia never doubted Peregrine that was why Persia always protected the boy. We just never had any proof against Syria and his faction. They are going to use this to send more people after Peregrine and since you are the most successful of our teams, they're going to want you to eliminate him!" Manx sounded real upset, Ken had never seen her like this before.   
  


"Are you telling us that you still had bad guys in Kritiker?" Youji sat up very slowly and peered over the rim of his glasses at her.   
  


Manx was silent for a full minute before she nodded. "Yes. We're weeding them out a little at a time. If we're too abrupt they would be too careful and we won't be able to get them. I'm hoping that this will help us identify some of the men and women in the faction but I don't want to see Weiss go up against Peregrine." She looked up at the boys and hesitated.   
  


"What else?" Ran asked passively.   
  


"This is unofficial because I can't give you contradicting orders but…if people were sent to eliminate Peregrine, I…" Manx stopped and searched for word as she watched the solemn faces of the young men known as Weiss.   
  


"You want us to help Peregrine." Omi said quietly.   
  


Manx didn't say anything but she gave Omi a grateful look.   
  


"You want us to go up against Kritiker?" Youji was incredulous. "Isn't it like mutiny or something?"   
  


"Kritiker as it SHOULD be was Persia. Persia would never allow them to harm Peregrine." Manx turned to Omi. "Ask Saijou Takatori about Peregrine. He knew everything from Persia. Ask your grandfather, Omi. Peregrine is not the bad guy."   
  
"So you say." Ran said quietly.   
  


Manx didn't say anything but pointed to the cardboard boxes in one corner of the room. "I know you'd need to trust your sources and at this moment I understand that won't be the case. Those are files we've hidden containing information on Peregrine and Syria. They're yours. I can't make you help him, all I ask is that you don't help them destroy him."   
  


She got up and walked across the room to the stairs leading up and out of the Koneko. At the foot of the stairs she turned and said, "I don't know how involved Tryffin is to this whole thing but I just found out that Shitahara was connected with Syria's people. This is no longer a simple mission, boys. No matter what you decide, be careful."   
  


Four pairs of eyes watched her silently mount the stairs and knew deep in their souls that Weiss and Kritiker as they knew it, no longer exist.   
  


TBC…

Thank you everyone!  I'm diligently working on the FY section and will have that out for your enjoyment soon!  

Hugs and blessings!


	4. Look But Don't Touch

**_Author's notes and warnings:_** Hello! Glad to see you back, no da!   
  


This chapter will introduce Chiriko…I hope I do okay by him… He was so young in the FY anime and died soon after his introduction, we didn't really get to know him all that well. If you're not familiar with FY, that's okay…it's not crucial to the storyline.   
  


This chapter, as well as FY-chapter 4, will be pretty much about the boys dealing with their feelings and each other. No major bad guys or catastrophes, just them talking…er…or arguing, so enjoy, okay?   
  


Hugs and cyber Pockies to all my reviewers! As always, it would make me tremendously happy if you would let me know how you like (or not like) the chapter… (((hugs)))   
  


**_Carrothien: _**Thank you for your comments! While I have many favorite pairings throughout several fandoms, I'd have to say that YxO and 3x4 (GW) are the sweetest and most kawaiiest, no da! ^^

**_FireKat:_** LOL. I feel like razberrying them myself! It took me several days to update and to review sometimes as well and I'm glad you finally made it, no da. Thanks for the wonderful support!

**_Fei-chan!: _***hugs fei right back* Thanks for taking the time off your busy schedule to read and review my little ficcie, fei. I'm really glad you like it! As for 'White' and 'Ink', how could I not ask after something as wonderful as those fics? Take care and thanks again!

**_Celeste:_** Thank you! *blushes* I'm happy you liked it, and hope you enjoy this chapter as well.

**_Ryo-chan:_** Don't worry about the less than your usual genki review; I appreciate it all the more, no da. (((hugs))) I hope you feel better? 

**_Cool_ice:_** LOL…update freak? LOL. Me, a hero, no da? Aw…chucks…*blushes* Thank you!

**_Bakachan:_** ROFL. *hugs bakachan and Wuffie* Thanks, and since the flamer never came back, I'd have to say you've effectively defended my honor, no da…

**_Mikazuki:_** *sigh* I can't seem to write short chapters…things kept wanting to be written, no da… LOL, babble away, hon, I love reading your reviews! And good luck with Insight, ne? You did well in chapter two!

**_Duette: _**Arigatou, no da! More Tryffin? Check out the FY version of the story? A lot of Tryffin, no da… As for your request for more RanxKen madness, here you go…. ^_^

**_Xellas:_** LOL, I know what you think of our little Omitchi, ne? Don't be surprise if I have him jump Youji, instead! That blond is way too well behaved…I may just have to do something about that…just for you… *giggles* Thanks for everything, Xellos…er, I meant Xellas. ^.~

**_Krysana:_** Hi! I hope this is a nice 'welcome back' surprise, ne? *grins* I love klutzy Kenken, too! Kinda reminds me of me… Yep, cat's out of the bag…I'm as bumbling as our Ken. *sigh* Thank you for everything!

**_Whisper Reilman:_** LOL. I can't tell you enough how much I enjoy reading your enthusiastic reviews! They make me want to write more, no da! Thank you very, very much! I hope this chapter continues to meet your expectation.

**_Sakata Ri Houjun:_** Is this chapter out fast enough, no da? I tried, I tried but the GW muse kept pulling at me… I KNOW you know how that is, ne? Thanks for your support!

**_Hana no Ceres:_** *dances with Hana* Yeh! FF.net seems to be behaving these past days…oops…*knocks on wood* er…better not say anything, ne? But thank you for reviewing! You're so right, Omi can sure take care of himself…Youji will just have to get used to that… I'm sorry, was I confusing you with Peregrine's past? Yes, he's Chiri…if you need me to explain more, feel free to email me, okay? I love mails! Thanks again!

**_Jenken:_** Arigatou! So have you checked out the FY portion? Did you like it? 

**_Midori Natari Himura:_** Wai! Was it too much information? Gomen…it just keeps coming out…and er…there's more. Good thing I stopped, ne? LOL. I'll save it for future FY chapter… Thank you!

**_Keimei:_** LOL, I know how that is. I read several books at the same time too… Have you read Blue Moon Rising by Simon Greene? Very funny! Thanks for your review! More Ran x Ken and Youji x Omi goodness coming right up, no da!

**_Ayako:_** LOL, poor Ran gets a glare! I think Ran just needs love, no daaaa…and you're right, I do plan to torture Ran a bit. *evil smile*

**_Lola:_** Thank you so much! *blushes* I'm really glad you like my little story. This chapter is all about the boys and their feelings, no da! Enjoy!

**_Sakusha:_** Thank you for loving it!!!! ~.~

**_Sirrah:_** Hello! Long time no see…how are you? Thank you very much for your very kind review, I'm really glad you like my writings! 

**_Seph Lorraine:_** *giggles*  Yeah, Ran does get around…I'm going for a different approach…I hope it's not too bad?  As for the Ran vs. Aya thing, at this point in the story, Ran's real name is out but people are still used to calling him Aya.  I wanted Ken to be different…he still uses Aya but once in a while, he'll slip…  Thank you so much for reviewing!!!  You have a really impressive list of fics, I'm just going to have to read some of them, ne?  They sound really yummy!  *grins*  Thanks again!  
  


Warnings for previous chapters and the usual disclaimer apply here. Please read at your own discretion and don't get mad at me… ^.~   
  


Special thanks to Hitari-chan for her hard work as my beta reader. (((hugs)))   
  
  


  
**A Fine Line** – Chapter 4: _Look But Don't touch_

By Moonraven   
  
_(Day two, immediately after last chapter)_   
  


"What's up, Chibi?" Youji asked when Omi turned on the projector again and stared at the pictures of Peregrine.   
  


Omi shook his head, his eyes fixed closely on the first picture. "I don't know. It seems like I've seen him somewhere before but I can't place him."   
  


"There're lots of these rebel type kids with funky hairdos, kiddo. I wouldn't worry about it. You've probably seen them in Shibuya or something." Youji replied while pulling out a file from the box then sank onto the couch across the room. Ken and Ran were already busy sifting through the numerous manila folders that were cramped into the cardboard boxes. Their heads were almost touching as they sorted through the boxes for dates, time and places of cases that Peregrine handled.   
  


"Maybe…" Omi took one last look at the picture before turning off the video and plopping down next to Youji.   
  


Youji looked over to the young man sprawling bonelessly next to him and found his heart racing again. Omi had his head resting on the back of the couch, his eyes closed and his lips parted slightly. Youji swallowed as he stared at the moist orifice and wondered what Omi tasted like. Omi sighed and rubbed his eyes as he pushed himself into a sitting position and Youji abruptly turned away. Damn! What the hell was wrong with him tonight? Why did he keep having hentai thoughts about Omi?   
  


Ran caught his gaze across the room and Youji clearly saw a hint of amusement in the redhead's eyes. Great! Ran was developing a very sick sense of humor all of a sudden. Youji made a face at the redhead before focusing on the pages in his hands and tuning out his hentai fuck buddy. The blond smirked as he thought about that term. Yeah, they weren't lovers because there was definitely no love involved but they could sure fuck each other senseless.   
  


"Ne, Youji-kun. What are you smiling about?" Omi asked next to him.   
  


Youji turned his smile on his young teammate and actually contemplated telling Omi the truth. But shocking Omi would hardly be fun…unlike shocking someone else… "I was just thinking how cute Aya and Ken look together, with their heads bent so close to each oth---OOF!" A file found it's way across the room and smashed into the side of Youji's head.   
  


"Hey! That hurts!" He rubbed his head and glared up at the redhead but found Ken glowering darkly at him instead. The brunette was on his feet with another folder ready to launch at the blond while Ran sat back on his heels, watching Youji with a condescending smirk.   
  


"Watch your mouth Yotan." Ken warned. "And pick up that file. I was reading it!"   
  


"Then why the hell did you throw it at me?" Youji grudgingly picked up the scattered pages and stuffed them into the folder.    
  


"Because you were being an asshole!" Ken walked up to Youji and snatched the file from him. The brunette stood on tiptoes and came up nose to nose with the tall blond. "Don't even joke about shit like that, Youji or you're going to find more than a fucking file coming at you."   
  


Youji smiled as he leaned down the rest of the way and rested his nose on Ken's. "Why, I think someone doth protest too much…"   
  
Ken sputtered and shoved Youji hard causing the tall blond to crash back onto the sofa, nearly crushing Omi in the process. The teen yelped and tried to scramble out of the way but his legs got caught under the fallen man nonetheless.   
  


"I don't protest too much! I protest…just the right amount!" Ken barked and stomped back to where the boxes and Ran were. He stood glowering down at the nonchalant redhead and said, "Aren't you going to say anything?"   
  


Ran shrugged elegantly. "Why? You're doing just fine." He then ignored the fuming brunette and went back to the contents in the boxes.   
  


Youji laughed at the indignant Ken but his attention was drawn back to his present location when Omi squirmed under him.   
  


"Youji-kun!" Omi whined and tried to push the man off him. "I never knew a bag of bones could weigh so much." Omi grumbled as he continued to wiggle under the taller man.   
  


Youji smirked and leaned down close to Omi, almost covering the small teen's body with his own. "I don't know, Bishounen, nobody's ever complained before." He said huskily and realized that it was one of the biggest mistakes he could've made.   
  


Omi's eyes shot open wide and his lips parted in surprise. His cheeks tinted pink as blood rushed up to his face and Youji had never wanted anything or anyone as much as he wanted Omi at that moment.   
  


"Youji, get the fuck off him!" Ken's pissed off voice cut through Youji's stunned revelry and he looked up at the brunette in a daze.   
  


"It's alright, Ken-kun." Omi squirmed under Youji again and Youji found that he did not want to get off Omi, though he wouldn't mind getting Omi off…   
  
"What did I do?" Youji asked while putting on his best innocent look, which to anyone who knew Youji Kudou, was the biggest contradiction hands down.   
  


Omi pushed him off and rolled his eyes. "He's just being a big baby, Ken-kun. I can handle him." Omi's voice was firm and controlled, leaving no doubts that he could.   
  


Youji turned an amused gaze to Omi and raised an eyebrow. "Is that a fact?"   
  


Omi blinked several times before saying; "Try me." His voice was perfectly calm.   
  


It was Youji's turn to blink at Omi and the teen used Youji's astonishment to make his getaway. "Never underestimate me, Youji-kun. I can handle more than you think." He tossed that comment over his shoulder as he walked away from the gaping blond.   
  


From the other side of the room, Youji heard two sets of jaws hit floor but his attention was focused on the retreating rear of one very sexy Omi Tsukiyono. Damn, the boy grew up fast!   
  


"I'm going to check out Peregrine on my computer. Have fun, guys." Omi said cheerily as he walked up the stairs, leaving the three men to gawk after him.   
  


"What the hell was all that about?" Ken asked when he got his bearings back.   
  


"What the hell was all what about?" Youji asked as he pulled out a cigarette. Why was Ken asking HIM? He wasn't the one with the 'try me' comment.   
  


"You know." Ken grated, his eyes bore holes in Youji's head as the blond took a long drag from his cigarette.   
  


"No, I don't, Kenken." Youji blew smoke in Ken's direction and peered at the brunette from over the rim of his glasses.   
  


"Aya?" Ken looked over at the silent redhead who had gotten up and was now leaning casually against the back wall, studying Youji.   
  


Ran shrugged and Ken growled in exasperation and turned his aggravation back on Youji. "What happened…there?" He pointed back and forth between the stairs and the couch. "And why were you and Omi together tonight? And why are you acting like you wanna jump this bones?" Ken demanded.   
  


Youji didn't say right away but continued to watch him from his place on the sofa. "We weren't 'together', we just ran into each other down the street, that's all. So we walked back together." Youji shrugged. "What's wrong with that?"   
  
"Nothing if I hadn't seen you looking at him like…like…you know!"   
  
Youji chuckled throatily and put out his cigarette. "As I recalled it, YOU'RE the one who teased Omi about me ogling his ass, now you're pissed?" Youji shook his head at Ken. "All these strange ideas in your head…you're the hentai, Kenken, not me. I said it the other night, I'm saying it now."   
  


"I'M the hentai?" Ken's voice went up at least two octaves. "You…you…" Ken sputtered while pointing from Ran to Youji, "…you had your hand in his…you know…and then you were…whoa!…then you went out with someone else and then YOU" This was directed at Ran. "…with that Tryffin in the bathroom for god's sake…with me…there…eek!" Ken shuddered and turned his glare back to Youji. "And YOU call ME a hentai?"   
  


"I thought we had established that you weren't homophobic." Youji said mildly.   
  


"I'm not!" Ken retorted. "But neither am I a hentai, Kudou!"   
  


"Then stop assuming stupid things." Youji was not about to tell Ken that whatever the brunette was assuming, it certainly wasn't stupid. In fact, it was so close to home that Youji was thoroughly disgusted with himself.   
  


"It's late, why don't we check out the files tomorrow. I'll get Momoe to come in and help out." Ran said from his safe position on the wall.   
  


Ken frowned at Ran but nodded his consent. "I'll go tell Omi." Ken said and gave Youji another glare before stalking up the stairs to get the teen.   
  


When the brunette was gone, Youji noticed that Ran hadn't moved but continued to watch him from where he stood.   
  


"What?" Youji asked a little defensively.   
  


Ran was quiet for a while before he said dryly, "You DID want to jump his bones."   
  
Youji sighed and ran a hand through his tousled blond hair. "You have NO fucking idea! Jeezus, Aya, I've been hard all night! Every time I looked at him, I wanted to screw him into the ground…GODS, I'm so fucked up!" He banged his head none too gently against the wall next to Ran then turned imploring eyes towards the silent redhead. "I'm just like those sick fucks we hunt in the night, aren't I, Aya? Huh? Sick, sick, sick!" He turned and grabbed Ran by the collar and shook him. "Shoot me! Don't let me get to him!"   
  
Ran stared at him for a moment and then he chuckled softly as he disengaged himself. "Lighten up. I'm sure a lot of people wanted to do more than just admire his artwork tonight. He DID look very…nice."   
  


Youji narrowed his eyes at Ran and reached for the man's collar again. "Don't even think it, Red, he's not for the likes of us."   
  
Ran lifted one fine eyebrow and removed Youji's hand once again. "I wasn't thinking IT, Kudou. And while we're at it, who is for the likes of us?" His voice was chilled and it brought some calm into Youji's mind. Ran was always cool and rational.   
  


"Yeah, sorry. I know you wouldn't do that to Omi. It's just…SHIT!" Youji smashed his fist against the wall next to Ran's head. The redhead glared at him but didn't move away. "What the hell is the matter with me? It's Omi for god's sakes. I'm such a fucking pervert!"   
  


"Why are you a pervert?" Ran's quiet voice asked.   
  


Youji looked sideways at his friend sharply. "Because we're fucking talking about little Omitchi, Aya, or have you tuned out again?"   
  


Ran cocked his head to one side and studied the blond with some amusement. "I think it's YOU who'd tuned out, Kudou. Omi's not a kid. I doubt that he's been one for quite some time now."   
  


"So what are you saying?" Youji asked, his voice impossibly high. He was afraid that if someone, anyone, gave him half an excuse, he would grab it and run with it, to hell with consequences. "That I should take him? That I should just forget that he's a kid and…goddamn it, Aya, but he didn't look like a kid tonight and he sure as hell didn't feel like a kid. If I was thinking with my dick instead of my head, I would have fucked him right there on the couch!"   
  


Youji leaned his forehead against the abused spot on the wall and groaned as he remembered the firm, unresisting body pressing up against him as they danced. He remembered the yielding form beneath his own as he leaned into Omi on the sofa.   
  


_'Try me…' _  
  


No, that body wouldn't mind Youji's advances at all but his brain was not going to let that happen. His brain was not going to let his dick take over where Omi was concerned. "I'm a low life. I deserve a slow and painful death." Youji muttered into the wall.   
  


Ran rolled his eyes and ignored the low life comment. "I'm not saying you should do anything with him." Ran told him quietly. "But I think that you should stop beating yourself up and listen to what he tells you; he can handle it."   
  


"Damn it, Aya, what CAN he handle? What does he know about sex and relationships and love and all that shit?"   
  


Ran watched him silently for a few seconds then he shook his head. "First of all, I think he knows about the birds and the bees, Kudou." Ran gave him a 'DUH' look. "You know he's been through more than most people his age. He's been killing longer than I have…he puts his life on the line every night. He's been betrayed by someone who was supposed to be his father. His family practically died in his arms. He's got three goddamn identities. I think love and relationships are pretty low on the danger list, wouldn't you say?"   
  


Youji stared at Ran for numbly. "Aya, don't encourage me, man. Not with Omi."   
  
The intense scrutiny that Youji was getting from Aya was making him nervous. Youji could feel those fierce violet eyes bore deep into his very soul. And there was nothing he could do about it.   
  


"Omi is over eighteen. He's quite good looking. He kills people for a living, which makes him ideal for you. He told you he was gay or at least bi. He clearly showed interest and even issued a challenge to you." What the hell was Aya getting at? Youji wanted scream. "What is it that's holding you back, Kudou?"   
  
"Damn it, Aya, how many times do I have to point out that it's OMI?" Youji hissed in Ran's face.   
  


"That's not an answer, Kudou." Ran continued to watch him.   
  


Youji gave an exasperated sigh. "Fine! So you're saying it shouldn't matter. Does it mean that if Ken comes on to you, you would go for it?" Ha! Let's see how you like the tables turned on you!   
  


"That's not going to happen." Ran said after a moment of hesitation.   
  


"That's not an answer, Fujimiya." Youji teased him. "How about if Omi came on to you? How about him?"   
  


Ran smiled. "You just warned me away from Omi, so nothing's going to happen, naturally."   
  


"Grrrr…" Youji growled and pushed Ran hard against the wall. "He's off limits, Aya." Youji said in a hard voice. "Especially to me! I'm not anywhere near his league. I wish things were different but it's not, so just drop the damn subject, okay? If you want to keep your mouth busy, instead of talking, I could sure use some help with a certain problem I have!" Youji pressed his 'problem' into Ran suggestively.   
  


Ran rolled his eye and reversed their position, pinning Youji against the wall and then dropped to his knees in front of the man. He pulled down Youji's zipper and muttered, "If you start calling me Omi, I'm telling him."   
  


"Yeah, yeah! Just shut the fuck up and blow me!"   
  
"Well, since you asked so eloquently, how can I refuse?" Ran muttered sarcastically before swallowing Youji whole.   
  


"Gods…Yeah, that's it…Oh, Omi…"   
  


"…"   
  


"Just kidding, just kidding!"   
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  


_Next morning (Day 3)_   
  


Bang! Bang! _(The author sweatdrops at the lack of imagination. Gomen.)_   
  


Ken blinked sleepily. What was that?   
  


Bang! Bang! Bang!   
  


Front door. Loud noise. Oh, okay… Hey, he was getting there. He just woke up damn it. "Coming!"   
  


Since it was a warm night Ken only wore his boxers to bed and was now looking around the mess in his room impatiently for the jersey he'd thrown off in the middle of the night.   
  


BANG! BANG! BOOM!   
  


Okay, was it his imagination or was the banging getting angrier? Oh, hell! He decided to forgo the shirt and just go get the door before whoever it was on the other side decided to break it down.   
  


"What the hell is the rush?" He asked as he opened the door and gulped when he saw who was about to pound the top of his head.   
  


Ran.   
  


The tall redhead had his hand up in a fist and was about to slam it on the door when Ken pulled it open. Ran scowled and put his hand down irritably. He didn't say anything but his violet eyes swept down the brunette's semi-dressed form and up again to look coolly into the still sleepy brown eyes.   
  


"What?" Ken grumbled and resisted the urge to fidget. Ran's scrutiny always made him feel inadequate and at this moment, with him barely dressed and Ran all decked out in dark trousers and an unbelievably sexy, navy blue, tight fitting, turtle neck T-shirt, Ken was feeling more inadequate than usual. A whole lot more.   
  


"Get dressed. We're leaving in 15 minutes." Ran said and turned to leave.   
  


"What?" Ken reached out and grabbed Ran's arm. When the redhead turned back and looked at Ken's hand pointedly, the brunette dropped it like a hot potato.   
  


Ran looked at the rumpled Ken and repeated patiently, "Get dressed. We're leaving in----"   
  


"I heard you the first time, damn it!" Ken rubbed at his eyes. "What time is it?"   
  


"Half past six."   
  
Ken groaned and shook his head. "Aw, man!" He whined and trudged back to his bed. "Ah-ah, no way, no how! Get Youji, get Omi, get…lost!" With that said, Ken crawled under his blanket and stuffed his head under his pillow, hoping that Ran would take the hint and go away.

"HEY!" He yelled as his nice comfortable blanket was ripped off him and he rolled over with a renewed scowl for the redhead. "Aya!"   
  


"Omi stayed up most of the night on his computer and Youji's pretty useless at this time of day. You're it."   
  


"Crap, Aya, that is so damn unfair!" Ken whined and threw his pillow at the tall redhead who caught it effortlessly. "Wait…I can be useless too!" Ken looked up at his 'up-at-the-crack-of-dawn' leader hopefully.   
  


"Ken." Ran said with a small sigh as he looked down at Ken. Ken blinked up at him and then realized that Ran still had his pillow and was holding it almost tenderly to his chest.   
  


Ken smacked his temple and shook his head vigorously. What the hell was he thinking? Tenderly? Ran? And his pillow? Get real!   
  


"No, you're not sick." Ran said quietly, mistaking his actions for excuses to stay in bed. "You don't have a hangover and you have no prior engagements. Let's go."   
  
"Fine! Fine!" Ken muttered unhappily and sat up. "Where the hell are we going?"   
  
Ran watched him with a strange expression and Ken thought for a fleeting, insane moment that the redhead's arm tightened around his pillow. After a short weird silence, Ran said softly, "Tryffin's gone. Manx believes that Peregrine took him away."   
  


Ken frowned and looked up at the taller man standing in front of him. "To do what?"   
  
Ran shrugged. "If he's really that good, he would've noticed how inadequate the securities around Tryffin was."   
  
"So…do YOU know where they went?"   
  


"No."   
  


Ken groaned. "So where the hell are we going?"   
  


"Chiriko traced them to an area by the bay before he lost them. We're going there."   
  


Ken sighed and ran a hand through his sleep-tousled hair. "Alright, give me half an hour and I'll meet you downstairs."   
  


"You don't have half an hour, you have 10 minutes. We need to get there before people start moving around and destroy what ever clues or evidence we can find."   
  


"I need a shower!" Ken protested.   
  


"You had a shower last night. You can have one when you get back."   
  


"Yuck… Hey, how did you know I showered last night?"   
  
A brief pause and, "I heard the water."   
  
Oh. "Fine. Whatever." Ken stood up and snatched his pillow from Ran and threw it back on the bed. "Get your own damn pillow." He said as he pushed past the wonderfully smelling Ran and…   
  
Nani? Did he just think that Ran smelled wonderful? He sniffed the air surreptitiously and conceded with a grudge. Yeah, the man smelled that fresh out of the shower smell and Ken just wanted to go over to him and bury his face in his strong chest…   
  


Ken stopped dead in his tracks. He blinked rapidly a few times to make sure he was awake. No, he couldn't have been fully awake if he was thinking weird things like that…could he?   
  


"What's wrong?" Ran asked at his elbow and Ken jumped with a squawk.   
  


"Nothing." He said quickly and almost ran to his bathroom. "Um…10 minutes…okay, doable..." Ken's brain stopped forming coherent thoughts sometime ago and that was about as lucid a sentence as he was likely to get with Ran standing there watching him. He did his best to ignore Ran and sprinted into his bathroom, slamming the door on the tall redhead.   
  


Ran stood staring at the closed door silently, his expression numb and almost pained. He walked over to Ken's bed and reached out tentatively to touch the pillow again but stopped just before he could reach it. The tall redhead snatched his hand back as if burned and spun on his heels then stalked abruptly out of the room.   
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  


"Er…what are we looking for again?" Ken asked as he got out of Ran's car. He looked around the empty parking lot they'd pulled into then turned back to his teammate in confusion. "There's nothing here, Aya."   
  


Ran ignored him and walked around the lot, eyes fixed on the ground. Ken sighed and followed the redhead, eyes scanning the asphalt for…whatever.   
  


"Didn't Chiriko say anything else?" Ken asked and nearly bumped into Ran who had stopped without the courtesy of telling him. Ran crouched down over a few strands of wire and picked them up gingerly.   
  


Ken looked from the wires to the redhead then crouched down beside the other man. "What?"   
  


Ran turned cool violet eyes in his direction and shrugged.   
  


Ken sweatdropped. "Nani!?!" He slapped the wires from Ran's hand and got angrily to his feet. "You dragged me here for you don't even know what? Aya, this is insane! It's seven o'clock in the morning! Chiriko lost the trail a few miles from here, why are we even here?"   
  


Ran sighed and scanned the area. "They'd spend about 15 minutes here. Something happened to the tracking source, but the device was still active. My guess is that they confronted the people who planted the bug." Ran looked at the ground around his feet again before standing up and mumbled almost to himself, "There's blood here, small amount so there's no weapons used. I was hoping to find some indications of whoever it was that wanted to keep track of him so badly."   
  
Ken sighed then dropped to the ground and searched closely. " Well, the ground around here is too hard for us to find any tracks and even if those wires do look like the kind used for surveillance, they're used for a million other things as well…it could have been anything." He looked up at his frowning partner and said, "Why don't we go up the road to where Chiriko lost the signal? Maybe we'd find something then." He straightened up and looked at Ran again, but the redhead was staring at a point to the left of Ken, his violet eyes narrowing intently.   
  


Ken turned his head in the direction of Ran's fierce scrutiny and took a sharp breath. Not 50 feet away, in a cluster of trees, stood a man in cream-colored dress shirt and dark green pants. He was leaning casually against a tree with his arms crossed over his chest, watching them curiously. His light brown hair was blowing slightly in the wind, his bangs fluttering to reveal a dark eye patch over his left eye.   
  


Ken gasped and looked at Ran. "Aya, it's him." Ken could have smacked his forehead for that piece of information. Of course Ran knew. Why did he think the redhead was staring at the other man so intently?   
  


Ran made no reply but continued to watched Peregrine closely. Suddenly the rogue agent pushed himself off the tree and walked calmly towards them. Ken hissed and moved closer to Ran. "Aya?"   
  


Ran remained silent and motionless. The redhead had one hand thrust casually into the pocket of his pants and in all appearances, completely oblivious to any potential dangers. His relaxed stance was deceptive; Ken knew, he'd seen his leader in action many times. He just wished he were as poised and sure as Ran was in any given situation.   
  


Peregrine stopped about 5 feet away from them. He seemed at ease as he looked from Ran to Ken but his eye was keen and watchful.   
  


"You should have come after us yourselves. It was somewhat of an insult, sending those oversized goons." Peregrine lowered his eye to the wires by Ran's feet. "I'm afraid I'd destroyed your little toy. Gomen, ne?" He said softly. His face was serious but Ken couldn't help feeling that the man was laughing at them.   
  


"It's not our toys. We have nothing to do with it." Ken said and took a step toward Peregrine but found his way blocked when Ran raised his arm to hold him back.   
  


"Where's Tryffin?" Ran asked.   
  


Peregrine didn't answer immediately but narrowed his eye at the redhead, studying him carefully. After a few moments, he said softly, "Safe."   
  


The two men stared at each other silently and Ken had a feeling that he was completely forgotten. They gauged each other carefully and the intensity of their gazes generated enough tension to make Ken take a small step back. It was straight out of a classic western movie where two guys were about to have a gunfight. Ken could almost hear the music that accompanied the scene and his overactive imagination supplied him readily with swirling dust and tumbleweeds.   
  


But they weren't in a western and a gunfight here wouldn't do them any good. Even if they hadn't agreed to help Peregrine, they hadn't agreed to stop him either. Ken was in fact quite in awe of the older man whose files recorded extraordinary cases and accomplishments in the four years he'd been with Kritiker. On the other hand…Peregrine did find faults in Kritiker's documents and records… Either way, crossing the legendary Peregrine would not be wise.   
  


"Er…guys?" Ken said and winced when his voice came out squeaky. He cleared his throat and tried again. "Guys!" He pressed down Ran's arm, which the tall redhead used to hold him back and stepped between the two men. He looked from his leader to Peregrine and held up a hand to each of them. "I think there's a misunderstanding here…so could we NOT kill each other until we at least straighten this out?"   
  


Ran scowled at him and crossed his arms. Oh, THAT'S mature! Ken scowled back then turned to Peregrine. The rogue agent was regarding him with interest, and the corner of his lips curved up slightly.   
  


"And YOU'RE the hot head?" Peregrine asked, his brown eye danced with amusement.   
  


Ken's eyes widened as he gasped. "How…?"   
  


Peregrine tilted his head to one side and was about to make a reply when a clear voice hailed them from the trees Peregrine came out of.   
  


"Hey, guys!"   
  
Ken noted a flash of irritation across Peregrine's face before he sighed and turned his head in the direction of the voice.   
  


Tryffin was coming out from between the trees and walked stiffly towards them. He was wearing loose fitting grey sweatpants and a white T-shirt. He wore no shoes, his feet were wrapped up in bandages and he looked uncomfortable walking on them. He was frowning as he looked from one man to the other and came to stop next to Peregrine. "What's…going on here? You guys knew each other?"   
  


Ken saw more emotions cross Peregrine's face but he couldn't keep up with them since they changed so rapidly. One thing he was sure of though, the man was definitely not happy with Tryffin being there.   
  


"What happened to you?" Ken asked Tryffin as he eyed the man's feet questioningly.   
  


"Ask my oh-so-resourceful bodyguard here." Tryffin said as he gave Peregrine a dark look.   
  


"What are you doing out here?" Peregrine's voice was barely controlled as he gritted his teeth and asked the young man.   
  


"Do you have any idea how hot and uncomfortable it is in that damn car of yours? You won't even let me open the god damn windows!" Tryffin retorted, his hands going to his hips.   
  


"Being uncomfortable is better than being dead!" Peregrine hissed back.   
  


"Do I look dead to you?" Tryffin countered.   
  


Peregrine growled and ran a frustrated hand through his hair. Ken felt sorry for the man, only one night and he looked ready to throw in the towels.   
  


Peregrine looked back at Ran and asked, "You didn't plant the bug?"   
  
"Bug? It was them?" Tryffin chimed in excitedly.   
  


Ran shook his head. "One of our operatives found the signal by accident and tracked it here. We were told to check it out, to make sure…" Ran paused and Ken wondered if he would let Peregrine know that they were supposed to help him. "Make sure that Tryffin is safe." Well, maybe not just yet.   
  


"Really?" Tryffin sounded surprised but pleased. He flashed Ran a smile and Ken had to fight down the urge to slap it off his face.   
  


Peregrine narrowed his eye at Ran suspiciously and turned to give Tryffin an annoyed look. Tryffin's grin was somewhat subdued and Peregrine turned back to Ran.   
  


"Why?" He asked Ran.   
  


Ran gave Peregrine a calculated look and shrugged. "We don't question orders." Ken flinched at the thunderous look that flashed across Peregrine's face. Man, was THAT ever the wrong thing to say, especially when they knew about Peregrine's past. Ken didn't know what the hell Ran was thinking and he placed a hand tentatively on his leader's arm.   
  


"Maybe you should." Peregrine said softly then he shook his head as if arguing with himself. "This has nothing to do with you. Don't get involved."   
  
At that moment, Ran's cell phone rang and the tall redhead turned away to answer it. Ken watched Ran's back tense as he talked but remained where he was and turned his attention back to Peregrine.   
  


Ken sweatdropped when he saw Peregrine and Tryffin hissing at each other a few feet away. Watching them, he couldn't help wondering if Tryffin's choice of bodyguard was the best under the circumstances.   
  


With a heavy sigh Ken cleared his throat and looked at the scowling pair darkly. "Do you mind?" He asked.   
  


Tryffin had the grace to look embarrassed but Peregrine gave him a chilling look before taking a firm grip on Tryffin's arm. "Stay away. This has nothing to do with you." Peregrine warned Ken gravely then he turned to go back in the direction he came.   
  


"It's too late." Ran said suddenly. The redhead's voice was filled with cold fury and Ken wondered nervously about the phone call. "We're already involved."   
  


Peregrine turned back to Ran with a small, exasperated sigh. "Not yet." He shook his head. "Walk away now and you won't have to get involved."   
  


"I said it was too late." Ran's voice was hard and Ken's heart sank.   
  


"What's going on? Who was that, Aya?" Ken moved to stand in front of the redhead. "What happened?" Ken could feel his heart beating frantically in his chest. "Not the guys?"   
  


Ran looked at him and Ken saw his expression softened slightly. "Youji was shot. Omi is taking him to the hospital now." Then seeing Ken's horrified expression, he added quickly. "It's not serious. Omi said it was a warning so Koudo is going to be okay." He turned back to Peregrine and was now in full Abyssinian mode. "You see; it's too late. They involved us when they touched one of ours. You wouldn't be able to get rid of us now no matter what you do."   
  


Peregrine studied Ran closely for what seemed like hours to Ken then he shook his head. "Baka." He muttered as he whirled on his feet, dragging the protesting Tryffin away.   
  


"Wait!" Ken called. "How do we contact you?"   
  
"You don't." Peregrine shouted over his shoulder.   
  


"Arrogant bastard." Ken muttered as he watched the duo disappear into the trees. He turned back to Ran and tugged at the man's arm. "Let's go see Yotan, Aya."   
  
"Aa."   
  


Ran glared at the spot where the two men had disappeared and Ken wondered with growing dismay at their future.   
  


Reluctant or not, they had just added a rogue agent and his unenthusiastic client to their team. Life was full of surprises and then some.   
  


  
TBC…   
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  


Wai! Did you like it? Huh? Huh? Did ya? Did ya? Let me know, Onegaishimasu! 


	5. Hot Child In The City

**_Author's notes and warnings:_** Aiya! I'm so sorry it took forever to get this out! I have to admit I was distracted…I was writing the second chapter of The Silent Series…*hangs head* Gomen, ne? That's what happens when you take on more than you can properly chew.   
  


I want to thank everyone who reviewed; you've been a great support. With your comments, I was able to stay on task and continue this chapter. *bows low* Arigatou gozai masu!   
  


**_Whisper Reilman:_** LOL. I love your bracelet, wouldn't that be great? *snickers* and I'm glad you like Ran and the pillow… not too OOC? Thank you!

**_Ayako_**: I actually had a picture of Chichiri and Tasuki hissing and scratching each other like cats… kawaii, ne? I do agree with you about Ken and Omi… This chapter will give you a better picture of where THIS Omi is. Not innocent…no, no, no

**_Xellas_**: Hugs! Well, here it is, very Omi and Youji-centric in this chapter. I hope the R x K fans will be okay with it? Thanks for everything from the happy emails to your invaluable feedbacks to the wonderful work on the website!

**_Fei_**: To me, you'll always be fei… forget the 3, ne? How are YOU? Not still freaked? Thank you very much for your wonderful review! Ah… I love that Ran is silently longing for his Kenken, too… I think I'll torture him some more! *evil cackle* (((hugs))) Gambatte, ne, on the you know what!

**_Sakusha_**: Thank you! *happy grin* I'm glad you like it!

**_Siberian_**: LOL… um… yeah, Ran will get to 'do' it with Ken but not in this chapter, ne? Poor Yotan got shot so I'll have to write something about that… but there a scene that you might like… Thank you!

**_Kira_**: Thank you for taking the time to review! I get lazy too… that's why this chapter took so long, ne? Gomen, gomen.

**_Midori_** **_Natari Himura_**: Wah! Yes, poor Ran… Ken is coming around though, albeit slow… Hang in there, k? And Omi is definitely working to get Yotan to… ahem… screw him silly! LOL. Thank you!

**_Hana_** **_no_** **_Ceres_: Wai! You did like the mirror chapter on the FY section? *jumps up and down* Thank you! And yeah, Youji is a bit neurotic, ne? But Omi's pretty persistent… On Ran and Ken… the title of the fic has a lot to do with why the men do the things they do… but soon, the line's going to have to be crossed… **

**_Baka_**-**_chan_**!: LOL, *great big hug* With you in my corner, I don't need to fear any flamer, ne? Hugs! Thanks for the coffee and chocolate!!! My favorite, no da!

**_Celeste1_**: *Pokes Celeste back* *grins* Here's the chapter! Thank you for your comments! I'm very happy you like the story!

**_Sakata_**!: How are you? I'm guessing that you've been busy…I hope you like this chapter as well… Thank you for all your support!

**_Krysana_**: Hiya, moto-chan! LOL, hey, that's not too bad, right? Kinda cute! Thank you sweety, for your input and comments! They are truly appreciated. BTW, I'm listening to 'It's too late' as I type this…*happy sigh* Hugs!

**_Ambika_**-**_san_**: I did tell you what a cool name that is, ne, Mikazuki-chan! Thank you! LOL, no… I don't mind, seeing that I babble too… just ask Xellas… (((hugs)))

**_JenKen_**: Thank you! Bummer… summer school… and projects? Yikes, sounds serious… Hope you get to relax and enjoy the summer before the fall semester starts. 

**_Keimei_**: OMG, I'm sorry I haven't gotten back to you and ask you about your trip. I've been meaning to! Did you have a good time? I'm glad you liked the chapter waiting for you… Thank you!!!

**_Lola_**: Thank you! Poor Yotan's going need more encouragement from Omi, ne? That little blond is going to give Youji lots to think about… *grins*

**_Ru_**-**_chan_**: Thank you! Hope you like this one too!

**_Sirrah:_** LOL, thank you! More coming right up, no da!

**_Alfirinsereq_**: Arigatou, no da!! *happy smile*

**_Seph_** **_Lorraine_**: LOL, I love reviews that had lots of questions! Thank you, I hope I've answered them sufficiently… I would just DIE if there's a gigantic plot hole somewhere. Ack! X_X *faints*

**_Carrothien_**: Thank you! *beams happily* Youji's taking his time but Omi is quite a tenacious boy, that he is…

**_Duette_**: LOL. Thank you! Here's more for you, no da!

**_IcaBob_**: How are you? LOL, thanks for reviewing the fics on MM.org. That was just so damn sweet of you! Even my DBZ one! LOL. (((HUG)))

**_Kisuna_**-**_Ri_**: Thank you and that's okay… I'm glad you reviewed this chapter, though… now I know you like it! ((hugs))

**_FireKat_**: Gods, I'm glad you like the way I write Y x O so far… Thank you! I have to admit I was not too confident but everyone has been so kind… *blushes* And Kenken is coming around… er… slow but he's coming… Thanks, again!

**_Methodic_** **_Madness_**: Ah… Chiriko has a new name too, no da! You like Shinji-kun? Chiriko is the codename… It just hadn't been mentioned until now. ^^ Thank you!

**_Chikaka:_** LOL, did I tell you how I just burst out laughing at your very demanding email? LOL. Thank you! If I ever took too long again, please feel free to do that again. (((HUGS)))   
  


This chapter is on the developing relationship between the boys again. I hope you like these pointless but full of conversations chapters… I do enjoy writing them… Thank you and enjoy.   
  


_Special thanks to **Hitari-chan,** who kindly took the time from her Two Towers DVD to beta this chapter. Love you!!!_   
  
  


**A Fine Line** – Chapter 5: _Hot Child In The City_

By Moonraven   
  
  


_(Day 3) Inside Shiba Hospital, room 304:_   
  


"Watch it, Chibi! That hurts!" Youji swatted at the slender hand that was pressing a clean dressing to his shoulder.   
  


"Well it should!" Omi scowled back and pushed Youji's hand away. "Stop moving, Youji-kun! You're bleeding all over the place!" The smaller blond kept one surprisingly strong hand on Youji's uninjured shoulder, holding him down, while he leaned over the body of his prone teammate to look at the blood-soaked bandage. "And if you hadn't been flirting outrageously with the nurses, they'd be in here changing this right now."   
  


"They're not in here because you kept yelling at me! OW!" Youji protested loudly but it wasn't the pain that he was fighting so hard. It was having Omi fussing over him like he was some helpless pup and the way the boy was pressed against him didn't help the situation any, pain or no pain.   
  


"That's because you're such a big baby!" Omi scolded half-heartedly as he used his upper body to hold his teammate down while both hands worked to strap on the bandage. "Hold still, I say!"   
  


"GAH! Get off me, Omi!"   
  


"Then stop moving!"   
  


"OW! You make a rotten doctor, you know that, Chibi? I've never known you to be so ruthless!"   
  


"That's because you make a rotten patient! And if you didn't know I can be ruthless, then you don't know me at all!"   
  
Youji didn't know how Omi ended up straddling him, panting heavily, on the hospital bed but the realization hit him like a ton of bricks… with about 100 gallons of hormones. This was NOT good. He groaned inwardly to see the young man's ass just inches above his crotch and his ever eager flesh twitched achingly in response to the image.   
  


"Omitchi! Get the hell off me!" Youji growled, his voice deliberately rough to hide the rising need he felt for the firm young body above him. Youji wasn't too sure how the hell his libido managed to insert itself but he'd be damned if he would succumb to it at a time like this.   
  


Omi's face was hidden from view, his head bowed as he sat back on Youji's thighs, missing the injured man's arousal by about two inches. The smaller blond kept silent but refused to budge from his perch on Youji's legs.   
  


"Omi?"   
  


"Baka, baka, baka." Omi muttered and Youji thought he detected a small quivering in the teen's voice.   
  


"Hey! That's no way to talk to an injured person!" Youji said in mock indignation. Something had changed in Omi's behavior and he wasn't sure how to act. It was one thing when Omi was mad and yelling at him, but it was entirely different when the young man was subdued and sad. Youji hated it when Omi was sad.   
  


"You wouldn't BE injured if you weren't such an idiot!"   
  


"Nani!?!" NOW Youji was indignant for real. "Now THAT is definitely no way to talk to someone who had just saved your life!"   
  


"Baka." Omi said again, his voice was so soft, Youji had to strain to hear it. "After all these years, why can't you believe that I can take care of myself? Wasn't I doing my part in the team?"   
  


"I…" Youji was at a loss for words. It wasn't that he thought Omi was helpless… the fact was he wasn't thinking at all. He saw the man pointing the gun at Omi and the next thing he knew he was between the bullet and the small blond. "Omi, that's not it at all. You're one hell of a…" He looked at the closed door and lowered his voice. "You're one hell of an assassin, you know that… I…"   
  


"You always do this, Youji-kun." Omi still hadn't looked up but his voice was slightly louder.   
  


"No, I don't!" Youji protested heartily. "When was the last time I jumped in front of a loaded gun for you?"   
  


Omi shook his head. "You always underestimate me. You think I'm a kid. You think I'm too young and have to be protected. You say so all the time."   
  


Youji blinked at the young blond perched on top of his thighs. There was nothing he could say. Omi was right. He'd just never thought that it could make Omi feel this bad.   
  


_. . . . . ."Try me."_   
  


_. . . . . . "Never underestimate me, Youji-kun. I can handle more than you think." _  
  


Shit! Omi had given him enough indications that he was a big boy… Youji just didn't listen to him.   
  


"Omi. I'm sorry. It's just that…" What? What the hell were you going to say, Kudou? That he's too damn cute to die? That he's too young? Hell, when Ken joined Weiss, he was younger than Omi was now… When OMI started Weiss, he was only 13…   
  


. . . . . . "_Omi's not a kid. I doubt that he's been one for quite some time now."_   
  


"What's it going to take for you to treat me like a man, Youji-kun?" Omi asked quietly.   
  


"EH?" Youji's ever-present libido took that question entirely the wrong way. Or so Youji thought. Until Omi lifted his head and looked hard into Youji's eyes and the older blond nearly squeaked out loud. Was that…was that…? NO, it couldn't be! Youji shook his head vigorously and winced at the sharp pain lancing through his shoulder.   
  


"I asked what's it going to take for you to think of me as a man and not as a kid." Omi said again and leaned forward ever so slightly.   
  


"Er… well…" Youji Kudou, lover extraordinaire, was yet again at a complete loss for words. All the blood had left his brain, as well as the wound on his shoulder and was traveling at the speed of light directly down to his happily rejuvenating member. And judging by the smoldering look in Omi's eyes, Youji had a pretty good idea that the young man knew exactly what he was doing to him. Something was very wrong with this picture.   
  


Omi continued leaning forward, his sparkling blue eyes never leaving Youji's. The older assassin had a distinct feeling that somehow, HE, Don Juan of Japan, had suddenly become prey… to a very, very delectable hunter.   
  


"Omi?" Youji was mortified that his voice was nothing more than a squeak. He was NOT afraid of Omi, damn it! He was, however, afraid that if Omi pressed in any closer, the younger man would discover just how much of a man Youji really thought of him.   
  


"Anou… is this a bad time to come in?"   
  


Youji strained around Omi to see who had such wonderful timing. That thought alone was scary enough, seeing that Youji Kudou never missed an opportunity for a good lay, and the scrumptious body above him certainly fit that description. But it was Omi. Omi who must not be tainted by the likes of him.   
  


Omi sighed and pressed one last tape to the bandage on Youji's shoulder before hopping gracefully off the bed. He turned and smiled cheerily at the newcomer.   
  


"Not at all, Shinji-kun! Maybe you can help me keep him still so the hospital won't have to waste any more bandages." Ouch. That was cruel, Omitchi.   
  


The youth by the door smiled and walked into the room. He was similar in size and built as Omi with large luminous brown eyes and short, pale pink hair. Youji didn't know why the young man insisted in dyeing his hair that color and when asked, Shinji would shrug and say that it goes well with his code name. Youji gave up figuring out the connection between Chiriko and the pink hair a long time ago.   
  


"Oi! Have some respect for your elder…" Omi's death glare stopped Youji in his tracks and he swallowed nervously. "… or not, that's entirely up to you… of course…" He turned his attention to Shinji and waved. "Came to rescue me, Shinji-chan?" He waggled his eyebrows suggestively.   
  


Shinji laughed and put the flowers on the table by the bedside. He gave the fuming Omi a sideway glance and shook his head.   
  


"No, I think you're in good hands, Youji-san. I wish I could stay and discuss the incident with you but I only came by to let you know that Manx-san expects a full report as soon as possible. Then I must run." He gave the two Weiss member an apologetic smile.   
  


"Work, work, work. You need to lighten up, or you'll end up like Omitchi, here."   
  


"HEY!" Omi turned his glare on maximum strength and Shinji quickly intervened.   
  


"Maa, maa…" He gave the young blond a gentle smile and a steady gaze. "Youji-san is such a teaser, ne, Omi-kun?"   
  


"Hn." Omi grudgingly nodded before changing the subject. "What have you found out?"   
  


Shinji shook his head regretfully. "Nothing. Aya-san is checking out the leads right now but I can't trace anything with what I've got. Now I have to go and baby-sit Kouji-san, he's making all kinds of noises about finding the killers. So… I'm supposed to keep him from getting too close." He sighed and shook his head. "Why do I always get these strange assignments?"   
  


Youji laughed from his neglected position on the bed. "That's because you make the cutest bait, Chiriko-chan! Who wouldn't be distracted by such a diversion, huh?"   
  


His chortle came to an abrupt stop when Omi pulled the pillow out from under his head and whacked him none too gently with it. "How could you be hitting on everyone except me?"   
  


Nani?   
  


"Anou… I think I better go now." Shinji said uncertainly as he looked from the pained expression on Omi's face to Youji's confused one.   
  


Omi didn't seem to hear Shinji as he said his good byes and snuck out but continued to stare into Youji's stunned green eyes steadily. "Is there something wrong with me, Youji-kun?"   
  


"Omi…" Youji couldn't dig up anything decent to answer the younger assassin so he just shook his head. Wrong? There was nothing wrong with Omi. Omi was perfect. HE was the something that was wrong.   
  


"Do you know how it feels to be ignored, Youji-kun?" Omi asked, his head dropping as he stared at his hands.   
  


"I've never ignored you, Omi."   
  


"Yes, you do. All the time." Omi's voice was quiet and sad.   
  


"I…"   
  


Youji never had the chance to say whatever it was he was going to say and now he wasn't even sure WHAT he was going to say… damn, but the boy could sure as hell confuse the shit out of him.   
  


The door burst open with the whirlwind named Ken Hidaka who was closely followed by the perpetual calm that was Ran Fujimiya.   
  


"Yotan! Omi!"" Ken rushed to the side of the bed and first looked Omi up and down to make sure the younger boy was okay before turning to Youji and assessed his condition. "We came as soon as we heard. What happened?"   
  


Ran came and stood at the foot of the bed and gave Youji a nod. Youji nodded back then grunted as Omi helped him up and slipped the pillow back under his head. He leaned back wearily and waved at Omi. "HE'S writing the report, he might as well practice."   
  


Omi looked like he was going to pull the pillow out again but thought better of it as he turned his attention back to his other two teammates. Youji had a sinking feeling that the younger man was waiting until they were alone to rip him a new one. Several new ones by the look in Omi's eyes.   
  


"A little after you left, I heard noises downstairs and came down check it out. Apparently it was loud enough to wake up the normally comatose Youji-kun because I found him coming down the stairs just ahead of me. When we got to the shop, we didn't see anything at first, and then Youji-kun noticed that the door was ajar. I thought that maybe you guys forgot to close it, that's when we heard guns being cocked." Omi didn't look happy as he continued and Youji understood completely. Being caught weaponless in their line of work was pretty embarrassing.   
  


"There were three men. They were pretty big, dressed in black suits and they looked pretty beat up for some reason. Like they'd just been in a fight. They wanted us to keep clear from the Shitahara case as well as Tryffin and his friends. They said… they said…"   
  


"They said that they only needed one messenger." Youji finished for Omi.   
  


"It's my fault Youji-kun got shot." Omi said quietly.   
  


"It's MY fault I got shot." Youji said firmly and reached for Omi's arm with his good limb. He pulled Omi to face him and tilted the younger man's face up to meet his gaze. "Never blame yourself for what I decide to do, Omi. I'd rather get shot a hundred times than have you…" Youji stopped abruptly and blinked at the wavering blue eyes. What was he saying? Where the hell did THAT come from?   
  


"Youji-kun…?"   
  


Youji blinked rapidly and cleared his throat. He released Omi and sank back onto the bed and shifted his mental gear to the carefree persona that he'd perfected over the years. "You know me, Omitchi," His voice was a lazy drawl as he effortlessly slipped back into his role. "Anything to get out of a decent day at work, ne? What's a little bullet hole if I can get laid up in bed for a few days, right? Better me than you any day, kiddo. Now where the hell are my cigarettes?" Fuck! Was he babbling? He was babbling! What the hell happened?   
  


He made it a point to avoid all eye contact and concentrated on looking through his clothes that Omi had put by the bed. He wasn't sure how the others took his confusing comments but he sure as hell hoped that they didn't take it the way he didn't want them to take it. Didn't he say that the kid was fucking up his mind? Shit, even his thoughts were confusing to HIM!   
  


"What happened to the men?" Ran asked and Youji could have jumped up and kissed him. Bless that man!   
  


"They left." Omi said unhappily. "Youji-kun fell on me and I was afraid he was seriously hurt. When I looked up again, they were gone. Gomen nasai."   
  


"There's nothing to be sorry about!" Ken said reassuringly to Omi. "You couldn't very well chase them down with Youji bleeding to death."   
  


"Ken's right." Ran said unexpectedly and made it a point to ignore the brunette's surprised look as he continued, "There was nothing else you could have done. Judging by the description you've given, I would say that those were the goons Peregrine ran into last night."   
  


"What do you mean?" Omi asked.   
  


Youji closed his eyes and listened half-heartedly as Ran and Ken told Omi what had transpired that morning. Soon, he lost track of what was being said as his thoughts returned to a certain blue eyed, blond haired young man who had literally propositioned him.   
  


_. . . . . . "What's it going to take for you to treat me like a man, Youji-kun?" _  
  


_. . . . . . "How could you be hitting on everyone except me?"_

Could Omi really be saying what he thought Omi was saying? Could Omi possibly… want a thoughtless, old lecher… like him?   
  


"Nani, Youji-kun? Are you in pain?"   
  


Omi's worried voice brought him back to the present and he opened his eyes to blink hazily up into Omi's expressive blue ones. Gods, but he had beautiful eyes.   
  


"Youji-kun! Are you alright?" Omi came closer and leaned over his upper body again to see the bandage on his shoulder. When he was satisfied that the bleeding had stopped sufficiently, he turned a worried frown on Youji. "Do you need some painkillers? Should I get the nurse for you?"   
  


Youji couldn't help the smile that came to his lips. "Aren't you worried that I might flirt with them again?" He asked softly.   
  


Omi's frown deepened and he blushed furiously before muttering something under his breath and slipped out of the room.   
  


Ran looked at the closed door thoughtfully, then turned amused eyes on Youji. Youji looked away with a snort and fumbled for his cigarettes again.   
  


"You can't smoke in here, Youji, you're gonna blow up the place if you're not careful." Ken took his clothes away and tucked them into the closet. Then he turned and held up Youji's cigarettes, waving them at the blond triumphantly before slipping the box into his jacket pocket.   
  


"Hey!" Youji pointed to Ken indignantly. "Aya! Make him give it back!"   
  


"Ken's right." Ran said quietly. "You shouldn't smoke in here."   
  


"What!?!"   
  


"I am?"   
  


"Again? Why are you always on his side today?"   
  


"I've found you a nurse Youji-kun!"   
  


Life was fucking unfair. Youji watched in horror as somebody's great grandmother shuffled into the room after Omi. The little blond had a triumphant little smile on his face as his eyes gleamed mischievously at Youji. The nurse held up the syringe with a jerky hand and scuffled closer to the bed.   
  


"Omi…?" Youji cringed away from the old lady and tried to roll off the bed on the other side. "I don't need pain killers! Go away, go away!"   
  


"Don't be such a baby, Youji-kun."   
  


"Aya, Help!"   
  


"…"   
  


"Kenken!!!"   
  


"…*chortle*…"   
  


"OMITCHI!!!!… Itai!!!"   
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  


**_Later that evening…at the Koneko_****   
  
******

"How long is he going to be out?" Ran asked as Omi settled on the sofa across from him.   
  


"All night, I hope." Omi replied tiredly. "For someone who claimed to be a sloth, he sure moves a lot. Don't they usually just… lie there and… roll or something?"   
  


Ran smiled at the mental picture and shook himself mentally to get back to the business at hand. "You should get some rest. You were with him all day."   
  


Omi shook his head. "I need to identify those men. I'm sure I can find something in the surveillance tape downstairs. I let it go long enough."   
  


Ran watched the determination on the younger man's face and let the subject go. There was no point arguing with Omi when he had his mind set on something and that something at the moment was revenge.   
  


"It's not your fault."   
  


Omi didn't look at Ran but closed his eyes and leaned his head back on the sofa. "Yeah, so I've been told."   
  


"You should listen to him."   
  


"Why? He never listens to me."   
  


Ran raised his eyebrows at the comments but remained quiet.   
  


"He would never treat me like an equal." Omi said softly. "I could never measure up…"   
  


Ran frowned and thought back to the past two years he had been with Weiss. He couldn't recall a time when Youji had thought of Omi as anything but downright ingenious. He had even praised Omi's skills on many occasions.   
  


"Youji trusted you with his life. He trusted you with all our lives." Ran offered uncertainly.   
  


Omi smiled and tilted his head to look at Ran. "That's not what I mean, Aya-kun."   
  


Ran stared at Omi hard for a few moments then he nodded.   
  


"I believe he thinks you measure up very well."   
  


"I'm not talking about Weiss, Aya-kun." Omi sighed as he stared up at the ceiling.   
  


"Neither am I."   
  


Omi sat up and blinked at Ran, his luminous blue eyes shone brightly. "What… do you mean?"   
  


Ran's lips quirked slightly at the corner as he studied Omi.   
  


"Give him some time." Ran said as he got up and looked down at the younger man. Then he added with a small smile. "But in the meantime, give him a lot of things to think about. Make him realize you're his equal." To make sure that Omi knew what he meant, the redhead ran his eyes appreciatively over the lithe body on the sofa. "Give him hell, Omi."   
  


Omi reddened on the sofa but smiled shyly up at his tall teammate. "Hai, Aya-kun."   
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
__

Sometime later… 

Ken tripped over the empty flowerpots and stumbled forward with a loud curse. The small, green, plastic pots went flying everywhere and the brunette cussed even louder as he caught his foot in one and went sprawling on the floor.   
  


"God damn it!" He pulled the offending pot off his foot and threw it across the room. If the others weren't up, they would be now and after what happened this morning, he was pretty sure they would be coming in with weapons drawn. Great!   
  


Ken picked himself up gingerly and went to turn on the lights. Better to have them see him rather than guessing that he might be the goons coming back for seconds. Ken grimaced when he saw the mess he'd made and winced visibly at the thought of a thoroughly pissed off Ran. Great!

Ken paused to listen for the sounds of footsteps but heard none. He cocked his head to the side and listened harder. Wasn't anyone home? Well, maybe Youji was in bed, drugged out of his mind but Aya was such a light sleeper even with him on the third floor, Ken was sure he would have heard the ruckus.   
  


Nothing.   
  


Sudden fear gripped Ken's heart as he thought of the men coming back to gun down everyone. He rushed out of the shop and up the stairs, heart thumping furiously. No… not that… anything but that…   
  


"Aya!" He called as he raced up to the living area and burst through the kitchen door. No one.   
  


"Omi!" He went from room to room calling his teammates but no one answered. He finally came to Youji's room and he tried the door. With Youji laid up in bed, they wouldn't have locked it. Then Ken paused and blushed as he remembered the last time he had opened Youji's door without knocking.   
  


Ken knocked.   
  


When there was no answer, he gently opened the door and went in. The light in Youji's living room was on and Ken saw no signs of a struggle. He went cautiously towards the darkened bedroom and pressed himself up against the wall, listening for sounds in the other room. When he was satisfied, he slowly poked his head in the doorway and looked around.   
  


He could see nothing out of the ordinary, not damage, no blood, nothing except Youji snoring softly on the bed, completely oblivious of the anxious intruder in his room.   
  


Ken's frowned deepened as he moved back into the communal area. If they hadn't touched Youji --- actually they hadn't touched anything --- were they ever there? Was his over active imagination acting up again? Where were Omi and Ran?   
  


Ken froze as a very disturbing thought crossed his mind. Not… NO! Ran wouldn't! Ken's heart pounded thunderously once again but this time, an entirely different emotion had set it off. An emotion that Ken wasn't sure he understood, all he knew was that the tightness in his chest at the thought of Ran and Omi together was almost overpowering.   
  


So when he finally found them together, in the mission briefing room, he saw red. They were pressed up against the wall by the lamp and Ken could see Omi looking nervously into Ran eyes and the taller man had his head bent close to the teen. Ran had one hand under Omi's chin; lifting the young face to him while his other hand cupped Omi's cheek.   
  


Ken heard Omi gasp then whimpered, "It hurts."   
  


"And you called Youji a baby."   
  


Ken didn't know what the hell they were talking about and he didn't care to find out. All he remembered was Ran checking Omi out last night and admitting that Omi looked good. He remembered Ran, the sex feign that practically groped everyone… except him…Xeno didn't count, damn it!  Images of Ran and Youji, and Ran and Tryffin flashed in his mind and Ken only had one clear conscious thought; Ran was going down!   
  


He flew at the couple by the wall and as he got close, they turned and stared at him in surprise. Ran blinked at the intensity on Ken's face but before he could say or do anything, the brunette had launched himself at the taller man and punched him hard in the jaw. Ran staggered back with the force of the blow and slumped against the wall, rubbing at his face. He looked up confusedly at Ken but the brunette wasn't happy with just one blow. No, he needed to beat the shit out of Ran.   
  


He threw himself at the tall redhead again but this time, Omi held him back and dragged him away from the stunned Ran.   
  


"Ken-kun! Stop! What are you doing?" He heard Omi's strangled voice behind him as the younger man tried his best to contain his friend. "Stop!"   
  


"What the fuck, Aya? Can't you stay in your pants? What the hell is the matter with you?" He struggled harder and finally broke free of Omi. He rushed Ran again before Omi could recover, and threw another punch at the redhead. But this time Ran was ready for him and dodged his fist easily. The redhead gripped his attacking arm by the wrist and twisted it behind Ken's back, then pressed the brunette into the wall. He used his body to pin Ken there as he positioned himself so that Ken couldn't counter his attack. Ken struggled futilely as Ran's arm pressed against the back of his neck, forcing his head to turn so that his cheek was pressed roughly against the wall.   
  


"You know," Ran said into Ken's ear, his voice was soft but deadly. "Youji was right about your mind, get it the hell out of the gutter, Ken."   
  


"Nani, Ken-kun?" Omi came to stand next to the wall so that Ken could see his face. "What did you think we were doing?" His eyes were wide with astonishment and his cheeks tinted pink, hinting that he knew very well what Ken had thought they were doing.   
  


"Damn it, Omi! Not you too!" Ken cried out in frustration, only he wasn't sure what he was frustrated about. What his teammates did with their personal lives were none of his business, yet… yet… the horrible despair he felt at that thought, that image of Ran and… the others… doing things, had made him want to lash out at the redhead. He had wanted to hurt Ran like HE was being hurt.   
  


Gods, what was he feeling? What was going on?   
  


Ken struggled harder but Ran's hold on him didn't give. The taller man pressed his entire length hard against Ken's back and the heat in Ran's taut body permeated through the brunette's back, into his core, making him arched back into warmth. Ken heard Ran gasped at the pressure and the hold on the back of his head loosened as Ran removed his arm. But Ken didn't push Ran away. Instead he leaned his head back, resting it against the redhead's shoulder.   
  


"Ken…" Ran's voice was husky as he breathed the brunette's name and if Ken concentrated enough, he could just hear the desire and longing in Ran's voice. If only…   
  


"Ken-kun?"   
  


Omi's uncertain voice shook Ken out of the brief insanity he was in and he roughly pushed Ran off him. What the…? He turned and stared wide eyed at the two men in front of him. Ran's eyes were hooded and his expression guarded so Ken couldn't tell what the man was thinking but Omi's upset expression made him feel like a heel and he didn't even DO anything! This was all Ran's fault!   
  


Ken looked from Ran to Omi, then to Ran again. Could he have been mistaken about these two?   
  


"I…" Ken swallowed hard and tried again. "I… what… what were you guys doing?"   
  


"NOW he asks." Ran muttered as he narrowed his eyes and rubbed pointedly at his jaw.   
  


Ken blushed and looked down at his feet. Was that potting soil stuck to the tip of his boot?   
  


"You remember the new surveillance camera, the one Manx wanted us to test? The one that's like contact lenses?" Omi asked quietly.   
  


"Aa." Ken blushed a deeper shade of red.   
  


"Well, it's quite painful when it shorted out and Aya-kun was just helping me get it out. That's why we were by the lamp… it's easier to see with the light…"   
  


Ken swallowed again but didn't look up. He hated that tone in Omi's voice. It was comforting yet accusing at the same time. How the hell did he DO that?   
  


A tiny clear disc sticking to the tip of a finger thrust itself in his field of vision as Omi produced the evidence. Ken swallowed yet again. He'd really screwed up this time.   
  


"I… I'm sorry, guys. I thought… well, you know…"   
  


Silence. It seemed that his friends really hated him now. Ken couldn't help feeling ashamed at his behavior, at his thoughts… especially now, when he couldn't understand the relief he felt knowing that they were not… well… not DOING it.   
  


Why should it matter? And why did it feel so good to have Ran pressed up against him…?   
  


He cleared his throat and shuffled his feet uneasily. "Look, I'm sorry, I'll just crawl into a hole and never come out, okay?" Ken pushed himself off the wall and moved between his two teammates, hoping for a quick escape. He could beat himself up later in the privacy of his own room. This was so damn humiliating.   
  


Omi grabbed his arm and held him back. "What you assumed was unkind, Ken-kun. What made you think I might not have wanted it?"   
  


"NANI?" Both Ken and Ran said at the same time and they looked from Omi's serene face to each other's, then back to Omi again.   
  


"See?" Omi said with a resigned sigh. "It's not only Youji-kun."   
  


Ken looked at his leader in confusion. "I'm lost." He told Ran blankly.   
  


Ran nodded mutely.   
  


Omi sighed and rolled his eyes. "Ken-kun, when you came in, if it had been Aya-kun and Youji-kun doing what you thought we were doing, would you have reacted the same way?"   
  


"Er…" How was he supposed to tell Omi that he HAD come across the other two doing just that?  And some!  
  


"That's what I thought." Omi sighed again. "What would you say if I were to tell you that I'm gay and that my sex life rivals that of Youji-kun's?"   
  


"**_NANI!?!_**" This time, the exclamation nearly shook the lamp off the wall.   
  


Before Omi could enlighten his gaping friends, a pair of red stilettos clicked their way down the stairs of the meeting room. Manx.   
  


"Boys! Don't you answer your door?" She paused at the bottom of the steps and placed a well-manicured hand on her slim hips. "I rang the doorbell forever."   
  


"What is it?" Ran got right to the point.   
  


"Hello to you too, Abyssinian." She gave him a cold look and walked over to the audio/video equipment. "We have a problem."   
  


"Again?" Thee men groaned at once as Omi's revelation was forgotten momentarily.   
  


She gave them a chilling glare before turning on the video. "Oh, how is Youji?"   
  


"He's sleeping like a baby." Ken answered.   
  


"How do YOU know?" Omi asked.   
  


"I went and checked on him earlier."   
  


"Oh."   
  


"Jealous?" Ran whispered to Omi as he passed the boy on the way to the armchair. Ken frowned and stared at the furiously blushing Omi. He couldn't have heard THAT correctly, could he?  
  


"Please, gentlemen. This is very serious."   
  


"Okay, what is it?" Ken joined Omi as the blond sat on the sofa and he turned his attention to the screen as Manx brought the first picture up.   
  


It was a picture of 4 men and 3 women, age ranging from about mid thirties to late forties. They were all dressed in business suits, their faces stern and their posture stiff.   
  


"What a bunch of sour looking people. Who are they?" Ken grimaced.   
  


"They are with Kritiker. We believe they are a part of the Syria faction. They disappeared yesterday. Gone. Absolutely no trace of them anywhere. Several more people are making suspicious moves, we intend to keep a sharp eye on them."   
  


"You think the people that killed Shitahara took them out?" Omi asked as he studied the faces carefully.   
  


Manx shook her head. "They KILLED Shitahara. These people vanished."   
  


"You think it's Peregrine?" Ken asked.   
  


Manx didn't reply but she looked thoughtful and judging from the frown, the thought wasn't a good one.   
  


"I don't know. I don't think so. I mean he's good but he works alone. To remove 7 people, make them vanish without a trace, at the same time… I don't think even HE is capable of something like that."   
  


"They left on their own." Ran said quietly. "Maybe they knew you were on to them and had to disappear."   
  


"I'd thought about that. You may be right."   
  


At that moment, Manx's cell phone rang and she answered it briskly. "WHAT?" She shouted into the phone. "Are you sure?". . . . . "No! Stay with him and keep him away!"   
  


Manx slammed her phone shut and stomped her feet angrily. Ken raised his brows and whistled silently; he'd never seen Manx this pissed before. She doesn't usually lose her cool like this.   
  


She turned to face the three men sitting around the room. "That was Chiriko. Kouji's just got a call from Tryffin. Apparently Peregrine is taking him out of the country. It had something to do with boats; Tryffin is terrified and wanted Kouji to bring him back." Manx chewed on her lips thoughtfully. "What do you know, Ceilen? Where are you going?" She muttered under her breath.   
  


"We have to go after him then?" Omi asked.   
  


"He knows something, I know he does. He's been watching their movements even before any of us began to." Manx studied the three young men in front of her silently for a long moment. When she finally spoke, she sounded tired. "It's up to you. I can't officially ask you to but you know where I stand and I think you can feel what the truth is." Then she turned and gazed steadily at Ken and Ran. "You met him. You didn't deter him. You do believe in him, don't you?"   
  


Ken glanced at Ran but the redhead just sat there and returned Manx's gaze silently.   
  


"It's hard to say what we believe… we don't have enough information to act against him so we let him go. Besides, he kinda reminds me of this…" he cocked his head in Ran's direction. "…arrogant iceberg here, so maybe he's not that bad."   
  


Ran narrowed his eyes at Ken but didn't say anything.   
  


"He wasn't always like this." Manx said softly. "If you'd known him eight years ago, you would never, ever doubt him."   
  


"I knew him, didn't I?" Omi asked quietly. "I thought I saw him somewhere before but I couldn't place him."   
  


"Yes, Omi, you knew him." Manx smiled gently at the small blond. "He was with Persia when… when you were rescued from the kidnappers. He's quite fond of you."   
  


Omi nodded, his face took on that intense determination once again as he turned to look at Ken and then Ran. "Will you go after the boat? Youji and I will take care of Shitahara's murderers and the faction here."   
  


"C'mon, Omi!  You're asking us to take a boat trip and baby-sit two guys while you and Youji run into the lion's den?  I don't think so."  Ken wasn't happy at all.

"We won't be alone, Ken-kun.  We still have the support of Kritiker…well a part of it anyways."  Omi reasoned.

"I still don't like it.  I'd feel like we're running out on you guys…c'mon, watching two guys in hiding?"

"If my theory is correct, YOU are the ones going into the lion's den.  Ceilen is not running to hide, he's chasing the 7 that are missing. I think he knows where they are." Manx told them with certainty. "I know how the man works, he's hunting them."   
  


"Then we will hunt him." Ran said quietly for the first time in a long time.   
  


Great! Ken thought moodily. Between the determined look on Omi's face and the resolution he saw on Ran's, Ken knew the decision had been made.  

So… The hunt is on.  
  
  
  


TBC

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  


I know I kept referring to Ran as the leader where Omi is actually the new Persia.  So in effect, HE leads the whole Kritiker.  I don't want you to think that I'm grossly ignoring the facts but all that will be explained later.  As you can see in the last scene, Omi is assigning roles for this little excursion…something he doesn't normally do, he likes to remain in the background and lets Ran do the leading. Like I said, more will come out later in the story…

Thank you! I really hope the next chapter will not take as long. Please join me in the FY section for what C/T are up to, ne? If you want me to let you know when that's updated, let me know!   
  


Arigatou!!! *waves happily*

*runs off to write the FY version*


	6. A Hunting We Will Go

**Author's notes and warnings:**  Hello!  This chapter didn't take TOO long, huh?  LOL. Even then, Chikaka and Nautica Iupiter had to email to remind me, ne?  I tried, honest!  Thanks again for returning! ^__^  

Great big hugs for my reviewer, no da!

**Xellas: ** Yeah…about Omi's sex life…it's something that he SAID, ne?  I don't know about it being true…*whistles innocently* LOL. You like the old lady, huh? *giggles*  Thank you!

**Sakata Ri Houjun:** Wai, Yu-Gi-Oh…I love Kaiba with Jounouchi (sp)…I think you wrote one, ne?  Very, very *ahem* intense.  Yeah…*fans self*  I like! Thank you!

**Ambika-san:**  ^_^ I just suggested, ne? and you're very welcome!  *laughs*  Boy, do I know the expression 'open mouth, insert foot'!  I do that too!  Arigatou!

**Ayako:** *squeals* Omi out…pimping? O_O; Oro?  Youji will have a fit, na no daaaa….  Thank you for reviewing!

**Chikaka:** LOL. Thank you for the um…very tactful update request, no daaaa…  ^^;;  I swear it was at Hitari-chan's when you wrote!  ((((Hugs))))

**Fallen Wind:**  Arigatou, Shadow Myst… My, but I do like that name…

**Sky Rat:**  Er…quasi-quickly… no daaaa….  ^_^  Thank you!

**Sakusha:** ^_^  Glad you like it!  I personally think that Omi is so much more than a genki kid… I hope I can portray him adequately.  Thank you!

**Krysana:**  Love you too, moto-chan!  All the Ranken goodness in this chapter is for you, no da!  Because you like them so much, ne? Hm…Koyasu and Seki too…especially Koyasu in tight leather pants… *laughs*

**Whisper Reilman:** *dances with WR*  A new job, no da!  Congratulations! There's a scene in this chapter that I'd written with your comment in mind.  It's for you!  See if you can guess which part, ne? *Laughs*  Thank you very, very much.

**Siberian:** Thank you!  More RanKen and YoujiOmi, coming right up!  I don't know who's in more trouble, Ran or Youji…*shakes head at the poor bishounens*

**Keimei:** Wah! Want pictures, want pictures!  AND the fic you said you were writing, no da!  How are you doing?  Looks like you're very busy… But thank you for taking the time to review!  Hope you liked the Ceilen/Tryffin in FY-5?  ((HUGS))

**Bakachan:** Don't let Ran hear you say his Kenken isn't as cute as Omi, ne? *giggles*  But both couples are coming right up…Yotan is in trouble, no da… Thank you!

**Kitsuna Ri:** Thank you! Heh heh heh, yeah, Youji better batten down the hatches, ne?  Er…Maybe Ran should do that, he IS at sea…  ^_^

**Duette:** Thank you and more Ken coming right up!  A lot of Ken too…

**Ru-chan:**  Thank you!  I'm real happy you like the story.  Here's more, no da!

**Hcbenitez:**  LOL, yeah, they sure gave me the cold shoulders for a while…but then I promised them lemons later. ^_~  Boy, did they ever stop complaining!  *laughs*  Thank you!

**Berenice107:** Heh heh heh, funny you should say that…*whistles innocently*  not that it was done on purpose, mind you… ^_^  Thank you!

**Lola:**  Wai! *squeals and glomps Lola* Plushies, no da!!! Arigatou! Just for that, Youji is giving in real soon… ~.~

**Midori Natari Himura:** ^__^ Thank you!  Kenken is sorry too… But that doesn't mean Ran's life is going to be easy, ne? ~_^

**Firekat:** *laughs* I wanna give Kenken a bit of *ahem* er…nevermind…*eyes Ran nervously*  Thank you! I'm glad I'm doing okay with YxO…I think Omi is especially hard to write and I'm glad I'm not screwing it up! ^_^

**Carrothien:** Thank you for taking the time from your busy schedule! ^__^ Yotan is in denial, ne? But he's going to see the light real soon… Arigatou!

**Nautica Iupiter:**  LOL.  Here it is, no da!  Thank you so much for all your comments! They mean very, very much to me! *hugs*

**This chapter:** Ran and Ken go on a boat, Youji finds out more about Omi…  

I'm also writing as if Gluhen didn't exist.  My moto-chan told me about it and I'm not sure I like the ending so when I do have time…I'm writing a better ending. ^__^  oh, the joy of being a fanfiction writer…  *laughs*

Enjoy, everyone!

And huggles to my beta reader, Hitari-chan!  Wuv you!!!

  
  
  


**A Fine Line** - Chapter 6: _A Hunting We Will Go_

By Moonraven   
  
  
  


_(Day 4 early morning)_   
  


"I don't want to stay in bed!" Youji protested as Ken put the tray of food on the nightstand and pushed him back on the bed.   
  


"Ah-ah-ah, Yotan. That's not what you said to Omi yesterday." Ken straightened the playboy's blanket and put the tray across Youji's lap.   
  


"What the hell are you talking about?" Youji frowned up at the brunette above the rim of his glasses and Ken wondered why the hell did the man need his sunglasses in bed. He shook his head at Youji when the tall blond made a move to push the tray away.   
  


"Dr. Omi's order. You don't finish your breakfast, no cigarettes." Ken told the blond smugly.   
  


"You're shitting me, Kenken." Youji whined and crossed his arms. "Who the hell died and made him boss?"   
  


Ken shook his head. "Persia did." He said quietly and pointed to the food. "Eat."   
  


"And who the hell are you supposed to be? My personal nursemaid?" Youji's anger was somewhat subdued at the mentioned of Persia. Okay, he had to admit that was a pretty thoughtless thing to say… but he was injured, damn it! He wasn't expected to think straight… right?   
  


Ken smiled teasingly at him. "No way! I heard you flirted outrageously with them; I don't want anything to do with that, thank you very much. Besides, I don't want a jealous Aya running his katana through me!"   
  


Youji choked on his porridge and Ken thumped him on the back helpfully. "You okay?"   
  


"Not if you keep joking about shit like that!" Youji retorted as he tried to keep the rest of his breakfast from spilling on the bed. "I told you we're NOT like that!"   
  


"Ah-ha." Ken nodded and folded his arms across his chest. "What ever you say, Yotan, just eat, okay?"   
  


Youji grimaced into the bowl. "Who made breakfast?"   
  


"I did. You got problem with it?" Ken's tone was dangerous; his cooking was NOT that bad. It was… creative.   
  


"No, of course not! I'm just not hungry." He pushed the half empty bowl away and looked around the room.   
  


"You're not smoking unless you finish breakfast." Ken repeated rather evilly. He SO enjoyed Youji's need for a nicotine fix.   
  


"Fuck you, Ken." Youji told him moodily as he leaned back on his pillow. "Where's Aya?"   
  


"Last minute stuff with Omi. He'll be here to say goodbye soon. Don't worry." Ken said to the blond as he picked up the tray all the while ignoring the lump in his throat at the thought of Ran with Youji.   
  


Youji glared at Ken. "It's not like that, Kenken, why can't you get it? Aya and I see other people. We are not in love. We are not a couple. We just like fucking each other. That is all." Youji spoke slowly as if speaking to someone who was a card short of a whole deck. "You can be screwing him all day, Ken, and I wouldn't mind at all."   
  


Ken blushed various shades of red and nearly dropped the tray. "I would mind!"   
  


"Why?" Youji asked from his pillows while watching the perplexed Ken. "Because you're not gay? Because you don't find Aya attractive? What?"   
  


Ken's frown deepened as he thought about Youji's questions. Why WOULD he mind? DID he mind? Didn't he enjoy feeling Ran's body pressed up against him? Didn't he think Ran was breathtakingly gorgeous? He had thought it was all because of Xeno but even after they had returned home, his awareness of Ran had heightened and the redhead had become even more exotic to him. Ken didn't know what to think. He had never thought he was gay… he was interested in women… they were certainly beautiful and he had desired them in the past. So what was this he was feeling for Ran? Could HE be bisexual like Youji?   
  


He looked at Youji and found the man studying him lazily. He didn't WANT to be like Youji… eeeewww!   
  


"Hey! What the hell was that face for?" Youji asked indignantly.   
  


"Nothing!" Ken said innocently.   
  


"So, what is it? Have you figured out why you'd mind?"   
  


Ken frowned and shook his head. "I just do, okay? Drop it already."   
  


Youji continued to watch him a few seconds more before he sighed and shook his head. "What have you got against Aya, Ken? Why do you dislike him so much?"   
  


"What do you mean? I don't have anything against him. HE'S the one that treats me like I'm an idiot! I just… defend myself, that's all!"   
  


"Aya treats everyone like they're idiots!" Youji snorted. "So… he treated you like an idiot, is that why you hit him last night?"   
  


"Last night?" Ken asked in a small voice. "Er… how did you know about that?" He didn't think Ran would be the type to run and ask Youji to kiss his boo-boos.   
  


"He didn't have to tell me, that bruise on his face's got your name written all over it! So, what happened?"   
  


Ken looked guiltily into the tray he was holding as he shuffled his feet. "It's just a misunderstanding, okay? It's all over now."   
  


Youji rolled his eyes and shook his head. "You are a hothead, Kenken. It's always a misunderstanding with you. I'm just afraid that on this trip without Omi to intervene, you just might be the death of Aya."   
  


Ken looked up suddenly and scowled at the man on the bed. "What?! Did you ever think that HE might be the death of ME?"   
  


Youji closed his eyes and shook his head. "Aya is more vulnerable than you think, Ken."   
  


Ken stared at Youji in shock. The blond must have lost more blood that he'd thought. Ran was NOT vulnerable and he was prepared to say so when Youji's front door opened.   
  


They both turned to the bedroom door as the subject of their discussion walked into the room. Ran looked real good in that dark violet t-shirt, it complimented his eyes so well and Ken found the contours of his toned chest hugged by said t-shirt to be even more tantalizing. He looked away quickly and nearly dropped the tray again when his gaze met that of Youji's. The blond was smirking.   
  


Ken blushed furiously and mumbled something about taking the tray to the kitchen. Ran gazed at him silently and moved away from the door so Ken could leave. As the brunette walked past Ran, Youji called from the bed.   
  


"Remember what I said, Kenken; I really don't mind at all!"   
  


Ken stiffened and practically ran out the door with Youji's laughter following him. He slammed the front door shut and leaned his back against it, his heart beating wildly. The thing that kept repeating in his head was, Youji knew, Youji knew, Youji knew…   
  


But what did Youji know? That he was thinking hentai thoughts about Ran? That he probably WAS bisexual? That he DID want Ran to screw him all day?   
  


OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!   
  


Ken promptly dropped the tray.   
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  


The two men in the room turned towards the crashing sound by the front door and the blond on the bed burst out laughing.   
  


Ran closed his eyes and sighed. "Ken…"   
  


Youji watched the tenderness washed across the redhead's face briefly before Ran's mask of cool indifference was back in place. Well, well, well… he had a strange feeling about these two, now he knew what it was. He had always thought that Ken was TOO angry with Ran… too ready to jump the redhead… Youji couldn't understand the animosity.   
  


And Ran. The man was too cold and too unforgiving - seemingly - with Ken. Now it all made sense. But why the hell were they fighting their attraction for each other so hard? And why didn't Ran have that problem with him? Hell, once Ran knew Youji thought he was hot, the man didn't hesitate to jump HIS bones. What was keeping Ran from doing the same with Ken?   
  


Okay, so maybe they didn't know about how the other felt… how to fix that? He couldn't just tell them. Ken would probably laugh himself silly while Ran would stick that evil looking katana through him. No… that would be messy not to mention painful… But his katana wasn't here…   
  


"So… when are you going to tell him?" Youji asked and watched the redhead's reaction carefully. He WAS the current resident Ran expert and he was a PI for god's sakes. It shouldn't have taken him THIS long to figure it out!   
  


"Tell what to whom?" Ran turned cool eyes toward him.   
  


"Tell Ken that you think he's hot."   
  


"He knows he's hot." Ran came to stand by the foot of the bed and leaned his back on the wall. He crossed his arms as he regarded Youji calmly. "Lots of people tell him that."   
  


"YOU never did."   
  


"And I should because…?"   
  


Youji studied Ran intently, trying to get past his mask. The man was wearing it full force now. Why was that? What was he hiding?   
  


It took Youji a while - two years to be precise - but the light finally came on.   
  


Youji smiled triumphantly at Ran. "Because you fucking love him."   
  


The muscles in Ran's jaw twitched slightly, that was the only indication that Youji's statement made any impact yet he remained silent.   
  


"You don't want to just fuck him… you fucking love him!" Youji crowed from the bed. He laughed; he couldn't help it. It was so painfully clear now. Ran didn't want casual sex with the person he loved and since Ken had never shown any indication that he was ever interested in a same sex relationship, Ran kept his feelings to himself. Well, not that Ran would readily show his feelings but that was the gist of his theory. Fear of rejection.   
  


"Are you done, Dr. Kudou?" Ran asked coldly from the wall. Damn, but the temperature dropped drastically. He must be right on target.   
  


"Is that your diagnosis for what you feel for Omi as well?" The redhead turned the tables on him. Damn!   
  


"We're not talking about me and Omi! And it's not the same, damn it! Ken is not a kid!"   
  


"Neither is Omi. You keep harping about not dating minors; he's NOT a minor anymore. You have no excuse and you're scared." Ran pressed, his eyes narrowing.   
  


"You're changing the goddamn subject! You can't do that!" How the hell did he do that?   
  


"I don't play by your rules, Kudou. I do what I want."   
  


"So why don't you do Ken?"   
  


Ran paused and blinked at Youji. Aha! Gotcha!   
  


"You want him, you said he was hot. Why not do him?"   
  


"That's not what I meant." He said softly.   
  


"He's not indifferent to you, you know." Youji felt kind of sad for the stony redhead. Unrequited loves are always painful. "He's been very nervous around you."   
  


"Ken's a nervous person." Ran pushed himself off the wall and came to stand next to the bed. "Rest, Kudou and worry about your own love life. I heard that Omi is not too happy with the way you treat him."   
  


"You're changing the subject again, Aya. You know what that means, right?" He was determined not to get into the Omi subject.   
  


Ran stared down at him silently then shook his head. "It doesn't matter, Youji. Rest now and be careful when you go up against the Syria faction."   
  


"Aya…"   
  


Ran bent down and covered Youji's lips with his. It was brief and chaste and Youji felt like it was goodbye.   
  


"Give Omi a chance." Ran whispered into Youji's ear before straightening up. "When I get back, I better see some happy faces." Ran gave him one of his rare smiles, then turned on his heels and left the room.   
  


What the hell just happened?   
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  


"Nani, Aya? This is a freaking fishing boat." Ken groaned at the 50 feet Trawler he was currently on.   
  


Ran gave him a cold glare that had 'DUH' written all over it. Then the redhead ignored him and started walking around the vessel.   
  


"Aya, Peregrine left last night and I'm pretty sure he didn't go in…" He looked around in distaste. "Anything like this. If we follow him in this, we'll never catch up to him." Ken protested unhappily as he dogged his leader's steps.   
  


"Have faith, Ken." Birman's voice sounded behind him and both he and Ran turned simultaneously. She looked out of place in her tailored cream pants suit, climbing up from below deck. "Would we give you something that's useless?"   
  


"I don't even want to answer that one." Ken muttered under his breath.   
  


"What's that?" Birman's sharp tone belied the smiling face.   
  


"Nothing."   
  


She came to a stop in front of them and smiled. "With this vessel, you won't be too suspicious where you're going. We think he's heading towards Southeast Asia… somewhere around the South China Sea. We can never be sure when dealing with Peregrine, of course, but there have been reports of activities in that area concerning the Syria faction. We hadn't been able to pinpoint the exact location… there are hundreds of small, uninhabited islands in the area but if Peregrine's still at sea, six hours from Japan, we're convinced he's got the same lead we did."   
  


"You're basing this on six hours at sea? He could be going across the Pacific Ocean to the U.S. THAT would take some time. Or down to Micronesia or up to Russia. What if we can't find him?" Ken turned angrily towards Ran. "We would be better off here with Youji and Omi. At least we know their prey are in Japan."   
  


"No reports of activities in Micronesia, the U.S. or Russia." Ran said quietly as he looked out to sea. "We will need a fast boat."   
  


She grinned and handed Ran a set of keys. "This is it." Birman told Ran while she pointedly ignored Ken's sounds of disbelief. "I heard you're familiar with boats. This one is very much like what you were used to, except we've retrofitted it a few weeks back. It was for another purpose but this mission will take priority. You'll find everything you need right below and should you get boarded by local authorities, they can be easily hidden. Let me show you."   
  


They followed her down a short flight of stairs… steps… or whatever… it was weird. It was stuffy and everything echoed. To the left she showed them the kitchen but she'd called it gallery or galley then there was the head. Ken laughed at that then blushed as he associated the word 'head' with something else entirely. Ran seemed to have guessed his thought for he rolled his eyes and shook his head at Ken.   
  


On the right opposite the kitchen and the bathroom, were the two bedrooms. They went into one and Ken was surprised to fine a clean and freshly painted room. It was all white with a good size bed by the little round window. A desk, a chair and a fairly large dresser were lined along the two remaining walls. The room was roughly about the size of Ken's bedroom so he didn't feel too badly. He tossed his bag on the bed and hopped on it.   
  


"Mine." He told Ran smugly.   
  


Ran shrugged. "How do you know you won't like the other room?"   
  


"I like this one fine. It reminds me of home." He said with a wistful little smile. "I used to have my furniture arranged something like this."   
  


Ran gave him a strange look but didn't reply. He turned and followed Birman to the next room with Ken trailing behind.   
  


The next room was much bigger than Ken's. The bed, desk and dresser were also here but of a higher quality. One wall was devoted entirely to an expensive looking entertainment center complete with a large screen TV, DVD/CD player, liquor cabinet and all kinds of books and knick-knacks. Ken whistles appreciatively as he entered.   
  


"Did you change your mind?" Ran asked as he looked around the room.   
  


"No, it's not me. That little room is fine for me, thanks." He walked around the room and couldn't help feeling strange that the interior of the boat was nothing like the exterior.   
  


"Won't they get suspicious if they find such… well… classy things on a dingy boat like this?"   
  


Birman scowled at him. "This is a perfectly respectable Trawler that can brave the seas you're going to. Most are more luxurious on the inside, that being the living quarters. It may not be a yacht but it's not a tugboat either."   
  


She walked over to the entertainment center then took a remote control off the shelf. "This will activate the radar and the communication equipment. This button will activate the computer and the printer is under the bar. Everything you need, gentlemen, is right here." She smiled and handed Ran the remote.   
  


After the tour to the supply room, the engine room then the control room, Birman was ready to leave.   
  


"I'll leave you now so you can get going. Good luck and be careful." With a small wave, she was out the door on deck. After they saw her off, Ran turned and frowned at Ken. "What are you wearing?" He asked, his eyes fixed on the bands around Ken's wrists.   
  


"Oh, this." Ken held up his wrists displaying the light blue elastic bands. "They get rid of motion sickness." He told Ran proudly. "Isn't that cool?"   
  


"You… get seasick?" Ran asked blankly.   
  


Ken's smiling features turned defensive and he tugged his hands behind his back. "There's nothing wrong with that you know. Millions of people suffer from motion sickness."   
  


"But you… I've never seen you suffer before." Ran was still staring at him strangely.   
  


"Well, you've never been on a boat with me either." Ken pointed out.   
  


"But shouldn't other motion make you sick too? Cars… planes…?"   
  


Ken shook his head. "Just boats and it's pretty mild. I won't be in bed all the time, don't worry." Then he held up his hands again. "And with these little puppies, I won't even know I'm on a boat!"   
  


Ran looked skeptically at Ken then nodded. "Let's get going."   
  


Ken stayed out on deck in the sun while Ran went into the control station and started the engine. Ken had always though it was called 'the bridge', he'd heard it once or twice on some show but Birman had called it control station, something about a smaller vessel. He shrugged. Why the hell would he need to know some freaking boat terms anyway? It's not like he was going into the navy.   
  


He looked into the control station and saw Ran taking off his windbreaker and was now only in his amazing t-shirt. Ken sighed and told himself not to drool while he watched his partner check various panels before he could take the boat out. Ran looked really competent and Ken had to wonder about Ran's life before he joined Weiss. How did the guy know so much about boats that he was confident enough to take it out for days into the sea?   
  


Ken had to stop his musing when the Ran yelled at him from his control place.   
  


"What?" Ken yelled back.   
  


"Remove the bow line." Ran scowled at him.   
  


"What's a bow line?" Ken scowled back.   
  


Ran blinked at him the huffed in irritation. "The docking line that's…" Ran slapped a hand to his face and took a deep breath. When he looked at Ken again he was composed and pointed to the front of the boat. "The rope that's keeping us tied to the dock. Please remove it."   
  


"Oh. Why didn't you say so?" Ken hopped off the boat and took up the line then jumped back on. He turned and gave Ran a thumb up, grinning broadly. Hey, this was kinda fun if he ignored Ran's constant PMSing.   
  


Ran took them out slowly but steadily and soon they were out in open sea. The wind was cool but not cold yet. It would turn cold with the setting sun but right now he was enjoying its beautiful warmth. He took off his jacket and stuffed it under his head while he lay on deck dressed only in his shorts and T-shirt. This might not be such a bad thing after all. Maybe he could even get some serious tan while he was at it.   
  


Ken must have fallen asleep for when he next opened his eyes, Ran was standing not too far from him and looking out into the sea. He'd changed and was wearing only a pair of shorts, sneakers and that incredible violet, snuggle-me-baby t-shirt. Damn, he'd never seen Ran in shorts before. Ken had thought HE needed a tan but Ran was in a much dire need.   
  


He sat up gingerly and wiggled his fingers. They felt stiff for some reason.   
  


"AGH!!!!" He yelled and jumped up in fright. "They're swollen, they're swollen!" He wiggled his fingers some more but the swollen digits refused to shrink back to their normal size.   
  


"Stop it." Ran took a hold of his hands and looked at them. "They ARE swollen." He stated with some authority.   
  


"That's what I said, Einstein!" Ken yanked his hands back and looked at them mournfully. "Could it be something I ate?"   
  


"You did cook breakfast." Ran said softly and Ken could see a hint of amusement in his tone.   
  


Ken glared at him heatedly but Ran just took his hands again and removed the wristbands.   
  


"Hey!" All other protests died on Ken's lips as Ran began massaging his hands and wrists. He had wonderful hands, so strong yet so gentle… and warm. They were definitely warm… so unlike the man's icy bearings. Gods he loved the way Ran's hands pressed into his and how good they made him feel. Unconsciously, Ken sighed then his eyes widened in shock.   
  


What the hell was he thinking? He blushed furiously and snatched his hands back.   
  


"What are you doing?" He squeaked and rubbed at his own hand. He couldn't help but noticed the sad difference now that Ran was not touching him.   
  


Ran looked at him with long-practiced patience and handed him back the bands. "Have you worn them before?"   
  


"No… I saw it on TV…"   
  


Ran nodded. "It works by acupressure. The buttons inside the band presses on the Nei-Kuan point on each wrist. Normally there is no side effect but in some rare instances, you need to remove the band from time to time to allow the lymph fluid to circulate."   
  


Ken stared at Ran in stunned silence. Firstly, that was a whole lot of words coming out at one time and they had nothing to do with chewing him to pieces. Secondly, how the hell did Ran know about a Nei-Kuan point?   
  


Guessing Ken's open-mouthed look, Ran shrugged and said, "My… master liked to dabble in alternative healings."   
  


"Oh." Ken stared at his elastic bands and then at his still swollen fingers. What now?   
  


"Give it a few minutes then you can put the bands back on."   
  


"What if I get sick in the meantime?" Ken asked in misery.   
  


Ran walked around the side of the boat then came back and handed Ken a mop, then walked away.   
  


Ken growled and yelled at Ran's retreating back angrily, "I would shove this up your ass, Ran, if you didn't already have one in there!"   
  


Ran paused briefly but then continued on and went below deck. Ken muttered and threw the mop away in disgust. It didn't really land anywhere and soon went right overboard and into the water.   
  


Oops.   
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  


"You're not cooking lunch." Ran said from the galley door.   
  


"Why not?" Ken turned to his teammate and did his best to keep his eyes from going to Ran's chest. Since he wasn't sure he would succeed, he turned back to the refrigerator and dug for things to make lunch with.   
  


"…You cooked breakfast." Ran said and moved into the galley. "I'll do lunch… and dinner." Ran added quickly.   
  


Ken turned and frowned at the redhead. "HEY! I can cook. Besides, you're driving the boat. I wanna do something."   
  


"Steer. I steer the boat." Ran said automatically and moved toward Ken. Ken froze and stared at the advancing redhead.   
  


"Where… are you going?" Ken asked in a small voice and nearly climbed into the fridge.   
  


"The sink." Ran pointed to said sink.   
  


"Oh." Ken let out his breath in a rush. Baka, baka, baka!   
  


"Where did you think I was going?" Ran asked, his tone changing to one of amusement when he saw the flush on Ken's face. "Is your mind in the gutter again, Ken?"   
  


"No!" Ken said quickly but unconvincingly. "I mean… no…" Why would he think that Ran would be interested? Aside from the Xeno-induced come-on, Ran had never given any indication that he wanted Ken.   
  


Ran nodded. "Right." Then he turned to the sink and turned on the water. "I was thinking of Chicken Salad, if that's okay with you." He said as he washed his hands.   
  


"Fine." Ken swallowed as he watched the clean lines of Ran's muscular back. Funny how he'd never noticed it before but Ran was pretty broad around the shoulders…   
  


Ken blinked as he caught Ran's violet gaze. Shit, did he space out while drooling over Ran's back?   
  


Drooling? Nani?!   
  


"You look flushed. Are you alright?"   
  


"Um… yeah. I'm fine."   
  


"Where're the wrist bands?"   
  


"I didn't need them after all."   
  


Ran nodded and started pulling out bowls and plates. "By the way, have you seen the mop?"   
  


Mop? Oh-oh.   
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  


"What are you doing?" Ran choked out as he watched Ken.   
  


"I'm taking off my shirt." Ken said helpfully. How on earth did Ran expect him to sunbathe wearing all of his clothes? And what was Ran doing out here reading on deck any way? Wasn't he afraid he'd burst into flames or something?   
  


Ran remained silent as he continued watching Ken stripped down to his swimming trunks. The intense scrutiny was beginning to make Ken's face heat up and he hastily lay down on his stomach, his head resting on his folded arms.   
  


"You'll get burned." Ran told him quietly.   
  


"I'll live." Ken mumbled into his arms. He had minor sunburns before, you don't play soccer all day without getting one once or twice. What's the big deal?   
  


***   
  


"Ow, ow, OW!" Ken shouted as Ran pressed cool wet cloth to his back. "And don't you say it!"   
  


"I wasn't going to." Ran said mildly.   
  


They were in Ken's bed with the brunette stretched out on his stomach while Ran sat on a chair next to the bed. Ken hadn't intended on staying out in the sun so long, but he'd fallen asleep. It was Ran's fault for not waking him up. If the redhead were all knowing, he would have woken Ken before he got burned.   
  


"Damn it, Ran, that thing stinks!" Ken complained as the smell of vinegar filled the small room.   
  


"This is the only thing we have. The pain will go away in a minute."   
  


Ken grunted noncommittally. At first he had thought Ran was getting back at him for not listening but now he grudging admitted that maybe Ran knew what he was talking about after all. The pain HAD lessened considerably.   
  


"I'm sorry." Ken mumbled into the pillow.   
  


Ran paused in his ministration briefly before continuing again. He seemed to be at a loss for words at Ken's apology.   
  


"Spread your legs." Ran told Ken after a short silence.   
  


"Excuse me?" Ken lifted his head and stared at Ran. Did Ran say what he'd thought he said?   
  


"I have to do your legs." Ran explained rather tightly as he avoided Ken's eyes. Was that a blush on Ran's face?   
  


"Er… okay." Ken swallowed and did as he was told all the while very conscious of how his body was responding to that one innocent sentence.   
  


But there was nothing remotely erotic about pungent smelling cotton on sunburned skin. Cool, vinegar drenched cloth was applied gently to his thighs then his calves and then back to his thighs again. Ken sighed as the stinging of the burn slowly left him and he settled more comfortably into his bed. This actually felt nice, he could easily fall asleep with Ran taking care of him…   
  


"All done." Ran's soft voice woke Ken from his slumber and he turned sleepily towards the man.   
  


"Hmm…?" He blinked into the deep violet eyes that were just inches from his own and gazed into them dazedly.   
  


"All done." Ran repeated softly. "Go back to sleep but don't roll over. You should stay off the affected area for a while."   
  


Ken closed his eyes again and mumbled, "Okay." He felt Ran's hand brushed the hair from his face and he involuntarily leaned into the touch, sighing contentedly. The hand froze for a second then began stroking the back of his head soothingly.   
  


Half in and half out of his dream world, Ken never noticed the gentle look in Ran's eyes as the redhead continued to caressed his cheek.   
  


"What am I going to do with you, Ken?" Ran asked softly but the only sound that answered him was the slow breathing of the oblivious brunette.   
  


Which was just fine as far as Ran was concerned…   
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  


Youji sneaked quietly down the stairs, looking left and right as he came to the landing. He knew they'd closed the shop that day since he was supposed to be out of commission and Ran and Ken had left early in the morning. Omi, he knew, was probably buried inside his computer trying to find whatever it was that would crack the case… That left him alone to go get his hidden stash of cigarettes. Yes, folks, Omi had taken all of Youji's cigarettes away (evil boy that he was) because Youji had refused to eat Ken's cooking. You would too if you know what was good for you. Nobody put spaghetti sauce in porridge, damn it! It just ain't done, no matter how creative you're trying to be!  
  


But what Omi didn't know was, Youji had spares. Inside one of the pots in the storage room, Youji had kept a pack just for emergencies. This was an emergency.   
  


No one was around. Youji crept closer to the storage room door and as he was about to open it, he heard voices coming from the shop. Youji frowned, his hand frozen on the knob. Who could THAT be? First thoughts were always bad with him and images of the goons from previous day flashed across his mind. But the voices were just murmurings and he was sure one of them was Omi.   
  


His frown deepened, Youji changed his objective. Cigarettes forgotten for now, he tiptoed slowly towards the door leading to the shop. It was ajar. Hmmm…   
  


Slinking his way to the door, he peered in the opening and held his breath.   
  


Omi was talking to some guy that Youji had recognized as one of the messengers that Manx used sometimes. His name was Nao something-something and he was all decked out in his usual stuffy suit, while Omi… Youji's jaw dropped.   
  


Holy shit! What the hell was Omitchi wearing?   
  


Omi was doing a pretty good imitation of a Gundam pilot Youji had seen the boy watching on TV. Heero Yuy, he believed it was. He remembered how Omi had said he had the same outfit as the guy and Youji had wondered why on Earth would you have the same clothes as an anime character… Not that Youji could complain…   
  


The poured on, black spandex shorts was enough to make Youji drool not to mention the loose green tank top that left his toned wiry arms bare and half his chest hanging out… Damn but Youji wanted Omi NOW!   
  


Apparently the Nao character wanted the same thing for he closed the gap and pulled Omi in his arms. NANI?!   
  


Youji blinked stupidly between the cracks and shook his head vigorously to make sure he wasn't seeing things. What made matter worse was that Omi was not struggling. The young man stood on tiptoes and wrapped his arms around Nao's neck, pulling the taller man even closer. What the hell was going on here?! *insert more profanity at will*   
  


Abruptly the two in the shop jumped apart guiltily and turned towards Youji. In his shock, Youji had pushed open the door and asked that last question out loud. But he was hardly sorry it happened. He'd never liked the looks of Nao and now he knew why. The guy was always ogling Omi.   
  


"Youji-kun." Omi moved away from Nao and looked nervously at Youji. "What… are you doing down here?"   
  


Youji knew he must look a sight wearing only his sweatpants and no shirt, his arm was in a sling and he couldn't get one on. But aside from that, he was furious and was sporting a pretty impressive storm cloud. What the hell was Omi doing? All that talk about being ignored and shit… the boy was getting plenty of action here!   
  


Wait a minute; what the hell was he thinking? Omi wasn't suppose to be… be… doing THIS? What the hell happened to the goddamn world?   
  


"Shouldn't I be asking YOU that question?" He had learned the cold fury look from the best; Ran, and he was utilizing it full force. Nao swallowed and moved towards the front door.   
  


"Anou... Omi-chan, I'll talk to you later, okay?" He squeaked hastily and practically ran out the front door.   
  


Omi sighed at the slammed door then turned and gave Youji a worried look. "How is your shoulder, Youji-kun? Do you need more pain killers?"   
  


Youji did not answer right away but continued to stare angrily at Omi. He couldn't stop the aching in his chest at the thought of Omi doing… THAT with that sniffling idiot! With ANY sniffling idiots! Why? WHY?   
  


"Youji-kun…"   
  


"Why?" He asked Omi the question that kept coming up in his mind.   
  


Omi looked surprised at the question and blinked at Youji. "Why… what, Youji-kun?" The younger blond was getting over the shock of having Youji walked in on him and his lover and was now getting defensive.   
  


Youji was hurt. Yes, he could admit that he was. He'd actually thought that Omi might… that when Omi had hinted things to him at the hospital, he had thought…   
  


But now this... and from Omi of all people.   
  


_But you didn't want Omi._   
  


_Yes, I did, but he was too young._   
  


_He's not too young now._   
  


_No! It's Omi! I can't hurt Omi. _  
  


_You won't hurt him; he wants it!_   
  


_NO! Asuka… I can't do that to her memories… _  
  


Youji's internal dialogue kept him silent and frowning ferociously. Omi looked at him uncomfortably but moved closer to the taller blond anyway.   
  


"Youji-kun… I can explain about Nao-san." He said softly.   
  


Youji kept his gaze neutral, giving away nothing.   
  


"Will you… listen?" Omi asked again, his eyes large pools of aquamarine as they gazed up at Youji.   
  


Youji's jaw clenched and unclenched. WILL he listen objectively? Did it even matter? When he looked down into those expressive eyes, he knew he wouldn't be able to refuse Omi anything. Not even if Omi wanted him to hand over his heart on a silver platter.   
  


But it couldn't be happening again… not again. He could not fall in love again.   
  


But as he looked down at Omi, he knew that he could… and did.   
  


He was in love with Omi… had been for a long time now.   
  


He just didn't want to admit it. He'd told himself that it was love for a brother, or love for a teammate… But what he felt in his groin was far from anything one feel for a brother and the feeling that was burning in his chest now was more, so much more than what one feel for a friend…   
  


But Omi was kissing another guy…   
  


The thought made him light headed and he swayed unsteadily on his feet. Omi grabbed his good arm and wrapped one arm around Youji's waist to steady him.   
  


"Youji-kun! Are you okay? Let me help you to your room." The youth held him tight and his bare skin rubbed enticingly against Youji's. The taller man took in a sharp breath as every cell in his body scream for him to crush the younger man to him and make love to him right here, right now…   
  


Was that what Omi was going to do with Nao…?   
  


"Youji-kun!" Omi's worried voice cut in through his thoughts and Youji found the strength to push the boy away.   
  


"I'm fine!" He said harshly. If Omi kept touching him, he couldn't guarantee that the boy would be safe from him. "I'm a grown man, Omi, I can certainly take care of myself!"   
  


Omi stood as still as stone next to him, saying nothing. He just stared into Youji's eyes silently.   
  


"What?" Youji asked brusquely. Anger was good; it was safe.   
  


"Frustrated, Youji-kun?" Omi finally asked softly.   
  


"You bet!" Youji said with a sure nod, even though he had no idea where Omi was going with this. "I don't need pampering, Omi. I kill people for a living, remember?"   
  


Omi continued to stare at him and Youji frowned. "What?!" He asked again.   
  


"Now you know how I feel." Omi said softly and turned his face away. It was Youji's turned to stare at his companion. How he felt…?   
  


_"W__hy can't you believe that I can take care of myself?"   
  
_

_"Never underestimate me, Youji-kun. I can handle more than you think."_   
  


_"You think I'm a kid. You think I'm too young and have to be protected."_   
  


"Omi…"   
  


"I kill people for a living too." Omi told him quietly.   
  


Damn, but what WAS happening to his world? Everything was changing so rapidly. A week ago he was just teasing Omi about some girl that was sweet on the teen and now they were talking about… something else he didn't even want to think about. Next thing he knew, they'd be kissing! Ha!   
  


Nani?   
  


Omi was on tiptoes in front of him and the teen's soft lips brushed against his softly but oh so sweetly.   
  


Youji gasped and took a step back in shock. He thought it was his hentai mind thinking delicious thoughts of Omi, he had no idea he was acting it out!   
  


Wait a minute… OMI was the one kissing HIM!   
  


**_What the hell just happened?!?_**   
  
  
  


TBC…. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  


Note:   
  


Heh, heh, heh… Go, Omi, go!   
  


And please don't think too badly of Omi… he will explain…   
  


Thank for reading! This chapter is quite long, ne? Please let me know what you think…


	7. The Devil and the Deep Blue Sea

**Author's notes and warnings:** Gomen, gomen! If you'd read the FY section you'd know why I took so long to update. I'm afraid I was sick for a while. Aside from that, I was having problems getting inside Youji's head. Thank you Xellas for you invaluable help there. I couldn't have done it without you! ~_~   
  


Special thanks to my imouto-chan, Krysana who helps me stay true to their characters and my most kawaii beta, Hitari-chan for juggling my fics, school and Silhouette so wonderfully!   
  


Bows and gratitude for my reviewers, no da!   
  


**_Ayako:_** LOL…er…marry me or one of the boys? ^_^ Thank you! *giggles* Er…do I sound like I know a lot about being an assassin? Hm…

**_Bakachan_**: ((hugs)) Thank you! LOL. I vote for you to keep Zechs, no da! San clothing would be nice, ne? ^_~ And if you like Kenken throwing the mop overboard, wait til you see what he throws off next. ^_^ Heh heh heh… You sail, no da? Am I doing okay with all the boat terms? Ah and I guess Wuffie is safe from the panda suit! I can't get Silent Series out at the same time but I'm writing that next!  (((HUGS)))

**_Nauta_** **_Iupiter_: *blushes* Daaaa! You are spoiling me, no da. ^_^ Thank you very much for your very kind review. I have the silliest grin on my face as I was reading. I hope you like this chapter as well…a bit angsty though. Thank you again.**

**_Celeste1_**: Ah…are you still sane? *peaks from behind Chichiri* Here's the next chapter, I hope you like it as well. I'm afraid it's a bit…strange… Thank you so much for you review. I'm glad you liked the last chapter! ^_^ Oh, and I love your UkeSeme Dynamic fic! I laughed until my side hurts. 

**_Ambika_**-**_san_: Thank you for taking the time to review. Hope classes are doing okay? (((hugs))) **

**_Sakusha_**: LOL…er…I mean how are you feeling? You poor thing! Bad, bad, Kenken! ^_^ Thank you for your review. 

**_Xellas_**: ((HUGS)) Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I don't think I can say enough. ^_^ LOL, what can be wrong with being on a boat with the man of your dreams? Well…if the man would only stay on the boat, ne? ^_^

**_Alfirin_** **_Sereg_: Thank you! Did I make another Youji/Omi fan? Woohoo! They are awesome, no da! I'm glad you like the chapter!**

**_Krysana_**: Thank you for your input, moto-chan! I hope you like how the chapter turned out? Is there enough Ran/Ken for you? No? LOL. Okay, I'll work harder, ne? (((HUGS)))

**_Hcbenitez_**: Yep, Omitchi has certainly grown up…wait til you see what HE can do. ^_^ Thank you.

**_Siberian_**: Heh heh heh ^_^;; I don't think Ken's antics in this chapter will endear Ran to him…nope, nope, nope. Thank you for your comments! I'm glad you liked the story.

**_Solaris1_**: ^_^ Ran/Ken action coming right up! Thank you so much for your review. Um…Face the Night was a bit…er…Ken…DEAD! YOU killed Kenken! *cries* Will you fix it? *teary puppy dog eyes* Onegai?

**_FireKat_**: LOL. I know what you mean about liquid and fanfics. ^_^ I keep it away too, no da! Thank you for your review! I'm so glad you like it!!! ((HUGS))

**_Heather_**: Thank you and I won't forget the plot! Hard to when they are chasing the bad guy, ne? As for the get to know each other scenes, they will crop up here and there through out the story. We'll find out a tiny little something about both their past in this chapter. Glad you enjoyed the story. Thanks again!

**_Sky_** **_Rat_: *squeals at your FY fic* Go update, no da! LOL… I love it! And thank you so much for reviewing!**

**_Ru_**-**_chan_: Thank you! Updating, no da!**

**_Methodic_** **_Madness_: LOL. Thank you! You're the second person to mention plot…am I straying? Gomen, ne? It will take them a few days to get to where they are going…it's about 2000 nautical miles away… Hang in there…I promise I haven't forgotten the plot!**

**_Ilahja_**: Anou…*removes ear plugs* Here's the update, no da! ^_^ So glad you like!

**_Whisper_** **_Reilman_: Hi! I'm sorry I'm behind on the email! ^^: All this writing, no da! You didn't like Gluhen either? I plan to write something about that in the future…after I'm done with this little insanity, of course! ^_^ LOL and you know the seasickness was all for you, right? Thank you! (((HUGS)))**

**_Lola_**: *glomps Lola* Thank you so much for the compliments! I try, no da. But I'm afraid Ran will be a bit…well not so tender here…I hope you'll still like it?

**_Space_** **_Cat_: Thank you! I'm glad you like The Ran/Ken as well. You are so right, of course. They aren't going to have any sappy moments anytime soon… But thank you for reviewing. ^_^**

**_Sakata_** **_Ri_ **_Houjun_**: Huzzah? LOL. I see someone is really into her newest craze, ne? Yu-gi-oh, is it? Ah but Kaiba and Jounouchi are really, really bishie… Thank you for sticking with the story. I'm not too happy that FY is losing one of its best fanfiction authors, no da! Hope you won't stay away too long?**

**_Hana_** **_no_ **_Ceres_**: LOL. Yes, I think they need you to knock some sense into them, ne? And maybe they'd heard… hmm… Thank you for your comments. So happy you like! ^_^ **

**_WitchesRaven_**: Hello! Thank you for reading and reviewing! I've seen that episode of Queer as Folk! I like it too…Brian acts all cold but he's a real sweetheart. Well, sort of, ne? 

**_Mystik_**: Brazilian! Wow!  My significant other is from South America, too; Peru, no da!!!  Thank you for reading and reviewing! I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.

**_Sirrah_**: Thank you! *waves flags with Sirrah* 

**_Midori_** **_Natari_ **_Himura_**: ^_^ Yeah, the possibilities…but knowing those two, I'm not so sure about the survivability. Thank you! Nao will be explained in this chapter!**

**_Kitsuna_**-**_ri_: Thank you! LOL. Um…not many people can cook like Kenken, ne? And I'm glad you have the creativity yet can get better taste! ^_^**

**_Mindmelda_**: Thank you! I read some of your GW fics…I think I reviewed some but didn't have time to go through more of them. You are very good! ^_^ And thank you for reviewing Irreplaceable!

**_Icabob_**: LOL. If you die then how can you read, no da? (((HUGS))) Thank you so very much!!!!   
  


Lime contents in this chapter…lots of it too. Hope that's okay with all of you? ~_^   
  
  
  
  
**A Fine Line** – _Chapter 7: The Devil and the Deep Blue Sea_

By Moonraven   
  
  
  


_(Day 4, late afternoon at the Koneko)_   
  


Did… did Omi just kiss him?   
  


Youji brought his good hand up and touched his tingling lips dazedly. Omitchi had just kissed him.   
  


Omi frowned slightly and moved back slowly. "Gomen." The small blond mumbled and turned to walk away.   
  


"Wait." Youji finally found his voice. It was unsteady but serviceable. "Omi…" Okay, now that he'd found his voice, where the hell was his BRAIN?   
  


Omi stopped but didn't turn around. His head was still down and his shoulder slumped in defeat.   
  


"So… you were going to tell me about Nao." What the…? That wasn't what he wanted to say!   
  


_Do you even fucking care at this point?_   
  


_Hell, yeah! He was kissing the guy!_   
  


_He was kissing you too!_   
  


_So… I wanna know what the hell is going on!_   
  


Youji stopped hissing at himself and blinked at Omi as the puzzled blond turned to look at him quizzically. Youji gave the smaller blond a sick little smile and swallowed. _Great, Yotan, just great. Not only does Omi think you're an insensitive jerk; you're officially certifiable as well!_   
  


Omi did not look happy. He frowned and nodded but didn't speak. Youji walked up to the teen and put a gentle hand under Omi's chin and lifted the sadden face up to meet him. Omi refused to look into Youji's eyes and he fixed his gaze stubbornly on the taller man's chin.   
  


"Omi. Look at me." Youji ran his thumb across Omi's bottom lip and the young blond took a sharp breath as he glanced up at Youji in surprise. Youji's heart nearly broke when he saw the pain and nervousness mirrored deep in the blue of Omi's eyes.   
  


"Is that all you wanted to know, Youji-kun? Nao-san?" Omi asked quietly, his eyes searching Youji's carefully.   
  


No, damn it! There were so many things Youji wanted to know but he wasn't sure if they were ready for any of it. Within the past few days, his world had turned upside down and the one person he had vowed to stay away from was offering himself freely at Youji's feet. That alone was more than he'd ever wanted to deal with, add the current intrigues to the list and it was just damn impossible to handle.   
  


But the sad resignation in Omi's demeanor was not something Youji wanted to ignore. He could not allow Omi to think that the kiss meant nothing, that he was ignoring the smaller blond once again; an accusation that he was still trying to understand.   
  


"Omi…" Youji stared down into the questioning eyes thoughtfully. "Let's just start with Nao, okay, Chibi? I… we'll get to the other thing soon, I promise." _As soon as I find the courage to deal with it.   
  
_

Omi looked deep into Youji's eyes then nodded silently. "He's… well, he's been interested in me for a long time now." Omi said quietly.   
  


"And have YOU been interested in him?" Youji's voice was unintentionally hard and he cleared his throat apologetically when Omi frowned. "Er… sorry… go ahead."   
  


Omi looked at him uncertainly and pulled himself away from Youji's grip. He took a step back and regarded Youji solemnly from a few feet away.   
  


"You do realize that if this has nothing to do with the case, I wouldn't be telling you?"   
  


Youji didn't like the sound of that. It was clearly a 'mind your own business' kind of speech and he scowled at the younger man. What the hell was Omi telling him?   
  


Before Youji could reply, Omi continued, "No, I haven't been interested in him but that's besides the point." Omi took a deep breath before he went on. "He may be involved with the Syria faction. Manx found some very strange surveillance notes on him and I thought that I might be able to find out more about their movements if I can get him to trust me."   
  


Youji blinked at Omi, his mouth hung open in disbelief. "You're… how far do you plan go to get him to trust you?"   
  


Omi looked away and shrugged indifferently. "I don't know. Whatever it takes, I suppose."   
  


Youji found himself in front of the startled boy and he gripped Omi's shoulder tight with his good hand. "What are you thinking? Did you see the look in his eyes?" He shook Omi roughly as the horrible image of Nao and Omi bombarded his mind. "This isn't an ice cream date, Omi, the man wanted your ass! Do you even know what that means?"   
  


Omi's expression darkened and he knocked Youji's arm away angrily. "Yes, I know, Youji-kun! I'm not a baby! Shall I demonstrate?"   
  


Youji wasn't prepared for Omi's attack and even if he was, he wasn't sure if he would have reacted differently; Omi was kissing him again but this time there was nothing sweet or innocent about it. The smaller blond wound his arms round Youji's neck, pulling him down as his tongue pushed between Youji's stunned lips.   
  


Omi tasted like nothing Youji had ever tasted and after a brief moment of frozen shock, Youji kissed back fiercely. He pulled the young man tighter against him even when the injured shoulder protested angrily as Omi's lean body was crushed against Youji's chest. Gods, Omi felt great too! The firm body molded perfectly against him, making him harder than he'd ever remembered being. Youji ran his hand into Omi's soft tresses and pulled the young man's head closer as he took over the kiss and ravaged Omi's mouth.   
  


Omi moaned and the sound nearly drove Youji insane. Ignoring the burning pain in his wound, he pushed Omi against the worktable and ground his arousal against Omi; all rational thoughts left his mind and all he could think of was possessing the beautiful body that he'd been offered.   
  


Omi thrust back and Youji groaned in desperation when he felt Omi's excitement; the boy was as hard as HE was. Youji broke the kiss and pushed Omi onto the table. Searing pain brought some semblance of sanity back to him and Youji froze in his tracks. He looked down in shock at the young man lying in front of him and groaned out loud at the erotic sight. Omi's lips were swollen, red and wet from his assault. The teen's face was flushed and his eyes were half closed, hooded with obvious desire. He panted softly as he gazed up expectantly at Youji; his moistened lips parted in clear invitation. The loose tank top rode up enticingly, revealing smooth firm abs. The bulge in Omi's spandex clad body screamed 'TOUCH ME' and Youji was hard pressed to comply.   
  


"Omi…" Youji whispered raggedly but before he could say or do anything else, Omi sat up on the table and pulled him into another kiss. "Omi." He whispered against Omi's lips as the younger man pulled him closer. Omi wrapped his legs around Youji's waist, his strong wiry arms firmly around his neck. Youji was lost. The sensation of Omi's arousal pressing against his stomach and the sweet, sweet tongue that plunged hungrily into his mouth were once again threatening to drive away sane thoughts but Youji couldn't allow that. Gods but he wanted to. There was very little else that could top what he wanted that very moment but this wasn't right.   
  


Something was not right. Omi was doing this to prove something and that was not how Youji wanted it. He wasn't even sure if he should want it at all. Hadn't he fought this feeling forever?   
  


He pushed away again and this time held the young man firmly by the shoulder. His injured shoulder was throbbing violently but he wasn't sure if that was because his heart was trying to burst through his chest.   
  


"Okay…" Youji stopped to take several calming breaths. "You proved your point. You know SOMETHING but that doesn't mean it's all right to whore out your body! Manx had no right to ask you to do that! You… you can't do that!" He took several steps back just to put some distance between him and the biggest temptation he'd ever come across.   
  


Omi's lips quivered slightly but he bit down on them harshly. His luminous blue eyes sparkled suspiciously as he glared at Youji. "Is that what you think I do, Youji-kun? First I was too young and innocent to touch, now I'm whoring out my body?" Omi's voice was low and trembled slightly.   
  


Youji ran a hand through his hair in confusion and frustration. "NO… I don't know what to think, Omi! I… I've tried so hard not to think of you that way and now… this. All of a sudden I'm supposed to accept that you're putting out for the sake of the mission and that's supposed to be okay? FUCK!" Youji growled and kicked the near-by wall viciously. He couldn't even come to terms with what he felt for Omi and now he had to deal with this as well? What the hell was going on with his world? Why couldn't life bring in just one problem at a time? Why did he always get a truckload at once?   
  


"It's not like you've never done it." Omi pointed out quietly.   
  


Youji snorted. "Do you have any idea what a fucked up life I have Omi? The one thing that's worth anything to me…" He broke off and shook his head vehemently before going on. "I'm a worthless piece of crap that's been using his body for a long time now, either to get what I want or to forget what I don't want. Don't EVER compare yourself to me, Omi."   
  


"You're not worthless to me, Youji-kun. I love you."   
  


Youji's world froze at that point and he stared at the slight figure in front of him uncomprehendingly. Omi loved him? Sharp pain made him gasp and he clutched instinctively at his shoulders. His visions blurred and he staggered unsteadily. Omi gave a distress cry and hopped off the table, rushing to his side.   
  


"Youji-kun! Oh god, you're bleeding again!"   
  


Omi's anguished blue eyes were the last things Youji saw as his world turned black. His last conscious thought was of Omi's confession.   
  


_I love you._   
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  


_(day 4 early evening)_   
  


"Does this boat have a name?" Ken asked as he leaned over the railing to see the writing on the side of the boat. He'd put on a loose T-shirt but kept his shorts. His burned legs didn't appreciate it one bit when he'd tried to put on some jeans. The cool evening air was a blessing to his sun abused skin and Ken leaned out even further to feel the cool draft.   
  


"Stay away from the gangway, you'll fall overboard." Ran's voice warned from behind him.   
  


Ken turned his head around to look at his teammate but didn't straighten up. The so-called gangway was where they get on and off the boat. Currently the only thing separating him from the ocean were two strips of metal railing that served as a gate. The very front of the boat was outfitted the same way but the rest of the boat had wooden side that went up to at least his waist. Ran was leaning his back against it now where he sat a few feet away.   
  


"Well, does it?"   
  


Ran shrugged, not bothering to look up from his book. They were hanging out on deck after the light supper and Ran had found a spot under a running light a little ways towards the bow of the boat. Apparently they were required to keep lights on all night so other boats could see them. A stupid rule, Ken thought, when you don't want people to see you coming. But Ran did bring up a valid point; they don't want to be run over by a tanker either. They were going into one of the busiest shipping lanes in the world.   
  


"Can we name it?" Ken asked as he turned back to the hull again.   
  


"Her, and why?"   
  


"Her? Oh, yeah." Ken shrugged carelessly. "I don't know; it'll be fun. C'mon, Aya, surely YOU can come up with a name. Aren't you like the expert on boats or something? What was the name of your last boat?"   
  


Ken moved away from the railing and came to sit, crossed leg in front of the redhead. He was so close to Ran's outstretched legs, they were almost touching. Ran looked like he was trying his best to ignore the brunette as he frowned into his book. Ken was not daunted. They were going to be spending all of their time alone together on this vessel and Ken wasn't going to be ignored the entire time. He was determined to find something out about the man and this trip was the perfect opportunity. He'd feign boredom; perfect guise to bug the hell out of the redhead who currently looked delicious in a loose black sweater and tight, tight black jeans.   
  


"Your eyes will go bad." Ken said with a sage nod.   
  


Ran glanced up from the page and blinked at him over his book. Then the redhead looked back down again without bothering to comment.   
  


Ken sighed and rolled his eyes then he leaned over and he peered at the cover of the book, earning a chilling glare from Mr. Freeze. He grinned back when he saw the title and shook his head. "You know, looking at the amount of poetry you read, one would think you could spout more that just '_buy something or get out' Or '_hn_' or your infamous '_Shi ne!'_'" Ken stretched out by Ran's feet and lay down with his arms behind his head. His back was only a dull throb now; the vinegar was pretty damn good.   
  
_

When Ran didn't respond, which was expected, Ken turned to look at the man. To his surprise, Ran had lowered the book and was watching him curiously.   
  


"What?"   
  


"You're very talkative tonight." Ran commented, his eyes narrowing suspiciously.   
  


"It's not like there's something else we can do." Ken said as he looked up at the evening sky. It was dark blue with the slightest hint of red towards the horizon. He'd never seen the sky this beautiful before.   
  


"I'm sure your imaginative mind can come up with more things to do than talk." Ran's voice held a touch of amusement and Ken turned to look at him. Ran's gaze was still riveted on him, making the younger man swallow before hastily turning away. He was determined NOT to do or say anything that would make Ran say that he was hentai again but oh, that statement was fully loaded. That wasn't fair, damn it!   
  


"TV's in your room. Besides, I like it up here. I've never known that the sea could be so beautiful."   
  


Ken turned back towards Ran again. "You never answered me, you know. What was the name of your boat?"   
  


Ran looked out to sea, over the metallic railings at the front of the boat and asked, "What made you think I had a boat?"   
  


Ken made a face. Yeah, like he didn't know it would be like pulling teeth, getting information out of Ran. "You know an awful lot about them not to mention what Birman said. Did you have one?"   
  


Ran was silent for a while as he stared at the horizon. When he spoke, his voice was so soft Ken had to strain to hear it. "We had a small yacht named Enpu. It was a lifetime ago." He frowned slightly and then started reading again.   
  


Ken didn't know what to say. Very briefly, before Ran's 'I'm the eternal Ice King' mask could fall back into place, Ken had seen a glimpse of pain. Ran had looked so sad. Ken understood that pain. HE had left his life behind too.   
  


"I named my bike once." Ken offered without looking at his teammate but kept careful watch peripherally. Ran didn't say anything but he did look up from his book.   
  


"Supiidi." Ken said proudly. "She was my first bike."   
  


After a short silence, Ran said in a strange voice, "Speedy."   
  


Ken turned and gave Ran a look of mock indignation. "Like you can talk! You boat was named the Sea Spray."   
  


"At least **_I_** didn't name her."   
  


"Oh, sure, blame someone else. At least **_I_** had the guts to admit that I was lame."   
  


A ghost of a smile touched Ran's lips but before Ken could really appreciate it, it was gone. "I didn't say you were lame. The BIKE'S name was lame."   
  


"Hey!" Ken sat up and looked around for something to throw at the redhead. When finding none, he settled for a half-hearted death glare instead. "You wanna make something of it, Aya? Hey, You owe me one! Didn't you say I can beat you when we get back home?"   
  


Ran raised his brows elegantly as he put down his book. "I'm surprised you remember. I'd thought you were too drugged to be coherent."   
  


Ken felt his cheeks burning furiously at the reminder. Crap! Why did he have to bring that up? Crap. Crap. Crap.   
  


But he couldn't let Ran have the upper hand. He was NOT going to play the blushing virgin while the redhead made fun of him. HE was going to give as good as he got.   
  


"As I recalled it, YOU were the one that was 'under the influence'. Let's see, what was it you said to me?" Ken tapped his finger to his chin thoughtfully as he scrunched up his face in deep concentration. "Oh, yeah. I quote, 'I'm afraid the Xeno is affecting me more than I'd care to admit. Feel free to beat the crap out of me when we get back.' End quote." He looked at Ran smugly but instead of the expected scowl of a man who was bested, Ran had a definite smirk on his face.   
  


Ken scowled. "What?" Ken had a feeling he wasn't going to like this.   
  


Ran's movements were fluid and graceful. Ken was mesmerized by the lean elegant limbs; he didn't realize that their target was him - Ken. Before he knew it, Ran had moved away from the side of the boat and was nose to nose with him as he bored the smaller man back smoothly. Ken found himself on his back with Ran hovering above him, his violet eyes glinting oddly.   
  


"Ran…?" Ken swallowed hard as he tried his best to keep himself from pulling Ran closer.   
  


Ran blinked at him, the strange gleam in his eyes deepened as he stared down at the brunette. "You know," Ran started softly, his warm breath brushed Ken's mouth, making the younger man part his lips instinctively. "You didn't say much that night but there're ways I can remind you that you weren't entirely unaffected."   
  


Ken couldn't move. He couldn't talk. All he could do was stare numbly into those dark eyes as Ran swooped down and claimed his mouth. Warm tongue slid between his eagerly parted lips and Ken felt pleasant tingling from his head all the way down to his toes. He closed his eyes and sighed, surrendering himself to the delicious onslaught from his leader.   
  


Ran shifted and lay down nearly on top of Ken, his elbows on either side of Ken's head as he continued to plunder the man beneath him. Ken moaned into the kiss and ran his hands underneath Ran's sweater, marveling at the smooth warm skin of the man they'd dubbed The Ice King.   
  


Beneath his questing fingers, Ken felt Ran shiver and the redhead's kisses turned even more passionate, his tongue delving deeper; taking, possessing. Ken arched up, desperate to have more of their bodies come in contact. Ken whined in protest when Ran's mouth left his to travel down his neck. His protests soon turned to whimpers of appreciation and need when Ran pushed up his shirt and bathed his chest with hot tongue.   
  


"Ran…" He moaned the man's name as his senses could only focus on what the redhead was doing to him. Gods, but it felt so damn good. He arched up nearly off the deck in his attempt to get closer to Ran.   
  


"Ken." Ran whispered thickly as he pulled himself away from Ken's wet, reddened nipples to look down into the flushed face. Ken opened his eyes and saw desire burning bright behind the normally cold eyes. Ran looked so open, so warm… so vulnerable. Was this who Ran really was when he wasn't so busy putting up walls? Ken blinked back tears; the redhead was so beautiful like this. His heart ached at the uncertainty he'd seen in the unguarded expression on Ran's face. Ran…   
  


The swollen flesh between Ken's legs throbbed painfully and he shifted closer to Ran, wanting the friction that would cease his torment. Ran gasped when Ken's thinly clad erection rubbed against his thigh and the man gritted his teeth to maintain control.   
  


"Ken." Ran said again as one gentle hand brushed back dark brown hair from Ken's forehead. Ran's voice was soft and his eyes tender as they gazed into Ken's passion hazed ones. "Do you want this?"   
  


Ken blinked uncomprehendingly up at those hypnotic eyes as he continued to rock himself against Ran. The redhead groaned and closed his eyes, one hand snaked down to hold Ken's hip still. "I need to know, Ken."   
  


Ken froze at Ran's suddenly harsh tone. What did Ran want to know? The brunette tried to concentrate despite the delicious pressure of Ran's thigh between his legs and the only thing that he could come up with was, "What?"   
  


"Do you want this?" Ran asked again but this time his face was masked and Ken couldn't see any emotion at all. Want this? Of course he wanted this…   
  


But even as his body yearned for Ran to continue, his mind supplied him with images of Ran and Youji, kissing and groping each other. Worst yet, images of Ran and Tryffin rudely popped in, making Ken resent the redhead who was trying to make HIM into one of THEM!   
  


Ken pushed Ran away suddenly and scooted a few feet away. What on earth was he doing? Did he want to be one of Ran's sluts? Be part of a collection? Another fuck toy?   
  


_I don't think so!_   
  


Ran's expression was unreadable as he went back to his place under the running light. He picked up his book but his inscrutable eyes never left Ken.   
  


The brunette cleared his throat and straightened his clothes. Crap!   
  


"Er… sorry…" Why the hell was he apologizing? Ran was the one that attacked him!   
  


But Ran looked so… closed again. "I mean, Youji… he wouldn't… how can you do this?" Ken wasn't sure what he'd wanted to say. There was a lot of stuff and they all wanted to come out at the same time.   
  


"Do what?" Ran asked, his voice betraying nothing.   
  


"This!" Ken motioned between them in frustration. "How could you just… do this? What about Yotan?"   
  


Ran studied Ken for a short while then he shrugged, his lips twitched humorlessly. "Youji and I are… through."   
  


"What? Why?" When he left, Yotan didn't tell him that.   
  


Ran shrugged again, carelessly, but his intense gaze was unwavering.   
  


Ken frowned, his heart hammered angrily in his chest. "So you thought I was an easy fuck, is that it? You don't have Youji anymore, so stupid Ken will have to do?"   
  


Ran narrowed his eyes, the only evident that he was far from happy. "Why are you angry? You wanted it."   
  


"No I didn't!" Ken stopped short when Ran's bland expression turned derisive. Ken blushed furiously with shame at the truth. Yes, he'd wanted Ran but he didn't want THAT with Ran. Well, yes, he wanted THAT but not the casual '_I'll do you Monday, Wednesday and Friday but I'm doing someone else in between'' THAT. He wanted Ran but more than anything, he wanted Ran to want HIM and ONLY him. Was that so much to ask?   
  
_

"Well?" Ken continued defiantly. "You don't deny it, do you? I'm not some convenient fuck Ran, and I don't just stick it wherever there's a warm, available body; I have feelings! Something you wouldn't recognize even if one slapped you in the face."   
  


Ran continued to stare coldly at the fuming brunette in silence, his elegant frame tense with suppressed anger. Then with his usual grace, the redhead got up and silently went below deck, leaving the seething younger man alone.   
  


Ken felt the chills down to his bones. The aching emptiness in his soul magnified by the vast darkness of his surroundings made him shiver violently.   
  


An emptiness that wasn't there when Ran held him in his arms.   
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
  


Youji winced as he shifted and the pain in his shoulder reminded him that he wasn't exactly whole.   
  


"Youji-kun?"   
  


Omi. Youji slowly opened his eyes and found a pair of very blue and very anxious eyes staring down at him. He smiled at the beautiful face above him gently.   
  


"I'm okay, bishounen. You wouldn't believe the dream I had, though. It was bizarre, I tell you." He chuckled softly and tried to push himself up on the bed… only he wasn't in his bed. He frowned and looked around confusedly. They were in the shop and he was lying on the floor.   
  


Nani?   
  


He looked up in alarm at Omi who looked back down at him steadily. He was lying with his head in Omi's lap!   
  


"Omi?"   
  


"How are you feeling, Youji-kun? You tore open your wound again." Omi shook his head in resignation. "Didn't I ask you not to move around?"   
  


Youji stared up, open-mouth at the lecturing young man. It wasn't a dream. He and Omi were… almost… they…   
  


_I love you._   
  


**_Nani!?!_**   
  


"Omi." Okay, this was stupid. He must be able to say more than the boy's name!   
  


"It's okay, Youji-kun. You don't have to say anything about… anything." Omi ended lamely and looked away. "I just wanted you to know. I don't want anything."   
  


"Omi." Goddamn it! More than one word, you moron!   
  


Omi did not look at Youji but continued to stare at the potted palm across the room. "I changed your bandages but I couldn't get you up to your room. Do you think you can get up now? I'll help you to your room."   
  


Youji slowly lifted his good hand to Omi's face and turned the younger man to face him. "Listen, Omi. I'm… I didn't know."   
  


Omi rolled his eyes in an attempt to lighten the mood. The kid was just too freaking good for him.   
  


"I know you didn't know, Youji-kun. It's okay."   
  


"No it's not!" Youji said roughly. Omi looked at him in surprise then looked away again quickly. Youji ran his hand through his hair and grunted in frustration. "I'm supposed to be the expert, remember? I should have seen it coming a mile away." Youji mumbled miserably.   
  


Omi shrugged. "What good would THAT have done? You would only feel worse because I'm still just a kid to you."   
  


Oh, but the body that was pressed up against him, the seeking tongue, the hard flesh… No, those didn't belong to any kid. They belonged to Omi. Youji squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head roughly to clear it from the enticing images. Stop thinking with your dick, Yotan!   
  


He opened his eyes to see sadness crept into Omi's eyes as the teen misinterpreted his action. Youji decided that he didn't like it at all. Omi didn't need any more heartbreaks… he'd had enough in his young life to last three life times.   
  


"I would like to think that I could have been more sensitive to you, Omi. I'm not a complete asshole, am I?"   
  


Omi smiled at that and shook his head. "No, Youji-kun, you're not."   
  


What to do now? The silence was becoming uncomfortable and Youji wished he could find something to say. 'I love you too' came to mind but he couldn't… not yet. Maybe not ever…   
  


"It's all right, Youji-kun. Don't try so hard. I can hear you thinking all the way here." Youji looked up to see Omi smiling down at him. "So long as you're not… wierded out by this and if we can still work together like we did before… I don't mind. Just…" Omi paused and looked unsure.   
  


"Just… what?" Youji prompted.   
  


"Just don't treat me like a kid, Youji-kun. That's all I ask." Omi gazed into Youji's eyes with the seriousness of a man on his last breath.   
  


**_That's all…_****   
  
******

Omi. The more the younger man talked the more Youji was convinced they didn't belong together. Omi was all about making sure others were okay. HE, on the other hand had always looked after himself first. Could he change? Not likely…   
  


But… his soul was tired of putting up walls. It was tired of meaningless whispers and casual glances. It wanted something else… something heartwarming, permanent, a home to rest his weary heart… and it was reaching out to Omi. Could he…?   
  


"I want to do more than that, Omi but… can you give me some time?" He searched the brave blue eyes intently. "I just need to figure out some things, okay?"   
  


To make sure that Omi didn't think he was brushing him off, Youji pulled the boy's head down and kissed him tenderly. When they broke apart, he caressed Omi's moisten lips softly. "I just have a lot of shit going on, Omi. I…"   
  


Omi smiled and shook his head. "I understand, Youji-kun." Omi brushed back Youji's errant hair and looked into the uncertain emerald eyes. "I've waited 3 years… I can wait a little longer. Just remember that I'm here… if you ever need me… for anything."   
  


Youji blinked up at the solemn blue eyes and raised his eyebrows suggestively.   
  


Omi rolled his eyes and nearly pushed Youji off his lap. "Hentai!" He teased the older blond gently then turned quite serious. "My room is next to yours, Youji-kun. Sometimes… I hear you when you have your nightmares."   
  


"That's just old guilt, something that I have to deal with, Omi. It's getting better but… sometimes…" He shook his head and smiled up at Omi. "I'll be able to let go eventually."   
  


Omi nodded, his face shone with hope. "I know you can, Youji-kun."   
  


With Omi's help, Youji managed to get himself off the younger man's lap. Omi winced as he stood up and Youji looked him up and down critically. "What's wrong, Omitchi?"   
  


Omi shook his head and gave a small laugh. "My legs have gone to sleep."   
  


Youji smiled wryly at the smaller blond. "I'd offer to carry you but then we'd go no where."   
  


Omi laughed again and Youji felt his heart lightened. It was hell to see Omi sad but now the young assassin looked like he was himself again. Youji couldn't ask for anything more.   
  


Well, he could ask for a whole lot more starting with what they were doing earlier but he could be content if Omi was. Youji shook his head mentally. He must have it bad when someone else's happiness took precedence over his own. WAS he changing after all? Youji sighed audibly and the younger man turned to him quizzically. "It's not that bad, Youji-kun, just tickles. It'll go away in a minute."   
  


"It's not that, Chibi." Youji ruffled Omi's hair affectionately.   
  


"Youji-kun!" Omi protested indignantly and tried to move away only to crumble into giggling fit on the floor. "Oh my god, that tickles!"   
  


Youji smiled down at Omi as the younger blond sat up, rubbing at the pins and needles in his legs. It was hard to think that this was the same young man that was in a lip lock with him earlier. Hey, wait a minute…   
  


"Omitchi?" Youji called, frowning down at the teen.   
  


"Nani, Youji-kun?" Omi looked up, his face radiant.   
  


"Where the hell did you learn to kiss like that?"   
  


Omi's mouth formed an 'O' but no sound came out.   
  


Youji wasn't sure what that expression was but 'oh shit' came pretty close to describing it. ^_~   
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  


_(Day 5, early morning)__   
  
_

Ken didn't sleep much.   
  


The memories of Ran's touches burned his skin – and it had nothing ot do with sunburn, making him ache all night and even after relieving himself of the problem, he was still restless. When the anger, indignation and hurt dissipated, Ken didn't know what to think. Ran had never treated him with anything more than grudging tolerance at worst or indifference at best. What had gotten into him?   
  


The most obvious reason of course, was Ran using him to substitute Youji until they could get home but Ken didn't really want to think that. It hurt too much. But he couldn't come up with any other excuses for his team leader.   
  


Maybe the man was just teasing him. He did say that Ken had a dirty mind; maybe it was all a joke… Nah! Who the hell was he kidding? Ran Fujimiya didn't know how to joke. Probably never even heard of the word let alone make one.   
  


Ken sighed and swung his legs off the bed. Maybe he was still high from Xeno? Nah! He dismissed that idiotic thought as well. That was 4 days ago! Baka!   
  


Okay… so what could it be? There was no way in hell that Ran was actually interested in him, of course. Oh, Ran was interested all right, but not emotionally and that was the only way Ken wanted it. Ken sighed at the thought… What on earth was wrong with him? He had casual sex. He wasn't such a prude so why was casual sex with Ran so wrong?   
  


Ken closed his eyes and groaned out loud when his body reacted to the mental images of Ran making love to him. His skin burned again as he remembered Ran's hands and tongue on him. Ken shuddered and pushed the thoughts from his mind. His body continued to throb, much to his consternation and Ken abruptly headed for the bathroom. It looked like he was going to have to take care of himself again.   
  


When Ken was done cleaning up – among other things – he went looking for his teammate. As much as he'd hate to admit, it wasn't entirely Ran's fault. If he hadn't been more than willing, it would never have gotten so out of hand. If only he'd pushed Ran away in the beginning…

Gods but he really told Ran off, didn't he?   
  


"Aya?" He knocked on Ran's door and when he got no reply, went inside. Ran was not there. He frowned and checked his watch. He grimaced and whimpered. It was only 7 o'clock? Why the hell did he get up so early when there was nothing to do but stare at the ocean?   
  


Oh yeah… he couldn't sleep. Duh!   
  


So where was Ran? Ken went up the steps and squinted at the bright sunlight. So… the sun was up early at sea too… Another sigh.   
  


He blinked a few times and looked around the control station. No Ran. Then he poked his head out the side door on the right and looked up and down the side of the boat. No Ran. O~kay…   
  


He went out the left door and walked to the front of the boat. The deck area was spacious and it was empty… except for Ran's katana lying in the middle of the deck.   
  


Ken frowned and looked around again. Ran never left his katana around… where was the man? He went over to the sword and stared down at it. He had always loved the way Ran wielded the thing around. It looked so damn cool but then again, many things about Ran was pretty damn cool… He sighed. Something was seriously wrong with him. How could he possibly want an insensitive bastard like Ran?   
  


Ken bent down and picked up the katana. It felt good in his hand. Good weight, firm handle, gleaming steel…   
  


"What are you doing?"   
  


Ken yelped and nearly dropped the sword. He whirled around and instinctive put the katana behind his back as if caught doing something very wrong. The sight of his teammate made him swallow hard.   
  


Ran stood a few feet away from him, half naked and covered with sweat, glaring no small daggers at him. Ken tried very hard not to let his eyes drift down that lean, hard body currently clad in loose cotton pants Ran usually wore when he worked out. The redhead's bare chest gleamed enticingly in the morning light making Ken remember last night all the more. This was NOT good.   
  


Ran continued to scowl at him, arms akimbo.   
  


Okay… this sudden feeling of inadequacy was familiar… He could do this.   
  


"I… was looking for you." Ken said.   
  


"Why?"   
  


"Um… well, I was going to make breakfast…" _Gods, Ken, you are such a freaking idiot! Are you afraid of him? NO, so what the hell are you doing?_   
  


"I ate." Ran said curtly and held out his hand.   
  


Ken stared at the large, strong hand stupidly and then blinked up at Ran.   
  


"My katana. I don't want anyone touching it."   
  


Oh. Ken could feel the blush creeping up his neck and shooting all the way to the roots of his hair. You are a complete moron, Ken Hidaka. Ken sighed. Ran was so cold now it reminded him of when the redhead had first joined them. The man was so bent on keeping everyone the hell away it was borderline psychotic. Throughout the years, Ran had warmed up slightly but now it was starting all over again. Ken didn't want to spend the rest of the mission like this. Youji was wrong… the one not surviving this trip was going to be Ken, not Ran.   
  


"My katana." Ran repeated.   
  


Instead of moving closer, Ken moved back a little, he wasn't sure why but he was reluctant to relinquish his hold on the precious sword. The short step had brought him to the side of the boat and he swallowed uneasily. Maybe if he held the katana hostage, Ran would listen…   
  


"Look, Aya, I'm… sorry… I was really hard last night…I mean HARSH. I was really **harsh last night." Ken groaned and smacked himself on the head. Unfortunately, Ran's katana was still gripped tightly in his hand and the handle jarred him in the forehead instead.   
  
**

"Agh!" Ken cried out and dropped the sword.   
  


"Ken!" Ran yelled. Ken stared in shock as Ran rushed toward him and was completely unprepared to fight the man. But Ran didn't touch him. The man dove overboard and disappeared with a splash.   
  


Huh?   
  


Ken turned and stared at the blue water rushing by the side of the boat in stunned silence. What the hell…?   
  


"AYA!" He yelled into the ocean and ran along the side of the boat, trying to keep the spot where Ran had disappeared in sight. "AYA!" Now why the hell did Ran do that?   
  


He called again and searched the swirling water as the boat continued on it's set course.   
  


_Oh My God, Aya had drowned. _  
  


His first thought was to jump in after the redhead but stopped himself in time when he realized that they would both be left behind. The boat wasn't going to stop. With that thought, Ken ran back to the control station and grabbed the steering wheel. He spun it around and was relieved when he felt the boat jerked slightly as the manual override took over.   
  


But Ken had no idea how to read the instruments and he didn't know when to stop turning the boat. Was he going in the right direction? Was he just spinning around? What the hell was he doing? What if he took the boat back and ran over the redhead with it?   
  


"AGH!" Ken screamed and pounded his fists on the control panel. He must stop the boat. He could look for Ran after the boat had stopped… Ken looked around the panel but there was nothing that said 'stop' on it. Great.   
  


He saw several red buttons of various sizes and decide that red was what he was looking for. Didn't it mean stop?   
  


He pressed all of them.   
  


Ken whooped loudly when he felt the boat slowed and without waiting for the boat to stop, he ran around the sides, looking into the ocean hoping to find Ran. Suddenly there was a loud explosion from somewhere in the bowel of the boat and the vessel rocked violently.   
  


Shit! What the hell did he do now?   
  


Whatever it was it would to have to wait. He needed to get to Ran. Ken grabbed the round life-ring and continued to search the surrounding water. Finally he saw Ran a hundred or so feet away and he sighed in relief.   
  


"Ran!" He called to his leader. "Are you all right?"   
  


The redhead did not answer but continued to swim toward the boat. Ken couldn't see the man's arms moving but Ran's head bobbed up and down steadily. Ken frowned at Ran's odd choice in swimming strokes but shrugged it off as the usual Ran Oddities. He looked at the life-ring in his hand then tossed it into the water. Good thing the man was still far enough, with the ways things were going, Ken was sure he would have hit Ran in the head with it. He sighed and peered anxiously at the figure swimming – or bobbing – steadily toward him.   
  


Nani?! Ken stared wide-eyed at the shadow of something coming up behind Ran…   
  


It couldn't be! Suddenly his heart pounded furiously in his chest and he screamed for Ran to swim faster. Shit, this was a scene straight out of Jaws! The terrifying music played ominously in Ken's head and he ran back to the control station where he had seen the flare gun.   
  


He grabbed it and ran back full speed and hoped that he wasn't too late. His heart sank at the thought of something horrible happening to the redhead. A fleeting thought of living without Ran made him gasp at the strange aching pain in his chest and Ken willed the thought away abruptly. NOTHING was going to happen to Ran. Not if HE could help it!   
  


When he got back, Ran was still there and was a bit closer… but the shadow was gone. Ken looked around frantically but he couldn't find anything. Horrible images from the movie flashed across his mind and he kept the flare gun trained on the water around Ran. If that thing came back, he was ready.   
  


A few minutes passed and Ran came up to the life-ring and grabbed on tiredly. Ken suddenly realized why the man was swimming so awkwardly; he had his katana clamped tightly between his lips.   
  


Shit! Ken's eyes widen in horror. He'd thrown Ran's sword overboard… and Ran dove in to get it! Shit! Shit! Shit!   
  


This was all his fault!   
  


Ken's heart stopped when he spotted something coming up behind Ran again. He lifted the flare gun and aimed.   
  


Ken saw Ran look up and saw the gun trained on him, the redhead looked startled as he stared at Ken.   
  


"Hold still Aya." Ken said as he sighted the target.   
  


"Ken. What are you doing?" Ran's voice was steady but Ken thought he'd detected a slight tremor.   
  


"Don't move." Ken told him firmly.   
  


"KEN!"   
  


Ken fired.   
  


Smoke filled the air in front of the brunette and he waved it away impatiently. When he could see properly again, there was only the life-ring in the water. Ran was gone.   
  


Ken dropped the gun and stared at the empty life-ring.   
  


He couldn't have missed the thing and hit… Ran instead?   
  


Oh gods. Without another thought, Ken dove into the water.   
  
  


TBC…   
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  


Goddess but was that weird or what? *shakes head*  I have no idea where the last segment came from but I hope you are okay with it. 

Hmmm…I wonder what that little explosion was?  Where did Ran go?  Will Ken get eaten by the 'shadow'?  Who will rescue them?  *insert evil laughter*

Thank you for reading and see you next time!


	8. Out of the Frying Pan Into the Fire

**_Author's notes and warnings:_** Whew! *wipes brows*  I did pretty good between FY version and this chapter!  Er…sorry it took so long between each chapter of the WK AFL, though.  This time it took a bit longer because I added that YGO fic but since that's done…I have a tiny bit more time.  ^_^

Thank you everyone for commenting on the last chapter, it's record high for me! ((((HUGS)))) You make me feel so special! *beams*

Er…this might take a while so if you're not interested in my response to my reviewers, please scroll down to the fic.  Thank you.

**Hcbenitez:**  Hmm…yeah, hot Omi…Youji thinks so too, ne?  I'm doing well, thank you.  What's the weather like in your part of the world?  ^_^

**Sakusha**: Um…I think your cyber vitamins must have worked.  I'm much better now, thanks. ^_^  And as far as how much Yotan can take…*whistles innocently*  How about we find out…?

**Midori** **Natari** **Himura**:  Wah!  You know…those links certainly help.  I do have a very delicious Aoshi / Soujirou mental image now.  Yum!  Thank you.  And I'm real glad the last part worked out okay.  ^_^  

**Sakata** **Ri** **Houjun**: LOL…no, not queen but working on it. ^_~   As for your YGO fics…I read them, no da! *pouts*  You just have to update them.  And don't forget your FY fics!  I am really anxious about Eternity Knot.  *big puppy dog eyes*

**Krysana**:  Are you done with your exam?  I hope you did good?  I am so glad you like the icy Ran.  I'm quite partial to that trait in a bishounen, myself…  Thank you, moto-chan!

**Xellas**:  Er…you're always first since I sent it to you even before I send it out to be betaed, ne?  Thanks again!  ROFL  You like the katana, huh?  *laughs*  Why am I not surprised…I wonder if anyone else got the *ahem* insinuation?  ^__^  I am bad…  *hugs*

**Ayako**:  LOL.  Er…no.  I don't think my kids will take it very well if I came home all bloody. O.o;;  And I have to tell you, I nearly fell off my chair when I read your review!  A teletubby, no da!  ROFL!  I love it!  Thank you!

**Nauta** **Iupiter**: LOL.  *hugs*  Thank you for your review!  It was…er…genki, ne?  Wah!  I know I wrote Ran very cold but he's not that bad really… Please don't sock him yet. --__--;;  Kenken may have a fit, no da…  Thank you again for the wonderful review.  I hope to update faster from now on.  Just remind me not to start any new fic, okay?  ^_^

**Ilahja**:  Thank you!  I'm really glad you like it…I aim to please, na no da!  ^_^

**Gonyos**:  Gripping? ^_^  Thank you!  I hope you find this chapter just as good as the last.

**FireKat**:  *giggles*  Hmm…a teletubby or a dolphin?  Decisions, decisions. ^__^  Ah, and thank you for the chicken soup, ne?  AND for sending Kenken. ^_~  *hugs you right back*  Thanks for your comments, as always.  ^_^

**Fire** **Fall**:  LOL.  Er…it's going to have to end sometime, ne?  But not yet. ^_^  Thank you so much, you (as well as my other reviewers) really do make me feel wonderful…an author's dream come true when her story is appreciated, ne?  Thanks again!

**Sky** **Rat**:  ^_^  Really looking forward to more of your FY story, no da! And I see you have a Ran/Ken up…I also need to get by ass in gear and read it, ne?  *sigh*  Totally understand about school getting in the way…thanks for keeping up with the fics and the comments.  I truly appreciate it!  *hugs*

**Bakachan**:  *hugs both you and wuffie*  Thank you for thinking of me on Valentine's day.  You are so sweet.  Hm…Omi's 'oh shit' face, huh?  No, not Nao…but you'll find out in this chapter. ^_^  Thank you for being such an unquenchable fan of my writing!  *glomps*

**Sirrah**:  Thanks for the email address. Now I can send you update notice. ^_^  And thank you for staying with my stories.  I really appreciate your continual support! I hope I won't take too long with the next update!

**Fallen** **Wind**: Glad you like!  Thank you! As for Ken…I think he's more concern about what Ran feels…*pets Ken* Poor baby.  I hope you enjoy this chapter as well. ^_^

**Ambika**-**san**: Thank you!  Yeah, I know what you mean; Chichiri and Tasuki pairing is my first [slash] love, so they will always have a special place in my heart.  Ran and Ken are trying hard to catch up though. ^_~  I'm glad you like the story.  And thank you for telling me about that little slip in the FY version.  I went and correct it right away.  ^_^  

**Carrothien**: Heh. ^^;;  Evil, na no da…  Um…is that a good thing? ^_^;;  And thank you for putting the story on your favorite list. *beams*  I am truly honored. *bows*

**Icabob**:  O_o;;  Nani? If you die…you can't read the update, na no da…  *blinks*  Thank you.  ^_~

**Keimei**:  *giggles*  Well…as for the shadow, I can't decide between a teletubby or a dolphin so I'm going to have to wait and see what other strangeness will come up, ne?  Thank you for taking the time off your busy schedule to read and review…I know things have been a bit hectic for you.  As for Omitchi and Yotan…I am turning into such a sap with them…*sigh*  Well, I hope you like what I have in store…

**Whisper** **Reilman**:  Oh my…I hope the damage to your car wasn't too bad?  That was awful…but I am really glad that I can help in some way even if it's just a story.  Thank you so much for your thoughtful review. Somehow what you said made perfect sense, na no da!  ^_^  As much as I would love for them to jump in the sack…it isn't the time yet.  And the shirtless edition is definitely coming!  With four bishounens, no less.  ^_^

**Hana** **no** **Ceres**:  ^_^  What was in the water…?  Have no idea. ^^;;;  Working on it, I promise. --__--;  Aside form that, thank you so much for reviewing!  I'm glad the chapter worked out well for you.  I hope you'll enjoy this one too. ^__^

**Wai**-**Aki**:  Nani?  You went and changed your name. O.o;;  I was totally lost when you mentioned 'Face the Night'.  But I'm glad you're going to add more. *glomps*  Er…you will make it all better, right?  No dead Kenken?  *teary eyes*  As for A fine Line, thank you very much for reviewing!  So glad you like.  ^__^

**Yuki** **Bombay**:  LOL.  No sharks, huh?  Hm…how about the teletubby? *giggles*  thank you for your review!

**Kitsuna** **Ri**:  I hope that means you liked it?  Thank you, thank you, thank you!!!

**Heather**: Thank you so much!  I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter especially the last bit.  I have to be honest…I have absolutely no idea where my muse was taking me.  Boy, am I happy it turned out well. ^_^  And I am a million times better, thank you.

**Tearlesereph**:  ^__^  You like?  *beams happily*  Although I have to admit that I torture poor Kenken, your agenda for him is much more intense, na no da!  LOL  It would serve him right if he had to do all those things, ne?  *hugs*

**Lola**:  *giggles* Ah…you like the fanservice?  ^__^  Am always happy to provide, no da!  Thank you for your feedback.  Truly appreciate them. ^^

**Bluewinged**:  ^_^  Thank you for your review!  I'm glad you like the story! A Fine Line is my only WK story on FF.net so far, I'm afraid, but I do write in other fandoms such as Gundam Wing, Fushigi Yuugi, Yu-Gi-Oh and DBZ.  Please check my bio for listing of my stories.  I hope you'll like them as well.  ^_^

**Kasra**:  *blinks*  Wow…thank you so much.  I am ecstatic and so honored…*speechless*  (and that's not an easy thing to do to me) ^^;;  I have to admit that writing Youji and Omi is not easy.  There is so much depth there in both characters that getting it all out is quite a task.  I hope you'll continue to enjoy what I come up with.  Thanks again. ^__^

**Methodic** **Madness**:  LOL.  So impatient, na no da!  As for the plot, I'm letting a couple of little things slip in here and there…you'll have to catch it, ne?  I hope it's enough to satisfy you until the next chapter?  LOL.  Thank you!

**Urshy**:  Er…do what to Ran? *blinks innocently*  it was all Ken, I tell you. ^^;  But fear not, Ran is quite resilient…I'm more worried about Kenken, ne?  Thank you for your review!

**Seph** **Lorraine**: LOL.  Hm…why don't I torture Ran?  Oh but I do!  Emotionally, he's got to be a mess…we just don't know about how much he's hurting because the story in written in Ken's POV.  And you have to admit…it is so much fun to do this stuff to Ken…you KNOW Ran will forgive him anything, ne?  Thank you for your comments!!!  I'm glad you're still reading too!  ^^;;

**Luna**: ^_^  So glad you like the story.  New to the fandom, huh?  Welcome! *throw confetti*  And thank you for your review!

**Omi**-**is**-**Risu**:  ^^;  Hehehehe, I remember…Ran's gonna get some, don't worry…just not yet. ^^;  And as Risu, you commented about the grammar. *blushes*  Afraid I can't take the credit, my wonderful beta mopped up all the booboos before I post. ^_^  But even then I still manage to fiddle with some things and slip in one or two…or three…er well, you get the point.   LOL.  As for encouraging the hentainess…er…too late, no da!  Thank you!

**Taria**:  Thank you!  Kenken is a case, ne?  But so loveable!  Glad you like the story!

**Lady** **Kickass**:  Thank you!!  Here's one more chapter to read!  Hope you like it as well.

**Rei**-**kitty**: *hugs you right back*  Thank you!  That was such a nice compliment. *blushes*  Glad you like the little lime for Youji and Omi…Ran and Ken too!  LOL  If you stop thinking bad…you won't be able to read much more…I intend to put more lime in each chapter, no da!  ^__^  

**Celeste1**: Gomen, gomen! *hangs head*  There were just tons of fanfic-writing interuptus, no da! I hope to write faster too!  Thank you for hanging in there!

**Umi3**: Continuing, no daaaa….  Thank you!

**Ranja**:  Updating, na no da!  Thank you for reviewing!  Glad you LOVE the story.  ^_~

**Toniq**:  *giggles*  Yeah…when I first started the story, it was just going to be the boys on the island but I have no idea what happened.  We're on the eighth chapter and they're not even there…but it's coming. ^_^  Thank you for your review!  Meep!  You have a Ran/Ken fic out.  I'm going to have to check it out, ne?  Thanks again!

**Page1183**: Thank you!  I'm glad you like both versions.  Hope you enjoy this chapter as well. ^_^

Thank you Hitari-chan for betaing the grammar and spelling in this chapter! *hugs*

Thank you Xellas for betaing the rest!  LOL.  *hugs*

Standard disclaimer where I own nothing goes here. ^^;;

Warning of: male/male relationship, lime, abused Ken, cold Ran, menacing shadows, etc… goes here. 

No on to the chapter!  Enjoy everyone!

  
  


**A Fine Line** – Chapter 8: _Out of the Frying Pan Into the Fire_

By Moonraven   
  


_(Day 5, morning… after Kenken's… er… little mishap)_   
  


Ken choked and coughed as he was turned onto his side. Strong hands held him steady as he coughed up water. Ken tried to take a deep breath and groaned at the pain. His lungs, it seemed, were doing a pretty damn good job of imitating a burning furnace. When he was sure that all of his insides had been regurgitated, he collapsed on his back and stared up at the blue sky dazedly; his mind still hadn't quite registered what the hell happened.   
  


Then the scowling face of Ran Fujimiya appeared in his view. He blinked and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "What's up Aya?" Then his eyes widened considerably and he jerked into a sitting position, nearly smashing his head into Ran's in the process.   
  


"AYA!" He threw his arms around the tall redhead, knocking the man off his haunches and onto his back. "I thought you were dead!"   
  


"Isn't that what you wanted?" Ran grated as he tried to pry the shorter man from around his neck.   
  


Ken released him suddenly and pushed himself off the prone man. Shit, what the hell was he doing throwing himself at Ran like that? Gah! Especially after what he'd said to the redhead the previous night, too! Baka, baka, ba--Eh? He wanted WHAT???   
  


"What do you mean?" Ken frowned at his teammate. "Why would I want you dead?"   
  


Ran's sat up and glowered at him. "You were very clear last night, Ken." Ran's violet eyes were shockingly cold as he stared at Ken. "Don't worry, I will never touch you again. There was no need to shoot me. Your feelings can take a back seat until the mission is over."   
  


Ken stared back, his mouth wide open. "You thought…" He shook his head vigorously and had to sit back abruptly as his head started to spin. He swallowed then looked up at the angry Ran. "No… I was shooting the shark."   
  


Delicate brows rose almost imperceptibly.   
  


"Really!" Ken cried in earnest. He couldn't believe Ran would think he was so… so… spiteful.   
  


Ran closed his eyes as he did his _'I'm a patient man, I can handle this'_ routine. "What shark?" He asked quietly.   
  


"The—the one…" Ken pointed to the side of the boat. "You know… the one that was going to eat you." Oh man, even Ken had to admit that sounded lame.   
  


Ran didn't look convinced. Ken sighed and rubbed at the ache in the back of his neck only to find a lump at the back of his head. Ow! He took his hand away and found traces of blood on his fingers. What the…? He remember diving in after Ran and then…   
  


"What…? Hey!" He looked up angrily at Ran. "You hit me!"   
  


"YOU were shooting at ME then you jumped in to finish the job!"   
  


"WHA--I was shooting the shark---"   
  


"What shark?"   
  


"---and THEN I jumped in to SAVE you!"   
  


"From what?"   
  


"The shark!"   
  


**_"WHAT SHARK?"_**   
  


Grrrr! Ken growled in frustration at the dense redhead. The burning in his chest intensified and to top it off, it now ached everytime he took a breath. He rubbed at it absently while he panted and glowered at Ran. Ran didn't look like he was doing much better; both men were soaked to their skin and their wet hair hung limply around their faces.   
  


"I can't believe you'd think I would do something like… like… kill you." Ken grumbled unhappily. All the fight seemed to have left him as the pain in his chest worsened.   
  


Ran sighed heavily and gave him a pointed look. "It wouldn't be the first time you tried."   
  


"Oh, sure. Bring up the past." Ken threw his hand up in disgust. "How many times do I have to say I'm sorry? It was dark, okay? I thought you were the target! God, that was, like, over a year ago! Talk about carrying a grudge!"   
  


Ran mumbled something Ken did not hear but before Ken could tell him to speak up, a loud whining sound caught their attention. Ken turned slowly; having learned his lessons earlier, and found thin plumes of smoke curling and rising from the opened hatch leading to the cabins. Ran took in a sharp breath and rushed towards it.   
  


"Stay there!" He shouted over his shoulder as he plunged down the steps to see the source of the problem.   
  


Uh-oh. Ken made a face as he remembered the explosion that rocked the boat earlier. He sure as hell hoped it wasn't all that serious, because if it was, Ran would probably feed HIM to the shark... imaginary or otherwise.   
  


After many minutes had passed and Ran still hadn't come back, Ken decided to go after him, nevermind what Ran had told him. He got unsteadily to his feet and frowned when he realized that his legs were shaky and his lungs continued to burn furiously. What the hell happened? So he took a little swim and Ran knocked him out, he'd had worse; he shouldn't be feeling this much pain…   
  


"Where are you going?"   
  


Ken looked towards the voice and found Ran lugging bags and equipment out of the hatch. He blinked at the redhead in confusion. What the hell was Ran doing?   
  


"You took so long, I was going to look for you." Ken was surprised that his voice was barely a whisper. He cleared his throat in irritation and gasped at the pain in his chest. This can't be right.   
  


Ran frowned as he watched Ken struggled then came over and hauled Ken off to the bow of the boat.   
  


"Stay here." He repeated his instruction but this time, his voice was much gentler. Ran went back to the stuff he brought up from below deck and moved them to where he had deposited Ken. He sighed in irritation when he saw that Ken was struggling to get up and held the younger man firmly down on the deck. "You… swallowed some water and while you may have coughed most of it up, I need your lungs to clear up some more. I don't want you breathing in smoke, it could further aggravate your respiratory system." He gave Ken a hard look and the brunette nodded numbly as he stared into the violet eyes.   
  


Wow… he actually sounded like he cared. Ken could feel a blush coming on so he turned away abruptly. Ran released him and disappeared below deck once again. Ken closed his eyes and tried not to think about the redhead's touches but even now, he could feel his skin burning where Ran had held him down. He groaned in disgust. The man was just making sure he stayed put and his body was reading WAY too much into that. Something was seriously wrong with him.   
  


Ken must have dozed off for when he opened his eyes again, Ran was back and was pulling insistently on his shirt. Yep, he had fallen asleep and now he was dreaming or Ran wouldn't be trying to get into his pants… not after last night. He sighed dreamily and allowed his dream to take him where his conscious mind wouldn't… into Ran's arms. Dreams had no consequences, no guilt, no lasting pain… surely he could be happy for just a little while?   
  


"Ran…" He sighed again, letting his head flop onto Ran's shoulders as the older man pulled his shirt free. In his dreams, he could call Ran by his real name. He didn't have to worry that Ran would guess how he really feel. He didn't have to fear ridicule or rejection. He didn't have to share Ran with Youji or Tryffin or anyone else.   
  


Ran would love only him.   
  


"Ran…" He mumbled again, this time, his lips were pressed against the cool skin of Ran's neck. He took a deep breath and smiled. Ran smelled like a… barbecue. Ken began to giggle softly as his mind took him to a Luau where a naked Ran sat on a silver plate with an apple in his mouth.   
  


"Baka. What are you laughing at?" Ran's voice was soft to Ken's dazed ears; almost loving and Ken found it hard to swallow the lump in his throat. It had to be a dream; Ran would never talk to him like that…   
  


"Hm… barbecue Ran." Ken mumbled. "Can I eat you?"   
  


Ken felt Ran took a sharp breath and froze in his attempt to take off Ken's pants. No, that wouldn't do at all; Ran must go on. Ken wiggled enticingly against the older man and reached down to help his teammate. Ran must have understood Ken's need for he went back to the task of removing Ken's remaining clothing.   
  


When his wet clothes were gone, warm blanket smelling faintly of smoke was wrapped snuggly around Ken. Ken blinked blearily around him and finally focused on the redhead who was busily working on one of the equipment Ken was too tired to recognize.   
  


"Ran?" He called confusedly. Weren't they snuggling or something?   
  


Ran looked up from what he was doing, a worried frown on his usually icy face. Ran reached over touched his face gently. "Rest." The redhead ordered softly.   
  


"But…" Ken protested weakly. He WAS tired for some reason and his chest hurt. Still, he had wanted his dream to continue, not wanting to waste the opportunity to be with his dream-Ran.   
  


"Shh…"   
  


Ken whimpered but couldn't find the energy to do more. His eyes were heavy and his stupid chest was aching unbearably…   
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  


"Where are we going, Chibi?" Youji asked from his bed. Omi had brought him breakfast earlier and now the young assassin was dressed to go out. Youji was not going to be left home alone.   
  


"WE are not going anywhere, Youji-kun." Omi smiled as he removed the breakfast tray from the bed to the nightstand. "You are going to rest, while I go talk to Shinji-kun." Omi sat on the edge of the bed and pretended to fuss with the dressing on Youji's bare chest.   
  


Youji caught his hand and held it tight. "You're NOT going to see that Nao guy, Omi. We'll come up with another plan. Promise me." He couldn't describe the feeling that consumed him at the thought of Omi with anyone else especially that slimy looking paper pusher.   
  


"Youji-kun…"   
  


"No, Omi." Youji pulled the younger man down roughly, making Omi sprawl out almost on top of him on the bed.   
  


Omi sighed and rolled his eyes. "I'm going to talk to Shinji-kun about Kouji. It seems we have a new ally, Youji-kun."   
  


"You didn't promise me, Omitchi." Youji murmured as he pulled the younger blond closer. His lips brushed Omi's suggestively, inviting the young man to take over.   
  


Omi's blues eyes twinkled merrily before he closed them and pressed his lips firmly onto Youji's. His warm tongue slid into Youji's welcoming mouth eagerly and Youji nearly forgot once again that he was injured.   
  


Omi pulled away and kissed the tip of his nose quickly. "I'll see you in a few hours, Youji-kun. Be good." Then Omi hopped off the bed and slipped out the door.   
  


Youji put his hand to his lips and smiled idiotically. Damn, Omi was a good kisser! Hey, wait a minute! Omi still hadn't promised him, damn it! Youji pulled himself off the bed and grabbed his shirt. After struggling for several painful minutes, he managed to get his injured arm into the sleeve. He grumbled as he grabbed for his keys and nearly collided with the nightstand.   
  


_Think, Yotan, think! You'd never catch up to him so… *light bulb appears*_   
  


Youji went over to the closet where he kept his assassin gear and found just the thing; a handheld tracking computer that each of them had. After too many instances of not knowing where each team member was at any given time, Omi came up with this little gadget – with the understanding that it was to be used during missions or in case of an emergency only. The device was connected to their communicator, which doubled as a watch. All of them had it, even when off duties, this way they could be reached when needed.   
  


Youji pursed his lips in thought. This WAS an emergency… and they were on a mission of sorts… right? With a sure nod, he took the little computer and headed for his car. Yeah, Omi was going to be pissed beyond words if he found out; Youji was just going to have to make sure that the smaller blond didn't.   
  


Something that he was sure would be easier said than done.   
  


Forty-three minutes, three cigarettes and 2 aspirins later, Youji found the young man in a park by Tokyo bay – with Shinji. Youji let out a sigh of relief and slumped against the tree trunk he was hiding behind. He felt guilty now for spying on Omi and decided to go back home to wait for the younger man. He turned to give the two young men a last parting glace when something caught his eyes. Something about their postures…   
  


The boys were talking quietly a few trees down the lane, their heads almost touching. Shinji stood with his hands in his pants pockets, his back resting against the tree trunk with one foot crossed casually over the other at the ankle. His head was tilted slightly to one side as he listened to Omi.   
  


Omi. Youji frowned as he studied the younger blond. Omi was standing in front of Shinji, his legs slightly parted to accommodate Shinji's feet and as he talked, his hands would occasionally rest on Shinji's chest or arm. Youji blinked and settled back in his hiding place. His mind raced for excuses to what appeared to be an intimate conversation. Could this be their cover… to meet as lovers? There were plenty of those in this park… maybe they just wanted to blend in…   
  


Youji peeked around the tree again and this time nearly fell flat on his face. He squawked silently and gaped at the pair. If they were pretending, they sure as hell were getting into their roles! Shinji had removed one hand from his pocket and now had Omi's chin in his grip. He said something to the blond, making Omi turn his head away abruptly. Shinji gently steered Omi by the chin to face him again as he continued to talk. His thumb caressed the other youth's chin gently then he leaned forward and kissed Omi softly on the lips. The kiss was quick, just a peck but Youji could feel something bursting in his chest. It wasn't the same as watching Omi and Nao yet it was just as devastating. Hadn't he and Omi… didn't they agree that there was something between them?   
  


Youji blinked and shook his head to clear the shock then continued to watch the other two. Omi now had both of Shinji's hands in his and was saying something in earnest to the pink hair teen. Shinji leaned his head back against the tree and closed his eyes. Youji's mind raced for more possibilities; maybe Omi was telling him about Youji… maybe he's trying to break it up… hopefully?   
  


Shinji laughed suddenly as he looked back on his friend… er… or lover. He said something that made Omi shake his head then the blond pressed forward to rest his head on Shinji's shoulder. The pink haired young man smiled then pulled Omi close and wrapped his arms around him tenderly.   
  


They stood like that for hours… okay, it was more like two seconds but to Youji, it felt much longer than he could stand. Literally. He fell on his knees and blinked unseeingly at the ground. O~kay, now at least he knew where Omi learned how to kiss like that. But… wow… that was… what the…   
  


Sentences started in his head but they never seem to get completed as another thought pushed its way to the surface. He reached absently for his cigarettes and shook his head dazedly. Really… what the hell…? No… WHERE the hell had he been that he hadn't seen ANY of this before?   
  


A sharp intake of breath in front of him had Youji glancing up to see a stunned Omi staring at him. Next to the boy was Shinji, though he looked more amused than surprised.   
  


"Youji-kun." Omi whispered, his eyes wide with shock.   
  


"Hey there, Omitchi." Youji turned and nod at the other youth. "Shinji."   
  


Shinji smiled tentatively and glanced sideways at Omi even as he nodded back. "Youji-kun."   
  


"You guys think you can give me a hand?" He looked up at them sheepishly. "Omi was right; I should have stayed home and rested."   
  


Omi flushed darkly though Youji wasn't sure if it was from embarrassment at being caught with Shinji or from anger.   
  


"You… you followed me!" Omi sputtered angrily. Well, another mystery solved.   
  


"I'm sorry, Chibi, I---" Hey! Why the hell was HE sorry? What the hell was Omi doing all snuggly with Shinji when he was supposed to be in love with HIM? "Wait… are you…?" He motioned between the two younger men. "What's going on?"   
  


Shinji blinked innocently at him then shrugged. Youji narrowed his eyes. That look had 'Uh-oh' written all over it. He turned to Omi who looked really unhappy. If Youji hadn't regretted following Omi before, he sure as hell was now. That look couldn't be good.   
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  


"Ken."   
  


Someone was calling him but he was too warm and comfortable to move so Ken gravitated towards the warm, hard body next to him. He frowned discontentedly at the sudden pain in his chest and shifted to try to get rid of it.   
  


"Ken."   
  


Ran's voice. Ran was calling him. Ken opened his eyes slowly and blinked uncertainly at the reddish blur in front of him. He tried to rub his eyes to clear his vision but his arms were somehow tangled inside something.   
  


"How are you feeling?" Ran's voice asked him again.   
  


Blankets. His arms were stuck in the blankets. He struggled briefly and stopped when that only aggravated the pain in his chest. He blinked up at the clearing blur and found that it was Ran looking anxiously at him.   
  


"I'm stuck." He told Ran helplessly. The corner of Ran's lips quirked slightly, making Ken's heart skip a beat. Why was Ran so nice? Was he still dreaming?   
  


Ken felt Ran shift beneath him and realized that he was pretty much cradled in the other man's arms. What the hell… he must still be dreaming after all.   
  


"Ken, we have to go, can you walk by yourself?" Ran asked as he hoisted Ken up on his feet.   
  


Ken swayed and leaned on Ran. "I think I can if I could just get out of this damn blanket." He muttered and struggled some more.   
  


Ran held the folds of the blanket tight and shook his head. "You're not wearing anything and I need you to stay warm."   
  


Ken stared at Ran blankly. "Nothing? I'm… naked?" Ken wiggled experimentally and found bare skin rubbing against the blanket. His face reddened immediately. How…?   
  


"Your clothes were wet." Ran informed him. "I had to… get rid of them."   
  


Ken's eyes widened in horror when he realized that his dreams weren't really dreams at all. And he was snuggling… he called Ran… he—he was helping Ran remove his pants! AGH!   
  


He pushed away from Ran, mortified, only to lose his balance and had to be saved from falling flat on his back by Ran. Great, this was just peachy!   
  


"I didn't look, I promise." Ran said quite seriously. Ken narrowed his eyes at the redhead wondering if Ran was making fun of him.   
  


"Well… I… Anyway, what happened?" Ken's head was beginning to clear and he wasn't as disoriented as when he first woke. He looked around them and gaped when he saw their stuff on deck… deck that was leaning slightly to one side.   
  


"Aya?" He squeaked. The water was also much close to the deck than he'd remembered. When they were standing here yesterday, he hadn't been able to see the ocean at all but now he could… "What happened?"   
  


"The engine blew, literally, and now we're taking in water."   
  


Ken blinked at Ran. "We're… sinking?"   
  


"Manx said that help is on the way but I don't think we can stay on board." Ran said quietly. He steered Ken by the elbow towards the back of the boat. On the loading ramp, at the very back of the boat, there was a rubber raft and Ran helped Ken settle in it before he headed back to the bow. "I'll be right back. Don't get out."   
  


Ken watched Ran disappear around the control station and swallowed. Did he do that? Did he break the bloody ship? (*) He looked around him uncertainly. The ship was low enough now for the raft to almost be in the water and Ken searched around nervously for the shadow he had seen earlier in the day.   
  


When Ran appeared he was carrying Ken's bag as well as his own and several black boxes inside carrying cases that Ken recognized as their computer and communication system. Ran carefully put those in the raft then disappeared again. Ken managed to find his way around the damn blanket and freed one arm. He grabbed for his bag and by the time Ran returned, he was half way inside his t-shirt… and the raft was well into the water.   
  


Ran dumped several containers of water and some nutrition bars into the raft then he got in. He reached over the sides of their ship to press something that lowered the ramp into the water then he pushed them free of the vessel. Then the redhead turned to Ken and sat down opposite him. The raft was fairly big, large enough to fit at least 6 grown adults so they had plenty of room yet Ken felt very aware of Ran's nearness. He cleared his throat nervously and tugged the blanket closer around his waist.   
  


"It's breezy in the ocean, Ken." Ran said suddenly and Ken turned to look into violet eyes. "You need to keep warm and dry."   
  


"I'm not a baby, Aya." Ken snapped, rubbing at his chest distractedly. "I must have strained a muscle trying to save your ass."

Ran tensed as he stared at Ken. "It's your lungs not your muscles. If you don't stay warm, you may catch pneumonia."   
  


Ken frowned and took experimental breaths. The burning was less but the aching was there when he took deep enough breaths. He glanced up at Ran and found the man looking at him with what looked suspiciously like an 'I told you so' look. He frowned more ferociously and looked away. "It's your damn fault for knocking me out." Ken grumbled.   
  


"We're NOT going to go there now, Ken. If you want to blame someone, why don't you blame your shark?"   
  


Ken glared at Ran then looked away again. "Shouldn't we be rowing or something?" Ken asked.   
  


"Where to?" Ran asked dryly. "No. Coordinates have been given to the rescue team. We should remain as close to that as possible."   
  


"Damn it, Aya. We left early yesterday and our boat was supposed to be fast. How long is it going to take the coast guard to get here?"   
  


"I don't think the coast guard is coming." Ran said quietly.   
  


Ken turned back to the redhead and saw that he'd already had the computer running and was typing into it.   
  


"What do you mean? Who then?" Ken gathered his blankets up around him and maneuvered around to sit next to Ran so he could see the computer… and tripped on the long blanket in the process. Ran grunted as he steadied Ken with one hand then slid along the seat to give Ken more room. It was most fortunate that the raft had a flat bottom or they would all be in the water about now. Ran's glare certainly said as much.   
  


"Oh cut the death glare, Aya, we stopped buying that a long time ago." Ken leaned closer to Ran and peered into the screen. "Well? Who's coming and when will they get here?"   
  


"Manx was not clear as to who but they should be here in a couple of hours."   
  


"What are you doing?"   
  


"Birman sent some information on Tryffin's parents. It looks like their deaths may not have been an accident after all." Ran continued to read the mail with great interest. Too much interest as far as Ken was concerned. Ran was probably dying to get some brownie points from Tryffin when he delivered the news. Jerk! Ken thought moodily.   
  


Ran drew in a sharp breath and despite the fact that he was jealous, Ken couldn't help but be curious? "What?"   
  


Ran didn't speak but continued to stare at the information on the screen as if it were Schwartz taking off with Aya-chan again.   
  


"What?" Ken asked again impatiently and tried to turn the computer towards him so he could read it easier.   
  


Ran's grip on the computer was much better than his grip on reality and the computer remained stubbornly in place.   
  


"They died about the same time Peregrine left Kritiker." Ran said softly, his expression was thoughtful.   
  


"So?" Ken shrugged, completely irritated. Ran was getting way too googoo eyed over this whole thing. "It could just be a coincidence, Aya."   
  


"No." Ran shook his head and typed something in. When the information he requested came up, he motioned for Ken to read it.   
  


"Aya." Ken whined. "You read it to me." The glare of the sun was bad enough reflecting off the water; he certainly didn't need to get it from trying to read the computer screen.   
  


"Their boat sank near Spratly Islands… in the South China Sea." Ran's voice was contemplative and Ken looked at his teammate curiously.   
  


"Aren't we in the South China Sea?" Ken asked and involuntarily shifted closer to the other man.   
  


"Yes." Ran said absently as he entered more information into the computer. Ken leaned his head on Ran's shoulder and closed his eyes while the redhead looked for whatever it was he was looking for. When Ran found it, surely he would share? Ken felt cold and he pulled the blanket closer to him. He nearly fell off the seat when he felt Ran's arm come around his back and he lifted his head and opened his eyes in surprise. Ran's head was just inches from his and the piercing violet eyes locked onto his confused ones briefly before Ran looked away.   
  


"I told you to keep warm." Ran said sternly as he finished tucking the blanket around Ken and went back to work on the computer. Ken's head fell on Ran's shoulder again as he closed his eyes. It was either the redhead or the bottom of the boat and he kinda wanted to stay as far away from the water as possible. There was still the unresolved matter of the 'shadow'.   
  


A few minutes later Ran grunted and Ken opened his eyes. This time he did not bother lifting his head. When it was apparent that Ran wasn't going to tell him unless he asked, Ken sighed. "What?"   
  


"It looks like that's where we were headed." Ran said softly.   
  


"Where?" Ken shifted his head back slightly so he could look up at the redhead's profile. Gods but Ran was attractive… and so close. Ken felt himself blush at the thought of just how close they actually were the previous night and to his dismay, Ran chose that moment to turn and look down at him. The look in those deep violet eyes was unreadable but they held Ken frozen in place, as they seemed to bore deep into his soul.   
  


So close… Ken couldn't help but drop his gaze to the usually stern lips and he knew that his face was heating up again at the memories of where those lips had been on his body.   
  


Ran's hand came up and touched his forehead gently, as if checking his temperature. Ken leaned into the touch and closed his eyes, when the hand was gone Ken blinked up into Ran's unfathomable eyes again. They stared at each other silently and Ken knew that had Ran chose that moment to kiss him, he wouldn't have minded. In fact, he was pretty damn sure he was going to participate, chest pain or no chest pain.   
  


Ran tore his gaze away almost reluctantly and Ken sighed. Part of him was glad that Ran didn't kiss him, it WAS what he wanted, wasn't it? Didn't he say that he didn't want to be a convenient fuck? But part of him was disappointed... it wanted to feel those hands on him again. He shivered at the memory of last night and to keep himself from thinking too much, Ken asked again. "Where were we going?"   
  


"Somewhere around Spratly Islands." Ran answered in a tight voice.   
  


Ken chose to ignore Ran's tone and asked another question. "Why is Peregrine taking Tryffin there? I thought he was following the seven people that were missing."   
  


"I think the question is, why is everyone going there? What is around Spratly Islands that dated back 8 years? This is too much of a coincidence, don't you think?"   
  


Ken sighed. He really didn't feel like thinking, his body sure as hell didn't want to work and his brain was protesting that it had to. But they really couldn't do much but sit and wait, might as well take the time to think about the mission.   
  


And he was enjoying this quiet time with Ran too. They weren't fighting and Ran was actually nice to him, taking care of him and stuff.   
  


"Okay, let's start with his parents, what were they doing around those islands?" Ken started.   
  


Ran was silent while he read some information then said, "They were anthropologists… it said here that their last project was… the lost continent of Atlantis." Ran sounded skeptical and he reread the content again.   
  


"I thought that it was by the Mediterranean somewhere. You know, that Santorini island thing." Ken frowned but didn't move from his spot on Ran's shoulder. "Maybe they were just on vacation." he suggested.   
  


Ken could feel Ran shaking his head. "No. There is nothing on Spratly Islands. According to research, it's a group of mostly uninhabited islands with most of them underwater at high tides. The ones that aren't are occupied with military forces from various countries. Not a vacation spot. Besides, they were on assignment when they sank."   
  


"Weird." Was all Ken's tired mind could come up with. "I wonder what Tryffin is feeling right now."   
  


Ran was silent and still next to Ken and the brunette wondered if the redhead was thinking the same thing. He wouldn't want to be in Tryffin's shoes right about now. To know that your parents were down there somewhere…   
  


"Ran?"   
  


"Hm?"   
  


"Do you… go see your parents sometimes?"   
  


Ran was quiet for the longest time and Ken wondered if he would ever answer him. He wouldn't be surprised if the redhead didn't; Ran was never one to talk about his past anyways.   
  


When Ran still hadn't said anything, Ken offered sadly, "I want to go see mine all the time but I know I can't… even if they're still alive." Somehow Ken didn't mind telling the other man about his past. "It must be hard when you don't even have that option."   
  


"You're a lot like them, you know." Ken continued after a short silence. "They lost their parents too and it may all be tied together some how."   
  


Ran was so quiet Ken thought maybe the man fell asleep. He tilted his head back again to look at Ran but the redhead was awake, his eyes staring unseeingly in front of him.   
  


"Aya?" Ken called softly. He could cheerfully kick himself for making Ran sad but he wasn't feeling too hot as it was so that was going to have to wait.   
  


Ran turned and looked down at him and Ken was surprised to see that the violet eyes were filled with sadness and longing.   
  


"Yes, I go see them sometimes." Ran said softly before looking away again.   
  


"I'm sorry."   
  


"Don't be." Ran was already busy being curt and briskly typing again. Ken sighed and rubbed at his chest again but this time, it had nothing to do with his lungs but everything to do with his heart. How he wished he could take away Ran's pain.   
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  


Youji looked up at the young men in front of him and raised his eyebrows. "Well? C'mon, tell uncle Youji."   
  


The boys looked at each other then back to Youji then back to each other again.   
  


Finally Omi said, "Can we go home and talk? Shinji-kun has to go meet Kouji."   
  


"I don't think I can hold off that long, Omi. At least explain yesterday to me. I thought we…" Youji clamped his mouth shut tight. He wasn't about to bare his feelings to Shinji, damn it! He didn't even want to do it with Omi but the younger blond was so convincing yesterday.   
  


"Just forget it, Omi. Leave me. I'll just kick back and smoke, be back home soon." He closed his eyes and sat back, leaning his back against the tree and stretching his legs out in front of him. He should have listened to his instinct and stayed the hell away from Omi. He knew nothing good was going to come out of it. Damn Aya! Damn Omi too, while he was at it! Why the hell did he ever think the boy was too young and innocent anyway?   
  


"Youji-kun." Omi's voice was small and utterly miserable but Youji couldn't look at him. He knew that if he did, he would give in and it was just better to forget that yesterday ever happened.   
  


"Go home, Omi." Youji said tiredly. He needed a cigarette, damn it, but he couldn't when they were still standing there; he didn't want to look at either one of them. He wasn't that strong.   
  


Youji heard movements and footsteps walking away. He waited a few seconds until they faded to a safe distance then sighed and slowly opened his eyes.   
  


And found himself looking right into desolate blue eyes. Omi was on his knees in front of him. Youji blinked in surprised then frowned and look away quickly.   
  


"I would have told you." Omi whispered. "If you hadn't followed me… when I got back, I would have told you."   
  


Youji closed his eyes and banged the back of his head against the tree. "Would you?"   
  


"Yes!" Omi cried in desperation. "I never thought that you would… want me. I… Shinji-kun and I… we're… it started a long time ago and it's not the same as how I feel about you." Omi struggled with his explanations, his hand moving around helplessly. "I—I don't love him." Omi finally said in a small voice.   
  


Youji opened his eyes and looked skeptically at the younger man. The scene he had witnessed earlier suggested otherwise. Omi managed to look both miserable and defiant at the same time as he looked back at Youji and the older man couldn't help feeling the sudden rush of warmth as he looked at the younger blond. Omi was too damn cute for his own good.   
  


Youji continued his internal struggle as they gazed at each other. His head knew that Omi was definitely not a child and he had a life before Youji but his heart wasn't ready for that. It wasn't even ready to admit that it could love again and it was already breaking when he saw his Omi with someone else. Reason clearly wasn't going to win… not just yet.   
  


Youji fumbled for the lighter and lit his cigarette. It was strange how people say (and he's one of them) that smoking calms you down. Physiologically it shouldn't work since smoking reduced the oxygen going to the brain and other cells. The body actually had to work harder to get the oxygen it needed… Life was just full of things that didn't make sense… People say one thing and they do something else… Life sucked. HE sucked. Everything sucked. He groaned and banged the back of his head against the tree again.   
  


Then his own words to Ken came back to him in a dizzying rush…   
  


_"Aya and I see other people. We are not in love. We are not a couple. We just like fucking each other."_   
  


Youji frowned harder. Did Omi like… to do that with Shinji too? He glanced at the teen quickly and found that Omi was still staring at him, his expression now wistful and sad.   
  


"I would have told you." Omi said again. "Why don't you trust me?"   
  


"It's not that, Omi." Youji gave up and held out his hand to Omi. The younger man frowned at it for a moment then he tentatively put his hand in Youji's. The tall blond pulled Omi to him gently and the young man came to sit by his side with Youji's arm around his shoulders.   
  


"So… were you telling him about us?"   
  


"Yes but he already knew how I feel about you. He's been telling me not to give up but… you can be so trying sometimes, Youji-kun."   
  


"Didn't I tell you I was pretty messed up?" Youji said quietly as he stared straight ahead. He took a long drag from his cigarette and blew the smoke up at the branches above them. "You sure you want to get involved with someone like me? I was so ready to give up, so ready to say to myself that I was right, that I should stay the hell away from you. That you would leave me eventually so why not nip it in the butt now…" Youji turned to look seriously at Omi. "Shinji… he's a good kid."   
  


"Yes, he is, Youji-kun." Omi said softly by his side, then the younger man took the cigarette from his hand and snuffed it out. Omi moved to straddle Youji's legs and he took the older man's face between his hands. "And so are you. Besides, he doesn't love me. We care about each other a great deal but we've always known that it wasn't love." Then he leaned down and kissed Youji softly, his lips moving lightly across the older man's. He pulled back and gazed steadily into Youji's eyes, his own filled with love. "I'm sorry you had to find out about Shinji this way… even if it IS your fault."   
  


"MY fault?" Youji blinked incredulously at the young man.   
  


"Yes. You shouldn't have followed me. I'm quite mad about that, Youji-kun."   
  


"Oh… yeah, that." Youji laughed nervously; a pissed off Omi is NEVER a good thing. "You never promised me about Nao and…" Youji took a hold of Omi's hands and pressed them to his heart as he gazed into the teen's eyes. "I was worried that you'd do something that you'd regret later. Trust me Omi, it's not as easy as it might seem... it always comes back to haunt you." He was speaking from experience and they both knew it.   
  


"Youji-kun. I…" Omi was quiet for a long moment, and then he nodded his acceptance. "I promise."   
  


"Good." Youji pulled the boy down for a quick kiss. "We'll find another way, Omi, you'll see."   
  


"You're not upset about Shinji still, are you?" Omi asked uncertainly   
  


"Omi." Youji caressed the young man's cheeks tenderly. "I was just surprised… I've never thought… well, I tried not to think of you that way and then all of a sudden… I guess I was just…" He shrugged when he couldn't find the words to describe the million things that were going through his mind. "Shocked. Again. You do that to me a lot lately, Omitchi."   
  


"Is that a bad thing?" Omi asked as he nuzzled against Youji's palm.   
  


Youji watched in awe as Omi paused in his nuzzling and kissed Youji's fingertips and palm. "N—no, not at all."   
  


Omi smiled and leaned over to place his lips a hairbreadth away from Youji's, his nose rubbing sensually along Youji's nose.   
  


"Omi…" Youji was getting hard and he wasn't sure if he could hold himself back if Omi continued to do these things to his senses. "So… um… what kind of things have you and Shinji been… er… doing?" He groaned when Omi pressed his body forward, rubbing his arousal against Youji's.   
  


"Would you like me to show you when we get home?" Omi asked huskily against Youji's ear then he began suckling on it.   
  


Youji's eyes rolled back in his head as pleasure shot through his body. Home? Who the hell could wait til they got home? He reached around and grabbed on to Omi's delicious ass with both hands and drove his hips forward in several quick powerful thrusts. Omi moaned and returned the pressure and pretty soon they had developed a maddening rhythm.   
  


"Omi… Omi, we can't do this here." Youji panted as he tried to hold Omi's hips still. His libido was screaming at him to shut the fuck up and continue but he valiantly ignored it. "Let's go home, Omi, then you can take as long as you want to show me."   
  


Omi looked at him shyly, his eyes uncertain. "Can I have forever, Youji-kun?"   
  


Youji fought back the lump in his chest as he reached up and caressed Omi's flushed cheeks. "Are you sure? I'm not worth it, O--"   
  


Omi covered Youji's lips with his fingers. "You are worth everything to me, Youji-kun. Everything."   
  


Youji closed his eyes and swallowed back tears.   
  


Life was pretty damn good after all.   
  


(Author faints from too much sap, as does the beta.)   
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  


"Ne, Aya…" Ken nudged his teammate when he noticed that the dark shape at the horizon was coming closer. "You think that's our ride?"   
  


Ran looked up from the radio he was trying fix and gazed at the vessel. "I don't know."   
  


"You don't think they're gonna run over us, do you?" Ken eyed the rapidly approaching ship nervously. "It's coming awfully fast, Aya… what if they can't see us." The vessel they were on sank under the waves sometime ago and the black rubber boat they were on, though it was a good size, was probably tiny in the open sea.   
  


"It would be good to have a flare gun right about now." Ran commented grimly.   
  


Ken colored immediately. He'd dropped the gun somewhere… it was his fault again. Life sucked.   
  


"We could tie a shirt to your katana and you can wave it like a flag." Ken suggested helpfully.   
  


Ran turned and gave him a maximum dose of the death glare.   
  


"Okay, maybe not." Ken rolled his eyes. He grabbed the cap that he was wearing and waved that in the air, hoping it was enough. At least it was better than just sitting there.   
  


Ran took the cap from Ken's hand and slammed that back on his head. "Keep it on." He growled and took a white t-shirt from his bag. "Wave this." Ken rolled his eyes again as he noted that Ran wasn't waving anything.   
  


"You're the one with the delicate complexion, Aya, not me. YOU should be wearing head protection."   
  


"I'm not the one with the temperature." Ran answered while he carefully put the computer and radio away.   
  


"Then I should be resting and you do the waving."   
  


Ran paused and looked up at him. "You're the one who thinks that we need to wave."   
  


Ken gave up. For someone as quiet as Ran, Ken would never have guessed that he would fight tooth and nail to have the last word.   
  


They were so busy glaring at each other that by the time they looked up; the vessel was almost next to them. Ken blinked in surprise at the big, black boat (can you say that real fast ten times? The beta sure can't, she tried several times.), his arm frozen in place above his head. It was larger than the trawler they were on and everything that could be seen was painted black, except for the name Black Hawk; it was painted on the side in metallic silver with the last letter, 'k', ending in a dramatic wing.   
  


"Wow." Ken whispered. "You're right, I don't think it's the coast guard."   
  


But Ken was completely unprepared for the tall figure that came to the railing and stared down at them. Peregrine!   
  


Next to Ken, Ran hissed and stiffened at the sight and Ken guessed that not only was the redhead surprised, he was pretty pissed as well. Ken was beyond caring at this point and he could cheerfully kiss Schuldich had he been the one sent to rescue them.   
  


"Hey there." he called and waved up at Peregrine. The man just scowled back at him. Oh look, one of Ran's relatives. This whole trip kept getting better and better. "Where's Tryffin?" At least that man could smile.   
  


"He's in… the cabin." Peregrine said before throwing an end of a long rope to him. "Hang on, I'll pull you to the back."   
  


Ran took the rope from Ken and the brunette was only too happy to let go. All this waving and yelling was making him dizzy and he could feel the ache in his chest starting up again.   
  


He looked up at Ran as their boat was pulled to the boarding ramp in the back of the boat. Ran's lips were pressed together grimly, fine creases appeared between his brows and Ken could tell that his jaw was clenched tight.   
  


Ken sighed and wondered if Omi and Youji were doing any better. Then he brightened as a thought occurred to him. "Look on the bright side, Aya. At least we found them."   
  


Ran turned and the look Ken got this time was the mother of all death glares.   
  


Ken sighed in resignation and waited for all hell to break loose yet again. He had half a mind to ask to be left in the raft. They might all end up on it soon anyway with the way these two were scowling at each other.   
  


Yep, his life sucked nuclear waste.   
  


TBC…   
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  


(*) Heh, heh, heh, courtesy of Dr. Lazarus from Galaxy Quest.   
  


Note: In case some of you are curious, there are actually people who say that Atlantis may be in the South China Sea… Imagine that. ^_^   
  


Gah! I'd wanted more Chichiri/Tasuki in this chapter but couldn't fit it in. In the FY version, there'll be… er… more explosive action, people. I really do wonder if Kenken is going to survive this…   
  
Thankie everyone!


	9. Rub a Dub Dub

**Author's notes and warnings:** Gah! I know it's been a while, please blame this website, Xellas and then Krysana for the delay. This site because they deleted some stories, making me blue ::sniffles:: and Xellas for getting me started on the Remus/Sirius craze from the Harry Potter fandom. I am ashamed to say that I am currently obsessed with Remus J. Lupin, resident HP werewolf. ::growls low:: What a babe! And last but not lease, Krysana for starting me on the Prince of Tennis Fandom. Isn't Tezuka and Fuji to die for? I know…have I no shame?

::ahem:: Sorry, where was I? Oh yeah…. Hello and welcome back! How have you been…?

Lots of thanks and hugs and cyber Pocky to all my reviewers without whom the story would not be where it is today. You are the best, no da. (((HUG))) I'm sorry I couldn't comment on individual reviews…they were all so wonderful. I'm awfully late with this chapter already; I hope you'll forgive me. I'll definitely give each of you the proper attention you deserve in the next chapter. Again, thank you so much.

_(Midori Natari Himura, Wai-Aki, Ayako. Gonyos, Ambika-san, Tearlesereph, Lola, Nauta Iupiter, Ru-chan, Hana no Ceres, Zeto, Alfirin Sereg, Sakata, Bakachan, Ranja, Hcbenitez, Seph Lorraine, Yuki Bombay, Whisper Reilman, Rei-Kitty, Kitsuna Ri, Ravensta692003, Krysana, Omi-is-Risu, Sirrah, Taria, Heather, Skyrat, Space Cat, Sakusha, Luna, Lauren, Peanutbaby13, Siberian, Jade Anime, FireKat, Babbling Brooks, Kagemihari, Rachel, Mondtanz, Kris, Shoueki, Unofficial Schwarz, Toniq, Chachiri Noda, Midnight-Rose91, fiery-icicles.) Great big hugs for all of you_

This chapter takes place after the FY chapter but you don't have to read that one if you don't want to...it does have Ran/Ken in it though plus some Youji/Omi. Not crucial that you do however. Please see the day tag for time lapse.

Special thanks to Hitari-chan for betaing the chapter and Xellas for being the **_bestest_** friend a girl can have.

.

**A Fine Line** – Chapter 9: Rub-a-Dub-Dub…

By Moonraven

.

(_Day six – morning_)

"Oh, for Pete's sake, are they still at it?" Ken asked as his sleepy eyes focused on two men glaring at each other across the room.

Tryffin sat amidst the hostility, munching nonchalantly on an apple. When he heard Ken, he shifted his gaze from Ceilen and Ran to the bedridden brunette then grinned toothily. Ken blinked at the sight of fangs. What the…?

"It's not easy battling for the alpha male status. Looks like it's going to take days." Tryffin unfolded himself from his chair and came to sit next to Ken on the side of the bed.

Ken groaned and covered his eyes with the back of one hand. "Who's winning?"

"Are ya nuts?" Tryffin asked as he handed Ken a glass of water. "If I have to listen and keep track everytime they're at it, I would have jumped overboard hours ago."

Ken watched Tryffin shudder involuntarily at the thought of going into the sea. He knew that the redhead feared water, Ran had told him last night. If Tryffin wanted to jump the boat, it must really be bad.

Ken sat up gingerly. Last night, when he'd tried to get up too fast, he found himself falling off the bed and if Ran hadn't been there to catch him, he would have probably knocked himself out cold. To his surprise, his head wasn't swimming as he'd feared and the elephant that took up residence on his chest had left. His head was still pretty wooly but he felt 120% better. He mumbled his thanks and took the cup gratefully while Tryffin touched his forehead and pronounced happily that Ken was still fever-free. For someone who had lungs full of water, he couldn't understand the need for more water. Yet he was constantly thirsty.

"How are you feeling?"

Ken looked over the rim of his cup to see Ceilen coming over to him, leaving a stalemate in his war with Ran.

Ken took the last swallow then nodded. "I feel much better, thanks."

Ceilen didn't bother touching him to see if Tryffin was right about his temperature, but peered at him closely before getting up to go to his medical kit.

"Not another shot." Ken whined and sank down on the bed, well aware that he sounded like a little kid. "I'm fine, I don't need another shot."

Tryffin snickered and Ken gave him a rough shove with his foot. "Shut up!"

Tryffin yelped and nearly fell off the bed. "Hey!" Tryffin shoved back irritably.

"Antibiotic must be administered regularly until there is no danger of the infection recurring." Ceilen lectured, ignoring the scuffles on the bed. "As it is, I won't have enough to do it properly but we should keep this up as long as we can."

"I feel fine. The pain is gone, the fever is gone, I don't need anything else." Ken continued stubbornly. "Besides, you might need it when you and Aya finally go at it for real."

Both Ceilen and Ran remained silent but the former did stick the needle into his arm with just a tad more enthusiasm than he should. Ken winced and glowered at Ceilen while Tryffin grinned evilly at him.

"Want to go for a swim Tryffin?" Ken asked with no small amount of venom.

Tryffin froze and his eyes shifted quickly to Ceilen who was busy with disposing the syringe safely. He frowned at the silent back of his bodyguard then turned to give Ken an angry look. "Shut up!" Tryffin muttered between gritted teeth. Oops. Apparently he'd reminded Tryffin of the dreaded doom that may possibly be his future. Ken forgot that it was definitely a possibility. Ran told him about some of Ceilen's plan last night.

Ran, who up until that point was standing quietly by the cabin door, cleared his throat and watched them crossly. "And what status are YOU fighting for?"

Ken thought he heard Ceilen mutter something from his corner, which sounded suspiciously like 'chicken of the sea', but before he could ask for clarification, Tryffin yelled that they weren't fighting.

Ran smirked but Ken wasn't sure if he was amused with Tryffin or with Ceilen's chicken comm – Hey!

"Who're you calling chicken?" Ken pushed himself up, scowling at Ceilen's back.

Ceilen ignored him and continued to pack his medicine away. When he was done, he put the box back in the cabinet then turned to give Tryffin a troubled look.

"We have to talk."

A man of few words. Ken sighed and glanced at Tryffin who didn't look like HE wanted to talk.

"What about?" Tryffin didn't move from the bed as he eyed his bodyguard warily.

Ceilen blinked at Tryffin expressionlessly. "Options." He told the nearly squirming redhead.

Tryffin blinked back then jumped off the bed and practically ran to the other man. "Options' good."

Ken rolled his eyes; the redhead was practically giving his bodyguard the eager puppy-dog look. If he had a tail, it'd probably be wagging like crazy. "Hey, we want to talk about options too. Right, Aya?"

Ran didn't reply immediately, but looked steadily at Ceilen making the rogue agent frown irritably.

"We have a few things to do here, when we're done, we'll meet in your cabin." Ran told Ceilen. Then noticing the narrowing of the single brown eye, he added mildly, "If that's okay with you."

Ceilen looked like it wasn't okay with him but he nodded nonetheless. "Give me half an hour." He told Ran then turned and walked out the door. After a few seconds of hesitation, Tryffin followed him. He turned and gave Ran a weak smile before closing the door of the cabin.

Ken was alone with Ran.

The redhead looked thoughtfully at the closed door for a moment then turned to Ken.

"Are you up for a swim?" Ran asked quietly.

Ken took a deep breath, testing his lungs. The dull ache was still there but man was it SOOO much better. "When's the dip?" He asked back.

"I don't know but we're close."

"I should be back to normal in a day or two… but even if I have to now, you know I can do it." He tilted his chin defiantly at his leader. Not a smart thing to do since from his position on the bed, he was already looking up at Ran. He groaned and rubbed the back of his neck. Then groaned some more when he touched the still bruised lump on the back of his head.

"What is it?" Ran asked.

Ken's heart skipped a beat at the concern he heard in the deep voice. He closed his eyes briefly and willed his body to behave. He shook his head then looked up at Ran and gave him a small smile.

"I forgot about the bump you gave me."

Ran stared at him, his expression ranged from blank to guilty to surprised then to… something Ken wasn't sure he'd ever seen before. He wished he had a video camera because no one would ever believe that Ran's face was capable of more than a frown and a glare.

When Ran continued to stare at him silently, Ken fidgeted and got defensive. "What?"

The muscles in Ran's jaw worked furiously then he snapped, "You were shooting at me."

Ken groaned then fell back on the bed. Not that again. Now he really wished the shark had taken a huge bite out of Ran.

"Whatever." He murmured. What's the point? And because this was going nowhere, he changed the subject. "What have you heard from Yotan?"

Ran frowned and shook his head. "Shinji has a mild concussion; he was released this morning but still no word of Omi."

Ken pushed himself up on the bed and swung his feet over the side. He slammed his fists into the mattress on either side of his thighs and cussed loudly. "I knew we shouldn't have left! Nothing good came out of it, Aya. We sank the goddamned boat, I got sick and now Omi is gone! Shit! Shit! Shit!"

Ken, in his rage, grabbed the nearest thing – luckily it was a pillow – and threw that clear across the room. Unluckily, it hit the water pitcher, the glasses on the table and hurled them against the wall along with it.

Yes… his luck sucked. Water, glass and ceramic chips flew everywhere, dampening his fury in a flash.

"Oops… er… sorry, Aya." Ken grimaced. Ran was standing by the spot where the items had hit the wall. It didn't look like he got cut from the glass but he was soaked and small chips from the pitcher were scattered in his hair… His hands were clenched in tight fists, arms tensed along his sides. Yep… oops. Now the redhead would seriously think that Ken had something against him.

Ken didn't have time to ponder the method that Ran will use to kill him; muffled shouts and screams coming from Ceilen's cabin had probably saved his life. He and Ran glanced at each other then bolted for the door. They crashed into the next cabin and stopped abruptly just inside the doorway.

Ceilen was lying on top of a struggling Tryffin but the redhead didn't appear to be struggling to get away…

"What the hell are you doing?" Ken cried and marched into the cabin then grabbed Ceilen by the collar and tried to haul him off Tryffin. Tryffin on the other hand seemed to have other ideas and held on to Ceilen tightly.

Ceilen growled and shook Ken off him then rolled over into a sitting position, taking Tryffin with him. "What the hell happened in YOUR cabin?" He snapped while still holding Tryffin as if… he was trying to sooth his charge. Ken was very confused at this point.

Ran and Ken looked at each other, blinked blankly then turned their attention back to the pair on the floor. "Nothing." Ken said finally.

Ceilen didn't say anything but his eyebrows rose as he stared at the water still dripping from Ran's hair.

"Oh… that." Ken cleared his throat. "A little accident." He resolutely ignored the low growl coming from his leader's throat. "What's that gotta do with him? What happened?"

Ceilen sighed as he untangled himself from Tryffin. The younger man's breathing was less erratic and he was no longer whimpering though he was still clutching at Ceilen's loose shirt. "We were in a middle of an exercise…" He paused and glared at the snickering Ken. "NOT THAT kind of exercise! I was teaching him meditation techniques to help him cope with his phobia." Ceilen glowered at the two men, especially Ken who was trying unsuccessfully to stifle a giggle. "The noise from your cabin jolted him out of his meditation and he panicked."

"Oh." Ken swallowed and glanced sideways at Ran. His leader had a smug look on his face. He made a face at Ran then turned his attention back to Tryffin. "Is he okay?"

Tryffin had looked very close to hysterical when they barged in. He only looked slightly better now.

"I'm fine." The redhead answered the question himself. "Just…" He shuddered violently. "Shit, I don't know if I wanna do that again." His voice was beginning to gain strength but he continued to clutch Ceilen arm for support.

"It was working wasn't it?" Ceilen asked quietly.

"Yeah but when it didn't…" Tryffin left the sentence hanging as he tried to suppress another shudder.

Ceilen watched the bowed head silently then he got up, pulling the younger man up with him. He took Tryffin to the bed and urged him to sit down. "Rest a while then we'll try it again."

Ken noted that Tryffin didn't look like he wanted to try again but he nodded anyway. The redhead scooted up to sit with his back against the cabin wall, facing them. He pulled his legs up and wrapped his arms around them, tugging them tight against his chest.

Ceilen walked over to the computers and charts on the table, then motioned for Ran and Ken to join him.

"Thirty-six hours, gentlemen." He said as he sifted through the charts on the table. Then he pulled out a colored chart from underneath several others and straightened it out on top of the pile. Ken thought that it looked like a bunch of islands, some large some very small… and there were a lot of them.

"Spratly Islands." Ran said as he scrutinized the map. Ken gave his leader an irritated look. Sure, a few hours of nothing to do in the raft but piss Ken off and surf the net for info on Spratly Islands and the man suddenly became the resident expert on said islands.

Ceilen nodded then pointed to a larger island toward the top of the chart. "This is where they are." Ceilen didn't sound like he was too happy divulging that little piece of information. Ken wondered what changed Ceilen's mind about letting them help him.

"What are they doing there?" Ken asked, looking up from the chart. "And how do you know?"

Ran peered at the large island and frowned. "That island is supposed to be occupied by Taiwanese." He looked up sharply at the rogue agent. "This involves foreign government?"

Ceilen looked from Ken to Ran, looking very much like he was trying to decide which to address.

"No wait." Ken said abruptly as he remembered a more important issue. They couldn't do this… could they? They had to get back to Youji and find Omi. He turned to Ran and shook his head. "We've got to go back home. We've got to find Omi."

"Youji will find Omi."

"No! God, no! We can't just let Yotan do this alone. Three of us would be faster, Aya. Let's go back."

Ran glowered at him silently, as if THAT was supposed to keep him quiet.

"What happened to Omi?" Ceilen asked tightly. Ken turned to the man, not sure what business it was of his. Then he remembered that Manx had said that Ceilen was fond of Omi; that he was there to help Persia rescue their youngest assassin.

"Omi disappeared… he was checking on the Syria Faction about something called The Atlantis Project." Ran said quietly. "We think there might be a connection between the project and the Faction that dated back… many years." At the last part, Ran glanced sideways at Tryffin who was still huddled on the bed. Ken found himself looking that way as well and saw that Tryffin was watching them curiously, previous traces of hysteria seemed to have left him.

"Atlantis Project?" Tryffin's voice was soft but his eyes glinted strangely as he shifted his gaze to his bodyguard. Ken could almost hear the wheels turning in Tryffin's head.

Ceilen remained quiet. Ken had a feeling that he wasn't ready to release that information at all.

Ran ignored the redhead and turned his attention back to Ceilen. "Are you familiar with it?"

Ken learned one more thing about Ceilen that day. His death glare was at least two notches scarier than Ran's. Ken silently willed his leader to shut the hell up but Ran was in a masochistic mood and continued to grill Ceilen about the project. Ken sighed. How bad could a death glare be anyway when one was already dead on so many levels? Could any of them do what they did and still be alive and whole? Ken wasn't sure they could.

Ceilen ignored all of Ran's questions and turned to Ken. "Tell me about Omi's disappearance."

Ran narrowed his eyes at Ceilen but Ken noticed the satisfied glint in his eyes and the knowing smile that almost touched his lips. Yep, Ken could see that was all Ran needed to hear to know that the man knew and was hiding something.

Not necessarily what Ken would have deduced; Ceilen could have been really worried about Omi. But Ran was always more complicated than him.

Ken told Ceilen all he'd heard and once in a while looked to Ran for permission to include or exclude some information. Ceilen listened intently, then when Ken was done, he went over to one of the computers and started typing.

Ken turned to Ran curiously but the redhead just shrugged. Ken followed Ceilen to the computer and stood behind him as Ceilen worked. After a few seconds, the screened blacked out and series of blinking dots and blipping sounds could be heard.

"Hey, that's like that radar thingie that was in your car." Tryffin's voice next to his ear nearly made Ken jump out of his skin.

He turned to the redhead in irritation then he stuck a finger in his ear and wiggled pointedly.

Tryffin grinned then turned back to the screen. "Which one is us?"

Ceilen ignored him and smacked his hand away when Tryffin poked at the screen.

"THIS one is Omi," He said quietly.

Ken peered at the screen and frowned. "What do you mean? How do you know? They all look alike."

"It's their communication device thingie, right?" Tryffin asked next to Ken.

"You're tracking us?" Ran's voice was dangerously soft. Ken turned to the taller man quickly just in case he was needed to intervene. Ran didn't look like he was going to jump Ceilen anytime soon, though. He continued to stand rigidly next to Ken, his violet eyes staring coldly at the seated man.

Ceilen didn't answer right away but when he did, he didn't seem remorseful. "Like Tryffin said; it's Kritiker's communication unit that I monitor, not you." Ceilen didn't look up from his computer and his fingers continued to fly over the keyboard.

"Then how do you know that's Omi?" Ken asked again.

Ceilen frowned but didn't answer right away. Then he shrugged then said, "I just do."

"You just do." Ran repeated with no small amount of sarcasm. He pointed to a random green blinking dot further up the monitor and asked. "Who's that?"

Ceilen paused in his typing to look at the dot. He stared at it intently for a moment then started typing again, murmuring, "Kimura Todo."

Ken peered at the dots. He was pretty sure there was no names written anywhere on the screen. How on earth did Ceilen know who each dot was? Was he just pulling their legs?

As if he knew what was on their minds, Ceilen sighed and said, "I can't explain it to you. I just know. It has nothing to do with you, so drop it."

"Is this why they wanted you 12 years ago?" Ran asked.

Ceilen glanced up at the redhead briefly before going back to his work. "Partly."

Ken swallowed. "Will we get to see the other parts soon?"

Ceilen clenched his jaws. "Maybe."

"That's some weird shit…" Tryffin muttered under his breath as he studied his bodyguard uncertainly. "Who wanted you? Why? Because you're psychic or something?"

"No. Let's just focus on the problem at hand, shall we?" Ceilen brought images up on the screen then studied them carefully, completely ignoring the three men around him.

"Uh… I don't know about anybody else, but any weird stuff coming from you that I don't know about is a problem at hand." Ken said slowly. "Especially when it links to the other problems we have out there."

Ceilen closed his eye and rubbed irritably at the spot between his brows. Then he looked up and scowled at Ken. "THIS problem…" He pointed to himself. "…is going to help you find THAT problem…" Ceilen pointed to the green dot. "And if you don't let me work, you'll have one less problem to worry about!"

Ken scowled back silently. He was still nervous about Ceilen's unknown abilities. Dealing with Esset and Schwarz could definitely do that to you.

Suddenly Ceilen got up and went over to one of the panels that lined one side of his cabin. He muttered something under his breath and the panel opened with a soft click. From inside, Ceilen pulled out a small CD then he closed the panel, muttering something unintelligible once again.

He came back to them and looked carefully from Ran to Ken then back to Ran again. Then he looked down at the CD, frowning. As if finally he'd made up his mind, Ceilen handed the CD over to Ran.

"You wanted to know about the Atlantis Project? Here it is."

Ran studied the CD for a fraction of a moment before he took it from Ceilen. "Why?"

"Because if you don't know what you're getting yourselves into, you could get us all killed."

Gee… thanks, buddy, Ken thought grumpily. For a second there he actually thought that Ceilen trusted them.

Ran glanced quickly at Tryffin but Ceilen shook his head.

"Hey! I need to know what's going on too! What if I get us all killed?" Tryffin protested indignantly.

"You'll probably get us all killed anyway if you don't master that meditation technique."

"But…"

"Go practice." Ceilen pointed to the bed. Then he turned to Ran and Ken. "I'll find Omi. You find out about the Project."

Ran hesitated for a moment then nodded and left. Ken followed his leader reluctantly not sure why Ceilen was so eager to provide the information so readily when he avoided it like the plague earlier. Then he turned to take one last look at the rogue agent and found the man fast working on his computer again. Che! He just wanted to get rid of them!

.

_About 3 hours later. . . ._

"Shit." Ken stared in disbelief at the laptop. "Holy fucking shit!"

Ran was silent as he too digested the information.

"No freaking way it's true, Aya. Can't be… no way…"

"It's not that impossible, Ken. Look at all the stuff we've been fighting in the past few years."

"Yeah but this is straight out of a sci-fi movie, Aya. People don't travel through dimensional gates. I mean… come on!"

"People aren't supposed to be able to move objects with their minds either but we seem to have plenty of those."

"Shit." Ken said again. "So Ceilen's… from another world? He looks human."

"His ancestors maybe… or something else, but he was born in Ireland."

"Yeah, same difference, Aya. If all this crap is true, the man is an alien, okay?" Ken ran a nervous hand through his hair. He'd never met an alien before… This was some heavy shit.

Ran sighed and rubbed his temple. He looked like he was having problems grasping this too. "He's not from outer space, Ken… just… another place."

"Yeah, another place that's not here! That's alien, Aya." Ken got up and paced the room. "How reliable do you think this information is?"

Ran thought for a moment. "I don't know but they've killed a lot of people for it."

"Well if I made up some lame ass story like this, I sure as hell don't want it made public."

Ran looked up at the pacing Ken from his position on the bed. "Aren't you taking this 'made-up' story a little too seriously then?"

Ken stopped and looked sharply at Ran. "So you don't think it's true?"

"I didn't say that, you did."

Ken growled. "Damn it, Ran. What do YOU think?"

"I think I'd like to talk to Ceilen, then get on that island and find out for myself."

"Okay, that's sounds like a plan." Verifying data was always a good plan. "But in the meantime? What if he sneaks up on us while we sleep and sucks out our brains or something?"

Ran gave him a strange look. "I think you've been watching too much television."

Ken glared at him. "Oh? And like sci-fi shit doesn't happen in real life?" Ken pointed to the laptop. "Hello!"

Ran sighed. "We'll take turns sleeping if that'll make you feel better."

Ken thought about that. They had spent the night with Ceilen and they both still had their brains… though from the look on Ran's face, Ken wasn't sure the redhead thought that he (Ken) still had one.

"Okay." Ken said, still uncertain.

"I won't let him suck out your brain, Ken. I promise." Ran said softly and Ken could almost see the smile he heard in that voice.

Ken scowled at him. "I'm gonna come back and haunt you otherwise."

Ran did smile then and Ken almost choked on the strange fluttery lump that grew and grew in his chest.

Ran was truly beautiful and if the man failed in his promise… Ken wouldn't mind haunting him for all of eternity…

Oh crap! When did he turn into such a sap?

And how the hell did he get into a sci-fi fiction?

TBC…


	10. Come Together

**_Author's notes and warnings:_** ::beams:: Isn't this chapter much faster? I am determined not to get sidetracked again…well at least until both versions of AFL are done. ::pats self on back::

This chapter will have Shinji (Chiriko) and Kouji…I know they were mostly in the FY version but I think I mentioned them briefly here as well. Summary: Shinji is a part of Kritiker and is working with our boys. Kouji is/was Tryffin's boyfriend…of sorts. Shinji was assigned to watch Kouji and the boys have now developed a little bond. ::huge grin:: Yeah, none of my bishounens could keep their hands off each other, ne? Last we heard of them, they - along with Omi and Youji - were in Kritiker's storage facility looking for information on the Atlantis Project. Then Omi disappeared.

Since both versions are being merged, I'll try very hard to give you heads up on characters that you may not be familiar with. Please let me know if you need more background on them or I can direct you to the chapter in the FY version that may help you.

This chapter is also not plot intensive. Just getting people together…geographically and otherwise, ne? ::wink:: I also wanted to play with Ken and Ceilen so I stuck them in a room to see what would happen. That section is all their doing, folk. ::grins:: As it turned out, Ceilen loosened up quite a bit. Good for Ken!

**Grateful bows go to my wonderful reviewers and supporters. They are the best in any fandom!**

_**Lynn**_ - I'm glad you like it. Thank you! Hmm…you may like this chapter even more, no da!

**_Tearlesereph_** - And here is another update! Thank you!

**_Zeto_** - ::huge grin:: Um…I did write a PoT fic but not quite an oblivious Tezuka. That IS an idea, though. And is chapter fast enough? Anou…you have to keep in mind that I write the FY version in between WK chapters, ne? Thank you for your hanging in there with me.

**_Sakusha_** - ::giggles:: Weiss does have some far our storyline, huh? FY fits right in. Thank you for your review!! Ready for some PoT musical?

**_Alfirinsereg_** - It's going, it's going… ::grins::

**_Hana_** **_no_** **_Ceres_** - Yeah, well 'alien' is Ken's doing. ::shakes head:: To us, it's just a different universe: Universe of the Four Gods. Hmmm…is that alien enough? Anyway, thank you for your comments! And I'll leave Ran to 'get a hold of' Ken, ne? ::winks::

**_Mondtanz_** - Meep! ::hides:: Silent Series is not forgotten, I promise. AFL is just so complicated right now, I'm afraid that if I don't concentrate, I may lose the fine details. And you read FY version? ::hugs you:: That's so nice. Thank you. I hope you like it just as well?

**_Bakachan_** - Remus and Sirius are awesome! Someday I hope to write something in that fandom… ::hugs bakachan and Wufei:: I'm thinking that Tryffin is winning that title too! Thank you for being so sweet.

**_Krysana_** - ::blushes:: Thank you, moto-chan! Am I being mean to Kenken? ::laughs:: It's so easy to pick on him and Tasuki-chan, I couldn't help it. ::big hug::

**_Whisper_** **_Reilman_** – Nani? Atobe/Momoshiro? I've never seen that pairing but then again, I haven't really read a whole lot of PoT fics. Even if I prefer Sanada with Yuki…I think Atobe and Sanada make a good pair too! So many boys in that fandom!!! ::giggles:: Back to WK…Kenken will definitely get a clue this chapter! Thank you so much for your review!

**_Ambika_**-**_san_** - ::waves:: Hi! Who won the title? ::laughs:: So far I think Tryffin is ahead, no da! Thank you for your comments! And I hope you're finding time to write more?

**_Medusa_** **_Davenport_** - ::thoughtful look:: Do I owe you an email? Hm… Anyway, thank you for reviewing the story. I'm glad you like it. I try to write it so that you don't have to go to the FY version to understand the story. I hope it came out that way. ::sweatdrops::

**_Celeste1_** – Yes, Ran and Ken in love is a good thing…the best, right along with everybody else in love, ne? ::laughs:: My, but this is turning out to be as bad as the Love Boat!

**_Babbling_** **_Brooks_** – Yes, you should finish the FY fic. ::stern look:: So very few Chi/Tas fics out there! Um…Omi was assassin-napped at the end of chapter 8 but I didn't make that clear, just that he and Shinji were missing. I do like to torture my boys, huh? ::shakes head:: Maybe I should play nicer…NOT. ::laughs:: Thank you for reviewing.

**_Hcbenitez_** – This update is much faster, ne? Aren't you proud of me? ::grins:: I'm sorry about the title of the project... Thank you for still being here, reading this story with me. ::hugs::

**_Wai_**-**_Aki_** - ::nods:: Yep, not only are the PoT boys gorgeous…their musical counterparts are too!!! I am so in love with Kimeru right now. ::drools:: Ahem…yeah…um, thank you for the review! I'm really glad you like the chapter!

**_Xellas_** - ::tackles you:: You have no idea how grateful I am to have you as a friend! ::hugs, hugs, hugs:: Er…should I let you up for air, now? ::ROFL:: Thank you!!! For EVERYTHING!

**_Mystik_** – First I have to say, 'thank you'. Second, 'thank you'. ::laughs:: I'm really happy you like the different dimension thing. Didn't know how it would fly but I guess now I know. ::grins:: Thanks again!

**_Rei_**-**_kitty_** - ::laughs:: Kenken LIVES in a sci-fi fandom, no da!! Thank you. Glad you like the chapter!

**_Keimei_** – Looks like my muses are behaving. ::hugs them:: And yes, I'm taking the boys to a different universe!! ::winks:: It has four beast gods, no da! Thank you!

**_Jade_** **_Anime_** - ::happy smile:: I'm glad you like the story, thank you! Ran and Ken will make some progress in this chapter…I don't know if it's funny, though… I hope you'll still like it.

**_Seph_** **_Lorraine_** - ::ROFL:: Sacrificial offerings? ::giggles:: Yes, I'm still alive and grinding out another chapter! This time much faster, no da! I hope it is to you liking. Thank you for your continual support of the story. ::hugs::

**_Sirrah_** – Hello!!! Chichiri is first on you list? Mine too!!! ::hugs:: Um…I don't know who Iruka is… And you're married! To Chichiri! ::envious look:: I wanna see picture, no da! ::giggles:: It's so nice of you to share Chiri with Tas-chan, ne? Wah!! Don't watch Gluhen! ::shakes head vehemently:: The only good things about the series are the designs of Ran and Ken…everything else sucks. ::cries:: I write this story as if Gluhen doesn't exist, no da! So I'm totally in denial. TT

**_Flamebunny_** - Um…I hope that's a good thing… Thanks for leaving me the…er…dots. Oo;

**_Sakata_** - ::LOL:: Um…there might be more yaoi here to satisfy you. So…Enjoy! Thank you!

**_Sugar-goddess_** – Yes! Ran and Ken will definitely get together…soon, I promise! ::happy smile:: Thank you for your review!

**_Evelyn_** – Ceilen IS hot!! He IS Chichiri after all and there is nothing wrong with that boy. ::drools:: Thank you!

**_Angst_** **_Driven_** **_Puppet_** - Hontou ni??? ::blushes:: Thank you! Keeping it up, no da!

**_Unofficial_** **_Schwarz_** – Yep…Ceilen is beginning to show his Suzaku Seishi powers…more will come out as we go along. Um…yeah, it's a reincarnation fic. That's what I love about FY…you can put them anywhere and say it's a new incarnation… Hmmm…maybe I can drop them off in AC195… Thank you!

**_Hidaka_** **_Akiko_** – Writing! Writing! Eventhough it become a drag at time, I'm glad you're still here, reading. Thank you.

**_Mochiino_** **_Ai_** - ::blushes:: Supreme being? ::giggles:: Well…we all have the goddess in us so… ::happy smile:: Thank you very much for your comments. I'm glad you like the story. Made me all fuzzy inside.

Hitari-chan is still recovering from all the mess that four hurricanes did in her area, so Xellas has graciously betaed this chapter for me. Thank you, sweetie, I know how very busy you are! If there is still any strange grammar or typo problem…it's probably me. I tend to add this and take away that AND not run them by my beta. ::hangs head:: And she's never seen my author's notes…I think she would have fainted…

Enjoy everyone!

* * *

**A Fine Line** – Chapter 10: _Come Together_

By Moonraven

_(Day 6 – late afternoon – early evening)_

"Damn it! Who's groping my ass?" Youji growled irritably as he tried to maneuver in the cramped space. The fact that he was nearly in complete darkness did not help to lighten his mood. One would think that the Faction could come up with a bigger cargo hold on their damn luxury plane.

A muffled giggling in the corner followed by a soft, "Shh!"

"The hell! If I'm going to grope anyone's ass, it certainly won't be yours − so get the fuck over yourself!" Kouji growled back and gave the ass in front of him a hard shove.

"Watch it, you jerk!"

"Then get it off my face!"

"I'm trying! It's not like there's much room to move in this god awful place!"

"Oh, excuse me while I go and complain to our hosts. Maybe they can make sure that future stowaways have better accommodations."

It wasn't easy, but Youji managed to wiggle around so that he was face to face with his current nemesis. He waved his index finger at the man threateningly. "You know, I don't need this–"

A heavy sigh from behind Kouji had them both turning to see Shinji glaring at them from his position in the corner. His face was lit by the only light in the room - his laptop.

"I don't need all this arguing either, Youji-kun! What part of 'secrecy' don't you understand?" And before Kouji could crow to the sunglasses–at-any-freaking-time-of-day assassin in front of him, Shinji turned to him. "That goes for you too, Kouji-san."

Both men pouted and after a series of compromising positions, settled side by side along the narrow space not too far from Shinji.

"Are you sure we'll be okay in here? Once we've reached a certain altitude, the oxygen's going to be pretty thin." Kouji looked around worriedly.

"You didn't listen well during planning, did you?" Youji asked.

"Youji-kun, he wasn't there, remember?" Shinji gave him a disapproving look.

Youji rolled his eyes, and mumbled, "Well, he wasn't invited to come along, was he?" He pointedly ignored scathing looks from both men and tried not to look too bored as Shinji quickly and quietly explained to Kouji about this particular jet, their equipment packs and…evacuation plans. He had to grin to himself when he thought about Kouji screaming at the top of his lungs when they jumped off the plane. Hee hee hee, he was going to look forward to that. Kouji should have listened to them and stayed home instead of insisting on coming with them.

When Shinji was done with Kouji and had gone back to his computer, the older man was silent and appeared to be chewing the inside of his cheek. He didn't look scared though…damn!

After a long silence, Youji blurted out. "Well? What did Aya say?"

"Hold on a minute, Youji-kun," Shinji replied, his eyes still on the screen in front of him. After a few more minutes of typing and reading, Shinji gave a low whistle. "Man, are you ready for this?"

"No, but you better tell us anyway." Youji was prepared for the worst. In their line of work, there wasn't a day that went by where they didn't expect to hear of a teammate's death or injuries.

"Well, I have the entire copy of the disc on the Atlantis Project that Peregrine gave Aya-kun. A copy was also sent to Manx-san, so they should be making their preparations. And in the true Aya-kun fashion, he made a summary of the content for us." He beamed up at the two men staring impatiently at him. "Okay, okay…geeze." He rolled his eyes at them before turning back to his laptop.

"If you're into science fiction, then this is right up your alley but after what we've been through, nothing surprises me anymore." He gave a small sigh before looking back up at them. "The Syria Faction obtained a strange artifact some 15 years ago, which convinced them that Atlantis is somewhere in the South China Sea. Not only that, it supposedly contains a dimensional gate that may still be operational."

"Dimensional gate as in like...another dimension?" Kouji sounded like he wasn't sure if he should laugh or cry.

"Um...yeah or it would just be a...gate." Youji just loved it when he could be helpful.

Shinji gave the blond a 'you're so lame' look before turning to nod at Kouji. "I'm afraid so, Kouji-san." He glanced down again to check his notes as he continued, "A lot of seemingly unrelated incidents in the past years may have some connections after all. The attempt to take Peregrine 12 years ago for instance and the deaths of Tryffin's parents are too coincidental for Aya-kun and I have to agree with him."

"What do you mean? What does this Peregrine have to do with Tryffin's parents?" Kouji asked. "And what did his parents have to do with…Oh my god. They were archeologists or something like that. Is that it?"

Shinji nodded gravely. "They were in the South China Sea, on an expedition to find Atlantis. The connection? Twelve years ago, the Faction wanted Peregrine because they believed he could operate the dimensional gate…something about the energy he was emitting matching the description on the artifact. This would mean that Peregrine may be from another dimension." Shinji took a deep breath at this point and glanced at Youji quickly before he turned back to Kouji. "I think I told you that Peregrine used to work for us."

Kouji nodded in confusion.

"Well, what I didn't tell you was that Peregrine and Ceilen are the same person."

"**_WHA--_**"

Youji slapped a hand across Kouji's mouth quickly, effectively cutting of the yelling.

"Shh! What the hell are you doing?" Youji hissed through gritted teeth. "Why not open the goddamn door and call them all in here?"

Kouji continued to struggle and attempted to yell through Youji's hand while glaring at Shinji.

"Cut it out or I'm stuffing my sock in it!" Youji warned.

Kouji turned his glare to Youji before he stopped his muffled noises. When Youji removed his hand, Kouji turned back to Shinji angrily. "You knew!"

"Yes and no." Shinji frowned back in his defense. "I knew Ceilen was Peregrine but I didn't know about him being from another dimension."

"You could have told me! You said he wasn't working with you."

"He isn't. I told you Peregrine left our organization eight years ago. It's entirely coincidental that he's guarding Tryffin."

Kouji didn't look convinced. "After all the other coincidences NOT being so coincidental, you still say that?"

Shinji chewed thoughtfully on his lip. "I don't know…but we have nothing to do with it."

"Kritiker may have nothing to do with it but what about the Faction?"

Shinji didn't look happy but he remained silent.

Kouji stared hard at the young man and then turned to Youji.

The blond held up his hands defensively. "Don't look at me. I'm just looking for Omi."

"So you don't care about the rest of your team?"

"I didn't say that! And you weren't talking about my team; you were talking about Peregrine. As for my teammates, Aya and Ken can take care of themselves, which is more than I can say for your boyfr– Oh…" He glanced quickly at Shinji. "...you know."

Shinji didn't look like he'd heard; his attention was riveted to his laptop screen. Kouji was looking at Shinji as well and when he saw no reaction from the younger man, he turned and glared at Youji.

"What?" The blond asked innocently.

"You...all of you are..." Kouji was looking very hard for the perfect adjective but soon gave up. "Something is SERIOUSLY wrong with the lot of you."

"Oh, says he who frequented the sex club run by–"

"Youji-kun!" Shinji's hushed, urgent cry caught his attention and he turned to see a worried frown on the young face.

"What?"

"My email to Manx-san just bounced back."

"So? Maybe her inbox is full."

Shinji shook his head firmly as he typed furiously on the keyboard. "No. Something's wrong."

Youji and Kouji scooted a little closer and tried to peer at the screen. Shinji tapped his fingers along the side of the monitor impatiently; he seemed to be waiting for something.

"What?" Youji asked again.

"I've texted Birman-san...she might know what's going on."

"You don't think you're over reacting just a tiny bit, Shinji? I mean a bounced mail?"

"You don't know her system. NO mail bounces unless she tells it to. It's one way of telling us that something's wrong."

Youji groaned and ran a hand through his hair. He rotated his injured shoulder to relieve the stiffness and then settled back against the wall with a sigh. Whatever the Faction was doing, it was going down soon. Even this plane they were hiding in was going in the direction that Ran and Ken had gone…and they had been following Peregrine, not Omi. Was it a trap, to get them all in one place? It certainly wouldn't be the first time someone had tried. Youji glanced anxiously at Shinji, who was pounding away on his computer, and wondered briefly what the young man must be thinking about Omi's situation. Up until recently, Shinji and Omi were…were…Youji groaned again. Everything was happening so fast.

"What's the matter?" Kouji asked and peered anxiously at the distressed blond.

Youji shook his head. "Stiff shoulder."

Shinji made a sound and Youji turned to him sharply.

"No one's been able to contact Manx-san since this morning. She's missing."

"How much do you wanna bet she's on this plane right now?" Youji rubbed the spot between his eyes tiredly. "Hope she's brought her sun-block."

Shinji looked up sharply, but it was Kouji who spoke. "What make you say that?"

Youji shrugged. "C'mon, we're all going to the same place…what makes you think she's not?"

Shinji looked thoughtfully at him, nodding. "I think there's more. Omi and Manx-san are the only ones left who were close to Peregrine. Do you think…?"

"They're trying to lure him out by using them…by using Omi!" Youji pounded his fist into the floor next to his leg. "I'm going to kill them!"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_(Day 6 – late night)_

Ken sat self-consciously on a neatly made bed and rocked back and forth, trying not to look like he was bored out of his mind. How on earth had Tryffin survived being alone with Ceilen all this time without going insane was beyond him. Ken was ready to go back to Ran and beg the redhead to take him back. Switching rooms just because of what Ken had said was childish! Ran should have been above that, but apparently he wasn't. Damn him! Ken didn't know what had made him taunt Ran about the incident in Tryffin's bathroom, anyway. He certainly hadn't meant for Ran to take him up on it when he'd said that the two redheads should finish what they had started. It was just that…he had been so angry…Ran had been staring at Tryffin again and Ken was…was angry, damn it!

And now he was stuck with Ceilen. Great.

Ken eyed Ceilen speculatively for a few seconds…should he try again? He shrugged. Why not?

"You sure you don't need me to help with anything?"

Ceilen looked up from his charts, his expression quite stern. "No."

"Aw, come on. It was an accident. Honest!" It had been. Who could have known that he would knock one of the monitors off the table? In his opinion, Ceilen had WAY too many of them and that particular one had been placed much too close to the edge anyway. Besides, Ran had caught it just in time…Ceilen really should lighten up.

"It seems you're quite prone to accidents," Ceilen commented dryly before going back to playing with his charts.

Ken grunted unhappily. He almost felt sorry for Tryffin. Almost.

Ken sighed.

Ceilen ignored him.

Ken really should be used to it; Ran had treated him pretty much like this most of the time he'd known the redhead. It had taken Ran a good two years before he lightened up enough to stop grunting and actually use more than one word to communicate. But then again, Ken hadn't been that open to the redhead himself. He winced as he recalled their first encounter – the explosive introductions of themselves. He guessed he couldn't really blame Ran for not being all warm and fuzzy… But after that Ken had tried, damn it! Well…not immediately after – alright, alright, he admitted that it had taken him many months, but he HAD tried and it certainly hadn't taken two years!

Yep…THAT had sure taken a long time. He glanced up at Ceilen again. There was NO WAY he was going to wait that long with this guy.

Ken got up and went over to the man. He really couldn't sleep anyway.

When Ceilen looked up with a frown, Ken held up his hands, palms facing the other man, then pointed to a chair next to the rogue agent.

"I'll just sit there quietly and not touch anything. I promise."

Ceilen gave him an unhappy look but didn't object, so Ken sat down next to him. Ceilen was drawing lines on the charts and writing things down on a small note pad.

"What's that?" Ken wanted to know.

A pause. "It's where we're going."

"Yeah?" Ken leaned closer to get a better look, his arm brushing Ceilen's briefly. Ceilen froze and then turned to stare coldly at him. Ken swallowed then moved a fraction back. "What?"

Ceilen considered him for a few seconds and then said, "You are NOT sitting quietly. Are you sure you're not related to Tryffin?"

Ken leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms over his chest, frowning irritably.

Ceilen smirked and went back to his work. "It's late. There are a lot of things we have to prepare for tomorrow. Go to sleep."

"I can't. Besides, that's YOUR bed. Where's the cot?"

"In storage. I won't be needing the bed; you can use it." Then as if a thought had just occurred to him, he turned to Ken. "Unless you have an aversion to sleeping in some one else's bed? Hygienic concerns, maybe?"

Ken blinked. It wasn't exactly hygiene he was thinking about but maybe it amounted to the same thing. Who knew what Tryffin had done in that bed? With Ceilen? Nyah…maybe not with Ceilen. And then there was the little matter of his brain… He felt his face warming at the thought and did his best to hide the rising color.

Ceilen must have noticed and took the matter entirely the wrong way – well, not entirely - for his mild expression suddenly turned cold and he bit out, "I told you it isn't like that between Tryffin and me. You should worry more about going back to the bed in the other cabin."

"Sorry…um…you really think they're…" He couldn't finish the sentence; there was something huge blocking his windpipe, or was it crushing his lungs? The pressure, whatever its source, made him choke and he gasped for air. He rubbed at his chest absently and tried very hard not to think about what Ran was doing. It was he who had given them that suggestion after all…

"Is your chest still hurting?" Ceilen asked sharply.

"Um…" Ken took a deep breath then shook his head. It was a different kind of pain and he certainly wasn't going to discuss it with a stranger.

Ceilen nodded but the worried look was still there. "You really should rest more. In less than 24 hours, you're going to be pushing your limits. You'll need your strength."

"I'll be fine."

The corner of Ceilen's mouth lifted briefly in what appeared to be a smile. "Ah…the invincibility of youth," He said lightly before shaking his head and turning back to the chart.

"You talk like you're ages older than me." Ken tilted his head to the side and peered closely at Ceilen. "Hmmm…I'm guessing 27. That hardly qualifies you to comment about my youthfulness."

Ceilen looked up at the ceiling and Ken could just imagine him rolling his eyes. "You guess?" He turned and gave Ken an amused look. "You mean you read my files."

"Oh yeah." Ken grinned. He actually thought he was beginning to like Ceilen. "Still, you're not old enough to say stuff like that."

The amused look remained as Ceilen continued to study him. Then the man shook his head again before returning to his work. "I'm old enough, believe me."

Ceilen's voice sounded tired. Ken thought about what his companion had said then swallowed hard. He couldn't possibly mean…

"And before you go off about me being an alien again, that's NOT why I said I'm old."

Ken felt three things in succession; first he was relieved, then he was surprised at the laughter he heard in the voice, then he was pissed.

"You're laughing at me." He scowled at the man.

"Am I?" Ceilen pushed away from the charts and turned his full attention to Ken. "You ARE very amusing."

"I don't think so," Ken mumbled as he looked from the abandoned charts to Ceilen, then back to the charts again. "Uh…are you finished?"

"No, but it doesn't look like I'll get any more done tonight."

"Why not?" Ken moved over to look at the maps, notes and charts on the table. "Maybe I can help?"

When no answer came, Ken turned to see Ceilen looking at him. Ken's face felt warm again as he remembered the incident with the monitor. Damn!

Obviously Ceilen was remembering the same thing for the man said rather mildly, "I could do with less help."

Ken didn't know if he should be upset at the comment or remorseful. Both, he supposed. He hated being useless and he hated to be a burden. He also hated the wait during missions where they could do nothing but well…wait. He needed to move, to do things, to…act! This inertia was suffocating him.

Most of all, he hated not knowing what was going on in the next cabin. Or to be precise, he hated KNOWING what must be going on… Damn but he hated Ran!

Ken abruptly came back to himself when he felt pain in his right hand. He blinked blankly down at the source of the pain and realized he had slammed his fist on the table, scattering pencils and compasses – of both kinds – all over the table.

He blinked again then glanced hesitantly at Ceilen. The man was studying him very carefully.

"Ah…sorry." Ken sat back down, nursing his hand. Man, this mission sucked.

Ceilen continued to watch him silently, making Ken squirm in his seat. "I'm sorry." He repeated. "I just…hate this." He hated too many things and really couldn't clarify any of them to Ceilen.

Silence. Then, "How about some tea?" Ceilen started to get up, when Ken snorted.

"Ran drinks tea. I'm more of a coffee kinda guy. But then all the caffeine's not going to get me out of your hair, you know. I'm just going to drive you up the wall more. Ran stopped feeding me caffeine when he realized that…" Ken snickered at memory of the look on Ran's face once when they had been on a stakeout. It had been priceless.

Ceilen settled back in his seat and continued to watch him babble.

"Gods, you must have driven Tryffin nuts! He's more spazzed than I am, how did you guys ever manage?" Ken leaned back in his chair and looked up at the ceiling.

"I don't know, I think you're both equally…spazzed."

"Yeah? Well, at least I'm not constantly horny!"

Silence.

A thought suddenly struck Ken and he started to chuckle. He really couldn't see Tryffin coming on to Ceilen. He glanced sideways at the quiet man and broke out laughing harder.

"Man…it must have killed him to be stuck with you!" He nearly fell off his chair, picturing Ceilen's sullen scowls as Tryffin tried to seduce him. What wouldn't he have given to have seen THAT?

His laughter was cut short when loud banging on the door really did make him fall out of his chair. Ceilen gave him as exasperated look before getting up to answer it. Ken wheezed and then sat up, wiping his eyes.

When Ceilen opened the door, Tryffin fell in, clutching at his bodyguard. Ceilen stood immobile for a long moment before putting his arm around the redhead's waist and pulling him farther into the room.

Ken frowned at the picture they made; it certainly didn't look like there wasn't anything between them. Yet Ceilen had gone along with them when they offered to switch rooms. His train of thought was interrupted when he saw Ran following Tryffin in. He didn't look…bedded. Neither man looked…tousled in any way. Ken swallowed down the rising hope that nothing had happened…he couldn't care less, surely?

"What happened?" Ceilen asked Ran. Then he turned and told Tryffin to breathe and focus. Ken could only imagine that this was part of the exercise they had been working on.

"He panicked."

Duh! Ken rolled his eyes. Ran could be so freakingly obvious.

Ran's eyes swept the room, going from the charts on the table to the still neatly made bed, to Ken who was camped on the floor. The redhead frowned.

"What are you doing?"

Ken blinked at his leader - who was not doing anything with Tryffin, he added almost giddily – then smiled. "Meditating."

Both Ran and Ceilen gave him blank looks. Geeze, one would think Ken had never heard of the concept. He could meditate, thank you very much!

"I don't know about you, but I'm ready for bed." Ken jumped to his feet and then headed for the door. As he passed Ran, he turned and asked innocently, "I assume I'm back in the other room?" Without waiting for a reply, he walked out and left the redhead to follow at his own leisure.

He felt inexplicably light and…happy. He thought about that and then shook his head. No, it couldn't have anything to do with the fact that Ran hadn't…didn't… No. He shook his head again stubbornly. He was just uncomfortable with Ceilen. Ran was someone he was used to; therefore, he was happier rooming with Ran. Yes. That must be it.

He pointedly ignored the little voice that kept singing 'liar, liar, pants on fire' in his ear. What did it know anyway?

Ken's mood got even better when he noticed that both beds looked mussed. So they had been on separate beds. He couldn't help the grin that spread on his face as he sat on 'his' bed and started to remove his shoes.

Ken hadn't quite gotten into his new set of clothes yet, so when Ran entered the room, he was digging in his bag for a new shirt, clad only in his boxers. The other set he had taken to Ceilen's room was, well…in Ceilen's room. Ken tried not to be self conscious about his state of undress. After all, it wasn't the first time they had been half naked around each other. But feelings he couldn't name made him warm all over at the thought of Ran seeing him like this… Ken cleared his throat and looked up at the redhead, who was still standing by the door.

Ran had the strangest look on his face but he glanced away quickly before Ken could tell what it was. Ran moved to his own bag and grabbed a few things before leaving again. Ken blinked at the closed door and the absence of Ran. Damn, but his leader was shy all of a sudden.

When Ran returned in a loose t-shirt and grey sweat pants, Ken had already put his shirt on and was sitting expectantly in bed. Ran ignored him and put his neatly folded clothes on the table before going to his own cot.

Ken stared at Ran's belongings and wondered vaguely why his leader and Ceilen couldn't get along better…they were so alike. Neat freaks.

When it became apparent that Ran was going to pretend that he didn't exist, Ken sighed. Hadn't he just been through all of this with Ceilen?

"Aya."

Ran had his back to Ken – and what a nice back it was, too. Ken allowed his eyes to roam the expanse of the muscle-clad t-shirt briefly, before calling out again.

"What is it?" Ran didn't turn to look at him, focused on oiling his katana. Hmmm…the better to stab him with… Yikes.

Ken swallowed before going on. "You're not still mad, are you?"

Silence.

"Aya?"

Ran sighed and made a show of putting away his sword and cleaning his hands. He turned around and gazed intently at Ken. Ken squirmed.

Finally Ran asked, "What do you want from me, Ken?"

Ken blinked blankly at his leader. "Want? I don't want anything. I was just trying to help." Ken didn't know why his voice had sounded so small…

_'Maybe it's because you're LYING!'_ Ken really hated that little voice in his head, especially when it was yelling at him.

Ran watched him silently, his expression carefully blank. "Help. How?"

Ken cleared his throat. Maybe he'd sound better. "Well, you…you know, wanted him…before." Nope, not better.

Ran waited, his gaze constant.

Ken dutifully continued, "I thought since Yotan is out of the picture…" _and I can't…not casually…_ "…maybe you need…um, want Tryffin again." Ken groaned inwardly. Did that even make sense?

Ran was really studying him now. Probably analyzing whether or not he was mentally fit for the mission.

"I gathered from your previous outburst that you don't approve of my… 'sticking it' around. Are you saying you've changed your mind?"

"Well, not around…just Tryffin…" Oh and that was so much better!

It was Ran's turn to blink at him. "You approve of Tryffin…" Ran was beginning to look confused. "Since when?"

Ken waved his hand around airily. He didn't but that was beside the point. "Does it matter? You don't seem to be interested anymore and neither does he… What?" He wasn't sure he liked Ran's new expression.

"What makes you think we're not interested?" No, Ken was positive that he hated that smirk on Ran's face.

"Well…you didn't, I mean…he went back to Ceilen!"

Ran didn't say anything but that smirk…ooh, he really wanted to wipe that smirk off that gorgeous face…but instead…

Ken looked around his bed and moved the blanket aside gingerly. He sniffed. Nothing here. Ken shuddered. At least they hadn't used HIS bed!

Then he turned and glared at Ran and the culprit bed the man was on. His earlier happiness gone. He was wrong…they had done it. "You're sick, do you know that? You couldn't even wait? You'd just left us, for god's sake." Ken paused at Ran's raised eyebrows. "WHAT?"

"I thought that's what you wanted; why are you angry now?"

Ken opened his mouth then closed it again. _I'm angry because you're not supposed to want him anymore!_ But he couldn't very well say that now, could he? So he just stared at Ran.

Ran turned so that he was now sitting on his bed facing Ken, his feet planted firmly on the floor between their beds. Somewhere along the line, Ran had lost his smirk. He looked very serious as he stared fixedly into Ken's eyes. When he finally spoke, his voice was soft, husky even. "I'm going to ask you one more time Ken: what do you want from me?"

Ken shook his head, his voice having left him two paragraphs ago. He wasn't sure he could tell Ran what he wanted anyway…hadn't he pushed the man away and said horrible things to him the other day? And hadn't Ran screwed someone else just recently and in this very room? With that last thought, Ken's temper rose again. He glowered at Ran and said the first thing that came to mind, "I want you to stop fucking around!"

Ran's eyebrows did that 'I'm so high I could reach the hairline' thing again, which made Ken even more upset. Ken knew he wasn't making any sense…but it wasn't his fault, damn it. It was all Ran's fault for making him feel so confused. His mind was so jumbled when the man was around that half the time he couldn't even understand himself.

Ken usually did one thing when he was cornered…attack. And that was exactly what he did; he flew off his bed and straight at Ran. He was going to beat the shit out of the man who was making him feel all these things he'd never felt… things he shouldn't be feeling, not for a teammate…a MALE teammate.

So when Ken found himself on top of Ran with his mouth glued heatedly onto the redhead's and tongue rubbing insistently against another…shock didn't even come close to describing the emotion that coursed through him.

What the hell happened? Ken froze and pulled away from the kiss, stunned. This wasn't the attack he'd had in mind…REALLY!

"Ah…" He looked down at Ran in fright. He had just KISSED Ran! Oh god!

Ran didn't move; his arms lay limply on the bed as he looked up at Ken. His violet eyes were so dark they were almost black. His soft lips remained parted and wet from the kiss and Ken whimpered out loud as he resisted the urge to dive back down for another go.

Then Ken realized that while Ran had responded to the kiss, he hadn't made any move to do more. Ken swallowed down the lump in his throat…maybe Ran really didn't want him after all.

With a distressed sound, Ken pushed himself off his leader…then he felt the hardness underneath him. He heard a soft groan and glanced quickly down at Ran who had closed his eyes, his face clouded with pleasure.

Ken decided that he had been wrong; Ran wanted him after all. He also decided that he liked that look on Ran's face. A whole fucking lot.

Ken shifted, creating more friction against that hot length under him. Ran gasped and his dark eyes shot open to stare fixedly into Ken's. Ken rocked his body again. The look on Ran's face intensified and Ran rocked back. Ken shifted so that their arousals aligned and then he gave in to that urge and pressed his lips to Ran's once again.

The kissed was intense and messy and oh, so freaking hot. Ken moaned and rubbed himself against Ran for all he was worth. Oh gods, this felt so good.

And then he was suddenly on his back with Ran hovering over him…not kissing him. What the hell? The man panted, trying to control his breathing as he stared down at Ken.

"Ken…I don't know if I can stop if we continue." Ran's voice was hoarse and so sexy to Ken. "Do you really want to do this?"

Ken knew why Ran was asking him that question; it was so touching he almost cried…then he remembered from somewhere that men don't cry. Well, screw them! They didn't know what the hell they were talking about anyway…they had never met Ran.

"Did you have sex with Tryffin?" Ken had to know.

A small smile lit up Ran's face. "No."

"Did you want to?"

"No."

Ken blinked up in disbelief, but the solemn look that stared back at him was unmistakable; Ran hadn't lied.

"Why not?"

Ran looked uncomfortable and for a second, Ken thought he wasn't going to answer. Finally, Ran said softly, "I had a feeling you wouldn't approve."

Ken stared. And stared some more. That was the last thing he had expected Ran to say. It was strangely…mushy but he loved it.

"Ran…" He loved saying Ran's name. "Yes, I really want to do this." He finally answered the question and then pulled Ran down to meet his hungry lips.

This time Ran didn't just respond; he took over. Ken happily surrendered his lips - and wherever else Ran decided that he wanted - to his leader. He was sure all of him was in good hands...Ran had such large, strong, capable hands…and they were currently removing Ken's shirt and caressing his chest. Hmmm…definitely good hands.

Good mouth too, Ken thought dreamily as said mouth worked wonders on his neck. Ran's hands weren't about to be outdone and while one twined caressingly into Ken's hair, the other roamed to the waistband of his boxers and slipped inside. Ken gasped as Ran rubbed his length lightly. He thrust up eagerly, wanting more than just the teasing touches.

"Please…more…" Ken murmured and turned to nuzzle the face that was buried in his neck, his hand pulling gently at the soft red hair. Ran answered his plea with a moan as he devoured Ken's mouth in a desperate kiss while his hand took hold of Ken's erection in a firm grip.

Ken cried out against Ran's lips as he thrust into the hand. Yes! He thrust harder while he sought to do the same for Ran. His free hand fumbled uselessly against the ties of Ran's sweatpants and he gave up with a whine. He settled for grabbing Ran's arousal through his pants instead and squeezed firmly. Ran got the hint and rocked urgently against his hand.

Ken didn't know what he'd expected to happen during his first time with Ran, but being interrupted by a beeping computer wasn't it. He tried to ignore it and pushed himself harder against Ran. He was so close; he moaned his need into Ran's mouth and hungrily returned everything Ran was giving him.

The beeping continued and as much as he had wanted to finish this, his anxiety was beginning to interfere with his performance. Ken whimpered in frustration.

With an anguished cry, Ran shoved off him and attacked the laptop.

Ran hit the 'transmit' key and barked, "**What?!**" at the unfortunate person at the end of the line.

"Gee, nice to see you too, Abyssinian." Even from where he lay, Ken could hear the smirk in Youji's voice. "Didn't interrupt anything, did I?"

Ken blinked. He would never be able to understand those two, no matter how long he lived.

"As a matter of fact, you did, so I'd get to the point if I were you." Oooh, Ran was so damn sexy when he was desperate to get back to him, Ken thought with a huge grin.

"Um…sorry about that." Youji did sound sorry…in that smug 'I'm-so-right' kind of way. "Just a heads up. We should be dropping by in a few hours. The plane's flying really low, no doubt to avoid radar, so it would be pretty easy to drop off before they get close to Itu Aba. Shinji is going to rig it so that it looks like faulty cargo door opening rather than hopping stowaways. Here are the coordinates."

Ken listened with half an ear as Youji read off some stuff Shinji had probably given him and watched as Ran reverted completely back to mission mode. Ken smiled and sighed happily. Gotta love the man.

What?!?

He had not just thought that. Had he? WAS he in love with Ran?

He looked up at the man, who was busily arranging their rendezvous point and he knew…

Ken clasped a hand over his own mouth and stared.

Oh my god…

He was in love with Ran!

TBC…

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Hee hee hee…evil, I know… But they did kinda, sorta got together…

Please let me know what you think. Thank you!


	11. Shirtless Edition part one

**Author's notes and warnings:** While the entire story is dedicated to my very good friend Xellas, this chapter – and the upcoming FY-11 – are dedicated to Whisper Reilman whose rib-cracking comments had me falling off the chair more times than not. As promised, sweetie, here is the Shirtless Edition…well, a start of one anyway. It will be continued in the FY version. I hope I do your anticipation justice…and that you enjoy the boys. ::hugs::

**_For readers who are not following the FY version:_** Last chapter on FY-10, Ceilen and the gang picked up Youji, Shinji and Kouji after the three had dropped off the Faction's plane they stowed away on. Let see…that would be day 7, around two a.m.

Hmm…I have to warn you, this chapter is just an excuse to get the boys out of their shirt…no redeeming quality whatsoever. Just enjoy the ride, folks. In the next chapter of WK, you'll see more action, ne?

_Endless hugs and blessings go to all my reviewers who were kind enough to leave me comments about the chapter. Thank you very much. ::bows low::_

**Unofficial Schwarz** – Thank you, no da! I'm really, really happy that the chapter worked out for you.

**JadeAnime** – Anou…I think you've had plenty of sugar already. ::takes cookies away:: But thank you very much for your comments, I'm glad you liked the chapter.

**Krysana** - ::hugs Youji:: He's stressed because of the missing Omi, ne? Please forgive his intrusion. ::grins:: Now about Ran and Ken…I'm afraid it'll be a bit longer before they fully consummate their relationship…but I promise it'll be worth it… Thank you, moto-chan!

**Celeste1** – GAH! I'm so sorry but…but…it'll get better in the next WK chapter, I promise! Thank you!

**Evelyn** – Thank you very much. ::beams::

**Hana** **no** **Ceres** - ::giggles:: All the 'ji's in their names! My fault, sorry. I was totally confused for a while too. And I'll try to get all they boys rounded up within a chapter or two, okay? Thank you!

**Whisper** **Reilman** – Well…what can I say but…here it is!!!! The long awaited Shirtless Edition! Well, part one anyway, it'll continue in the FY version. I hope you like it. ::hugs:: Don't despair that they didn't strip right away…I had to try and stay in character, ne, since I don't think all of them would just drop their shirts at the drop of a hat. Anou…and doesn't Sanada look like a giant Ryoma? ::giggles::

**Mystik** – Gomen! It looks like I'm apologizing for the most part of this note. My fault. But they WILL get it on, I promise! Thank you.

**Hcbenitez** – hee hee hee, Ceilen and Tryffin are having a HARD time too, ne? ::giggling fit:: Thank you!

**Chitoshiya** **no** **Tohma** – Um….thank you…?

**Zeto** – Wai! Yes, Seki-sama does them both! ::laughs:: I meant that he did their voice, nya! I love that man, he is SOOOO talented---and goofy! ::giggles:: BTW, I did write another TezuFuji piece but it's only a 100-word drabble posted on my Live Journal. So, you're right…I really wanted to write another one. Thank you!

**Mashimaro**-**Byul**-**012** – Wow…one sitting? ::laughs:: Thank you! I'm thrilled that you like the story…I guess it's better for you that you didn't read the FY version or it'll be 20 chapters instead of 10! Thanks again!

**Seph** **Lorraine** - ::hugs you:: Thank you! I'm very, very happy that you like the chapter. I'm actually having great fun writing Youji. I find that if I stay away from his angst, he's quite a ball to write. But then again, an angsty Youji is a very sexy Youji… ::sighs:: I can't win.

**Thekatgrl** – hee hee, so glad you approve of the plotless mush. Thank you.

**Dragon****lover****ryushi** - ::glomps:: I'm glad you like the funny Kenken, I like him too! Thank you!

**Keimei** – Well, here it is. I'm sorry it wasn't up in time for your return but I trust that today is alright? ::laughs:: Yeah, Youji/Kouji/Shinji…those names has gotten me confuse numerous times too and I have no one to blame but me! But I'm glad you like them. ::grins:: Thank you very much for reading my stuff… ::hugs::

**Hidaka** **Akiko** – I'm so happy SOMEONE still likes Youji! Thank you!!! Youji thanks you too! ::beams::

**Baka**-chan - ::laughs:: Well…they could always adopt, ne? And then they can have lots of sex and babies. ::winks:: And I did have Ceilen and Tryffin go at it in FY-10…thank you, baby!

**Heather** **R**. - ::laughs:: Thank you very much. I'm glad you're so enthusiastic about the chapter. No Ceilen didn't say anything to Ran but I think Ran's a bright boy. And even though they kinda, sorta got together, I'm afraid there will be some more bloodshed before they really do go at it. ::grins:: I AM quite evil, no da.

**Sakata** **R**i **Houjun** – Yeah, I have to post the lemon some place else, ne? That did suck. Thank you for your continual support of the story. ::beams happily:: I'm absolutely thrilled that you like them.

**Alfirinsereg** - ::sheepish look:: Yeah, sorry about the _"mid-coitus-interrupted-by-mission"_ – courtesy of Whisper Reilman. It IS part of the 'HOW TO TORTURE BISHOUNEN – 101' course that some of us writers are required to take. ::sweat drop:: Thank you for your feedback!

**Hisaya** **Yuki** – Thank you for your comments! ::beams::

**Sirrah** – anou…did you read the FY version? Chapter 10? There is a lemon, no da! Tas-chan was most insistent. And I'm glad the chapter could make your day a bit better…I know work can suck at time, ne? ::hugs:: Um…GOMEN! ::hangs head:: I haven't seen a single episode of Naruto but I have heard a great deal about it. Will put that on my "to see" list, ne? Thank you!

**Ambika**-**san** – Wai! I saw your icon for your LJ! ::cries:: But I'm SOOOOOO happy ::see me bouncing up and down:: that you're reading this story! ::hugs you:: Thank you very much. I am truly touched, no da.

**Wai**-**Aki** – Yep, more Ran and Ken in the future…just NOT the immediate future. ::evil look:: Thank you very much!

**Rei**-**Kitty** – Thank you for your review! Poor Youji…I think everyone hates him now, I really must think of some way special to make it up to him. ::wink, wink::

**Medusa** **Davenport** - ::hugs:: Thank you! I'm glad SOMEONE still loves Youji after what I'd made him do. ::beams::

Special thanks go to Xellas for proofreading this chapter for me. She's such a sweetheart doing this even when she's swamped with her own stuff.

Enjoy, everybody!

-

-

-

-

**A Fine Line – WK**: Chapter 11 – _The Shirtless Edition (part one)_

By Moonraven

-

(Day 7 – mid morning)

-

-

"Are we there yet?" Youji tapped on the instrument panel impatiently.

Wearing only a pair of shorts; his shirt long since removed even in the early hours of the morning, Youji looked more like a beach bum than a highly skilled assassin on a mission. The impatient scowl on his face wasn't helping his image much and Ken rolled his eyes at his friend affectionately.

"Oh geeze! What are you, five years old?" Kouji mocked from his place next to Shinji. He was also reduced to a pair of swimming trunks, his shirt draping casually over one shoulder. "You ask that every freaking minute."

"Do not! Besides, I'm not asking YOU, am I?"

"It's just as annoying having to listen to you getting all melodramatic, okay?"

"Well, excuse me while I worry about my teammate!"

Ken groaned and turned from the two bickering men to Shinji, who looked as though he hadn't heard a single word. "How do you do it? They're driving me nuts and they just got on board."

Shinji looked up from his laptop and smiled ruefully. "Practice." He brushed a lock of his pink hair out of his eyes and then went back to his computer.

The youngest member in their expedition looked cool despite the heat. His light yellow polo shirt and dark blue swim trunks made him look more like a yuppie out on a pleasure cruise than someone tracking known killers. Ken wondered if that took practice as well; ignoring the heat wasn't an easy feat. Not to Ken anyway and definitely not in this situation.

They were currently cramped in the control station where Ceilen had herded them, mumbling something about the dangers to his computers with so many clumsy people in his cabin. Apparently, the man had hooked them up to the controls of the ship so that he wouldn't have to come on deck to navigate the vessel. Pretty cool, Ken thought.

What took the cake was the Black Hawk's state of the art stealth capability. This was the main reason why they couldn't go out on deck – where the breeze would have been most welcome - when they were so close to the enemy. Ken hadn't quite understood all the technicalities but it apparently had a lot to do with reflections and infra---something-something reading. He hadn't been paying attention to the explanations anyway…he had been too busy admiring Ran's backside. Hey! It was NOT his fault the man was too sexy for his own good…well, too sexy for Ken's own good was more like it. And this whole thing was so new to him.

So…back to the immediate problem: they were stuck in a room the size of a walk-in closet, where the air-conditioning had never been intended to accommodate five grown men. Ken still had his t-shirt on, but he was quickly coming to regret it.

Someone made an exasperated sound and Ken turned to see Youji picking up the radio and calling Ceilen. "Oi! Which one of these islands are we landing on again? And why aren't we there yet?"

There was a long pause before Ceilen's voice sounded stiffly over the speaker. "Swallow's Nest and soon. OVER!"

Ken and Kouji snickered while Youji glared at the hand held mic. The tall blond slammed it down moodily. "Smart ass," he muttered under his breath, his eyes roaming the scattered reefs and small clusters of land broodingly.

"C'mon, Yotan." Ken suddenly felt bad for Youji. The tall blond had always been protective when it came to Omi. Having the young man kidnapped right under his nose was probably killing him. "We'll get him back." He clasped Youji on the shoulder. "Besides," he added lightly. "If I know Omi, he's probably kicking ass, as we speak, ne?"

Youji turned to look down at Ken and a small smile touched his lips, though it didn't quite reach his eyes. "Yeah, you're right, Ken. He'll be alright." Then, sighing, he turned his attention back to the ocean.

Ken turned to give Ran a pleading look; if anyone could cheer up Youji, surely it was his former lover?

Ran shook his head quietly as he leaned noncommittally against the wall. The redhead was back in his shorts and the snuggle-me-baby t-shirt and Ken took a tiny moment to drool before turning to see what Shinji and Kouji were doing. His fellow assassin was still by the binnacle, doing something on the laptop while their brand new comrade at arms watched attentively.

"Why aren't you snuggling with Tryffin?" Ken asked the man curiously. They weren't behaving like eager lovers to him.

Kouji shrugged. "He's too freaked-out to come up here and Ceilen is making him practice that meditating stuff. I don't think I'd be much use down there."

Ken nodded. "Do you think he will eventually be able to go in the water?"

Kouji thought for a moment then shook his head. "I don't know…but Tryffin's strong. If he makes up his mind to do it, then he will."

"Stubborn, you mean." Surprisingly it was Shinji who'd made the comment. Ken blinked at the young man; it really wasn't like Shinji to say something like that. Shinji's attention remained fixed on the computer screen, his expression gave nothing away.

Kouji raised his brows and smiled. "Yeah…that too."

Shinji's eyes narrowed slightly but he made no other comments. Ken looked from Kouji, who was giving the young assassin tender looks, to the young assassin himself, who looked like he was trying very hard to look uninterested.

Nah. He shook his head to clear it of strange thoughts of Kouji and Shinji…nah!

He decided that the only sane place for him was next to Ran…so he went and stood by the quiet redhead. "Do we have time for this, Aya? I mean, while we're playing on a deserted island---" Ken glanced at Youji and lowered his voice. "---Omi could…Omi may need us."

"Peregrine is just as worried as we are about Omi. I don't think he would make this stop if it wasn't necessary."

Ken turned and gave his almost-lover a narrow look. "You seem to know him well all of a sudden." When Ran didn't respond – typical! – Ken continued, "But he doesn't tell us anything!" He complained.

"He will."

"What…how do you know?"

Ran turned and gave him one of those rare smiles, where Ken thought he could see falling petals and hear singing nightingales.

"He's been working alone for eight years…give him some time."

Ken grudgingly obliged and stopped his arguments. Of course Ran was right, Ceilen was probably more freaked out by all the people on his boat than Tryffin was by the ocean.

"Hey, we're slowing down!" Youji said excitedly and picked up the microphone again. "Are we there? Is this it?"

Ken heard Ran sigh next to him and couldn't help smiling. Ceilen would probably feed Youji to the sharks if they had much more distance to go. For Youji's sake, Ken hoped that the approaching island was IT.

"Don't touch anything!" Ceilen's voice warned. "And do not leave the bridge. I'm bringing her in from down here. We'll be up there in a few minutes. Over."

"Damn, he's got a stick up his ass too …and here I thought Aya was the only one." Youji turned and gave his ex-lover a toothy grin, his mood lightened considerably now that they seemed to be closer to finding Omi.

Ran was staring back at the blond but his expression was far from the infamous death glare Ken had expected. It was more intimate… Ken frowned and turned away abruptly. What would happen now that Youji was here? Would Ran take up with the blond again? How did Ken feel about that?

"Don't worry, Kenken," Youji teased. "He had it removed so there's plenty of room."

It took Ken all of five seconds to get what the blond was saying. "Youji!" He gawked at the older man, red faced.

"What?" Youji asked innocently. "You were worried about that, weren't you?"

"NO!" Ken, face flaming, glanced nervously at Ran, who was still looking at Youji with long practiced tolerance, then to Shinji and Kouji, who were also gaping but their looks were directed at Ken and Ran. "No!" Ken repeated, shaking his head.

Youji laughed and then turned to Shinji. The younger man was still blinking at Ken in disbelief. Youji nudged him on the shoulder and cocked his head towards the computer.

"Hey! You've hacked into his system?" Youji asked, impressed. "He is **SO** going to throw you overboard when he finds out."

Shinji grinned at him. "He's already found out." Shinji pointed to the bottom of the screen and Youji burst out laughing.

"I didn't think he had a sense of humor," Kouji commented with a smile.

Curious, Ken left his place and went over to see what the three men were snickering about. The graphic on the screen looked like a boat maneuvering through something and at the bottom of the screen, an animated figure of a very small Ceilen was wagging his finger reproachfully at them. In a little bubble next to the man's chibi version, words flashed: "Tsk, tsk. How rude!"

Ken found himself laughing too. HE had already known that Ceilen had a sense of humor; he had begun to see it the night before. He just hadn't ever pictured the man chibi-tized.

"So what's this?" Ken asked, pointing to the picture of a boat.

"That's us," Shinji answered. "This is how Peregrine steers the boat form his computer. Kinda like a video game."

"You mean you can do that on this computer too?" Youji peered at the screen and then up at the island they were coming up to.

"Well, no. He found out, remember?"

"But if he hadn't found out, could you?"

Shinji looked thoughtful for a moment. "Maybe, if he doesn't have other traps---No!" This when he saw the gleam in Youji's eyes. "We can't hijack this boat!" The young man protested.

"Of course we can't," Youji agreed placidly. "But if we have to, can you?"

Shinji frowned and look at the screen again, eyes drawn automatically to the 'tsking' chibi. "Maybe…I don't know. His system is very complicated."

"C'mon, Shinji. Besides Omi, you're the best hacker I know," Youji encouraged.

"Aya-kun." Shinji turned to Ran pleadingly. "We can't."

Ran stared at the troubled young man thoughtfully but before he could answer him, Ken intervened.

"Aya…if he finds out…" Ken didn't like this at all, not one bit. "We can't do this to him just when he's beginning to trust us. That's just…wrong."

"Look, what if we have to make a quick getaway and something had happened to him? This thing doesn't even have a steering wheel! How are we supposed to move it?" Youji spread his arms out, and looked around the bridge. "Can we use it IF we have to?"

"Plotting mutiny already? That was quick."

They all turned to see Ceilen standing by one of the walls, his expression watchful. Tryffin was next to him, scowling unkindly at them. Ken blinked in confusion; how had they gotten in? The door was next to Ran and he certainly hadn't heard it open.

"Trap door," Ceilen answered their baffled expressions, tapping his foot slightly on the floor.

A collective 'ohhh' could be heard, but the uncomfortable silence remained.

"Look." Ken played the peacemaker yet again. "Youji is not quite himself at the moment, he's really worried about Omi so…" Ken pointedly ignored the tiny daggers Youji was glaring at his back. "He didn't mean it."

"Don't speak for me, Ken." Youji's tone was quiet but deadly serious. He turned to Ceilen. "It isn't mutiny, more like contingency plan. You know the game."

Ceilen studied him for a long moment and then nodded. "I know the game."

He came farther into the room and deposited Tryffin on Kouji before heading to the panel where Youji had tapped so impatiently on earlier. Ceilen pressed a series of numbers onto a keypad and one of the panels slid open, releasing a steering wheel.

They all blinked. Ken was sure he couldn't be the only one who was surprised.

"I'll be damned," Youji muttered.

"The computer is programmed to bring her to a specific coordinates at the center of the island," Ceilen told them quietly. "After that, the program will terminate. If you need to use her for 'a quick getaway', she's all yours." He turned to Ran. "Just don't let him" – here, he motioned to Ken – "touch anything."

They all blinked at Ceilen again, not sure how to take this bit of generosity. Even Ken, who should be at least a little ticked off, was too confused to tick.

Ran actually smiled and nodded. NOW Ken was ticked. "Hey!"

"But aren't we going to Ibu Baba from here?" Ken asked.

"Itu Aba," Ceilen corrected automatically. "Yes, but not by boat."

Shinji nodded. "Too many reefs surrounding the island. It would be disastrous if we hit those."

Ceilen nodded as he sent an approving look toward the young man.

"I did see a wreck up ahead. Is that where the island is?" Ken asked.

Ceilen nodded again. "What you saw is the remains of a U.S. Gun-boat that ran aground some 30 years ago. We don't want to end up like that. Good eyes."

"You can't mean for us to SWIM all the way to that island?" Kouji sounded indignant. "How is Tryf ever going to make it?"

Ceilen didn't say anything for a long time; almost as if he was sure he'd be up against stout opposition. Then he looked up and stared straight into Kouji's eyes. "You and Tryffin are going to remain on this island…along with anyone else who wants to stay, that is."

"**WHAT?!?**" Tryffin shouted and in the small cramped room, it echoed like you wouldn't believe. "Why the hell was I practicing all that breathing stuff, then? What do you mean, leaving me behind? What if I don't wanna stay? You can't make me stay!" Tryffin, at this point was back in Ceilen's face, his finger jabbing the man's chest. "You can't make me leave you. You CAN'T!" He grated, his face just about plastered to Ceilen's as he clutched the older man's shirt. "DON'T…leave me."

Silence reigned on the bridge after that little outburst. Damn…it sounded a lot to Ken like there was more going on between those two than anyone had thought. He glanced sidelong at Kouji and found the man staring open-mouthed at this lover, completely flabbergasted. Shit…Ken would be gaping too, had Tryffin were his lover…

"You'll be safe here." Ceilen said, unfazed by the explosion.

"Damn it, Ceilen! I thought we agreed to be unsafe together!"

"My job is to protect you, not drag you into danger." Ceilen insisted calmly.

"And how the hell are you supposed to protect me if you're not with me?"

Ceilen took a deep breath, his eye never leaving Tryffin. "You won't need me if you stay on Swallow's Nest."

"That's NOT true!"

Ceilen narrowed his eye. "You're staying, end of discussion. Your BOYFRIEND will agree with me on this, I'm sure."

At the mentioned of Kouji, Tryffin paled and Ken saw his jaw clench tightly, but his gaze remained locked on Ceilen.

The rest of the group watched them silently; each came to the same conclusion, that during their isolation at sea, the two had become…closer. Ken was still stunned; it had been just yesterday that they'd denied everything and yet watching them now, there could be no mistake.

Ceilen disengaged Tryffin's hand from his clothing and then turned to give Kouji a small smile. "You two can drive the getaway car."

"You sound like you don't intend to…come back." Tryffin voice was low, very low, as he gazed intently at his bodyguard.

Ceilen gazed back but all he said was, "Like the man said, it's just a contingency plan." Then he turned away and watched the boat navigate itself through the narrow channel leading inland, leaving the redhead to stare at his back in dejected silence.

Ken wasn't sure Tryffin had been wrong. Ceilen's tone, if nothing else, had definitely sounded final.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"I cannot believe how beautiful this place is!" Ken stared in wonder at the cliffs surrounding the large lagoon they were in. Lush greenery hung from the top of the cliffs, overshadowing the edges of the deep blue pool. Sounds of gaily chirping tropical birds and the calls of strange wild animals all added to the ambiance, making the whole place breathtaking, serene yet mysterious at the same time.

Ceilen was already out on deck with Ran, Youji and Shinji, securing the Black Hawk to poles sticking out of the water. Ken didn't see any piers and the lagoon itself looked very deep. Looking out of the windows, Ken saw a good-sized beach to the right but to get there, they would either have to swim for it or take the raft. Ken wondered vaguely what Ceilen had done with the little rubber boat he and Ran had used.

Behind him, Ken was suddenly aware of a hushed conversation between Kouji and Tryffin. He grimaced. It was most likely about Tryffin's earlier outburst… Not wanting to eavesdrop – even though he was dying to know what was being said – Ken hurriedly left the bridge and joined his teammates on deck.

"Damn, Ceilen, this place is great!" Ken told the rogue agent with a huge smile. "I'm planning my next vacation here."

"You get a vacation, Kenken? I'm jealous," Youji teased and Ken made a face at him.

Ceilen smiled and then looked at their surroundings. "Yes, I'm very fond of it," he told them quietly. Then he turned to Ken and said, "You can stay here with those two, if you like."

Ken glowered. "Very funny." He glanced over his shoulder at the bridge quickly and then shuddered. "YOU stay."

Ceilen laughed and Ken saw everyone on deck - and probably half the animals on the island – turn to the man in surprise. "Sorry, but this is MY fight." His voice was warm and Ken's heart reached out to him. He wondered when was the last time someone had actually made Ceilen happy.

"Our fight," Ran said firmly as he came up to stand next to Ken. Ken turned and smiled at his leader, his chest filled with warm fluttery happiness. He nodded and his grin widened when he saw that Shinji and Youji were also nodding in agreement with Ran.

Ceilen looked as if he wasn't sure what to do. He stared from one man to the next, a small crease between his brows.

"C'mon, let's go get Omi," Ken said softly.

Ceilen turned his gaze to Ken and after a brief hesitation, he nodded and smiled. "Let's go." Then the man walked over to the bow of the boat and started taking off his shirt.

"Er…you're going swimming now?" Youji asked.

Ceilen dropped the shirt on deck and turned to give them an amused look, his bare torso gleamed bronze in the sunlight. "Yes. That's the only way into the cave."

"What cave?" Kouji had come out of the bridge with Tryffin clutching on his arm. The redhead was pale and hyperventilating badly. His bare chest shone with sweat as it rose as fell erratically in his fright.

Ceilen frowned at them. "He's going to pass out if he doesn't focus on his breathing."

"I think you should take him with you," Kouji said quietly. "I can't calm him down."

Ceilen's frown deepened and he shook his head adamantly. But before he could say anything more, Tryffin left Kouji's side and stumbled towards his bodyguard. The redhead lost his footing in his haste - too much oxygen probably hadn't helped and he crashed headlong into his would-be rescuer. Ceilen tried to steady both of them but Tryffin's momentum was too much for him and with a startled cry, they both toppled into the water.

"Shit!" Ken rushed to the side where the men went over. He ripped off his own shirt and then jumped in as well. Surprisingly warm, yet refreshing water rushed over his head as he went under. Ken opened his eyes, ignoring the burning sting of seawater and looked around quickly. Nothing. He came up for air, gasping and looking around frantically for signs of Ceilen and Tryffin. What he saw were more splashes as the rest of the group jumped in with the same intention.

Great! He sure hoped none of them landed on the pair they had meant to rescue.

"Where the hell did they go?" Youji sputtered up next to him.

"Tryffin!" Kouji yelled, scaring the petunias out of the local wildlife before diving under once again.

"He's fine. They are both fine," Shinji said suddenly, making the remaining men above water turn to him. He looked just as baffled as the rest of them. "I don't know what…" His eyes looked distant for a brief moment then he blinked. "I…I hear Peregrine in my head. Oh my god, he's a telepath?" He shook his head briskly then continued, "He said that they're both alright and to wait on the cluster of rocks by the beach and he'll be right out." Shinji absently pointed to his right and sure enough, there was a cluster of huge rocks piled up next to the white sandy beach.

Ken knew that he was gaping when he turned back to Shinji and he was pretty sure that everyone else was too, including Kouji who had come up for air and had heard the second part.

"How…" Ken really wasn't sure who had said that…it could have been him.

Shinji shrugged. "I don't know. I sort of just…heard it. It was different from Schuldich, though. I didn't feel intruded upon but it was still…weird." He shivered.

Ken turned and gave Ran a frightened look; he was very worried about his brain once again.

Ran glowered and started swimming towards the rocks. With a shrug, Youji followed their leader and motioned for Ken to do the same. Ken sighed as he started after them. Was no one else worried about the alien thing?

"Where are you going?" Kouji called out confusedly. "What are you talking about? What telepath? Where?"

Ken felt sorry for the man. While the rest of them were pretty used to dealing with extrasensory powers - they'd fought them long enough - Kouji probably wasn't.

"C'mon, Kouji-san. Let's wait for Tryffin by the beach, okay?" Shinji tugged gently on Kouji's arm.

"I don't understand…" Kouji resisted the pull and continued to look worriedly around him.

Shinji smiled and tread water next to Kouji. "Remember the dimensional gate we were talking about? Maybe telepathy is part of the package." He tugged on Kouji's arm again. "Trust me?"

Kouji looked uncertain but he allowed the younger man to tow him along. Every now and then he would look back as if expecting Ceilen or Tryffin to surface.

When they'd reached the rocks, Ken climbed onto one and found himself with Ran; the redhead was shaking water out of his hair and peeling out of his very wet shirt. Ken swallowed and looked away quickly. Adverse body reactions to a nearly naked Ran were NOT something he wanted to made known publicly…Youji, for one would never let him live it down.

Speaking of the randy devil, he was currently on the boulder next to them, smoothing the hair back from his face. The infernal pair of sunglasses was already in place. Next to Youji's boulder, Kouji was pulling Shinji up by the hand and when the younger man was safely on the rock, Kouji peered out into the water.

Ken thought about the picture all of them made – five semi-naked men, dripping wet, lounging on the rocks. If someone were to see them, they would probably think they were seeing a bunch of friends out on a leisure day of sun and surf…little would they know…

"Shit!" Youji stood up abruptly. "Where the hell is the boat?"

Ken looked out into the lagoon and his jaw fell open. Youji was right…the Black Hawk was nowhere to be found.

"Stealth mode," Ran said quietly from behind Ken. The brunette took a quick glance and saw Ran sitting with one knee drawn up, one of his arms draped casually over it. He was looking out to where the Black Hawk should have been.

"Fuck!" Youji peered hard at where he KNEW the boat was moored to the poles. "You're right, I could just make out some kind of…shimmering in the air where the boat is. I'll be damned. It reminds me of the Klingon's cloaking device thing. The man IS all that and a bag of chips."

Shinji squealed and rolled on the next rock laughing so hard he was in danger of falling off. "It's funny hearing that expression from you, Youji-kun!"

"Uh…maybe you can hold on to that bag of chips…" Ken said, despite the smile tugging at his lips. He looked worriedly around the empty beach and the looming cliff behind them. "Where the hell is he?"

Shinji was still snickering at Youji when Ken heard him stop abruptly. He turned to the young man and saw him cock his head to the side as if listening to something, his face tense with concentration.

Then his expression cleared slightly but he continued to look thoughtful.

"What's the matter?" Kouji asked, concerned.

"That was Peregrine…" He gave the group a rueful smile. "He said to enjoy the scenery since we can't leave here until dusk. He and Tryffin will be here soon. He's getting supplies… something about us, eating him out of house and home." Shinji shrugged and gave the group a helpless look. "That's what he said!"

Kouji looked around them. "Supplies…here?"

"Why is he talking to you? Why not one of us?" Youji asked as he studied Shinji.

"I don't know!" The young man was beginning to look defensive.

"Maybe it's the pink hair," the blond said with the twinkle in his eyes. "It acts like a radar or something."

Shinji shook his head at the old joke between them and rolled his eyes.

"What about this cave he mentioned?" Ken looked back toward the invisible boat. "He was about to dive off the boat and he said it was the only way to the cave…"

"It was probably the only way ANYWHERE," Youji pointed out. "We swam here, didn't we?"

"Yeah…" Ken agreed but his eyes were still on the cliff next to the boat. "But they didn't surface, so the entrance might be underwater."

"Our SCBA aren't the underwater kind," Shinji said, guessing what Ken was thinking. "Even if they were, we left them on the boat and if we can't see the boat, how are we going to board it?"

"I don't think he'd be too thrilled to have us roaming around the darn thing anyway." Ken sighed and turned to his very quiet leader. "So, what do we do?"

"We wait," Ran said, although he continued to scan the lagoon, his eyes particularly keen on the cliff Ken had been eyeing.

"What about Omi?" Youji asked.

Ran sighed. "There's not much we can do, Kudou. Peregrine is right, we shouldn't leave until it's dark."

"So, we're just going to sit here?" Ken asked in disbelief. "He could be doing the gods only know what and we're just going to chill?"

"We could…fish…?" Shinji suggested faintly.

"WHAT?" Several voices questioned at the same time and Ken wondered if their youngest member hadn't lost his mind.

They turned to see Shinji holding out several fishing poles, his face completely stunned. "I…they just appeared." He looked at the crack between the rock he was on and Youji's rock. "I mean, I think they did, I don't remember seeing them before."

Youji and Kouji peered at the spot too and both shook their heads. "I don't remember seeing them either," they both said at the same time but no one made snide remarks about that. They were all staring at Shinji and the fishing poles.

The pink-haired teen dropped the poles and held up his hands, palms facing them. "**_I_** didn't do anything!"

"Of course you didn't," Kouji agreed and turned to the rest of them. "Is this another part of the package? You know…the 'poof' thing?"

They all looked at each other and then finally all eyes rested on Ran expectantly. He glared back at them.

"What? You seem to be relating to him," Ken commented, shrugging. "We thought you might know more than the rest of us."

"So…you want that bag of chips now?" Youji asked, his voice not quite steady as he looked around him nervously. "Damn, do you think he's watching us?"

Ken shuddered, his hands going instinctively to his head. Then he nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt something brush softly against the back of his leg. He looked down with a little squeak and nearly died when he saw Ran looking up at him with open amusement.

"You guys are over-reacting," Ran said with a sigh as he stood up.

"Oh, Come on!" Youji protested. "I know we've seen some heavy shit, Aya, but I don't think we've met anyone who can do that…that 'poof' thing."

Ran ignored the indignant blond and climbed past him to Shinji's rock. He picked up one of the fishing poles and inspected it closely. Ken followed automatically…he was not going to be left alone on his rock, damn it!

"You're NOT going to fish," Ken stated when he reached the redhead.

Ran shook his head and then put down the rod before turning to give Ken a small smile. "He's getting the supplies, not us." Then Ran turned and scrutinized the beach and the cliff behind it closely. "Let's split up and look around," he told them. "Keep your communicators on and when you do find something – anything – contact me. Don't act on you own. Got that?"

A collective 'hai!' went up and everybody scrambled off the rocks and onto the white sand. Ken shuffled his feet experimentally and before he knew it, he was running his hands through its soft texture; it was so fine, he'd never felt any sand like it before.

When he got up and looked for his teammates, he found Ran and Youji standing a few feet away. Their heads were bent close together and they were speaking so softly to each other that even a short distance away, Ken couldn't hear what they were saying.

A strange numbness crept over his chest. His throat felt tight and his lips tingled with an odd sensation. Ken swallowed against the tightness and looked away. At a distance, he saw that Kouji and Shinji were already walking towards the far end of the beach. He could scramble after them, but that would be too obvious… Ken sighed and shuffled his feet some more, his eyes focused on the fine sand sifting through his toes. It was normal for Ran and Youji to talk to each other…they were teammates and they hadn't seen each other in a couple of days. Surely it had nothing to do with the panic Ken felt rising in his stomach.

Ken was lost in his thoughts and didn't come out of it until a pair of bare feet – besides his own – came into his field of vision. He blinked and looked up at the owner of said feet and found amused violet eyes looking right at him.

"Ran..."

Ran smiled.

Ken swore he melted…but then again he couldn't have, because if he had melted, he'd be a puddle of sandy, icky goo…not still standing there staring right back into those beautiful eyes.

"Let's go," Ran said softly.

Ken blinked and then looked around for Youji and saw the blond trotting off in another direction by himself. He turned back to Ran, who was still looking at him with a gentle expression. Okay…he may not have melted on the outside but his insides sure had. Everything was so warm and fuzzy…

"Ken?" Ran tilted his head to the side, a worried frown now appearing between his brows. "Are you alright?"

Ken smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine."

_Ran wants to be with me! Ran wants to be with me! Of course I'm fine!_ The little voice chanted and before it could go into another chorus, Ken started off in the only direction left - behind the clump of rocks. "Let's go?" He called to Ran.

The redhead came up next to him and they walked in companionable silence towards their goal.

Ah…beautiful location, perfect weather, gorgeous partner who was half naked (here Ken's eyes lingered over the fine contours of Ran's broad shoulders and well-defined chest) …who could ask for more?

Well, Ken could but he wasn't about to push his luck…luck hadn't exactly been kind the last time he had been half naked with Ran.

Nope…this time he was going to be happy just to have Ran walk beside him.

Luck could go jump in the lagoon for all he cared…

He had Ran.

TBC…

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Ah…sorry, no lemon… ::ducks flying produce:: It just didn't want to go there. Besides, there are just too many of them together, it would have turned into an orgy… No, I'm NOT going there! I might provide something for Shinji and Kouji, though…coming up in the next FY chapter, which will be the Shirtless Edition - part two.

Um…about the fishing and the chibi thing…you have to know FY to appreciate it...Chichiri is often seen fishing in his spare time and his chibi version is just as cute as can be. ::snuggles him::

Thank you!


	12. Dead Men Tell No Tales

**_Author's notes and warnings:_** Hello minna-sama! I'm terribly sorry my chapters take so long. This seems to be the normal ritual for starting my chapter… an apology. (HANGS HEAD) Anyway, I hope you're not too mad? Or that you've given up on AFL entirely? (TEARY EYES)

(SNIFFLES) This chapter will have Omi and Manx as well. I thought you might wonder where they are… I also wanted to add a bit of Peregrine's past in this. He is the focal point of the entire Atlantis plot… I guess you're beginning to see that Chichiri is my favorite character, ne? But never fear, more Ran/Ken goodness coming right up. (SNUGGLES RAN AND KEN) Don't worry, guys… I love you, too!

**Summary from A Fine Line FY – chapter 11:** Shinji and Kouji found Ceilen and Tryffin and had contacted the rest of the group to meet them on the beach. I guess we could still call this Shirtless Edition since they are still… well, shirtless. (SWEATDROPS)

Boundless gratitude goes to my reviewers who were kind enough to take the time to let me know how they liked the story. I can only hope that the rest of the chapters meet your expectation.

**Mashimaro-Byul** - Hello! Thank you very much for the comment on the chapter! I'm glad you like it. Ran and Ken do make a very pretty picture, ne? Thanks again!

**Nephilim** **Tear** - (HUGGLES) Yes, FF(dot)net can be a pain…thank you for trying, though, sweetie! And twice too! It's the thought that counts, ne? I'm glad you like the story…not too sappy?

**Sakata** - Thank you! (BEAMS) Lemons are actually very hard for me to write…eeep! Glad the chapter works without it. Youji might explain a tiny bit about why Ran wasn't holding Ken's hands. (GRINS) And I did see a bit of Naruto - manga. I think I saw a little bit in Shonen Jump? I think that's what it's called. My son buys it once in a while. The ninja with the dark hair…Sasuke(?) looks quite gloomy…yum.

**Jade** **Anime** - Wai! Poor Kenken, no da! (SNUGGLES KEN) Thank you for the review, I'm happy you like the chapter. I have a bad habit of dragging out my stories... Glad it wasn't boring. Thanks again!

**Krysana** _-_ Thank you, moto-chan! Glad you like all the silliness and mushiness. (BEAMS) Luv you!

**Ravensta692003** – I want a Chiri too! (GLOMPS HIM) Anou…can you make him a twin? Then we can both have one. (GRINS) Thank you for the comments!

**Whisper** **Reilman** - (SQUEE) 101 use for racket and grip tape? O..o; I wanna know! I absolutely love you, you know that? (HUGS) Your reviews always manage to make my day…anyday. Thank you so much. As for the boys alone time… (SIGHS) they are such prudes, no da! But I did manage a tiny, tiny grope session in this chapter. Thanks again! (SNUGGLES)

**HeatherR** – Ack! Sorry! Shinji is an FY character, Chiriko. I think I mentioned that VERY briefly in earlier chapters. Chiriko had so little screen time and he was only 13 in FY…I thought I'll grow him a bit and give him a boyfriend. (LAUGHS) Thank you for reading and commenting on both versions. I'm very happy that you like the story.

**Keimei** – Anou…are you changing user name here too? (BLUSHES AND GLOMPS YOU) You're so sweet. I'm really glad you like my stuff. And vacation on the island sounds perfect! Only if we can have the boys too, ne? Thank you!

**Sugar** **Goddess** – Thank you! Glad you like! Shinji is Chiriko from FY. Kouji is also from FY, he is Tasuki's bandit friend. Sorry if I'd confused you.

**Seph** **Lorraine** – (GIGGLES) anxiousosity? (ROFL) Love it! Thank you very much for the comments. Alas! I wish I can draw or that near-naked-men-on-rocks scene would be hitting the web by now. I'm glad you like the chapter, though! Thanks again!

**Zeto** - Poor Youji-kun! He was only trying to help, no da! Thank you for the comments. Glad it works out for you. I was afraid I get a bit too mushy with Ran and Ken… SOOOO happy you don't think so. (HAPPY SIGH)

**Sakusha** - (LAUGHS) I CANNOT see Ken saying 'no da'! (GIGGLES) And I'll try to get Ran's pants off, okay? Don't know when, but don't worry…they're coming off! Thank you!

**Chitoshiya** **no** **Tohma** – Thank you very much! I'm glad you like it… FF(dot)net does have that problem of cutting reviews off, it seems. But I'm very glad to get this one. (GRINS)

**Midori**-**chan** - (HUGGLES) I've been thinking about you. I hope everything is alright with you? Thank you for taking the time to review. I'm so HAPPY to at least see you here. Thanks again. I'm glad you like it. Take care, okay?

**Dragonloverryushi** – Thank you! Er…(WHISTLES INNOCENTLY) …romance? This chapter? (RUNS AND HIDES)

**Hana** **no** **Ceres** - I'm glad you think the 'poof' thing was appropriate! We do have Chiri after all, ne? Ah…the smiles…Chiri does have the prettiest smiles…too bad that's going away soon. (SWEATDROPS) Thank you!

**Hcbenitez** - (NODS IN AGREEMENT) I want the picture too, no da! Any artists out there? (GRINS) Ah…sorry, the Swallow's Nest does not exist. There is a Swallow Reef farther south. Itu Aba, however, is a very real island. Descriptions of the island in this chapter is quite real as well. Thank you for your comments! I truly appreciate it!

**Ambika**-**san** - I'm so glad you like it! (HUGS) Thank you very much, sweetie!

**Rei**-**kitty** - (HANDS OVER MOP) My keyboard still hasn't recovered, no da! Meep! Sorry, no lemon still…but I WILL write something positively yummy for Youji and Omi. Promise. (GRINS) Thank you!

**Bakachan** **and Wuffie** – Thank you! (GROUP HUG) I'm glad you like the chapter, ne? As for the sadness…I won't make it last, okay? Thanks again!

**Xellas** - (LAUGHS) Hmmm…since you SO like the half-naked manflesh…here's some more, ne? They just won't put their clothes back on! Honest! (INNOCENT LOOK) Not working, huh?

**Unofficial** **Schwarz** – Thank you! I love chibi Chichiri too! He's DA best, no da!

**Chibixholic** – Thank you very much. I'm glad you like them! Anou…email…I remember! Sorry, the name got me a bit confused. I'm glad you're still reading, no da! As for getting them together…well…the boys are a bit difficult. I'm trying my best, really! (GRINS) Thank you again!

**Kitsuna** **Ri** – Thank you! Glad you like the chibi! I wasn't sure how that would go over since this is the WK version. Really happy that people recognized him. (HAPPY SIGH)

**Medusa** **Davenport** – Thank you for reviewing at all, never mind that it takes a while! (HAPPY SIGH) Anou…PDA? I'm totally clueless, no da! And I'm very happy that you like how the boys turned out. Thank you!

**Leila** - A Fine Chest? (GIGGLES) Too many fine chests, no da! (DROOLS) O.o Thank you very much for commenting here as well!

**Kagemihari** – (LAUGHS) I do love Shinji Ibu too… O.o; And that was totally unintentional. Sorry. Glad you're getting the hang of Ran/Ken, ne? Thank you so much! How is everything with you?

**Sirrah** - (GLOMPS) How are you? How is your contest entry coming along? Er…do I owe you an email? I've been getting so many returned mails lately I'm totally confused as to whom got what? Just nudge me if I take too long, okay? Thank you so very much for the exceptionally wonderful review. (BEAMS HAPPILY) And who is this person who is trying to kick Chiri off your ladder? Let me at 'em! Let me at 'em!

Enjoy!

**_Super duper gigantic hug for Hitari-chan for betaing the chapter!

* * *

_**

**A Fine Line** – _Chapter 12_: Dead Men Tell No Tales

By Moonraven

* * *

_(Day 7… sometime in the afternoon)_

"Agh…" Manx moaned and slowly opened her eyes. She blinked several times to clear her vision of the haze and had to close them again when pain shot up the back of her head. She took several deep breaths and tried opening her eyes again, this time she made sure not to move her head.

"Manx-san?"

Omi's worried face appeared to hover a few feet above hers and Manx blinked rapidly to make sure she wasn't hallucinating.

"Omi."

The young man smiled and gave a sigh of relief. "How are you feeling?"

"Like a hair-ball," Manx groaned and reached behind her neck. A small puncture wound. Great. At least she knew now what hit her.

"How long have I been here?" Manx asked Omi and struggled to get up. Omi sat down next to her on the cot and helped to support her. She paused when a wave of nausea washed over her and she closed her eyes again, breathing in deeply.

"I don't know. I just came to not too long ago."

Manx turned sharply to look and Omi and regretted it instantly. She groaned and slumped against the young man as she waited for the pain and nausea to pass.

"Location?"

"I think we're close to the ocean. I can smell the salt water from the draft under the door. I can't determine anything else."

"Guards?"

"I heard two voices outside the door but there could be more."

When she felt like she wouldn't turn inside out, Manx slowly opened her eyes and cautiously looked around. The room was dark except for one light bulb hanging from a very high ceiling. The walls looked to be made of concrete, which were cracking badly in some parts. No windows. A small stainless steel sink sat in one corner and next to that, a toilet. From where she sat, Manx thought the door was made of steel as well but it was hard to tell in the poor light. The young man next to her shifted and Manx asked softly, "How… how did they get you?"

"You know that Shinji-kun and I went to the old Kritiker warehouse searching for information on the Atlantis Project. We saw Nao-san enter the facility and went to check it out. The next thing I know, I woke up here."

Manx smiled at the irritation she heard in Omi's voice. He'd always though Nao was a third-rate agent and to be taken out by the likes of Nao couldn't have been good for the boy's ego.

"Hey… don't feel bad. I was just receiving a pizza delivery, okay?"

Omi giggled and Manx had to tell him to stop. He was shaking with laughter and it was making her dizzy again.

"I can't see you eating pizza," Omi said.

"Well, see if I'll ever eat one again after this. All week that Nanako from IT kept harping about this incredible pizza… wait till I get my hands around her treacherous neck!"

Omi laughed again. It was good that they could still keep their spirits up. They were going to need it if they were to get out of there… wherever 'there' happened to be.

"Do you know what's going on?" Omi asked, suddenly serious. "I don't think Shinji-kun is here. They would've put him with us, surely? Do you know if he's alright?"

"Mild concussion was the last I heard of him. That was right before the pizza from hell."

"So it's just the two of us. Why?"

Manx thought for a moment. There were several reasons why the two of them… Omi's family history alone could get him lots of tickets to a holding cell of anyone who was Persia's enemy. As for herself, her position and knowledge of the organization made her pretty high on the list as well…

But Manx felt that this had more to do with Ceilen than any of those reasons. The Faction was on the move, they still wanted Peregrine and they were hoping to flush him out by using her and Omi.

"Manx-san?"

"Mmm… how much do you remember about Peregrine?" She asked him.

Omi was quiet for a long while as if he were trying to recollect everything. "Not much. I remember… bits and pieces, nothing that really makes any sense. Like him telling me to aim carefully or I might take someone's eye out. I remember… a lake? And then I remember… ice cream." Manx could hear another smile in Omi's voice and she shifted slightly to look up and his face.

"French Vanilla," she said softly.

"Yes!" He looked down at her with a big smile.

"That's his favorite flavor," she recalled. "He used to say that anyone who thinks that French Vanilla is plain really didn't have any taste buds." She smiled remembering his haughty expression. Then she sighed and asked, "What else?"

"I… I don't know… just feelings, really. There's this big hole in my life especially during that time… I still can't remember most of it."

"What do you feel?"

Omi paused then said softly, "Safe."

Manx sighed. "Yes, he does have that effect on people."

"You think this has something to do with him?"

"Yes. I don't know exactly what since you were supposed to be coming back with that information, but if the Faction is moving, I think Peregrine is involved." Manx tugged on her earrings and they came off easily. She fidgeted with the stones for a while then frowned. "My communicator is sending signals…" She looked over to Omi. "How about yours?"

Omi nodded. "Outgoing signals only, no audio, no visual. I don't like it. I tried to stop it but I couldn't and you know that destroying it would only set off a bigger alarm so…" Omi shrugged helplessly.

"Damn it, it's a trap. We can call them here but we can't give them any more information or warn them."

"They'll know it's a trap. They'll be careful."

Manx turned and gave Omi a curious look. She thought of the world of the boys too and knew that they were capable of things unimaginable… but the Faction wasn't just another dark creature that they were used to hunting. These people were part of their elite organization whose expertise ran along the same line. Underestimating them wouldn't be wise.

"Omi…"

Omi tuned and gave her a smile. "Trust them, Manx-san. They know what they're up against. And you can bet that Peregrine is neck deep in this now too. If you're going to worry about anyone, worry about the faction."

"Worry about the faction…" Manx gave him an odd look. "Like that's going to happen anytime soon." She sighed and looked around again. "Anything in mind?"

Omi gave her a predatory smile and Manx had to suppress a shiver. It wasn't often she got to see this side of Omi but it was definitely reassuring.

"Let's hear it then, Bombay."

* * *

"You're awfully quiet."

Ken nearly choked on his tongue; that was how much Ran had startled him. He turned his gaze from the lagoon to look at the redhead and swallowed. Ran stood a couple of paces behind him. His head cocked slightly to the side as he watched Ken with some amusement. He looked… yummy. Ken was sure he blushed… not from the scrutiny but from the sheer NC-17 rating of his thoughts.

He was quiet? His mind certainly wasn't quiet. Lots of voices were arguing and holding conferences in his head that he had forgotten exactly where they were and what they were doing. Needless to say, the meetings only HE could hear were all about the man facing him now.

They were still on the beach but had moved to check out the cliff wall closely, hoping that there might be a hidden doorway somewhere. They didn't want to put it past Ceilen to have something like that seeing that the man did have one on his boat. Ken laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his neck. How long had he spaced out?

Ran shook his head, smiling slightly as he stepped forward and pulled Ken into his arms. "Do I want to know what you were thinking about?" He asked softly as he trailed kisses along Ken's neck and shoulder.

Ken snorted. "Mmmm… I don't think you'd be sane if you find out. I'm having my head checked by a non-Kritiker shrink as soon as I get back home." Ken's breath hitched when Ran's tongue flicked across the shell of his ear and he shivered. "Er… feel free to check the rest of me out, though…"

"I intend to," came the reply and Ken suddenly found his back pressed against the rocky cliff. It wasn't the most comfortable of places but who could complain when the sex god in front of him was doing delirious things to his senses?

But complain he did when their communicators went off. Of all the stupid, lousy, fucked-up, shitty timing! Ken growled and ignored his since Ran had returned to his 'I'm a cold murdering bastard' mode and was already talking to Shinji.

Ken sighed and moved away from the cliff, wiggling his shoulders as he tried to get the tiny rocks and dirt off his back, grumbling all the while. Damn it, if he was going to get holes in his back, he should at least have gotten something in return.

"They found Peregrine and Tryffin and are coming back here," Ran said quietly behind him and Ken nodded silently. Great!

Ken turned and looked Ran up and down critically, earning him a raised eyebrow. He shrugged. "I'm looking for a switch."

Ran blinked. "A switch."

"Yeah. How the hell do you keep changing moods like that?"

Ran's eyes narrowed. "When you find it, let me know. It might help me to find yours."

"Hey!"

"Geeze! Can't leave you guys alone for a minute, can I?" Youji's drawled as he came down the beach towards them. "And here I thought I was giving you plenty of time to smooch. All you guys do is waste time."

"Shut up, Kudou!" Ran and Ken said at the same time though the volume was different.

Youji grinned and walked past them toward the large boulders by the water, waving his hand. "I'm gonna catch some sun so don't mind me."

Ken scowled at Youji's bare back and crossed his arms. Beside him, Ken heard Ran bark into the communicator, "ETA."

Ken groaned. The mood was completely destroyed. He had no idea what the hell happened… now Ran was totally in the asshole mode…

"I'm joining Yotan," Ken muttered without looking at Ran and went to sit next to the blond, sulking.

"Ken, Ken, Ken," Youji said quietly. The blond was lying on his back, one arm draped casually over his face to shield the sun.

"Shut up, Youji," Ken muttered as he stared out into the lagoon.

"Want my advice?"

"No!"

"Okay."

Ken looked sideways at the blond suspiciously. That was way too easy. He turned and looked over his shoulder at Ran and found that he had moved far away from them to stand with his back against the cliff wall, his arms crossed over his chest and his eyes appeared closed.

"He's… confusing as hell," Ken said softly to no one in particular. "I don't understand him at all."

"I wonder… are you trying to?"

"What do you mean?"

Youji sighed. "Aya is not going to turn mushy on you just because you guys are screwing, you know-'

"We are NOT screwing!" Ken nearly shouted but remembered where they were just in time. He turned quickly around to see if anyone could have heard. The beach was still empty except for the redhead who couldn't have heard anything; he was too far. "…yet," he added lamely.

"Really." Youji sounded amused. "Ken." This time Youji lowered his arm and turned to look at Ken, his gaze steady as he watched the brunet over the rim of his glasses. "Aya and I had sex for months, nobody knew anything because we wanted it that way."

Ken scowled. "I don't want to hear it, Youji!"

"Aya is a very private-"

"I don't care!"

"Then why are you all pissy?"

"I am… not." Ken sighed and drew his legs up against his chest. "I wish none of this happened. He's so… GODS, he's driving me nuts!"

"You love him?"

"None of your business," Ken grumbled but couldn't hide the heat rushing to his face.

After a moment of silence, Youji said, "I see. I wasn't sure about the two of you before." Youji paused and then turned back to his previous pose. "I guess I have nothing to worry about now."

Ken scowled. "What's that supposed to mean?" Was Youji saying that Ken and Ran had no chance? That Youji isn't worried because Ran would surely run back to him?

"Hold the claws, Kenken. Man! You go off on anything, don't you?" Youji sounded exasperated as he continued, "I knew Aya loves you, I just wasn't sure how you feel about him. I guess now that I know you love him too, I have nothing to worry about." Youji turned and peered at him over the rim of his glasses again. "Damn, you and your misunderstandings. I told you that you were going to be the death of him, didn't I?"

Ken scowled and was about to retort when memories of the past few days came rushing back. It wasn't in the same context as what Youji was saying but he HAD nearly killed Ran several times…

And then something else Youji said sank in; Ran loved… him?

Ken blinked and blinked. Then, "how did you know?"

"C'mon, Kenken. It's written all over your face. Sure I knew you wanted his ass…"

"No, I mean… how did you know he loves me."

"Oh, that." Youji snorted. "I just do."

"That's it? 'I just do'?" Ken stared at the nonchalant blond incredulously. "You can't just blurt something like that out without… without proof!"

"Proof. Kenken… we're talking about intangible things here. You want proof?" Now it was Youji's turn to look incredulous.

"No… I mean… did he tell you something?" Ken looked away suddenly. Man, this was beyond embarrassing. "Forget it."

Youji sighed as he pushed himself up. He turned to face Ken, propping himself lazily on one elbow. He regarded Ken silently from behind the dark glasses and then suddenly he reached up and cup Ken's cheek. The brunet was so stunned he froze in place.

"I know him. I've seen the way he looks at you; the way he talks to you… the way he says your name. The man has it bad."

"KUDOU!" Ran's voice pierced the air, making Ken jump and scoot away guiltily. Wait a minute! He wasn't doing anything wrong, damn it!

"See?" Youji laughed and settled on his back again. "The man has it bad."

Ken swallowed and tried to keep the heat in his face from blowing his head off completely.

"He could be jealous of you."

Youji continued to laugh. "You don't really believe that, Ken."

No… he didn't really believe that. He had never seen Ran pay any attention to Youji when the blond went out on dates. And once he'd found out that they were having sex, Ken was completely baffled by Ran's lack of emotion when Youji went out on dates.

Could it be true? Could Ran love him as well? Ken risked a glance over his shoulder and found the redhead staring back at him. Even from that distance, Ken could feel the heat in the gaze… the possessiveness… Ken turned back quickly and swore when his face heated up again. Damn! Aside from the non-Kritiker shrink; he was going to have to look for a cardiologist as well. Something was seriously wrong with his blood pressure.

* * *

"How on earth did you get our gear?" Ken stared at their belongings that Ceilen had piled up on the beach. Not all the stuff was theirs, some looked to be complex electronic stuff that he didn't think would survive five seconds in the water. Ken looked out into the lagoon to where he knew the Blackhawk was moored… he didn't think Ceilen had gone back into the boat. And even if he had, he couldn't have carried all this with him… where had the stuff come from?

"You really don't want to know," Ceilen said as he continued to organize things. "Just get the things that are absolutely necessary. We have to travel light."

Ceilen pulled out their air tanks and Shinji shook his head. "Our SCBA are not for underwater operation." (Note – SCBA: Self Contained Breathing Apparatus. SCUBA would be Self Contained Underwater Breathing Apparatus. )

"We're going to have to convert them. I don't have enough for all of us," Ceilen didn't pause as he continued to sort equipment.

"You can do that?" Youji asked what was on everyone's mind.

"Yes."

Shinji was already booting up his computer, making sure nothing had been tampered with. Ran and Youji looked at Ceilen silently for a few seconds then they were pulling out things as well. Ken scowled at them unhappily. They were all taking these 'poof' things way too lightly.

While Ceilen fiddled with their SCBA, the rest of them divided the gear among themselves. It wasn't hard since they were used to carrying all their equipment with them anyway but making sure that everything was waterproof took some time. Packing Kouji and Tryffin's things took the bulk of that time. By the time they were done, Ken was in complete agreement with Ceilen that these two should definitely remain behind. Nothing about bringing them along made any sense. They were not in the business, damn it. They would only get killed or get everyone else killed.

But even with those thoughts, Ken understood their need to be there. He sighed and shook his head. He was definitely getting soft if he allowed feelings to come before mission success. He glanced surreptitiously at Ran, the anal leader. He couldn't understand why Ran was agreeing to this… was he thinking about Tryffin's parents as well as his own? Was it because Ran understood Tryffin's motivation – revenge?

Youji finished with his pack and climbed on the rocks to sit next to Shinji, who had packed at a remarkable speed and was now back on his computer. "Well? Figured out where they're holding Manx and Omi?"

The younger assassin shook his head and looked over at Ceilen but the rogue agent was a good distance away and busily reassembling the SCBA.

"No, Peregrine didn't give me much information on the island. From what I can find out surfing around, the island has a few buildings, at least two good size radio towers and a small landing field. It's surrounded by dry reefs and we know that we can't dock there directly. Besides, we really don't know what the Faction has built on the island after they took over… and that's eight years ago." Shinji shook his head. "All the information I found – what little of it - is at least that old. I doubt that they're useful at all."

"What about satellite images?"

Shinji shook his head again. "The images show the island to be exactly the same but somehow I don't trust that."

Youji peered over at the screen and raised his brows. "THAT doesn't look like Itu Aba to me."

Shinji gave him a little smile and lowered his voice. "A few days ago I hacked into some of the older archives and got through to some of Persia's files that were supposedly purged. Apparently he had encrypted some files and who ever it was that tried to delete them, missed them completely. I stumbled on it by accident, actually. The codes were so old at first I thought they were just junk files. Once I found out they were his files, I relocated them to a safe place and I was just checking them out. I thought maybe he had some idea about what was going on."

Youji waited expectantly and when Shinji didn't continue, prompted, "And…?"

Shinji studied his keyboard with interest for a few seconds then said, "Most of them are classified and have nothing to do with this."

"WHAT?"

"But I did find out more about Peregrine," Shinji continued as if Youji hadn't exploded.

"What about him?" Ken asked, suddenly interested. Any information that may save his brain was definitely welcomed. "Give."

"Well," Shinji started as he gave Ceilen another careful look. When he saw that the other man was still engrossed in his task and was too far away to hear, he continued, "You knew that most of Peregrine's files were either destroyed or Manx-san took them somewhere -" Ken nodded, remembering the boxes in their mission room. "Most of us younger members don't know him at all, only bits and pieces that one or two agents slipped out now and then. One of the things that kept 'slipping' – and here Birman-san had a guess that it was dropped by the Faction – was that Peregrine had caught his girlfriend with Kappa and killed them both in a fit of rage."

A fit of rage? Ken tried to think of Ceilen in any kind of a fit, let alone rage, but he couldn't.

"Who's Kappa?" Kouji asked. They were all converged around Shinji's rock by this time and were listening to the young assassin attentively.

"He was an agent, this happened about four or five years ago." Shinji thought for a moment. "I believe his name was Hikou… I could be wrong. Anyway, the Faction's plan was probably for us to think badly of Peregrine. I mean if we all thought that he'd killed a fellow agent and his own girlfriend out of jealousy, we wouldn't hesitate to eliminate him when the time comes."

"You don't think it's true then?" Ken could hardly believe the new twists that kept getting thrown into their problem. Wasn't there anymore simple missions where they just off the target?

Shinji shrugged. "Kappa and Kouran did die but the circumstances surrounding their deaths were inconclusive. The hideout looked like a small army had fought there – blood and gore everywhere – but the only identifiable bodies found were of Kappa and Kouran. We still don't know WHO the other party was. DNA testing had been fouled up and results contaminated. To this day, no one really knew what had happened… and the only one who really knows and is still alive… well, I don't think he's going to tell us."

"Who else had the motive?" Kouji asked.

He shrugged again. "Well, lots of people. We do have enemies."

Kouji blinked. "So how could they hope to pin it on this guy if there's no proof?"

"While we couldn't identify any body, we did have surveillance tape showing Peregrine going into the hideout…"

"That doesn't mean he killed them," Tryffin interjected harshly.

"No, it doesn't," Youji agreed. "It just placed him at the scene of the crime and when the only witness ran off and hid, well… I can see why they thought they could blame him."

"So the Faction went to all that – killed off a Kritiker agent AND Peregrine's girlfriend just… to blame him? I don't get it." Ken shook his head dazedly. "Why? Just to set him up and have one of us eliminate him? That's a bit much, don't you think? He killed Syria. That should have been plenty to have him hunted. I don't see why they had to involve Kappa and this girl."

"It wasn't the Faction who killed them..."

Surprisingly, it was Tryffin who spoke up. The redhead was staring at his hands, frowning slightly.

"How do YOU know this?"

Tryffin shook his head and remained silent.

"Well… if it wasn't the faction, then who killed them?"

Tryffin looked uncomfortable but remained silent – something Ken had NEVER thought he would see from the redhead.

"I did."

Ceilen's chilled voice broke the silence and they all spun around to see him standing right behind them, the straps of their SCBA units clutched tightly in his hands. His visible eye was colder than anything Ken had ever seen and it made the brunette take a tentative step back, away from the deadly aura that was pouring out of the man.

Oh crap! And they were all getting along so well…

TBC…

* * *

Thank you!

If you're interested in Ceilen's past concerning Kouran and haven't read the FY version, a little more can be found in _Chapter 7: Of Breakfast Congees and Killer Tomatoes_. Well…more mystery can be found there…I don't think you'll find any answers though. Sorry…


End file.
